Mended hearts
by Lidocaina
Summary: After Grey's anatomy Season Finale, I had this idea... The story starts some months after the finale! Characters and shows are a copyright by Shondaland, I don't own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - this is my first fan fiction in English...tell me what do you think?**

* * *

It was just a day like many others that morning.

After a quick look at her closet, she chose a dress to wear, something comfortable, and got ready to work.

"Don't tell me, I'm late again – she said coming out from the elevator - I hate traffic…"

"I didn't say anything Addison – he said smiling – your patient is in the exam room!"

"And where are your patients?" asked Addison.

"I've a patient at 9 am, it's still 8:45"

"You're lazy!"

"I'm a therapist, not a double board certificated ob/gyn - neonatal surgeon with a master in genetics"

"I have a patient!" she said picking up her patient file.

"Dr. Wallace?" asked a man in his late thirties

"Kathleen's brother?"

"Yes, it's me…"

"Nice to meet you" said Sheldon shaking his hand

"How do you know my sister?"

"We did the residency together…Kathleen said that you need someone to talk to …"

"Kathleen said a lot of things…"

"What's your problem?"

"My sister…well my family thinks I'm depressed…"

"Why do they think you're depressed?"

"Maybe because I don't work or maybe because my wife left me…"

"Did you loose your job?"

Derek didn't answer Sheldon's question, he just looked the clock on the wall

"Derek, you're looking the clock, do you have an appointment?"

"No…"

"How you spend your days?"

"Sometimes I watch TV or I spend the day sleeping"

"Do you have any friends?"

He didn't answer the question, he started laughing loudly very loudly ""

"What's so funny in my question?"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah…my best friend slept with my wife…ahahahahahahahahahahah"

"Is the reason why she left you?"

"No….ahahahahahahahah…After I married another woman, and she left me…I think it's time to go"

"Derek wait, I think we should see again and you should take this medicines"

* * *

"Do you have fun with your patient? I heard laughing…"

"I had a strange patient!"

"You're a shrink; all your patients are strange!"

"Addison, this is a banality and you're a doctor…"

"Sheldon, this is New York City, here you're strange if you don't go to the therapist"

"More banalities…"

"What's the problem with your patient?"

"He's depressed, his sister thinks he has PTSD"

"His sister?"

"She's a therapist too!"

"Good luck… I think it's time to see the CTG of Mrs Jameson!"

2 days later

"You look terrible!" said Sheldon watching Addison

"Don't tell about it, I look terrible and I feel terrible, I started to throw up at 5 am and I stopped fifteen minutes ago, at least I hope…"

"Why didn't you stay at home?" He put a hand on her front "You don't have a fever…"

"I have to do 2 amniocentesis and I have 2 hysteroscopies, I can't stay at home…"

"You know, today I have another appointment with the patient from 2 days ago…"

"The one that laughs?"

"Yes, yesterday his sister called me for another appointment…she told me something about his story, I think it's a very interesting case, the father was shot in front of him and died…- he stopped talking and he saw Addison throw up again in the kitchen's sink… Hey are you ok?"

"No, but I will be better!"

* * *

2 DAYS BEFORE

"Dr Wallace!"

"Derek! I'm happy to see you again, how are you today?"

"Like the day before…"

"Kathleen tells me you're surgeon…"

"I was a surgeon, I liked my job, I felt like a god in the OR, but now I don't like it anymore, the only thought of a scalpel makes me sick… I quit with my job! I became a doctor to help people… and the people that I wanted help almost killed me… I did everything for my career, I even destroyed an almost 12-year-long marriage…I hate hospitals, I hate everything, but most of all I hate myself because I didn't protect my patients and my stuff… it was a massacre…" Sheldon saw Derek crying while he was told him about the day that changed his life forever.

"Before the shoot out, what did you do to relax? Did you have any hobbies?"

"I was a workaholic, so I didn't have a lot of spare time, but I liked fishing and playing tennis, it's not fun to play tennis without Mark…"

"Who is Mark?"

"Mark was my best friend…"

"the one that slept with your wife?"

"Yes… I hate him…"

"It's normal after what he did…"

"No, I hate him because if he didn't sleep with my wife I wouldn't have moved to Seattle and that man wouldn't have tried to kill me… but I can't hide myself behind an 'if', it happened and I lost everything…I feel like I'm stuck and I wake up in the middle of the night crying about why he didn't kill me…"

* * *

**I'd love to read reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - Thanks guys for the reviews, and thanks Celadeschanel (my Beta reader!)... I hope you like this new chapter, and if you want you can give me advice or suggestion!**

* * *

Sheldon was sitting on his desk, thinking… "Sheldon, I need your help" said Addison.

"Sure…What's the problem?" Sheldon asked

"15 years old, 10 weeks pregnant , I need a consult…She wants an abortion"

"Ok…"

"Is everything ok?" Addison asked

"Yes, I was thinking of my patient, it's a complex case… So, your patient?"

"She's in my office…" she said giving him the patient's file

"Hi Mary Ann, I'm Dr. Wallace"

"I don't need a shrink – the girl said – I took my decision"

"I know, but you should know that there are other options, and Dr. Montgomery and I want be sure you make the best decision for you" Sheldon explained to the girl.

"It was only a single night, I don't even know the guy, I saw him only twice…It's just a mistake and I'm 15 years old, I have other projects for my future… I want to go to college and be a journalist… I don't want be a mother, I'm not ready"

"Mary Ann – Addison said – we respect your decision… You have a week to think about it, and next Thursday we can do the abortion, but we need your parents authorization"

"Thanks, can I go now?" the girls said

"Yes"

* * *

"15 years old…" Addison said "they want to act like adults, but they're just kids… After all she knows what she wants and I respect her decision"

"She remindes me of Maya"

"Maya didn't know what she really wanted, she took a decision with her heart not with her head…"

"What about you?" Sheldon asked to his work partner

"Me? It's not about me… I'm fine, I'm in NYC, I'm happy to be here, to start again, to run this practice…About the practice, there are two empty offices, we should find other doctors!"

"Did you talk with your brother and your sister-in-law?"

"I did, they love Italy and don't want to move here… Yesterday I talked with a paediatrician, Dr. Helen Crawford, she seemed interested, she worked at Mt. Sinai for almost 20 years, she's good, she had a brain tumor but now she's fine, and she's looking for a quiet job, if you're ok I can ask her to start working here next week…Do you have other names?"

"No, I don't…Addison, are you busy tonight? I have tickets for a play on Broadway…"

"This isn't a date, is it?" Addison asked

"It's just a play not a date…"

* * *

In a quiet house of Brooklyn Mrs Shepherd was gardening "Hi Derek – she said kissing his son – did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes…"

"Did you talk with him?"

"Yes…"

"Stop saying only yes or no, Derek, I was scared, you should came at home almost 2 hours ago…What did you do?"

"After my session I went to the park, I needed fresh air… I'm tired now, I think I'm going to sleep!"

"First lunch and then you can go to sleep!"

"I'm not hungry, I'm tired…"

"Derek, please…" she said almost crying "I need you back, I want my son back! Please, just eat something!"

Derek was sitting on the table, his mother did his favourite dish, "… I saw the brownstone today, it seemed like someone lives here…"

"Maybe she sold the house, it was too big for a single person and even for a couple without children…" Mrs shepherd said "…It just didn't suit you…"

"Like Addison…" Derek whispered

"Yes, that house is like Addison… Did you talk to Meredith? It's more than a month you're here in New York, do you have any news from Seattle?"

"Stop talking about Seattle – Derek yelled – enough of Seattle! I hate that city and I don't want to talk about Meredith, she left me, mom, Meredith and I are over…"

* * *

"It was a nice night Sheldon, thanks, I really like the play, even if it wasn't the first time I saw it… You can believe how much I missed living here…"

"I thought you loved LA…"

"LA, I moved to LA to find the magic – she said smiling – well I didn't find magic in LA, I almost broke my friendship with my bestfriend, because I slept with her ex husband and after all he cheated on me with my former sister-in- law… Do you call this magic? At least I hope to find stability here in NYC, there was I time I was happy here…"

"You can be happy here" Sheldon said to her.

"I'm not a bad person, Sheldon, I think I deserve at least a little bit of happiness… Thanks for being here, I need a good friend – she said kissing him on his cheek – See you tomorrow at the practice!"

"Good night Addison!"

* * *

***About the abortion I don't know I things work in USA, so I write what we do in Italy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - I'm happy for your reviews and that you like the story...thanks again to my beta reader celadeschanel!**

**Sorry it's a short chapter...  
**

* * *

Next week

"Derek Shepherd?"

"Helen Crawford?...What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm going to do an interview for a job here… I think you're here for the same reason!"

"…Actually I'm not here for a job, I'm a patient, I have a session with my therapist, Dr. Wallace, in about 10 minutes" Derek explained.

"Since when Derek Shepherd needs a therapist?"

"Since Derek Shepherd was shot" he said.

"Derek, I'm so sorry I didn't know…It's terrible" she said giving her friend an hug "if you need anything, even just to talk, I'm here for you, you're the man that saved me…and you're a good man"

"Thanks Helen!" he said with a genuine smile

Derek entered Sheldon's office. In the same moment the door of the elevator opened and a tired Addison, with black sunglasses, a violet coat and blackberry in her hand, came off from the elevator and headed towards the reception desk "Dr. Montgomery, Dr Crawford is waiting for you, she's in the hall"

Addison went to the hall of the practice "Helen, sorry I'm late, but the hospital called me at 4 am for an emergency with a patient of mine…How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks… but you look terrible, is everything ok? you look a bit pale"

"I'm going to be fine, I'm only tired, you know with our job sleep deprivation is very common"

"Yes…I saw your ex-husband"

"Really? When did you see him?" she asked a bit puzzled

"5 minutes ago…he has a session with Dr. Wallace…"

"Wait, wait… Derek is here? In my practice?" she started asking "I need to sit!"

"Are you ok Addison?" Dr Crawford asked

"No… Why is he here? There are thousands therapists in this damn city…why is he here in my practice?"

"He told me he was shot" she looked at Addison "hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Helen, it's just too much for me… If you want the job it's yours, you can start tomorrow if you want…I have to go now!" she said trying to don't cry and headed quickly towards her office.

"Addison?"

* * *

"Derek, I'm happy to see you better…" Sheldon said

"Yeah me too, I think I should say thanks to the medicines…and maybe to my family, they're wonderful and they're really help me, my mother, my sisters, my nephews and my nieces… I don't know how I could live without them for 3 years, they're a great source of love… yesterday my little niece Annie invited me to have a tea with her fluffy toys, I spent more than half an hour sitting on this tiny table with a fake cup of tea in my hand, it was the best thing I did in the last 3 months… and I thought that I could have a kid like Annie…My wife and I…"

"the first one or the second one?" Sheldon asked

"The first one… We thought about the idea to have kids, and we did, but we decided to terminated the pregnancy after the villocentesis results, the baby had a major mutation for cystic fibrosis…"

"I'm so sorry Derek" Sheldon said with compassion

"Yeah me too… we were a great couple, people looked at us with envy…but we weren't solid as we thought so we went down like a sand castle… She didn't come to Seattle after I was shot, like my mother and my sisters did…She only sent me a letter, not an email, a real letter, maybe the beautiful letter I've ever read, I think she cried when she wrote it, because the ink was faded…she wrote me that she couldn't be near me, because she wasn't strong enough to leave me again, even if she should be, because she lost the right to be there for me in a situation like that… she wrote also that she regretted every day what she did to me, after years she still felt bad for cheating on me, but she could live with this regret only because she knew that near me there was a woman that I really loved and she really loved me…" Derek was crying "Poor Addie…"

"Did you write her back?"

"No I read this letter 3 months after she sent me… it was on my desk under a pile of books and junk mails… I didn't write to her that she was the only woman I wanted near my side in that situation. Meredith tried, she really tried hard to be there for me, to be strong for both of us, but she was too much for her…"

"You're doing a great job, Derek" Sheldon said to his patient

"I'm doing that for my family…They want me back!"

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want a pregnant Addie or not? Suggestions or advices?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** - **Thank you for the great advices and for the reviews... I hope you like this chapter**! **I promise you next chapter will be more about addison**

* * *

Addison was safe in her office, looking at labs:

Red blood cells 5.090.000

- Hb 12, 5

- Htc 38

- MCV 80,3

- MCH 22, 9

- MHC 31,4

- Trombocites 336.000

- White blood cells 9030

Etc…

- βhcg 100.500

βhcg level was right for the gestational age, she headed towards the kitchen of the practice for a glass of water or a juice. Sheldon was here too.

"So are we going to welcome a new staff member of the practice?" Sheldon asked her partner

"What?" she said absently

"I was talking about Dr. Crawford…" he said again

"Oh, sorry…Yes I think tomorrow will be her first day at the practice…"

"What are you thinking, Addison?" he asked her

"Nothing…"

"Come on, we are friends you know you can tell me everything?"

"Is Derek Shepherd your patient?"

"Is Derek Shepherd your ex-husband?" Sheldon answered her question with another question.

"Yes, why is he here?"

"He needs therapy, I can't say you more, doctor-patient confidentiality…If you want know more, call him!"

"I don't want call him, I…I just want to know if he's fine…"

"It's a long road to recovery, but he's doing progress…" Sheldon admitted "It's all I can say", 'the biggest problem with this couple' he thought 'was the communication', maybe with a good marriage consultant they would be an happily married couple. "Call him, Addison".

She picked her blackberry and she easily found his mobile number, she looked at the number for several minutes…

_Flashback_

"_Sam, Addison!" Amelia yelled at the two, disturbing their kiss, he stopped kissing Addison "Amelia…What's happened?" he asked, Amelia's eyes were red like she cried._

"_Sam" she said hugging his friend "…A man shot Derek, he's in the OR now, my mother called me…she's on her way to Seattle" and she started to cry again, because after all she really loves her brother. Addison, without saying a single word, moved near her and gave her a tight hug, she was crying too._

"_I think we should go to Seattle too… I'm booking the flight" Sam said._

"_What if he dies?" Amelia asked Addison._

_She couldn't think this and with tears in her eyes she said "He...He's a strong man and a fighter!...He's going…to be fine, Amy! I need him to be fine…he's my Derek and he will be forever the love of my life whatever happens…"_

_Amelia, Addison e Sam were in the hall of the Seattle Grace – Mercy West Hospital, there were broken windows and a lot of confusion, but the atmosphere was very unreal, no one was talking, there was a strange silence._

"_Mom!" Amelia exclaimed "How's him? Is he awake?"_

"_What are you doing here?" Carolyn asked looking at Addison_

"…_Mrs. Shepherd…" these were the only words she could say_

"_Mom" Amelia said for her "Addison is here for Derek"_

"_She isn't welcome here anymore, Derek has a lovely wife and she loves him very much…Maybe the only reason why Addison is here it's to sleep with his best friend again! As I said before, you're not welcome here, go away Addison, you're no rights to be here, you aren't his family, and all he needs in this moment it's the love of his family!"_

"_Mom? Are you crazy?" Amelia said, she couldn't believe what her mother was saying, after all Addison was part of the family for more than fifteen years._

"_Amelia... Your mother is right…" Addison said "I'm going back to Los Angeles… Give an hug to Derek for me and tell him I wish…I wish he will get well soon!" Addison felt terrible, she felt terrible for Derek and for Derek's mom words, being there in Seattle was another terrible mistake._

"_Addison, are you sure?" Sam asked_

"_Yes, Sam…"_

"_Ok, so let's go to the airport!" _

"_Sam wait, stay here… Stay here for Amelia and for Derek…and for me! They need you"_

"_are you sure you don't need me?"_

"_Sam…"_

"_Addison, are you still in love with Derek?" Sam asked a bit confused_

"_We're over, we got divorce Sam, but he was my family for more than 11 years… He's like Naomi e Maya for you…I'm going to catch a cab for the airport" _

She looked again at Derek's number and she put down the phone.

She gently put an hand on her still flat belly and she whispered "I promise you, we are going to be fine…"

* * *

Derek was walking on upper east side streets, he wasn't sure which was his destination, he spent half an hour sat on a cold bench in Central Park, reading an old Asimov's book, and then he headed towards his ex-house, only the doors was different, maybe the new owners changed it… He rang the doorbell, after few minutes a woman on her fifties opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd…sorry if bother you…" he tried to explained the reason why he was here "few years ago, I lived here…I just wanted to know the new owners…"

"Nice to meet you, Mr Shepherd" she said gently "I'm Teresa, Dr. Montgomery's maid…"

"Beg your pardon…Addison lives here?" he asked a bit confused

"yes…Do you know her? Are you an old friend?" Teresa asked

"…I'm her ex-husband… When can I find her?"

"It's almost 5 o'clock, she will be here in a couple of minutes… Do you want come in, Mr. Shepherd…It's very cold today?"

"Thanks Ms…" he asked for her surname

"Just call me Teresa"

"Teresa"

"Mr. Shepherd, do you want a cup of hot tea?" She gently asked

"That's great, I like tea… hey, who are you?" he asked looking a sleeping red cat on the couch

"He's Milo, Dr. Montgomery's cat"

Derek tried to caress the cat, but Milo responded trying to scratch Derek "Hey, be quiet little tiger!"

He looked the house, it wasn't different, same paints on the walls, same coaches, only different coffee table and pictures, especially a new one with her brother and Captain, the other room was like he remembered, the wood library on the left side, the 'L' coach in the middle of the room, their kilim carpet and a bigger TV.

"Mr Shepherd…The tea is ready…"

"Thanks Teresa, and please call me Derek"

Few minutes after Addison opened the door, Milo quickly stood up and went towards her to say hello "Hi Milo, did you miss me?...Oh I missed you too, buddy" he said caressing her cat.

"Hi Addie" he said with tender voice

"Derek…"

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - A new chapter for you all, I really like your reviews and your advices help me to write this story. In this chapter we are going to know more about Addison... I used an idea I had and that you can find also on shonda's board on FB, hoping she read it (many of you already know!). You can find the links of this idea at the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It starts right after they say hello**

* * *

"How are you Derek?"

"I can say 'fine', but we both know is a lie… But since I started my sessions with Dr. Wallace, I feel better… God, I haven't been here in years…"

"I'm sorry Derek… I'm sorry for hurting you so much…"

"It wasn't all your fault"

"Yes, it was…but we can't change the past… So why are you back in NYC?"

"I needed to feel at home… and you, why are you back in NYC?"

"Maybe for the same reason… The last months in LA were awful… And after all this is my home too, you know how much I love this city"

They both didn't know what to say, even if they had a lot to tell each others. This was an awkward situation for both.

"…You have a cat!.. He hates me, he tried to scratch me…"

"…Milo…My cat doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you… He's a good cat!" she said rubbing Milo's back, she looked at Derek with tenderness, he was so different from the Mcdreamy of Seattle Grace or from the Newyorker workaholic doctor. He looked at her with his puppy eyes "I miss you, Addie, I miss my friend" she heard his sincere words, she missed him too, more than she could explain, but what she really missed wasn't they're friendship, what she missed more than anything else was her marriage and her husband. She hugged him. "I will be here for you, Derek", he hugged her too and gently kissed her forehead.

"I think, it's time to go" he said looking at his watch, "It's almost 6 am, you can stay!" she said, she liked the idea to have him near her, "I have to catch the metro…" he explained, "You…the metro? Since when Derek Shepherd catch the metro? You love to drive, even in New York's chaotic streets…"

"I'm not in the mood, Addie…"

"Do you want a lift?" she proposed.

"A lift?" he asked

"Yes a lift in my car…It's a good car, it's a Lexus"

"Maybe you're tired… I'm sure you had a busy day at work"

"I'm not tired…and I'm happy to do it", he tried to say something, but before he could open his mouth she said "…no but, let's go now!" and she picked her coat and her car keys.

* * *

They talked on the way home, mostly of Derek nieces and nephews, "I miss Annie" she said "The last time I saw her she was only one year old, she was so cute, we loved her so much… and what about Jake?", "He's a little man, he played baseball, yesterday I bought him a new bat and we played a little…", she stopped the car in front of Derek's house, "Here we are" she said, "Do you want come inside?" Derek asked her, "Trust me I prefer die rather than see your mother", he laughed hearing Addison's words, and he said "Busy day tomorrow?", "Don't tell me, I have a difficult surgery", she said "What surgery?", "A newborn with an esophageal atresia with a distal tracheal fistula", "eh eh, you have a Monty surgery!" he said smiling "Better if you go back home and rest for tomorrow surgery then" and kissed her cheek "thanks Addie!". "Be fine, Derek" she said kissing him back.

* * *

"You look good!" Sheldon said looking Addison.

"I saved a baby's life today, it's a great day!"

"It isn't for your surgery that you're happy…"

"I saw Derek yesterday" she confessed "He rang the doorbell of my brownstone, and I found him talking with my maid"

"Derek did it?" Sheldon asked, he thought that was an important step this for Derek, but maybe not for Addison "Did you talk?"

"Yes, we did… he said he wants to be my friend" she said

"And are you ok with this?"

"Yes…I think so…"

"Are you sure Addison?...You're going to have a baby… You implanted your frozen embryos, without telling him… You read for a month your divorce papers, you talked with 4 lawyers and you chose to have this baby alone and without him, the biological father, you didn't even tell him your decision… You're in a bad situation Addison and you're more alone than you can imagine…"

"Sheldon… Why are you telling me this? You know that wasn't an easy decision for me, but this is my only chance to have a baby on my own, I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm barren… Do you think it's easy for me knowing that the only person who can give me a child it's my ex-husband that loves another woman? How could I ask him something like that?"

"Addison, I'm your therapist too, and I know the reason why you took this decision… But when you did this you couldn't imagine that he would be here… You even moved to another city"

She sat on a chair and she started crying "Karma is a bitch…How can I do now? I can't tell him, he's not ready to face up something like this… Maybe I should call the lawyer…"

"Why… your lawyer in Seattle was so damn good that you had houses and the custody of the embryos, this is not a legal problem Addison, this is an ethical problem"

"He didn't even care after the divorce…" she said with tears in her eyes "I think he never read that damn fucking papers, I was nothing for him, the embryos weren't nothing for him… he didn't want a bonding with me, and I think he still doesn't want! He will be better and he will go back to Seattle with Meredith…"

* * *

**So what do you think? Please reviews**

**these are the links**

.com/ShondaLand?v=wall&story_fbid=393309833410&ref=mf

.com/ShondaLand?v=wall&story_fbid=393310013410&ref=mf


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - I'm sorry, this is a short chapter, it's a little fluffy I hope you like it...Please review! Reviews help me to write the story**

* * *

Suddenly her phone started ringing, she took a quick look at it "…It's Derek…What can I do?" she said.

"Answer that call, Addison!"

Addison gave Sheldon a quick look to find the strength to answer that simple call "Hello…"

'Hi Addison…It's Derek… I was thinking about your surgery, how did it go?' he wasn't sure about what to say, "After a c-section and more than 3 hours of surgery, the baby is fine… I was on my way back to the hospital, I had a quick lunch with a friend… How was your day?"

'Boring…I woke up at 12:00 am, I'm a sleepyhead… I think there is a side effects of the pills'

"It's possible"

While she was talking with Derek, Sheldon whispered her "I have to go, I have a patient…"

'I was thinking…Are you busy tonight?' he asked her.

She was a bit confused " Not really…But I'm a bit tired and I have a minor surgery at 3:00 pm. I don't have any real plans for the night. Do you want to do something?", _I can't believe I'm doing this_, she tough, _now I'm a pregnant husband cheater and stealer, great!_

'What do you want to do, go to cinema or have a pizza?'

"Are you sure to go out…with me, Derek?"

'Of course…Please Addison, I love my mother, but I need to spend a different night, better if without her…'

"Ok…8 pm at my place?...I'll cook something"

'I'll bring the dessert!'

"Great!"

* * *

At 8 pm perfectly on time Derek rang the doorbell of the brownstone, Addison, in her Yale sweatshirt and pants, opened the door, "Hi Derek", "Hi Addison…" she looked at her and he said "I think it was a little bit more formal tonight…but it's ok!", "Sorry, I'm a little tired, after you called I had a tricky afternoon at the hospital… oh, you brought dessert and flowers, you're so sweet…Can you give me the crystal vase? It's not a problem if we have dinner in the kitchen, isn't it?"

"No…I like the kitchen, I even chose the furniture of it!", she heard Derek words she looked at him and she smiled, because after all this was their house, "The smell is very good, what did you prepare for dinner?" he asked

"Cannelloni with spinach and scaloppine" she said

"Now, I'm hungry!"

"Can I have a 'spoiler' for the dessert?"

"Chocolate cream puffs!"

The dinner was very quiet, they talked about everything, the food, the news, even the weather.

"I think you're eating too many chocolate cream puffs" Derek said

"Shut up, you ate more than half tin of cannelloni!"

"It's your fault, they were very good…"

"…and you know that I love chocolate cream puffs! You should tell me where you bought them"

"Tomorrow jogging!"

"…or Swimming pool!...It's raining.. It's only 9:30 pm, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes…but I prefer something funny…" Derek said

"A cult like Frankenstein Junior?" She proposed

* * *

7:00 am next morning

"Hi, what time is it?" Derek said seeing Addison in the living room, with a creamy robe and cup of hot tea in her hand

"7 o'clock!" she said

"What?"

"You felt asleep 30 minutes after the movie started. The rain started to pour and I preferred to not to wake you… I put a blanket over you… What do you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee" he said a bit confused and looking at her "You look pale, are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine…so just coffee for breakfast? I have cereal, you love cereal…"

"I think I should call my mother…" Derek said

"Yes…the phone is here"

After 5 minutes she went up the stairs with a cup of coffee in her hand for Derek "Did you talk with your mother?", "Yes…thanks" he said reaching for his cup. Addison felt dizzy and she needed to sat quickly on the couch, her face was paler, Derek picked her pulse, it was normal, and she was feeling better, he gently caressed her cheek and asked "Are you feeling better?", she said yes with her head, and he quickly went downstairs in the kitchen and came back with a glass of juice for Addison, "Drink this!"

* * *

**You will see a new chapter soon, maybe tomorrow! Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Here a new chapter for you all... Sorry for the mistakes and the grammar, English is not my first language! This is a very interesting chapter, I really hope you like it. Reviews (good and bad) are welcome! The chapter starts right after the end of chapter 6, the first part it's a bit fluffy**

* * *

She drank the juice "I'm fine now, thank you Derek for being here!", he smiled at her and said "I think it's time for a good English breakfast… Do you have something to do this morning?"

"No, it's Saturday, it's my day off." They went downstairs in the kitchen and Derek started to cook something "It's smells good…What are you making?" she asked looking at him busy at the rings.

"Pancakes…I hope you have maple syrup!" he said giving her a plate of hot pancakes, she started to eat "They're great…Congratulations Dr Shepherd, you're a very good cook!...So, now I know why people call you McDreamy"

"Better if you call me only Derek!...I was thinking maybe you should do blood tests" Derek said a bit concerned.

"I did it Thursday, they were good"

"So, this wasn't the first time…Can I see the labs?" he suddenly asked remembering that after all he was still a doctor.

"What?...No, no you can't, I forgot the labs at my practice…but they were good, really good!"

"Oh…It's a good thing, maybe you're only a bit tired…Maybe you're doing crazy hours at work"

"I'm an ob/gyn…"

"Yeah… Do you want an housemate?" he asked breaking the atmosphere of the breakfast.

"An housemate?"

"Yeah, this is a very big house for a single person, do you want me as your housemate?...I'm tired of staying at my mom place…"

Addison was upset for his proposal, she had no idea of what to say "Come on, Addie, say something!" he said with a mcdreamy smile.

"Derek" she said with the same voice of an elementary teacher "You're a married man…and after all I'm your ex-wife, I don't think this is a good idea"

"Why not? I lived with housemates for 2 years in Seattle…It's funny!" he said.

'_He's not depressed, he's dumb_' she thought '_he's married with Meredith, he can't live in my house, at least he can't live in my house now that I'm pregnant with his baby…why my life is always a mess_' "I think, I'll take a shower" she said without answering his question and she went upstairs.

After few minutes he went upstairs too, for the first time after her affair with Mark he headed towards the master room, he didn't have a bad feeling while he went upstairs as he thought, maybe because for the first time in his life he was starting to forgive her. He gently knocked on her door

"Come in" she said, she was sat at the end of the bed thinking.

"I faced my fears and I went upstairs" Derek said "It's all so different here", he looked at the room it looked different, more modern, he liked the big creamy bed, he looked once again over the room and then he said "…How I could ask you to live in a trailer in the middle of nowhere?…But you did it, you really wanted that second chance…" Addison didn't say nothing, "I think it's time to go now" he said kissing her on the cheek "You're a good person Addison Montgomery".

* * *

She took a quick shower but she was still confused about Derek's proposal '_What can I do?_' she thought '_I need to talk with Sheldon_', so she dialled Sheldon number, the phone rang for almost a minute "Sheldon! Finally you picked the phone! I need your help"

'Addison, what's happen? It's 9 o'clock of Saturday morning!' another female voice behind the phone said 'bunny, when do you think to come in bed again?'

"Night of passion…"

'Shut up… You have one minutes for tell me your problem!'

"Derek wants to be my housemate!"

"What?"

"yesterday night we had dinner together at my house and he said he's tired to be at his mother's house…What can I do?"

'if Derek is ready to live without his mother it's a good thing… but we have another problem, an old problem…He maybe wants be your housemate and nothing else, but you want something else…' and again the girl called him 'Bunny, I'm here waiting for you…'

"What?"

'Addison, you're still in love with him… You want different things, he wants a friend and you want a husband and a father, he can give you this things for 2 simple reasons, first one he's married, second even if he'll get divorce he's not ready to give you what you want from him… If you say yes, you should be housemates, nothing else…Now I really go, bye Addison!'

"Sheldon?"

* * *

**I'm not sure with the word 'housemate'... What do you think? I like read reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - new chapter for you all, it's a bit longer than the others, I hope you like it... Sorry for the mistakes! and please review, I need to know what you think of the story.**

* * *

Evening – Brownstone

Addison welcomed his new housemate, "Welcome home Derek, I asked Teresa to prepare for you the guest room near the library, is it ok?"

"It's perfect Addison, thank you"

She noticed he didn't have a lot of stuff, only 2 luggages, a Macbook and a couple of books "Is this all you have?"

"Something is still in Seattle and a part is at my mother's house…"

"A part of your things is still in the basement…" she confessed "There are your guitars, your tennis rackets, your bike and even your coats and formal dresses… but there aren't your shirts, because I like to wear them"

"It's like you have a small part of me!" he said

"Now I have more than a small part of you… If you need something, just ask me"

"Do you have frames? I have few pics that I loved to see when I wake up"

'Great' she thought 'one of my frame for Meredith's face and the 'happy couple'' "Sure" she said opening one of the door of the library and giving him three frames.

"In this frames there was that photo of us in Brazil… We were happy…"

"Yeah… But people got divorced…and they start a new life, happy or not"

Suddenly her blackberry rang "Your phone is ringing" Derek noticed, she looked at the display "It's the hospital" she answered the phone there was an emergency "Sorry, Derek, I have to go, take care!".

Alone in that very big house, he felt lonely, he played a little with Milo, this time the cat was more gentle with him "Milo, are you hungry?" he said following the cat in the kitchen, "Let see if I can help you" he said looking for cat food, "Here…hey buddy do you like tuna?" he fed the cat and then said "I think I'm going to eat something too".

* * *

After 5 hours a very tired Addison finally came home, she saw Derek e Milo sat in the couch seeing Cnn news from world, "Hey, are you 2 having fun?" she said "Not really, I'm a little bored…Are you leaving? I saw the ticket of a flight on the desk of the library"

"Yes… I will be in Italy for 2 weeks, I have surgeries to do and a couple of conferences…and I want to see Archer and Alessandra"

"When did you think you would tell me?"

"Tonight" she confessed "Alessandra called me Sunday to ask me if I wanted to perform a surgery on a newborn with a gastroschisis, she and her Professor will perform the c-section"

"Wait, Alessandra, my cousin, with Archer"

"Yes, they married on September"

"What?"

"Apparently they dated when Alessandra was here years ago for her residency year abroad, then last year they saw each other on a conference in London…"

"I can't believe, my cousin with an ass like your brother… Is it a sign of Apocalypse?"

"It's not terrible as you think, Archer after all is a good man, and they're happy together, very happy…"

"If you say so…" his face was sad, he was alone again

"Don't do that face, I need to go, it's important…and I need a favour, can you take care of Milo?"

"Sure…" he said, Addison was going upstairs to her room, "Addison, promise me you will be back in 2 weeks"

"Derek, I promise you I will be back in 2 weeks…I really need to go there…" she said kissing him on the cheek "Goodnight Derek"

"Good night Addison"

* * *

"Alessandra!"

"Addison!...How was your flight?"

"Very good…you know first class…"

"I hope Archer was punctual at the airport…"

"He was, you know he's my big brother…"

"How are you? Or better to say how far are you?"

"I'm in my 10th weeks, and I'm fine, we are fine…"

"Did you do an ultrasound?"

"Not yet, I'm here also for this reason, you will be my ob/gyn…"

"Me? A double boards certified surgeon wants a poor Italian ob/gyn as her doctor?"

"You're a great doc and a great surgeon"

"I had great teachers!...Give me your file!" Alessandra looked her file with attention "Your last labs are ok, even the βhcg levels, there aren't genetics issue on the pre-implant diagnosis, it's all ok… did you have problem?"

"Only vagal symptoms in the morning…" she looked at Alessandra, like she wanted say more.

"What's the problem Addison?" she asked encouraging Addison to talk.

"I can't believe my life could be so complicated…"

"Sometimes life sucks, sometimes is good, our life it's not in black or in white!"

"I don't search anymore happiness, I'm just looking for normality…"

"That not even started story with Sam destroyed you, didn't it?"

"He slept with Amelia, Alessandra, I trusted him… I did bad things, but what people did to me it's even worse… they slept together…I just asked him to take care of her and her brother…"

"And he took care a little more of her… You couldn't imagine, it wasn't your fault, maybe it was just my aunt Carolyn fault"

"They stayed a month in Seattle, a month!... They both cheated on me, god I hate Seattle…"

"I have the feeling that Sam is not your only problem…Spill Addison!"

"Derek is in NYC"

"What?" Alessandra e Archer said together "With the 12 years old?" Archer asked

"No, he's in NYC alone…"

"Alone?" they repeated again "And where is she?" he asked her sister

"I think in Seattle…"

"I'm not good with other people's relationship" Alessandra said "but if he's in NYC alone and she's in Seattle, maybe there's a little problem with the 'happy couple'…I still don't understand how my aunt can love her so much?...When I called to invite them at the marriage she said 'Derek is sick, he can't go to your wedding!' she sounded a little bitchy..."

"Did you invite them at the wedding?" Addison asked

"Yes, he's my cousin, he's like a brother for me…Why?"

"He didn't know you 2 were married…"

"About not telling things to Derek, did you talk with him about the baby?" Alessandra asked

"Not yet…" she said embarrassed.

"You should, even Archer thinks you should talk with Derek, and you know that he isn't is biggest fan…"

"Alessandra, he is married to another woman…"

"Please don't start again with the story it's my only chance to have a baby…" she said at Addison "But the baby is here now, and Archer and I will help you…Are you ready for the first ultrasound of your kid?"

"Yes…" she said thrilled

"I'm going to show you your brother's last present…my new ultrasound machine, a GE voluson 730 expert!...You can believe how much I love your brother!...I didn't ask you, any preferences?"

"About the ultrasound machine?" Addison asked

"No, about the sex of the baby… you know I can't tell yet the sex, you should wait other 2 or 3 weeks"

"Not really, but I think that since I'm a single mother it's easier to raise a baby girl…"

Alessandra put the ultrasound probe on Addison's abdomen, Archer was near her sister "Here we are, so this is the gestational camera, it's only one, and here there's the fetus, you can see the heart and the sketch of arms and legs, FCB +++, CRL 38 mm, it's appropriated for the gestational age. Are you happy?"

"You can't believe" and she dried tears from her eyes.

After the surgeries and the conferences, she spent her time with her family, doing shopping and seeing the monuments of the city like any other tourist. She came back to NYC happy and relaxed.

* * *

"You're back!" Derek exclaimed, he left the food shopper in his hands, and hugged her "Why didn't you tell me you came back today? I missed you…but I found a good friend, Milo!"

"I missed you too, Derek…What did you do in these 2 weeks?" she asked him

"A lot of things… I went to cinema twice, once with Jake e Annie, I played tennis with Weiss, and I met him e Savvy's daughter Sofia, she's from Hungary, I even saw Mark, he was here for a conference…" she told her.

"Sounds like you have 2 very busy weeks, I'm happy for you, the old Derek is almost back!" she said rubbing his back "I have a gifts for you… but I'm not sure if you like it, because it is a tie, and you hate ties"

"You've a good taste for ties, I'm sure I'll like it…Give me my gift!"

"Here!" Addison gave him is present

"It's an Armani tie, it's beautiful…and useful, because I joined your practice, and I should wear more formal…"

"…Wait you joined my practice?"

"Yes Sheldon employed me, he said it's a good thing that I want to be back in charge again!"

Addison was confused, now she saw Derek at home and at work…at least she wouldn't see Meredith with him.

"Derek…I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything!" he said kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Reviews and advices are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - I finally finish with my exams at university for this month, so I'll try to update Mended hearts more often... I promise you roller coaster for Addison e Derek... I hope you like this new chapter. Please review, I love to know what do you think of the story...**

* * *

Next morning – Practice

"Hi Sheldon!" Addison said coming into the kitchen of the practice, where Sheldon was eating cereals.

"Addison, welcome back, we missed you!"

"Is this why you employed my ex-husband?" she asked her colleague

"Not really, I employed him because he's a golden boy, he needs a job… and he has a lot of patients!"

"Really? How many?"

"Seven only this morning!"

"Seven? I have only 3 patients today…How is it possible?"

"He's a golden boy!"

"How was your vacation?"

"It wasn't a real vacation…but it was good, really good, and now I need someone to share my happiness with!" she said to Sheldon

"You have a housemate, you can share your happiness with him!"

"I can't share my happiness with him, you and I both know that…especially not after what he said this morning after he saw the breaking news!"

"What did he say?" Sheldon asked her curious

"He said he's happy that he didn't have children, because a child doesn't deserve to be brought into a brutal world like ours…whilst he was watching the news report of a bomb in a park, I don't know where!"

"Ok… let's share happiness!" Sheldon said to Addison

"I did my first ultrasound…it's so tender, I'm thrilled every time I look at the pictures… Do you want see them?"

"Ok" Sheldon said

"Look, it's 38 mm… and these are the sketch of the arms and the legs" She said very proud

"It's beautiful Addison!"

"What are you looking at?" Dr. Crawford said coming in the kitchen.

"Just an ultrasound of a patient of mine" Addison said trying to hide the ultrasounds

"Are you showing an ultrasound to a shrink?" She asked confused

"No…well yes…" Addison tried to explain

"Let me see, after all I'm a paediatrician, I'm more competent than him" She said reaching for the pictures "Addison, are these yours?"

"Yes, Helen, they're mine…I'm going to have a baby…alone…" she confessed at her colleague almost crying.

"Addison, this is a beautiful news" she said hugging her

"Please, can you not say anything to Derek?" Addison asked her

"Yes, dear…and please smile, because this is the best gift that nature can give you!"

* * *

After her conversation with Sheldon and Helen, a more secure Addison started her day at the practice, she was doing a second trimester ultrasound on her patient when she saw something "Ms Miller" she said to her nurse "Can you call Dr. Shepherd? Tell him I need a consult". The nurse knocked on Derek office's door and asked him if he could do a consult. After only a few minutes he came into the room, he looked at the monitor and Addison said "I was looking at the spinal cord of the baby and I saw this" she said pointing her finger on the monitor "I think it is a meningomyelocele…the levels of the alfafetoprotein are higher than I thought", "Dr Montgomery" he said very professionally "Can we talk outside?", "Sure…" she answered, "Why did you call me?...You have already done the diagnosis…you don't need me!"

"I need a neurosurgeon to operate on the baby!"

"True, but I'm a neurologist now, you should talk with Connor… And yes that baby needs surgery, so you don't need me!"

"Derek, you're the best neurosurgeon I know…"

"I'm no longer a surgeon…Talk with Connor, he's good surgeon!" he said going back in his office.

* * *

Only 2 days after Addison enlisted the help of Ross Connor who operated on the baby with an experimental intra-uterus procedure, the surgery was a success, "Great job, Dr. Montgomery!" he said washing his hands after the surgery, "You did an excellent job too, Ross, we are a good team!" she said smiling. "How's Archer? Is he enjoying the marriage?"

"Definitely, he's really happy… He's found the love of his life!"

"Do you want go out with me tonight?" he suddenly asked

"Is it a date, Ross?"

"Kind of…"

"Aren't you married?"

"I divorced last year… I'm single" he said showing his left hand without rings.

"Welcome in the club!" she said

"So, is it a yes?"

"Yes!"

* * *

8:00 pm – Brownstone

"Nice dress!" Derek said looking at Addison in a cute black dress "Maybe a little short… Where are you going? Do you have a night with friends?"

"Not really…" she said looking again at her figure in the mirror "I have a date!"

"A date? Who is the lucky one?"

"Lucky one?... I have a date with Ross Connor!"

"He's 52 years old… and he has been divorced three times! He's an ass"

"We have a date, I'm not going to marry him" and she looked again in the mirror, he looked at her and then he said "Your boobs are bigger!", but before she could say something the doorbell rang, she said goodbye to Derek and left.

"Maybe I should've done that surgery" he murmured while she closed the door.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 - this is a very important chapter for the story. I need to know what do you think about it. I'm sorry it's an angst chapter, but this is the way ADDEK is, a lovely and complicated couple, and maybe this is the reason why I love them so much... Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

At almost midnight Addison came back home, "How was your date?" Derek asked her turning his attention away from the TV, "Boring!" she said as she sat near him, "He's a good surgeon, but he's an ass, Addie…", she put her head on his chest and he kissed her head "Can you hug me?", she asked with a soft voice, "What did he do, Addie?" he asked her, "Nothing, it's just that this date was another mistake…", their eyes met, they were very close now, he looked at her one more time and then he started to kiss her gently, she kissed him back, then he started to kiss her neck, the couch wasn't the best place to continue this, they went upstairs to the master bedroom "Derek…" she whispered in his ear "…Don't stop!" .

* * *

The next morning the atmosphere in the brownstone was very tense, it was like both of them had done something terrible. During the night Derek, thinking Addison was asleep, left her bedroom to go to sleep in his room, he felt guilty for what he did and Addison cried silently for almost an hour until she finally felt asleep. Addison was the first one to talk about the previous night "Derek, I don't know what I was thinking, suddenly I felt alone, and you were here…", Derek looked at her and then he said "Addison, I started the kiss not you…" she knew Derek felt guilty for what he did, after all he was a married man, she wanted to say something, but before she could open her mouth he said "Why did you sleep with Mark?", this was the question she wanted to hear during her awful year in Seattle, but what she could say now. "It wasn't a good moment for me, and I'm pretty sure, you knew it very well, because it wasn't easy even for you, the abortion tore us apart… I felt like everything I did was a mistake…and Mark was there, he was a good friend to me and... he told me what you did in Atlanta…" she said with tears in her eyes, "God Derek, how could you do this to me? I even postponed the implantation of the embryos to let you go at that fucking conference in Atlanta and you slept with another woman!"

"What? I didn't cheat on you before your affair with Mark!"

"Mark saw you two going in her room!"

"We met in the bar at the hotel and we started flirting, then she asked me if I wanted to go to her room…and I said yes, she started to kiss me and undo my shirt… I stopped her and came out of the room… Mark couldn't have known this, he just assumed I was like him, and you trusted him…"

"Our marriage was over the moment we decided to terminate the pregnancy; we didn't survive at the news of the child's disease… I think you weren't even sure about the FIVET…My affair with Mark was just the last straw".

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry… I had an emergency at the hospital" he said to his wife, she was in bed. "Today I needed you near me, Derek; do you think it was easy for me? I wanted this baby, more than you can imagine, but I couldn't give this child a terrible existence, it didn't deserve that…", once again he didn't know what to say, she was right and he knew this "We can try again, Addison, there is only a 1:4 possibility of having a kid with CF", he said hugging her "I talked with Naomi, you weren't here, so I needed a friend today…She said to try medically assisted reproduction, and I think she's right, we can do karyotype and chromosomes map before the implant…", he looked at her and said "Addie, honey, we don't need this, we can have our children in a more natural way…"._

"_No Derek, I don't need to re-live once again what I did this morning…Derek, I'm not a bad person… So tell me that you're with me and that you do agree with my decision, I just want to try to and have a healthy baby…"_

"_I know Addie, but I'm not sure… Do you really want to do an ovarian stimulation?"_

"_If I have you near my side I can do anything!" she said to him, he kissed her mouth and gently cuddled her._

"Sometimes I think how our life could have been if you hadn't cheated on me with Mark… But after all I thank you because I met Meredith…"

"You said that you aren't like Mark, you can't imagine how similar you two are…" she said almost crying, but she knew very well that even though he lived in her house and slept with her, he was still in love with the girl from Seattle "…since you live in my house, you should know I'm pregnant!", he looked at her, he was very surprised by her revelation, why had she told him this news? he thought, why did she tell me this good news in that a very angst moment, and how could it be possible "Addison, wait, you're barren, you can't have kids, how can this be happening?"

"How do you know that I'm barren? Who told you?"

"Amelia and Sam told me…is Sam the father?...I liked him and Amelia together…"

"Sam isn't the father… there isn't a father, I will be a single mother, because I decided to have this child alone…" she tried with all her strength to not cry "I'm alone Derek… More than you can believe, even if I have a family and a mother without Alzheimer…"

* * *

**It wasn't easy for me, because I like to write happy addek, but their life is a roller coaster...Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - it's a fluffy chapter, but in the next... Tell me what you think, I love your reviews!**

* * *

Addison was in the kitchen, she was cutting vegetables, Derek went downstairs to where she was "Addison, do you think there's a slight chance of us talking again like 2 civilized people? It's been 2 days since we last spoke come on say something!"

"Something" she repeated without taking any care of Derek's words

"Well I suppose it's a start… I spoke with Sheldon today, he told me about him and Violet, as well as you, Pete and Lucas", She continued to cut the vegetables but she began listening to Derek's words with more attention this time, "he said that you fell in love with that baby…is this the reason why you chose to have a baby?", she looked at him and finally she said "I don't want to talk to you about my pregnancy, and I don't need to explain my reasons to you!" 'liar' she thought of herself, "Addison, I'm only trying to be a friend to you… I saw your schedules for tomorrow, you have a very busy day, and you shouldn't work too hard during your pregnancy especially for long periods of time… Is the baby ok?"

"You don't have to pretend to act friendly towards me…"

"But I want; now I'm out of the tiny box… And I want to try to be your friend…you're alone, you've only Milo, and I'm sure he loves you but he can't help you…"

"Stop, Derek! What do you want to know? I'm fine, the baby is fine too"

"I'm an ass; I should have recognized that you were pregnant when we…slept together!"

"Derek…you didn't know… you didn't nothing wrong…" she said and he put his hand on her belly, "How far are you?"

"Almost 14 weeks"

"Are you happy, Addie?...Because you don't seem a happy mother-to-be"

"I'm scared Derek… and it's normal… Gosh, I'm going to be a mother"

"I'm sure you will be a great mother… Maybe a little mama bear… you will do a fantastic job bringing up a child! You're a baby doctor, the best I know…"

"Today I got the courage to tell Bizzy the news… She said that this is the worst mistake I would ever make… and that her first grandchild will be a bastard" she dried her eyes, "I'm not strong enough Derek…"

"Everything will be okay, Addie" he said cuddling her.

* * *

3 weeks later

Derek knocked on Addison office "Are you ready to go home?" he asked gently "Almost, I'm working on a file…"

"What file?" he said looking the monitor of her notebook "It's your amniocentesis, isn't it?"

"Yes, this is the kariotype" she said showing him the file "and I'm working on the chromosomes' map now"

"46 XY… You're going to have a healthy little baby boy, Addie, congratulations! Are you going to paint the walls of the nursery in blue?"

"I think white walls are good for his room…" she said working on the computer "He's heterozygote for the mutation Δ F-508 of CFTR gene…"

"And what is the problem with that? You're heterozygote for that gene, I'm heterozygote for that gene… Now you're sure Naomi didn't implant the wrong embryos…" he said smiling, she looked at Derek and then she said "I hope he has his father's eyes…"

"I thought you didn't know the father" he said quiet.

"…I saw pictures of him…" in that moment she really wanted tell Derek she was carrying his child, but she was afraid to loose him again with that revelation. She didn't want to force him to do the right thing.

"…So Satan's going to have a baby" he said laughing.

"Maybe I'll call him Lucifer…" instinctively she put a hand on her belly

"At least it's better than Carson!"

* * *

2 Week later

Derek was in Sheldon office "Sheldon… Are you hearing me?"

"Yes Derek" he said stopping looking his other patient's file "You had one of the best weeks of your life last year… You went to cinema, you looked after your little niece, and you spent a few nights with your old friends...I was listening"

"We even had sex, a lot of sex…"

"So what's your problem Derek? You and Addison spent a wonderful week in the Hamptons enjoying each others company (…maybe a little more that you should of)…"

"I'm scared… I'm scared she is what I need… and since she told me she's pregnant, I've wondered everyday that maybe this baby is mine… But I don't want to ask her if I'm the father, and now I'm living with the fear that I could potentially be having a child or not on the other hand.

"Derek, you're a liar, you love this situation, you can't loose and it's not like you have any responsibility… Your real fear is that this situation cannot carry on much longer and you must realise sooner or later what you want if he turns out to be your baby or not. What you are going to do? Grow up, Derek, and choose what you want from your life!"

* * *

**Ok people, I'm sorry it's a short chapter the next one is longer...I need your help to choose the name, I really don't like the name carson, I have a couple of name in my mind, I like the name Robert (but more Roberto in italian) and Edward, and also the very traditional John, or Patrick as a tribute to Patrick Dempsey... Let's share ideas! **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 - Here a new chapter (and longer than the previous one) for you... It wasn't easy for me write this, but all I can say is that I'm trying to respect Derek feelings...Please review, I really love to know what do you think about the story! Thanks for the name's ideas, but for know I can only say that the baby will have to names**

* * *

Brownstone – a couple of days after

The doorbell rang, Derek closed his book and went to open the door "Finally you're at home!" he thought to see Addison, but "…Meredith! What are you doing here?"

"You look good" she said looking at 'her husband'.

"I'm fine, I have a therapist and I work in a practice as neurologist…"

"You live with Addison…" it wasn't a question "Your mother was the one that told me you were here…"

"I thought you were in a stable relationship with Jackson…" he said and checked his watch

"We are, I'm here for a conference…but, Derek, you're my husband… and please look at me and stop watching that damn clock!"

"I'm sorry, but Addison is late and I'm afraid something happen… she had an emergency at the hospital 4 hours ago… and she wasn't on top of her strengths!"

"Are you 2 together?" she asked scared for the answer

"Not really…" he said even if in the last week they acted like a real couple "But I promise her to take care…"

"What about me?" she asked

"You? You're the same person that dated another man when I have a major depression…"

"I didn't cheat on you, she did, I even asked you if I can, and Derek, I remember you that what happened to you happened also to me!"

"I know…"

"Tomorrow is my last day here, please Derek come back with me in Seattle, we all miss you"

"I can't live in Seattle, Mere, try to understand me…it's just I can't!"

In that moment Addison opened the door and she saw Derek e Meredith talking in the foyer of her house "What are you doing here?" this were the only words she could say

"Addison!" Meredith said looking at her "Are you pregnant? How could it happen, you're barren! Did you slept again with one of Derek's best friends?"

"God, I can't believe my fertility issues are the best gossip of that fucking hospital…"

Meredith turned to Derek and asked him "Wait, wait…Is it yours?"

"No, no… trust me Meredith, it's not mine!"

"Please can you finish your discussions in a place that is not my house?…" Addison said

"It's pouring outside!" he said

"I don't care!"

"It's his house, Addison, we are the right to stay here, and I have the right to stay with my husband" Meredith said

"That's enough, I don't care if outside are raining frogs, get out of my house now!" she said almost yelling "and Derek, maybe you should read again the divorce papers!" she said closing the front door.

"Is she crazy?" Meredith e Derek were now outside of the house.

"Why did you say that?" he asked her

"What? I didn't say nothing…"

"Meredith… this isn't an easy situation for Addison, and you have been rude with her…"

"You're protecting her after all she did to you…I can't believe it… What is your next move, be the father of her child?" he didn't answer her question, "Derek we can try to have our family! Tomorrow at noon I have my flight to Seattle, I'm sure you will came back to me" she said kissing his lips.

Derek came back to the brownstone, he didn't know what to say to Addison this time, after all she didn't ask nothing to him this time, thank god she was in her room, he looked for a bottle of scotch 'Damn house, I need to drink something tonight' and headed to the cellar, he opened a bottle of old scotch double malt and he thought 'Maybe it's time to go back to Seattle!' he picked one of the last ultrasound of Addison's baby "You deserve a family and a father that love you, I'm sorry but this isn't my role… Take care of your mommy" he said and he drank another scotch, he play a little with Milo and then he felt asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Derek wake-up! It's 8 am" Addison said waking him, he looked at her, she was ready to go to work. "My head hurts!" he said "This is why you drank half bottle of scotch!"

"Ouch!"

"Is this the effect Meredith has on you?...Does she want turn you in an alcoholic?...Sorry that was rude!...I have to go"

"Addison, are you fine?" he said a bit concerned

"Wash your mouth!"

He did a cold shower, and then he picked the telephone to call Sheldon, he told him what happens the night before, Sheldon listened him with attention and then he said "What do you want to hear Derek?"

"I need an advice, Sheldon!"

"I'm not sure that it's what you want to hear, but in my opinion you're not ready to go back to Seattle, you're still afraid to enter in an OR, and I'm sure you're still afraid to enter in that hospital… You know this better than anyone…"

"What can I do Sheldon? she's my wife!"

"It's just a post-it Derek, and she dates another man!"

* * *

At noon Derek was at JFK airport, he saw Meredith at the terminal, she was with Cristina, he run towards her, "Mere, Mere!"

"Derek, you came! I'm so happy" she looked at him, he didn't have luggage with him, he smiled at her and then he said "I'm sorry, Meredith, I'm not ready …" and he kissed her with a quick kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Derek didn't go to work, he stayed at home thinking about his life and trying to figure out what he really needed. At 5:30 pm finally Addison came home, "You're at home early" he said "Quiet day at the practice?"

"Kind of… What about your day? You had patients today!"

"I'll visit them tomorrow, I wasn't in the mood to practice medicine today…"

"This is not Derek Shepherd behavior, I'll kick your ass if you don't go to work tomorrow!"

"You're the boss!"

"Word! I was sure you were on a flight to Seattle" she said

"I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do…I still don't know what I want…"

"I know what you want, you want her here in NYC, you want live in a Victorian house in Long island, have 4 or 5 kids with her and a golden retriever… You love her, but you're afraid to tell her this"

"and you… What do you want for your future?"

"Stability and health to raise my child…"

"You don't need stability, you have a 25 millions $ personal trust found…"

"I wasn't talking about financial stability…"

"What if Meredith is not the right woman for me?... When I married you I thought our marriage lasted for ever…"

"You felt in love with that girl in a bar, and maybe you'd felt in love with her even if I didn't cheat on you… I understood how much you love her when she was drawing herself in the bay… but what if it was me in her situation?"

"You're to smart to attempt suicide, but if something happens to you or to him" he said lying his hand on her abdomen "I would be destroyed, more than you can imagine"

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 - this is a long chapter, hope you like it...Please review... PS: finally we'll meet someone from LA, enjoy! **

Derek was at his mother's house for the weekend with his family. Amelia and Sam were there "How's life in California, Amy?" Derek asked his little sister "Magic, I finally found what I needed in my life whilst being in LA, I feel good there, and Sam is a great guy!...What about you big brother? You look better than ever…"

"Actually I am. I have great friends here and a good job… I'm healing, but it's still a long road…"

"Uncle Derek, can you help me tie my shoes?" Annie asked him

"Of course Annie, look what a good knot I tied for you" he said teaching his little niece how tie her shoes.

"You're good with kids" Amelia said to Derek

"Do you think?" he asked

"You're good at everything… Have you seen Addison? She lives here in NYC, Sam and I thought of going to see her and saying hello"

"She's in the Hamptons, but I don't think that is a very good idea if I'm honest…" Derek said

"Why not, after all she's my friend…" Amelia said

"Amy, you and Sam cheated on her while you where both in Seattle…"

"And she cheated on you while you were married… We are all cheaters!"

"She's pregnant… but you and Sam told me she was barren, how is it possible?"

"Maybe Naomi made a mistake!"

"Who's the father of the baby? Is it Sam or that Pete guy?"

"I think she did a course of IVF… We all told her that she was making a big mistake"

"Hey…What are you talking about?" Sam said to them

"We're talking about Addison's pregnancy!" Amelia said to Sam "Derek thought it's yours" she said laughing

"Mine?... No way man, I'm a grandfather…"

"Grandpa Sam" Derek said "How's Maya's kid?"

"She's beautiful" Amelia said "Sam loves her so much, sometimes I'm jealous" she said kissing him.

"I can't believe Maya is a mother, I remember when she was a lot younger during the time and you and Nai lived here in NYC… We were all so happy…"

"I'm happy now!" Sam said "And you?"

"I'm alive"

* * *

When Derek finally went home was almost 8 PM, he picked the phone and dialed a number, after almost a minute a female voice responded "Hello!"

"Hi, it's me… Where were you?...I was scared…"

"I was taking a shower… What about you?"

"I'm finally at home, I had a busy day with my family… How's the weather in the Hamptons?"

"It's great…very sunny, Milo and I are enjoying our little vacation here! I think he's a bit scared of the swimming pool and of the neighbour's dog, but he really loves chillaxing in the sun…"

"So, you're alone…"

"Alone it's not a bad thing, I like to be alone… and maybe this is one of my last vacations alone…"

"Yes…but that is a big house and you don't even know the new neighbours…"

"If I have any problems I'll call you…"

"I'm about 2 hours away from you Addison… Well, since you're alone, Amelia and Sam are here in NY, we think we might come over tomorrow…"

"You're welcome to…When? I think I should buy some groceries, we can do a BBQ, don't you think?"

"Are you sure it isn't a problem for you?"

"I'm ok, Derek…this isn't one of my favourite situations, but I think I can manage it, after that year in Seattle I'm ok even in any awkward situation like this…"

* * *

12:00 AM - Southampton, NY

Derek parked is black SUV near Addison's car and then they all got off of the car, "Finally your here! It's a little late for a swim in the bay…" Addison said welcoming her guests.

"Addison, I'm so happy to see you…About the swim I always preferred your swimming pool, the water is too cold in the pond…" Amelia said

"Hi Addison!" Sam said as he hugged her.

"Hi Sam, I miss you…I'm happy to see you again…" Addison said to him

"Me too, Addison, trust me…"

"How are Cooper and Charlotte as neighbours?"

"Very noisy" he confessed, "Hey is this Milo? Hi, buddy do you remember me?" he said caressing the cat.

"…And how are Naomi, Maya and the baby?" Addison asked

"They're good, Naomi is happy with Fife or kind of…Indeed I'm not sure if she's really happy, but she loves her granddaughter, that baby is her source of joy and laugh…"

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yes… But Amelia is a good partner and I love her…"

Derek joined Sam and Addison "Amelia is ready for a quick swim in the pool, and I'm ready too…Do you want join us?"

"Yes, it's hot today…" Sam said

"What about you Addison?" Derek said to his ex-wife

"I've already had a swim today… I'm going to prepare the BBQ and get some food for us all to eat…"

"No way, I'm going to do the BBQ, surely you remember that I'm the king of the BBQ… especially with hot dog" he said with his mcdreamy smile

"Still going on about thanksgiving story…"

"You're an excellent cook now… You look good…and your belly is a little bigger!" he said to her, while he started to prepare the BBQ.

"Yes, we are good, you know I'm 21 weeks now… Yesterday I felt him move for the first time…it's amazing…and so real..." she confessed him.

He placed one hand on her belly like he had done every other time "We should decide on a name sometime soon…"

"I should decide a name…"

"Yes… But maybe with my help you can find a better name for 'junior'…because neither Archer nor Alessandra likes the name Carson"

"I like that name and this is my choice… but if you want suggest other ones for him I'm ok with that."

After the lunch, while Derek and Sam were playing tennis, Addison and Amelia were chillaxing in the sun "You and my brother look pretty good together, there's something between you two, is there something I should know? Oh yeah today I remembered something from when you were married…before Mark…"

"What?" Addison asked a bit confused

"You're good together again… at least better than him and Meredith… he's cute with you"

"We are good friends…"

"Only good friends?...Come on Addie, you can tell me…"

"Amelia… he lives in my house…"

"It was his house, he paid the mortgage of the brownstone…it's not about the house…"

"Well we are friends…sometimes with 'benefit'… but he has told me that he still in love with his wife…"

"His wife?...Come on it's from post-it they aren't actually married…"

"Post-it or not, he loves Meredith…and I have to respect his feelings…"

"Is this why you sleep with him?"

"Amelia!"

"Maybe he loves the idea of Meredith… but he chose to stay with you! He loves staying with you; maybe you haven't seen the way he looks at you… If a stranger looks at you, he can only assume that you and Derek are a little family with a baby in the way…"

"Do you really think it's true what you said to me, Amelia?" Addison asked her former sister-in-law "because I'm going to tell you something and I'm not sure if it's a good idea…Derek is the father of my baby"

"OMG, did you do the implantation with yours and Derek's embryos?"

"Amelia please…keep your voice down, Derek is close by…"

"When do you think you'll tell him Addie? Wait, you don't want tell him do you?… I can't believe you Addison, my mother was right about you, you're selfish and privileged"

"Amelia… please try and understand, I'm doing this for Derek, I don't want him to feel like he has to live his life with a woman and a child he doesn't want"

"It's his child Addison, I know my brother and I'm sure he wants this baby, so if you don't tell him I'll tell him!"

"Amelia, wait, I want to tell Derek about the baby, but I can't…he isn't ready for something like this…"

"What are you saying Addison? You're the one scared…"

"Yes I'm scared to raise a baby alone, but do you really think that I don't want to have a family with the only man I've ever really loved in my life? Do you think I don't want to have a man like him near my side when I go for my obstetrical appointment? I…I dream everyday of our little family together, but I know it's just a dream… He isn't the Derek you know or Meredith's Mcdreamy, he's like a puppy now, he wakes up in the middle of the night all sweaty and in a panic because he had a nightmare of that fucking day, he is not even ready to enter in an OR, if I tell him about the baby now I'm scared it'll destroy him even more, and maybe you're right when you say I'm a selfish person, but I take care of Derek and I love him… So don't blame me for not telling him" now there were tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know Addison, I'm sorry… but please promise me you'll tell him about the baby when you know he'll be strong enough to handle the news"

"I will!"

* * *

Derek, Sam and Amelia after a long day in the Hamptons headed back to New York. During the car journey Sam started a conversation about Derek and Addison's dilemma "Man, you are in awkward situation, you live with your pregnant ex-wife!"

""Is it a problem?" Derek said

"Of course not, but are you really fine with this situation?" Sam asked, and Amelia said "That is a good question!"

"I'm ok, trust me…It's easier than you think…" Derek said

"There was a moment during the dinner when I thought you and Addison were back…" Amelia said

"When was that?" Derek asked his sister

"When you were in the kitchen, Addison was cooking and you were helping her, you were talking about something you were going to do in New York next week…"

"Oh, yes, she told me that Archer and Alessandra will be in NY next week…and then I asked Addison if everything was ok with her pregnancy, because Alessandra is her ob/gyn. She said that she wants to see them and needs Alessandra for a routine check and her 22 weeks ultrasound…" Derek explained

"You seem very protective over her" Sam noticed

"She needs someone there for her…"

"Is this the only reason you stay with her…Do you have feelings for her?"

"She's my friend…"

"She's your ex wife, Derek…" Amelia said

"Yes…and she's going to have a baby with someone that she has seen in only a couple of photographs!...I feel sorry for her, that's all" Derek said

"Sorry?" Amelia asked

"Amelia, if I want have a baby, I would tried again to have a baby with my wife in Seattle…"

"You're wife Derek?...I thought you were a better person… Go back to Meredith and don't hurt her again…", Amelia thought about what Addison had said, she was right, she couldn't tell him about the baby, "but, let me finally say something, sleeping with Mark was the best thing she could've done!"

Derek stopped the car and said "Get out! Get out of my car now, Amelia"

"Derek we're in the middle of nowhere, are you crazy?" Sam tried to convince him.

"Shut up!" Derek said and got out of the car. He spent 10 minutes outside the car thinking, then he got in his car and drove on without say a word.

* * *

The next day Derek bought a ticket to Seattle, he went to JFK airport and caught the plane, but when the plane landed in Seattle he felt the fear growing inside the pit of his stomach , he was in Tacoma airport and he didn't know what to do, he couldn't get out of that damn airport, he picked his iphone and dialled a number he knew well, "Addison!" he said almost crying, 'Derek!' she answered, she heard the fear in his voice 'Derek, is everything ok?', "No" he said crying, now Addison was scared for him "I'm in this fucking airport, and I can't get out…", 'Airport? Derek, where are you?', "I'm in Seattle, I don't know why, I caught a plane this morning, and now I'm here, I'm stuck here because I'm too scared to leave I'm such an idiot…", 'Derek, do you want me to call someone? Do you want I call Meredith or Richard?' she asked concerned for his situation "No, no, don't call anyone, but please talk to me, don't let me feel more alone than I am"

'I'm here, Derek, trust me…', "I want go back", 'I've just turned on my laptop and I'm searching for the first flight back to New York, Derek…', "Thanks, Addie"

At midnight Derek flight landed at JFK, Addison was there waiting for him, when he saw her his eyes were full of gratitude, he hugged her tight and whispered on her "Thank you Addie…Thank you for being there for me!"

"It's ok, Derek" she said rubbing his back "I'll always be there for you!...Let's go home"

In the car Derek didn't say a word, he was tired, Addison drove towards the brownstone. At home Derek finally said "I'm sorry, I ruined your plans in the Hamptons…", "You didn't ruin anything I was planning to be back in a couple of days anyway because Archer and Alessandra prefer stay in the city…so no problem, and I think Milo prefers stay here too, he's an indoor cat after all…"

"You must be tired…" Derek said, "I'm fine… it was a strange day, very different to what I planned, I'm ok, but Derek can you tell me why you got on that plane?" she said knowing the answer "I needed to know if I was really beginning to heal… and if I was ready to go back 'home', but I'm not sure that Seattle is my home anymore…"

"Are you taking your pills?" Addison asked

"I had a talk with Sheldon about a month ago and we decided to stop the pills…I felt better…"

"You had a panic attack today in Seattle… Are you anxious?" she asked a bit concerned

"Don't try to go all doctor on me…Of course I know that there's something wrong with me, but my medicine is here in NYC" Derek said

"The fluoxetine?" Addison asked

"No…you!" he said kissing her.

* * *

**Review, review, review**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 - A new brand chapter for you, I really hope you enjoy it, reviews are always welcome... **

* * *

Finally Archer and Alessandra were in NYC, Addison and Derek was happy to see them or at least Derek was happy to see his cousin "I still can believe you married that ass Archer…" Derek said to Alexandra whom was sat on the couch in front of him, "Wash your mouth out I heard what you said" Archer said offering a glass of ice tea to his wife

"Alessandra, do you know I removed 8 cysts from his brain…8!"

"Oh the neurocystiscercosis' story Archer told me!" Alessandra said to Derek, and then she said to Archer "Amore, 8 cisti sono veramente tante… (8 cysts really is a lot)" and she gave her husband a quick kiss on his lips "So Derek, since you sleep in the guest room, where will we stay in a hotel?" Archer asked

"In my opinion you could sleep in the basement for all I care…" Derek said, "Very funny, Shep" Archer said

"…but your sister" Derek continued "asked Teresa to prepare the other guest room on the top floor…"

"Speaking of Addison" Alessandra said "Where is she now?"

"She's operating on a baby with Hirschsprung's disease…"

"She's always busy… She loves to stay in the OR, she reminds me of the Captain" Archer said

"Addison is very different from the Captain, she hates him" Derek said with the arrogance that he knows everything about Addison's life.

"You can't imagine how similar they're" Archer continued

"Why is it because they're both cheaters?" Derek said with a bit of sarcasm

"Because they both are in love with someone that don't love them…"

Alessandra looked at Derek first and then her husband, she knew she should break that up the awkward situation "and how's the pregnancy going? She told me Dr. Pratt did the amniocentesis on her… she choose the best genetist in NYC…"

"Yes, the morning of the amniocentesis was so freaking scared… she asked Savvy to keep her company…"

"So you weren't with her…" Archer said

"No, why? Is it a problem?"

In the same moment Derek asked that question to Archer, Addison, in excellent timing, came in the front door "Archer, Alessandra!" she exclaimed happy to see her brother and her sister in-law and hugged them "Addison…Look at you, you're wonderful!...and look at your little bump! Hi, buddy, I'm your uncle Archer, are you happy to see me?"

"He's so proud to become an uncle" Alessandra confessed to Derek

"I should've recorded this scene" Derek whispered to Alessandra "and show it to everyone at the Columbia Academy!"

"Shut up, he's funny!"

* * *

The next morning the four of them had breakfast together, the atmosphere was really pleasant Derek and Archer were like 2 old ladies that argued over everything, "So, if Archer and Derek stop arguing about the right temperature of the coffee, we can decide what we are going to do today" Addison said.

"I'd like to see the Picasso exhibition at Guggenheim Museum, but I'm not sure Archer is interested" Alessandra confessed, "Savvy worked on it, but I haven't had the time to see it yet, we can go together if you want…" Addison said, Alessandra turned towards her husband "Archer, are you ok about us all going to see the Picasso exhibition?", "Of course!" Archer said biting her croissant. "Derek, do you want join us?" Addison asked her housemate "I have 2 patients today, but if you want we can meet up for lunch…"

The three of them where at the museum looking the exhibition, Archer was standing near his sister "So Derek seems the same ass as ever…"

"It's more fragile than you can imagine" she confessed looked at one of Picasso's sketch about Guernica, "I'm just scared that my nephew could be like his father…"

"Scared, why? I'd like to have a child like Derek; after all he's a good man"

"Was a good man when he left you alone in that clinic and you called me to carry you home?"

"Archer, I don't want to talk about that period… we both made many mistakes, now things are different, I don't expect anything from him, but sometimes he's so sweet with me and the baby, that I'm truly grateful for these little tiny moments…"

"He will go back to Seattle, are you prepared for that?"

"Yes…"

* * *

Next morning – 11:30 am – Practice

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked Alessandra who was seated in the hall of the practice.

"I'm here to practice medicine… Well I'm here to check on Addison's pregnancy and to do her 2nd trimester ultrasound, but apparently she's still busy with one of her patient… It's nice here, for sure it's better than the hospital were I work"

"How is your hospital?"

"Have you ever seen Silent Hill? The same…"

"Ahahahahahahahahah, I don't believe you…"

"About Addison's ultrasound, Archer has a conference at Columbia today, so…do you want be there with her?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…It's a very private situation…"

"You was her husband for almost 12 years…"

"Yeah…"

"Derek, there isn't another man… You live with Addison and you know more about her pregnancy than Archer or I do… So, you can do it, and Addison will be happy to have you near her

side!"

Addison said goodbye to her patient and came in the hall where Alessandra and Derek were talking, "Are you ready?" Alessandra asked to Addison, "Yes…kind of…", "Ok, so show me to the exam room…",

"Addison, can I stay with you?" Derek asked. "Yes, you're welcome to" she said giving him a genuine smile.

Alessandra picked up her white coat from her bag "We don't use white coats here" Derek said to his cousin, Alessandra looked at him and said "I'm a doctor, I use a white coat when I work! Addison if you're ready we can start the ultrasound" she said picking the probe. She put the probe on Addison's abdomen and started the exam "Ok the placenta is posterior and the foetus is on transverse position… Look at that, he's sucking his thumb! Ok this is the head, BPD 55, ventricles present, cerebellum present, I'm doing the P.I. of middle cerebral artery…Do you want look Derek?", Derek moved near Alessandra and look the monitor and than said "It's everything ok", "Ok let's take a look at the spinal cord…" Alessandra said, "His spinal cord is perfect Addie" Derek said for Alessandra, "And here there is his penis… but you already know that he's a male…Now if he stops moving like a crazy I can measure the humeral and the femoral length …" after few minutes she finally said "Done, 35 and 36!...Ok here there's his heart, it's good, but you should do a cardiac foetal ultrasound…It's what I suggest to all my patient…ok now the abdominal circumference 176…the stomach is here and here also the intestines and the bladder" then Alessandra started measured the kidneys several times, she also asked Addison to change her position, "Alessandra, what is the problem? What did you see?" A scared Addison asked her, Derek was near her side and he took Addison's hand squeezing it tightly, Alessandra put down the probe and picked the ultrasound pictures, "Ok, the baby seems fine…"

"But?" Addison asked, "…but his right kidney show a light pyelectasis…Addison, you know better than me that this is a common problem, especially in male foetus'…" She said trying to comfort her sister in law, "We should monitor the situation on the next ultrasound, the amniotic fluid is good, so the kidneys are functioning, maybe in the next ultrasound everything will be normal or…" Alessandra tried to tell something to Addison, "Please…I need a moment alone" Addison said to Alessandra and Derek; she picked up the pictures of her baby and headed to her office. She stayed in there for ten minutes, then Derek gently knocked on her door "Can I?", "Come in…" she said absently, "Hey, have you been crying?…" he said looking at her, he sat on the couch near her and cuddled her "everything will be ok, you heard Alessandra…", "I need to have a talk with an urologist and after he is born we should do a kidney ultrasound and a scintigraphy, I really hope he doesn't need a surgery after he's born…" she said as she dried the tears from her eyes.

"It's a light pyelectasis… He will be fine" he said kissing her head "but if he needs a surgery we will face this situation together! You are not alone, Addie, I promise…" she put her head on his chest and he lay his hand on her belly, and for the first time since he was with Addison he felt like he was in the right place.

"I want go home, Derek…"

"I asked Sarah to delete your appointments for today… we can go home, ok?" he said stroking her back.

"Wait, Alessandra is here, she's a good doctor, if it's okay can you ask her to stand in for me?"

"Yes, I'm going to have a talk with Alessandra, wait for me here, then we will go home together!"

"Derek" Alessandra said "how is she? I'm sorry I tried to reassure her that is nothing serious, even though I'm pretty sure she already knows that"

"Ale, she's very fragile, and you know better than me that there's a slight possibility that the situation is more serious than we think…"

"Yes, you should stay with her Derek, this is your role, and after all Addison is helping you with this tricky moment of your life…"

"I don't know if this really is my role, Alessandra, it's just that maybe I'm one of the few people who know how much she cares of this baby… Do you know he likes the Beatles?"

"Who does?"

"The baby, he likes the Beatles and Mozart, at least we think… he's quieter when he hears this music played…"

"Are you still sure that this isn't your role, Derek?"

He thinks for a minute at Alessandra's question and he asked her "Can you stand in for Addison at the practice? She's tired and she wants go home…"

"Ok, but Derek stay with Addison…or I'll call Archer to kick your ass…"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 - A new chapter for you...It's start right after the last one, it's fluffier (and I like it, because I like fluffy addek, but they're a complicated couple and never boring...). I hope you like it and please review, reviews help me write, you know suggestions and advices are always welcome...And about 'kiddo' name at the moment I'm for William Edward (I think Kate likes the name William)**

* * *

Derek went with Addison at home; he opened the door and said "You were very quiet in the car…"

"I'm not in the mood for talking, Derek, I need you to do me a favour can you buy some groceries please?"

"Is this a gentle way to tell me you want some time alone Addison…"

"Maybe…"

Derek get out of the house and go for a walk round the streets of NY, he came back home after almost an hour. When he came home he went instantly upstairs into Addison's bedroom. She was in bed with Milo near her; he moved in close to Addison and said "I knew you were upstairs… I have 2 surprises, one for you and one for 'kiddo', for you chocolate cream puffs because chocolate is the best therapy when you're depressed, and trust me I know depression… about the second, I'm happy that I'm the first person that has brought a gift for the baby" he said showing Addison a small Ralph Lauren packet with 2 blue booties with little bears print "his first shoes!" Derek said, "They're so cute, Derek, thanks!" she said kissing his cheek, "When I saw them I said that they were perfect for our baby…and you know how much I love Ralph Lauren clothes…Do you think he liked his gift?"

"Ask him!" Addison said smiling for the first time in the day.

"Hey kiddo, do you like the gift I got for you?...hey did he kick?"

"I think it's a yes…"

* * *

1 Week after

"Hello" Addison said answering her home phone, "Hi Addison, It's Bizzy…" , Addison remained silent for several seconds, then she finally said "Hi Bizzy, how are you?"

"I'm fine… I need your attendance for the next benefit event Saturday night in New Haven we're fundraising for Haiti…and since your brother and his wife have returned Italy, I need at least your presence, and I'd like if you would do a little speech about our family and our benefit actions"

"You do benefit actions and then you call my unborn child a bastard…"

"Addison…"

"You haven't even bothered to pick up the phone and call me for 2 months, you haven't even considered asking me if I'm alright, Bizzy…"

"I'm sorry, I was rude…Your father told me that you and him met a couple of times in NYC and that you look good and he told me that there's a slight possibility that the baby has a kidney problem…"

"Come on Bizzy don't try to be the one who cares now…"

"Your father is very proud of you and he cares, he hopes to see you at the benefit night and we'd appreciate it if you would stay with us in Connecticut for a couple of days"

"You're formal even with your own daughter!"

"I'm not formal, Addison, but this is a formal event and… Addison, it would be better if you have a chaperon"

"I can't even drink!" Addison yelled but Bizzy put down the phone

Derek went downstairs into the kitchen, still in his bath robe, a towel round his neck and his hair wet "hey, is everything ok? I heard you yelling" he said kissing his lips, "Umh, breakfast smells really good" he noticed "I did waffles", "So do you want tell me why you yelled at the phone?"

"Bizzy called" she confessed "Apparently I have a benefit event at New Haven Saturday…"

"We have… and a night benefit event is not a good reason for yelling at your mother…"

"You know that I wasn't yelling about the event… Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"You don't have the company of gin to help you through it; you deserve someone to talk with… Speaking of gossip you were always on Bizzy's side and now you're all for the Captain, I saw you two together, you've a wonderful father-daughter relationship, he's even watched some of your surgeries, what was happened between you and your mother to suddenly change your perspective of her? I know it isn't about the baby…"

"It's a long story, Derek, and I'm not in the mood to talk about it…" She said as to started eating her waffle.

* * *

2 hours after her conversation with Bizzy a Limousine stopped in front of the Brownstone, Bizzy got out off of the car and rang the doorbell of her daughter's house. It was a Wednesday and Addison had the day off, she closed the book she was reading and headed to open the door "Bizzy… what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could do a bit of shopping… I need a new dress for the event" and looking at her daughter she said "…and I think you need a new one too… Did you find a chaperon?"

"I'm working on it…"

"There's Porter Ganong…he's single, he broke up with his fiancée" Bizzy said

"Porter Ganong? I'm not desperate, Bizzy…"

"I was only trying to help you"

"I don't need that kind of help"

"Just tell me that you'll not bring another cop with you to the event, you know they're not the type of people us Forbes-Montgomery's should consider being with!"

"You didn't even know Kevin…"

"Is he the father of your child?"

"No… we broke almost 2 years ago… Where do you want go? Saks Fifth Avenue or the Armani Store?"

"Both, we have the Limousine…and we have a reservation at Alto at 1:00 pm, your father we will join us"

"Would it be a problem if my chaperon joined us too?" Addison said picking her blackberry to send a short message to Derek 'Alto 01:00 pm lunch with my family… I need your presence'

"Of course you can … Do I know him?"

"Very well"

* * *

Captain, Bizzy and Addison were seated at the table waiting for Derek, "Your friend is ten minutes late Addison" Bizzy said looking at her Rolex, "I'm sorry" Derek said joining the Forbes- Montgomery family "I know I'm late but I had a 3 years old patient with Lennox-Gastaut syndrome…" he said shaking Captain and Bizzy's hand.

"Derek, it's good to see you…" Bizzy said

"How are you, Derek?" Captain said to his former son-in law "Archer and Alessandra told me that you're back in charge as a neurologist, I'm working on a project about a new technique for the deep brain stimulation… since Archer is in Italy I need a new neurologist that could help me in the OR…"

"That's interesting…I'll think about it and I'll give you an answer" Derek said

"You were one of my best students during your fellowship in neurosurgery" Captain remembered.

"Derek, do you want to join us Saturday night?" Bizzy asked

"Yes, Addison told me, it's a benefit event for Haiti and Doctors Without Borders, isn't it?...I think I should buy a new tuxedo"

"We are happy to have you at our event on Saturday!" Bizzy and Captain said to their former son in law, and in the same moment Addison thought that telling Derek about the benefit event was one of the worst mistakes she's ever made.

* * *

In the afternoon Addison and Derek spent more than 2 hours in Saks Fifth Avenue searching for the right dress and accessories for the event. "Have I already said that I hate my family?" Addison said from the fitting room "three times!" Derek answered her, "Damn! This is the 5th dress I've tried on now…", "Addison, you're pregnant…It's normal that these dresses won't fit you… Maybe you should choose a more comfortable dress…"

"No way, I won't go to that fucking benefit event dressed like a penguin…"

"You're not a Penguin, Addison, this pregnancy really suits you, your beautiful, glowing and your even on a diet which I'm really against…"

"At my age there is a higher possibility of a gestational diabetes and hypertension, thank god it's not my case, and my blood glucose is perfect like my blood pressure and my weight… What do you think of this one?" she said showing Derek her last dress, a stretch charmeuse one-shoulder gown, blue Prussian by Marchesa "I like this dress…" Derek said to Addison "Are you sure? I know you want go back at home, so you could just be saying that I look good" Addison said to Derek, "Come on Addie, look in the mirror, you look really good in this gown… and in answer to your question I want go home…"

"first we should find a new formal suit for you…" Addison remembered to Derek

"Oh, I forgot"

At the men's store "What do you think of this one?" Addison asked Derek showing him a classic Armani black suit, Derek looked at the tag and said "It's $1,895.00 only the dress Addison…"

"And what's the problem, the last year we were married you bought a $ 2,000.00 one…"

"That was different…"

"Like the trailer…I forgot you're a different man now, you like to wear flannel shirts and go fishing"

"Addison, it's only a dress…Why are you crying?"

"The hormones…It's the same old story, you lived a life you hated for 11 years, you should've ask the divorce in our first year of marriage or hadn't married me at all!"

"Give me the suit, I'll try it!"

After few minutes Derek got out from the changing room, "You can believe how hot you're in this suit…"

"Do you think?" he said looking at his figure in the mirror "by the way I'm hot even without this suit" .

They bought their outfits and finally went back home. After a quick dinner they spent a quiet night watching television and talking about them and the baby, but Derek couldn't ignore that one of the reason why he left her was the differences between their two families.

* * *

**In my opinion Addison's family has a good relationship with Derek...and after all I remember you that Addison said that he's her great guy... What do you think of this chapters? Reviews are welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 - It's set in New haven mostly...I'd like to know what do you think of it... Reviews are welcome!...I promise tomorrow I will post a new one!**

* * *

Saturday – 05:00 pm

"Addison, are you ready to go?" Derek said shouting from downstairs,

"I'm ready! And please don't shout!"

"Look at you, you're wonderful tonight…" He said looking at her

"You too"

"How's 'kiddo'?"

"He's kicking me…I think he doesn't want go!"

"You don't want go, not him"

* * *

They got in Derek's Porsche Cayenne and drove towards New Haven, "How were your last labs?"

"They were good, just a little anaemic but it's normal, it's not a real anaemia it's just emodiluition"

"Maybe you should improve the intake of iron…"

"I do, I'm taking levofolene"

"Good girl… When do you have your next check?"

"At the end of next month, but Friday I have to do the foetal cardiac ultrasound" but before Derek can ask her why she said "…Just routine"

"Do you want listen to music?"

"Yes, we have at 2 hour journey…"

"Ok, something traditional like Pink Floyd or the National?"

"The National first, I like the new album…"

"So are you sure you want to come back right after the event?"

"Yes… and tomorrow I promised Savvy and Weiss to go to theirs for a dinner party…"

"Dinner party, they didn't tell me anything about that"

"If you want you come with me I don't think that's a problem, do you want me to call Savvy and I ask her?"

"No, no I'll spend a quiet night with Milo…"

"Derek…maybe they forgot to tell you about it, I'm sure they forgot…Tomorrow I'll call Savvy…"

"Changing subject, I thought about your father proposal…"

"What did you decide?"

"That it's very interesting case and maybe I should be back in charge as a neurosurgeon, I'm starting to miss the OR…"

"Derek I'm so happy for you, this is great news, the best you can give me, and did you have a talk with Sheldon?"

"Yes, yesterday, he's happy too, I suggested that I should try small surgeries or maybe helping your father with his surgery at Mt. Sinai… little by little get back into surgeries"

She looked at him, she was really happy for him, but she knew that meant that he was going to leave her. She smiled at him but she knew inside she was hurting, all she could now do was wait in silence until they arrived in New Haven.

* * *

NEW HAVEN

The charity event started, Addison opened the night with a ten minutes speech about the importance of fundraising to support Haiti populations and Doctors without boarders' missions there.

Derek was seated on the table with the other members of Forbes-Montgomery family and with an old friend of the Captain's, Karl Schaffer a Professor at Yale University. While Addison was talking, Bizzy moved towards her for the traditional photographs of the event.

"Dr Shepherd, I'm very happy to see you and Addie together again…", Derek was very embarrassed at Dr. Schaffer's words "Well, we aren't really together…" Derek tried to explain his relationship, but Captain said for him "Derek is married to Ellis Grey's daughter, do you remember Ellis, Karl?"

"Yes, of course, the last time I saw her was at a conference in Baltimore about Pancreas disease… I remember she put a fork in her glass and her last conference was awful, she was so confused" Karl explained

"Poor Ellis, she was a good surgeon, she loved her job so much… Do you know Derek I was the one that diagnosed her with Alzheimer?…" Captain told him.

"Apparently seems that you knew Ellis very well…" Derek said

"We were good friends, even Meredith knows me very well, but I'm not sure she knows that I'm Addison's father, I was like an uncle to her, I helped her to enter into Dartmouth, I wrote a recommendation letter for her, she was a very 'dynamic' girl when she was younger, you know what I mean by dynamic… Ellis was a bit scared for her behaviour…"

"I don't understand why you're telling me these things, Captain…"

But in that moment Bizzy and Addison returned to the table "Nice speech, Kitten" he said kissing his daughter's cheek "Thank you, even if I'm pretty sure you didn't hear a single word of it…"

"How far are you?" Karl asked looked at her

"24 weeks" she said proudly

"Congratulations!" he sincerely said "You will be a great mother, you're so good with babies… Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, it's a boy" she said rubbing her belly

"Our little Addie will be a mother"

"Karl, you're an urologist, right?"

"Yes dear, urology is one of my many specializations… Do you need an urologist?"

"Kind of…My baby has a pyelectasis on his right kidney?"

"How severe is?"

"It's a light pyelectasis…"

"Maybe all you need to do is monitor it, but to be sure we will do some check on his kidney after he's born… Don't be scared, Addiebee?"

"Thank you Karl"

"Derek, do you want a drink?" Captain said inviting his former son in law to stand up to continue their conversation.

"Yes, captain"

"Are you taking care of my daughter, Derek? Or are you planning to leave her?"

"Captain, I…"

"You heard her at the table, she's scared…"

"I know she's scared, Captain, I live with her…"

"She can survive if you leave her now, she can have the strength to build a family with someone else that truly loves her and her baby…"

"Captain she cheated on me and she lived with my best friend for 2 months"

"Only because you started a new life with another woman in Seattle… Addison is not a cheater, I'm a cheater, but she isn't, she's only a woman that had a one night stand out of desperation!...and she tried to convince herself that she did the right thing trying to start a serious relationship with a man that she didn't love… I'm going to tell you a story, because I think you will find it very interesting, a month before you left Addison I received a call from Ellis, she was better than the last time I talked with her, she was very lucid, she said 'I need your help with Meredith, I need her in the surgical programme of Seattle Grace, surgery is the only think I can gave her… Please have a talk with Richard'. The day before I talked to him and I said 'I need this girl in the programme of your hospital'; I can't believe that I destroyed my daughter's life with that call…"

Derek spent the rest of the night in silence thinking of him and Captain's conversation, at the end of the evening Addison asked him if he wanted to have a dance he said yes; while they were dancing he whispered "How do you get divorce from a post-it?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - This new chapter is very season 2 like... I hope you like it, and please I need to know what you think of it, please review**!

* * *

At 1:00 am they arrived home "It was a good night" Addison said "I believe… Bizzy organized the event very well, and my family seemed normal…"

"You talked to Karl a lot…" Derek said opening the front door of the brownstone.

"We talked about the baby… he reassured me"

"Are you calmer now?" he asked her

"Yes…" and changing subject "You were the most gorgeous man tonight" she said kissing his lips and loosening his tie "You're hot"

"Addison, Addison…I'm not in the mood tonight…" he put down her hands and he headed towards his bedroom.

After he went upstairs, she stayed in the living room for almost an hour looking at old pictures from their happy past which no longer exists, and then she went to bed.

* * *

The morning after Addison was the first to talk about the previous night "How are you today?"

"Fine" he answered without paying attention to her and reading the newspaper "Derek look at me, I'm not an erotomaniac…"

"No, of course you aren't… Addison…I'm just trying to understand what I really want from my life…"

"Like every normal person does, Derek… Yesterday I just made another mistake, I thought we wanted the same things…Maybe just because you went to a night event with me, you danced with me and you didn't fuck your slutty intern in front of my eyes…"

"Addison…It's the same old story…" he said shaking his head

"Same old story, Derek? I cared for that second chance, and since I was in Seattle with you trying to repair our marriage I never did anything wrong… and I think I've talked enough with you today" she said

"Addison… Where are you going now?"

"My business…" she said closing the front door before he could say anything.

Derek spent the rest of day alone at home; Addison came back at midnight "Where have you been? I was scared… You turned off your phone; I don't know how many times I've tried to call you"

"Did you think that I didn't wanted talk with you…"

"I didn't do anything wrong… What the hell do you want from me?" He said yelling at her

"Nothing Derek…Because nothing is all you can give me…"

"Nothing? Are you serious?... This is the way you thank me for being the one near you…"

"That's enough Derek…I'm tired and I want go to sleep I have a very busy day tomorrow" and without saying another word she went upstairs, she was angry, but first of all she was angry with herself, she knew that Derek didn't do anything wrong but she wanted and needed more, she wanted her husband and her family back, but she knew that would never happen because she couldn't erase the years he spent with that woman. Derek went upstairs to her room, but he didn't knock on the door, he heard her crying, so he went downstairs in the kitchen and returned with two cups in his hands, he went near her and gently said "Drink this…"

"Is it poisoned?" she said sobbing

"It's just a camomile tea, I'm drinking it too…", she sipping her cup "You're so cute when you do these types of things for me… so I start thinking that my Derek is back, but when I try to ask you more you're frightened…and I don't know what to do…" and she sipped her camomile again, he took her cup and started kiss her, "Do you really want this?" she asked, yes they both wanted the same thing now, quickly their kisses became more intense, he knew what she liked and disliked, what made her feel good, he knew where to touch her and how, she fell his erection and she moaned, he started to move softly, their bodies were so close now and in few minutes they both were on top of their orgasm.

He spent the rest of the night sleeping next to her holding her tightly.

* * *

The next Morning, they were still in bed it was 7:30 am "I like to wake up with you near my side" she said kissing his lips "The last time we had sex you went back in your room during the night when you thought I was asleep". He looked at her with his blue eyes and he said "I love when you sleep in my arms, I can't believe how much I missed these moments"

* * *

They were both late, they had patients at the practice at 8:30 am and Derek needed to talk with his therapist before start his working day, "Sheldon, can you spare me a minute?" Derek asked his colleague, "Sure, do you need a consult?"

"Not really… she wants more"

"Who?...Wait we are talking about Addison, right?"

"And I don't know if I can give her what she wants…Because I'm the first to admit I don't know what I want, there are days like this morning, that I want spent the rest of my life with her, and other days that I want run away…"

"This is because you didn't work on your marriage issues" Sheldon said smiling

"We did therapy in Seattle…"

"Who was your therapist a dog?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you stay with Addison only because it's a pity case?"

"Addison will be never a pity case, Meredith was more of a pity cases with that whole pick me, choose me, love me story... Addison doesn't ask anything to me …"

"Dr. Shepherd" Sarah, their secretary, said interrupting there conversation "there's a man in your office, he's waiting for you…"

"Is a patient?" Derek asked her

"He said he's an old friend of yours"

He went to his office and opened the door, in his office was Richard Webber "Richard!" he exclaimed amazed to see him "What are you doing here?"

"Shep, I'm happy to see you too, I'm here for the national conference of ACS, and since your wife told me you lived here I came to see you… So this is the place where you work, it's nice… but I'm sure you miss the old good times of the OR…"

"Yes, I'm starting to miss the OR, maybe next week I will be back in charge with little procedure… baby steps!"

"You know you can do this in Seattle… We want you back, Shep! We really miss your presence at the hospital…"

"Do you know Addison works here? If you want I can call her…" Derek said trying to change subject

"I know she works here, but I don't want to have a talk with her… I want to do you a proposal, go back in Seattle with me only for 2 weeks, just the time to see that things in Seattle are good, that there is a family there waiting for you to return…"

"Richard…" he said sitting on his chair at his desk "…2 weeks?"

"Yeah, only 2 weeks…"

It was his opportunity to understand what he really wanted from his life, but he knew it wasn't a fair situation for Addison "Can you wait for a minute?" Derek said to Richard and headed in Addison's office "Can you come with me into my office?" she noticed in Derek's voice that he was anxious, "Sure" she said. They came in Derek office and she said hello to Richard, Derek asked him to explain to Addison his proposal, she listened it with attention and then said "I think you should go…It's your only way to know what you really want from your life and if you're healing"

"Are you sure Addie?" Derek asked her, but Richard answered for Addison saying "I'm sure Addison knows that this is the best thing to do… Our plane is at midnight, be punctual, Shep!"

* * *

Addison accompanied Derek at the airport where he met with Richard, "You're leaving a lot of your things at the Brownstone…" Addison noticed, "Yes, I will be in Seattle for only 2 weeks…My car is still parked in front of your house, and since yours is broken I'm happy if you want to use mine…", she looked once again at him, at his beautiful eyes "Only 2 weeks, Derek? I'm sure it will be a longer 'journey'", "Let me know what the Doctor says about the foetal cardiac ultrasound, ok? And maybe you should start buy something for him, he has only a pair of booties" he said laying a hand on her belly like many other times, but with a sad expression this time, "Derek, it's just Seattle, you aren't going to the guillotine…"

"I know… You're a good friend Addie, I'm going to miss you…" he said and she hugged him tightly, there were tears in Addison eyes "You were a good housemate, I loved this months together even if I yelled at you several times… Be strong Derek!" she said kissing him goodbye.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's an angst chapter...but Derek needs to come back to Seattle and face what he really wants from his life... Review**!


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 - thanks every one to read this fanfiction... As I promised yesterday here for you a new chapter...All I can ask you is review!**

* * *

"I can't believe I let him go to Seattle" Addison said crying to Sheldon, "You did the right thing Addison" Sheldon tried to console his friend "We both know that he has to go back to Seattle to know what he wants from his life, this is the same reason why you didn't tell him that he's the biological father of your baby", to help his friend feel better he offered her another cupcake.

"I'm tired of doing the right thing Sheldon…" she said eating the dessert.

* * *

Richard and Derek's plane landed in Seattle it was 6:00 am and they picked up a taxi to go to Seattle Grace Hospital, Derek was scared, he asked the driver to stop the car twice because he needed air, they finally arrived, all the staff of Seattle Grace-Mercy West were there to welcome back Derek, but the only words Derek was able to say were "There are also balloons!" and then he asked to go in his office, "Do you want spend the next 2 weeks here closed in this office?" Mark asked to his old friend, "I'm thinking of catching the first plane to NYC", "Man this is the most secure place I know now… Wear your white coat and start working!", "Hey, I'm not an intern…" Derek said resented "I'm not sure!" Mark responded him

He spent the rest of his first day back at Seattle Grace with Mark, then he went at Meredith's house, he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep even if were only 10:30 pm, but when they arrived at home he found the same old situation, Meredith lived with Alex, Lexie and Jackson "Jackson lives here?..."

"Shut up, Derek you live with Addison in NYC, you aren't in a good position to talk…"

"Yes but that was my house and I didn't ask you to live with me and Addison…"

"You said you are tired, come on sleep and stop moaning, it's the only thing you've done today… I'm downstairs with the guys, we are drinking something…"

He put on his pyjamas and took his pills of fluoxetine and whilst trying to sleep, he realised he missed the quietness of the brownstone.

* * *

Derek spent the rest of the week at Seattle Grace doing more or less the same things he did at the practice, but one morning he was in the ER, he had a 3 years-old patient with a cerebellar astrocytoma, he tried to find another neurosurgeon to plan the surgery but they were all busy with the patients of a big car accident, so he decided to operate on the kid with the help of Alex Karev.

"Nice job, Dr. Shepherd" Karev said, "Thank you, Alex…You did an excellent job too, and I'm happy to be finally back…God I love the OR"

"You should tell Meredith" Alex said washing his hands

"I have thousands of people to tell" he was finally happy to be back, he first told Sheldon, then Richard, Meredith was busy in the OR, but he found Mark and Callie.

"Shep is back!" Mark said triumphantly.

The next day he operated on 3 people.

* * *

Addison knocked on Sheldon's office door; she opened the door and asked him "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Give me 5 minutes and I will be ready!"

Punctual as usual after 5 minutes Sheldon was ready to go "Where do you want go?"

"The Red Cat…"

"Derek called me, apparently he did his first surgery in Seattle yesterday, he seemed happy…"

"He didn't call me, I know he'll stay there in Seattle…with his wife or kind of" Addison was sad and in her voice you could hear her how heartbroken she was, "I was so damn naïve to believe he'd come back to NY"

"You're a good person, you only chose what was better for him"

"…But it wasn't the right thing for me, I wanted to tell him that he's the father of my baby…"

"Addison, this is a mistake and you know that better than me"

"Sheldon I don't want this baby without him, I need Derek…"

"When you choose to become a mother he wasn't in the picture…"

"Now I can't believe he isn't in the picture, I miss him and… I want go to Seattle"

"This is the worst thing you could do… You didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of everyone at Seattle Grace Hospital. Derek is a good person and I think before or after he'll call you, but if he doesn't I will be there for you, I know I'm not good looking like your ex-husband but I'm a good friend for you"

She dried her eyes and thanked Sheldon.

* * *

A month after Derek has been at Seattle Grace something happened in his life, it was a morning like every other one, he wake up, he had a quick breakfast with the others members of the house "Derek, in Ellis' old office I found these papers, I think they are yours" Jackson said to Derek, it wasn't the easiest thing living together under the same roof, and Derek suspected there was still something between Meredith and Jackson, even if he reassured him that since he was in Seattle their story was over, he looked at the papers Jackson gave him "They are my divorce paper, I haven't seen these papers in years… Actually I don't think I have ever seen these papers, she got everything…" he said whilst Jackson was listening to him, he finally read the part about the embryos, like for the brownstone and the Hamptons, he read that she was the only guardian of them, so she was the only one that could decide what to do about them.

He got ready for work and went to Seattle Grace, the first person he met was Richard, that asked Derek if he could perform a surgery on a sixteen year old with spinal column injuries, he spent his first 4 hours at the hospital operating. After the surgery he went to talk to the mother of the teenager "Hi, I'm Dr. Shepherd, I'm the surgeon that operated on your son…", the mother was crying "Please Dr Shepherd, give me good news, I'm a single mother and Darren is all I have, he's all my life…", "Ms Conrad, one of the lumbar vertebra was fractured… I removed the fragment and I did a reconstruction, Darren is lucky, there isn't injuries on his spinal cord!", she cried again this time for happiness, Derek gave the lady a cup of hot coffee and talked a little with her, she told him Darren's story, how difficult it was to raise him alone without the help of his father, he was a cop and he was killed when Darren was only 2 months old "Do you have kids, Dr. Shepherd?", he looked at her before answered "I don't have kids yet… but my wife is 7 months pregnant, we're going to have a little baby boy…"

"Congratulations! You will be an excellent father, you're so good with people…", Jackson was in the room and heard what he told to his mother's patient and sent a message to Meredith 'on-call room now!...', Meredith met Jackson and as soon as she could, she came in the on call room, he started to kiss her with passion "You don't look 7 months pregnant" he said and didn't stopping kissing her, "Jackson what are you talking about?", "I heard Shepherd say that…But I don't want talk about him, I want you" she explained, "Jackson this is Shepherd floor, "come on Meredith, 2 days ago we had sex in my room while he was at home".

Derek headed towards Richard's office "Derek, come in, you know you're always welcome here…You deserve my compliments, you're doing an excellent job!"

"Richard…I want to thank you for the help you gave me, but I want go back in NY…"

"Why? This is your hospital…"

"But not my family… I miss Addison… We're going to have baby and I only realized this is what I want this morning, she let me free to choose what is better for me, and now I know what I want and where I want to be… I want New York"

As soon as he talked with his chief he went to see his patient and then he booked his flight to NYC for next morning at 6:00 am, he still hadn't talked with Meredith.

He went to Meredith's house and packed his luggage for the morning, Meredith came home and said "Why is there a suitcase near the door, are you leaving Derek?"

"Meredith, I have booked a plane for New York tomorrow morning at 6:00 am, trust me I tried hard to work things out, but we're not happy…I'm so sorry Meredith…"

"And what do you want to do? Go back to Addison? And be the father of someone else's baby? Play the happy couple? This is wrong Derek and you know that better than me, you love me!"

"…Do you love me Meredith? Do you have the time to think about someone that isn't you? No, you're selfish!"

"Selfish, Derek?... Come on I gave you your time and your space…"

"only because you can fuck your little friend with benefits…

"So Addison can fuck Mark and I can't stay with Jackson, that's enough Derek, we are over, so over…"

"These are the best words I could ever hear from you, Meredith…Goodbye!

* * *

**I'm sorry I tried hard to write a better merder story, but it's very difficult for me...please REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Derek is back in NYC...I hope you like it, please let me know what you think of this new chapter...Please review!**

* * *

His plane landed in NYC at 5:30 pm, the first thing he did in NYC was catch a cab and went to the brownstone, he rang the doorbell and Teresa opened the door, "Hello Teresa" he said with his usual smile and a bouquet of flowers in his hand , "Dr. Shepherd…it's good see you again in New York…", "I'm happy to be at home, Teresa" she invited Derek to come in "Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery is in hospital…" she said a bit concerned

"She's a workaholic…" he continued the sentence for her, "Dr. Shepherd, Addison was admitted into the hospital 3 days ago because she had contractions; I've never seen her so scared…"

Now Derek was scared, really scared for Addison and the baby, as soon as he heard the news from Teresa he caught a taxi and ran to the hospital, he easily found Addison room, he gently knocked the door and opened it, Addison was in bed reading a book, he noticed a drip in her left arm and the cardiotocographic machine to monitor the baby "Addison, how are you?" he said picking up a chair and sitting near her "I'm better, there's the possibility that tomorrow I will be discharged…", she tightened her hand in his, "Are these flowers for me? They're beautiful", "Yes, they are for you…",

"There is a vase behind you…", "I'm sorry for what happens to you" he said putting the flowers in the vase, "It was my fault, I worked for crazy hours, I did a lot of surgeries and I didn't take care of my baby or my health, I was very selfish…and I'm not proud of what I did, when I felt the contractions I was scared, but luckily I was here so they put me soon under ritodrine…", Derek listened her in silence "Do you have contractions now?" he asked

"No, I don't… today I'm fine and the baby heartbeat is strong 140 bpm…"

"Did you talk to Alessandra?"

"Yes, she couldn't get here before next week, she and Archer have called me everyday, Helen and Sheldon have been 2 amazing friends to me…"

"I should've called you, I treated you bad and I'm not proud… If you want, Addison, I'm here to stay…"

She looked at him "What about Meredith? You want to stay with me and dump me the minute Meredith shows up at our door, or tell me that you want to spend Christmas with the woman you love…Do you really want to stay with me, Derek or I'm just a rebound for you? "

"I ended my relationship with Meredith last night Addison; I'm serious when I say I want stay with you"

"Derek I'm a pregnant woman…"

"Yes, you're the woman that is carrying my child…and I love you, I love you when your yelling at me because I don't pick up the phone, or when I don't put the chlorine in the swimming pool, I love you when you eat cupcakes without taking care of your figure or when you leave a post-it on the fridge asking to buy groceries for the night, I love you when you play with Milo or when you talk with our baby… I want a real second chance for us!" he said putting his hand on her belly and looking at her with his beautiful eyes "Take all the time you need to think about it, but remember Addie, we're Addison and Derek and we don't quit!" he spent the rest of the night near her talking about the baby and when it was time to go to bed he didn't leave the room, he preferred to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Two days after Addison was finally ready to be discharged, "Are you ready to come home?" Derek said coming in Addison's hospital room "Finally…I miss my home…"

"The doctor said you should be rest, better if you stay in bed and you should write when you feel the baby moving, and if you feel contractions we should run back to the hospital…" he explained to Addison that was closing her suitcase to go finally at home "Derek, I'm an ob/gyn I know that these are the conditions to go home…but I love to see you so concerned for mine and the baby's health" she said kissing his lips.

"Is 'Kiddo' happy to go back at home?" he said talking to his baby

"I think mommy is happier" Addison answered for the baby

"Is he moving a lot?" Derek asked

"Always…It's a good thing!" she said smiling.

* * *

They arrived at home, Derek opened the front door and picked Addison's suitcase up off the ground "Hi Milo… Did you miss me? Good cat, I missed you" the cat purred at her

"Addie, I think it's time to go to bed…" Derek said to Addison remembering the doctor's advice

"I was only saying hello to Milo…Ok, Dr. Shepherd, I will go to bed, but only if you come with me upstairs and hold me tightly in your arms". They both went in the master bedroom and as he promised he stayed with her holding her tightly "I think I should move into this room…" he said kissing her head "You have to move here, Derek…" she said.

"…We waited to this baby for 12 years, first the residency then the career, the cystic fibrosis, Mark, Meredith, the divorce…and suddenly, after I saw the death with my own eyes because of that gunman; and finally I'm so close to having my little family I've always wanted… When you proposed the FIVET I wasn't happy, I felt like I wasn't able to have a baby in the natural way, like my sisters did…We did a lot of medical stuff to have the embryos, and I thought 'Damn, we aren't sick, why we are doing all this crap'… Something that should have reunited us, like a baby, torn us apart… I didn't even think of the embryos when I signed the divorce papers…" Derek tried finally to explain his feelings about the last year of their marriage, but Addison said "Derek, if I could have a baby of my own without do the implantation I wouldn't have used the embryos, and until my months spent with Lucas, Pete's son, I was sure I could develop with my fertility issues and finally have a chance at motherhood with Lucas, with the news to there's no possibility to have a baby of my own, but when you had been shot and I felt no longer apart of your family, I had the urgency to have someone to take care, someone that could fulfil my loneliness like a child, I never thought to use the embryos until that moment… I'm not so bad as a person" she said almost crying.

"No, no, you're misunderstanding my words, Addie, actually I'm happy you implanted the embryos, even if I wasn't at first a supporter of the Fivet decision, but now I can say that you made the right decision for both of us, and I'm really happy that we're so close to have our little family… and I understand why you didn't tell me sooner the whole story…"

"Derek, I didn't want to push you, especially in your condition, I was scared you weren't ready to deal with something so big and I certainly didn't want to push you back over the edge…"

"I know Addie, and I thank you for respecting my feelings and the time it has taken me to adjust to everything, you respected me, this is why I love you!", she looked at him and she smiled "Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I love you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery!"

* * *

**Is a shorter chapter...I hope you enjoyed read it, please review! Reviews help me write **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - First of all I need to say thanks to all the readers of this fanfiction, I'm so sorry if (only for a couple of days) I think to not update this story, but the last spoiler destroyed almost all my addek hopes, but even if there is only a tiny little chance for them I want fight for it... To all addek fans of the net I wrote and I posted this chapter (and I will post other chapters, I promise), even after years this amazing, funny, intense and dramatic couple has still a huge fan base, and I'm very happy for this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, is a little one, but I promise to write more and to post soon. Please review, review, review!**

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Good Morning!" Derek said kissing Addison

"Morning!" she said yawning and still sleepy "Since when are you awake?"

"Almost an hour, it's almost 9 o' clock… I prepared breakfast!" Derek said with his smile painted on his lips.

"I can't believe I slept so much" Addison said waking up

"It's good sleep when you're tired and all you deserve now is rest, you know what doctors said…"

"Stop talking about doctors… Enough of doctors…"

"What's the problem about doctors? We both are doctors…" he said at her

"I just dreamt Meredith delivered my kid…In your trailer… that was a nightmare… and the baby was podalic…" she told him

"Alessandra will deliver the baby in a safe hospital here in New York" he said reassuring her and kissing her lips "…and stop talking about Meredith, she lives in the other side of the country…"

"You're right… You talked about a breakfast downstairs, I'm a bit hungry, I didn't eat very much yesterday…"

"Yes, downstairs there's a traditional English breakfast waiting for us…"

* * *

They went downstairs and started their day "I was thinking" Derek said "that maybe it's time to find a name for 'kiddo'… Any idea?"

"I have a couple of ideas, I'm working on it… Are you sure you don't like the name Carson?"

"Addie…"

"Ok… What name do you like?" she asked

"What about Darren or Jack, like my father…"

"Jack? Almost all your nephew are called Jack… and I'm not sure about Darren"

"Patrick?"

"Too Irish…"

"Mathew?"

"It reminds me of Baywatch… Archer, like my brother?"

"Are you serious?"

"Ok… What about Henry?"

"Why not call him Harrison like the medicine book?" Derek said laughing

"Ok… it's a nice way to tell me you don't like the name Henry! What about John?"

"Too common… Edward?"

"I like Edward, but what if you call me Addie and him Eddie!"

"You're right… What about Kevin?"

"Better choose another name…William?" Addison said

"William it's an evergreen name, it's traditional… And I like it…"

"What about William Edward?"

"William Edward Montgomery-Shepherd!" Derek said happy and proud "but for me he will be always kiddo!"

"…Billiam!" she said smiling

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Addison noticed that Derek spent half an hour talking at his phone, after he closed his call she asked "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I talked with Harvey Grossman (Mt Sinai chief of Surgery), to operate at Mt Sinai, he's happy to have me back, he even said that my loss for Seattle Grace can push Richard to drink again, he was rude…"

"Harvey can't stand Richard, and you know this, it's one of the reason why he left Mt Sinai hospital…"

"Yes, by the way I can operate at Mt Sinai…"

"You don't think to start again working crazy hours and be absent again, do you?" she said rubbing her belly and a bit pissed by that news

"No, no, I'll work at the practice and I'll performed surgeries like you do…" Derek explained "I want be present this time!"

* * *

2 Days after - evening

"Hi, how was your day?" she said to Derek finally at home after a long day at work

"Busy, I did 2 surgeries this morning and I had patients at the practice, tomorrow will be better I'll have only a couple of patients at the practice in the morning… How was your day at home?"

"Boring like the day before… I finished another book, I worked on my work about that experimental procedures in uterus, I listened music, I played with Milo… I want be back at work Derek, I'm tired to stay here at home doing nothing!"

"Addison, you know better than me what doctors and Alessandra said to you…"

"Come on just a couple of patients in the morning and maybe a c-section at week, until I will be on my 34th week… Derek I need to work, the baby is fine, I know I can do it…I love him" she said rubbing his belly "I don't want to do nothing that can put him in danger"

"I know that, Addie…" he said sitting near her and rubbing her back "Can you only promise me that you'll don't work too much? And that will you start to work only the next week?"

"I promise Derek" she said kissing his lips

"Is kiddo ok with your choice?"

"Yes, he loves to work at the practice… And we can spend more time together"

"And now I have something to ask to you, tomorrow it's my mother birthday, I think that you should come with me, and It's also a good occasion to say to my family the news of the baby…"

"God… tomorrow will be a very long day…" Addison commented what Derek said to her.

"Come on, Addie, you still have Nancy and me on your side…"

* * *

**Review...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Here a new chapter for you! I want thank u my beta reader Lydia for the precious help she gave me to write this chapter, especially because she wrote an important part of Addison e Mama Shepherd discussion. I hope you appreciate it... Reviews are always welcome! Thank you to read the story ;)**

* * *

Tomorrow evening Derek and Addison were in there way to Shepherd family house "What are you thinking?" Derek asked to Addison, as he noticed she was in silence for the whole trip, "I'm a bit scared… My relationship with your mother has been very complicated in the last years, especially after you had been shot…" she confessed "and I'm sure she will be disappointed about the baby news…"

"She has no right to be disappointed about the baby" Derek said, "Derek, honey, she's your mother, all she's doing is protect you!"

"Protect me from what? From you Addie?"

"Maybe… What did she say when you told her that you were coming with me?"

"I didn't say that you were with me, I just said that I will be with someone…" he confessed

"Derek what did you do that for? Your mother, Kathleen and Colleen will be terribly pissed by my presence…"

"Can you tell me what your problem is, Addison? You have been my wife for more than 11 years you're part of this family…", he talked with her and his mother's words resound in her head, she was anxious "Derek, please can you stop the car I need fresh air…"

"Sure" he pulled into a safe location and she got out, "Are you feeling nauseous or dizzy?" he gently asked

"I'm feeling better now, thanks…"

* * *

They finally arrived, Derek rang the doorbell and after few seconds his mother opened the door "Derek!" she exclaimed very happy to see his son and hugged him "I'm so happy to see you, you look even better than the last time, Seattle is the right place for you!", "Happy birthday mom, I've missed you…", apparently Carolyn didn't notice the presence of her former daughter in law, until she asked her son "Are you with Meredith?", "Mom, I have some news to tell you, one of this is that Meredith and I broke up, the second is that I'm here with Addison", Addison gently greeted Carolyn "Hello, Carolyn, my best wishes for your birthday…", she looked at her and then she said "She's pregnant, I hope you noticed that…"

"Yes, and this is the third news that I'm going to tell you, we're going to have a baby!" he said happily

"She's going to have a baby, Derek!" Carolyn made clear her opinion to Derek choice, Colleen joined the conversation taking Carolyn side "Mom is right Derek… What are you thinking raising someone else's child… that is the stupidest thing you could ever do!" Derek tried to say something but Carolyn was faster than him "With which one of your friends she slept this time?"

"I can't believe she once again destroyed your relationship with Meredith!" Colleen said, "Colleen you saw Meredith only once in your life so don't talk about my relationship with her… And why are you acting so bad towards Addison… You always considered her part of this family and to me she's my family, I want you all to have respect for her or I'll leave and go home" Derek was angry with his mother and sister, "But…" Colleen tried to said, "Shut up Colleen!" Carolyn said.

In the next room Addison was talking with a quieter and happy Nancy "I'm happy to see you here, Derek told me that you helped him a lot…and yesterday he called me to tell me that you're going to have a baby, I haven't heard my brother so happy in years…I'm not judging you, you had your rights, but I can't believe you did the implantation without tell him… I think my mother words in Seattle and Sam and Amelia's behaviour pushed you to take this decision…"

"Yes…" Addison said unable to hide her embarrassment "I think the most difficult things to do now is explain what I did to your mother"

"This is Derek's child and we are your family, we have the right to know this kid…"

"You're right!" Addison said, in that moment Derek come in the room he kissed Addison on her cheek and asked "I'm sorry, honey, are you ok?"

"Kind of…Nancy and I were talking…"

"Thanks Nancy for being kind to Addison…"

"I don't mind what your divorce papers say, to me Addison is and always will be part of our family"

Carolyn entered the room and you could see the anger in her eyes. "I can't believe you brought her Derek after what she did to you. I have no words to say how disappointed I am that you have returned her into my life and have to accept her because you are back with her; but I just can't do it."

Derek defended Addison by saying "Mother, I expected better from you. I love her and she's been there for me whilst I was in recovery."

Addison plucked up the courage and started talking "Look Carolyn, I've made mistakes I'm the first to admit that, life doesn't come with instructions. After everything that happened my heart has never stopped beating for your son. I'm not excusing what I've done in the past but as people we've both grown and from what's happened he wouldn't have met Meredith and I wouldn't have repaired my friendships with Sam and Naomi or even experience being a mother when I was at a time going out with Pete and his baby. For your information this is your son's baby, I'm not a whore or anything this is your grandchild well actually grandson and I've come here today to tell you that I'm in your son's life now and I'm here to stay. I love him more than life and am committed to him more than ever. We are going to be a family, a very happy little family to be exact and I couldn't be happier. I can walk away from today with your blessing or not, but either way your only son is going to be a dad, I can live knowing you hate me, but please be there for Derek and his son. I've apologised enough to you for what I've done and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. But if not and there's nothing else I can do right in your eyes then just tell me. I've poured my heart out to you right now and I just hope that you understand that I'm a changed woman. I'm growing human life and it's the most amazing thing to ever happen to me after meeting your son. So please just accept this as my most sincere apology for hurting you in the past but now I'm here and hope you all accept me back into your life." After that Addison felt exhausted. Derek held her tightly.

Carolyn looked at them "I'm sorry, I can't do that…I look at you and I feel nauseous, I can't believe that my son wants still have a family with you after all you did… He could be happy in Seattle with a woman that loves him more than you can imagine, he could have children with her and he choose to go back with you… I know that you both wants stay together, but I can't watch my son ruining his life once again with you and with a baby that didn't even think to have until few weeks ago. It will take time to heal all the old scars as at one time you was like another daughter to me."

Addison looked at her and with sad voce she commented "Once a cheater always a cheater… I'm not proud of what I did, but I can't change the past.".

"You're a very privilege woman, Addison, and you need to learn that you can't have all you want from your life"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Derek felt really hurt from his mother word "I can't believe my own family isn't welcome in this house" Derek held Addison and said "I think we should leave now". Addison thought long and said "Don't erase her from your life because of me, give her time and repair what's happened without me here. She's your mother, and yes she doesn't like me and she doesn't accept this baby, but she truly loves you. I'm sure before or after she'll love also William like she loves you". She squeezed his hand and invited him to sit at the table with the rest of his family, for the first time in that house she felt to be a stranger in that house.

After an unreal quiet dinner Derek e Addison set off back to return to Manhattan, they were getting in the car, when they saw Nancy that was here to say goodbye to them "I'm sorry for what Mom said to you, maybe I'm the only one in this family, but I want be part of my little nephew's life and if you give time I'm sure even the rest of our family will be!", "I hope, Nancy, it was a bitter and angst night…It wasn't like I planned… You are always welcome to come and see us in NYC, look after yourself sis" Nancy hugged and kissed both Derek and Addison and said "Have a safe journey home".

* * *

The trip in the car was quiet, not one of the two doctors wanted to talk it was going to be a night of silence at Shepherd's house. Derek opened the front door and without say a word headed for the master bedroom, after few minutes Addison went upstairs, she found Derek already in bed looking at the ceiling with an absent facial expression, Addison changed into her satin night gown and went to bed too "He has got hiccups" she said, he turned towards her and said "I'm sorry…"

"For kiddo's hiccups?"

"For this awful night and my family's behaviour… I can't believe my mothers reaction, I always knew she wasn't your biggest fan, but I can't believe how she treated us tonight, and she didn't have any respect for my feelings and my family…"

"Your mother has suffered a lot in her life, your father's death and Amelia's problems… maybe she thought someone like Meredith that had a twisty life and a more complicated family history could understand you better and your feelings, especially after you have been shot…"

"Sounds like you're defending her… You shouldn't after what she said"

"Derek, moving away from your family is the last thing I want you to do, in these last years I've been a bad person, and I have done things I regret…"

"We both did, Addie…" he said kissing her and changed the subject "How's the baby?"

"He still has the hiccups…" Addison answered

"It has been a terrible day even for him…"

"I'm sure they will love him"

"Do you really think?"

"Yes, he's your son Derek I'm sure they will love him", he smiled at her and he started singing "Addison Montgomery…I met her in the summer…she was cutting a very..."

"What are you doing?" she said laughing

"I'm singing to kiddo, maybe his hiccups will stop…"

"You're a freak, Derek Shepherd… this is why I love you"

"I love you too, Addie" he said kissing her lips.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - thanks for all the people who read this fanfiction, your reviews are great and they help me to write! A great thanks to my betas Lydia, Marcela and Esmeralda.**

* * *

1 Week after

"I think you're working too much" Derek said tying her surgery mask "I'm not; this is my second c-section of the day…"

"Addison, you promised me…"

"Derek they're twin and I'm the one that followed this pregnancy… It wasn't professional of me to ask another doctor to deliver the babies… You did 5 surgeries yesterday and you came at home at midnight, and I didn't complain…"

"I'm not the one pregnant Addie… I don't have surgery for the next 2 hours I will stay with you in the OR!"

"I've never seen a neurosurgeon performing a C-section…" she said laughing

"If you want I can hold the blood sucker…"

"So then you will be my intern for the morning!"

She started the c-section and easily she arrived to the uterus "I never asked do you prefer a natural labour or a c- section?" Derek asked

"All ob/gyns prefer performed c-section, they're faster than the natural way" she said without taking her eyes off the body she was cutting

"I'm not talking about surgery, I'm talking about you, what way do you prefer to deliver William?"

"If it's possible I'm for a natural labour and delivery…Derek the suck, please!" she opened the amnios and easily extracted the first foetus "It's a beautiful girl, Mrs Warren!" she exclaimed and the baby soon started cried, she clamped the umbilical cord and gave the baby to the paediatrician, then she opened the other amnios to extracted the other foetus, thing were less easy this time the foetus was podalic and when Addison extracted him he didn't cry right away, after few seconds of tactile stimulations and a cardiac massage the baby finally started cried "It's a boy, Mrs Warren, he's fine!" she again clamped the umbilical cord and gave the other baby to the paediatrician, she extracted the placenta and started to close Mrs Jameson's uterus and abdomen "Congratulations, Mrs Jameson, they're 2 beautiful children and they're big to be 36 weeks", the nurses came with the babies to let the neo-mama see their babies. Mrs Warren eyes' were full of joy when she saw the baby.

"Great job, Dr. Montgomery" Derek said smiling and washing his hand after the surgery, "I had a great assistant today" she said, "I don't think I had preformed a c-section since residency… the babies were so tiny and cute, a boy and a girl… I confessed I was scared when the boy didn't breath…"

"Mr and Mrs Warren and their children will make a great family…" she said to Derek, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I know that look, what's the problem, Addie?"

"Nothing…It isn't envy…but, Mr and Mrs Warren have a very big family outside waiting for the news of the babies' birth…and both of our families weren't happy when we told them the news of our baby…"

"We have a lot of love to give to our baby" he said hugging her "and I think Savvy wants organize a baby shower for William…"

"What?...When did Savvy think about telling me about this baby shower?"

"Maybe when you'll put down the scalpel… however we should buy something for kiddo, he has nothing…"

"I know…Have I ever told you how Lucas was born?"

"No, why?" on that moment his pager beeped "I'm sorry, honey, I have to go" he said kissing her cheek

"Ok, see you at home tonight… I love you…"

* * *

"Do we have an appointment?" Sheldon said to Addison sitting in his office

"No, we haven't, but I need to talk to you…and apparently you aren't busy now, so we can talk…"

"After all the office is better than the elevator…Do you have problem with Derek?"

"No, Derek is great, he's so protective and sweet, and he cares a lot… The problem is me…it's like I'm scared that something terrible is going to happen like it did to Violet…"

"You're scared to be happy, Addison… there isn't a Katie that wants to perform a c-section in your foyer… You're just a woman like millions of other women that are going to have a baby, the most natural thing on earth and like many other women on earth you have the father of your baby on your side… this is what commonly happens Addison, so please stop thinking of every possible apocalyptic scenario, grow the hell up, there's no reason to be scared!"

Reassured by Sheldon's words after a couple of patients at the practice she headed to home.

* * *

Derek arrived at 9:00 pm "You're late, busy day at the hospital?" she asked kissing him "yes, I'm so tired… but I have good news for you, tomorrow I'm free… Can you tell me what are you doing here on this floor?"

"I'm trying to choose what room is better for the nursery?"

"Oh… I think the intern one is better, that one is bigger but there is a balcony and I don't think it's safe for the baby…when he's older he could try and open it…"

"I love you when you're so protective over William…"

"Do you want me to tell you about the Lucas story?" Derek asked her

They sat at the dining table in the kitchen "I'm the one who save Violet and Lucas life… A patient of Violet with a mental disorder attacked her and performed a c-section in the foyer of Violet house… she cut her and kidnapped the baby, then she ran away leaving her in a pool of blood I operated on her, then I operated on Lucas, I saved Violet's life but she was unable to bond with Lucas and with Pete for almost a year…At first I didn't want complication in my life but then I started a relationship with Lucas father and I fell in love with Lucas but I tried stopping myself, whilst Violet was recovering and returned to LA from New York where she started session therapy; then I lost Pete, Lucas, my friendship with Violet and maybe even my friendship with Naomi for my Sam's fling…It's still hurt and this is the reason why I'm scary to loose what I have now and that includes you…"

"Meredith was pregnant when I got shot, but I didn't know it, she miscarried… she told me what happened 2 days after… whilst I was in hospital it made me think a lot and especially about my relationship with Meredith, I couldn't stop thinking about the cracks in our relationship, Lucas helped you to nurture your motherhood instinct, I want believe things happen for a reason, Addie…and if I hadn't got shot we wouldn't be here discussing our baby boy William or would I know that I was expecting a child with my ex-wife, I would be in Seattle raising my baby with Meredith."

* * *

Next morning at the brownstone it was very quiet, they were both free and enjoyed laying in bed together, they made plans for the day or better say Derek made plans for the day "I'm reading a book about babies…"

"You didn't tell me you were reading a parenting book… Which are you reading?"

"The Baby Book by Dr. Sears and Sears"

"Are you serious? I'm reading The Successful Child by the same authors…"

"You are reading a baby's book, are you serious? You should write one not read one…"

"Being a doctor and being a parent is not the same thing, I learned this from Lucas"

"You will be an excellent parent, Addie…"

"We will be!"

* * *

Derek and Addison were in a famous baby store "This is the #1 rated infant car seat in America!" said the shop assistant to the parents to be "It's one of the most safest car seat, and you have the possibility to remove this insert when your baby gets older, we have this items in several colours" "I like this one" Derek said looking at a car seat in indigo and blue stripes "This collection is called Coventry, if you want you can buy the coordinated stroller, the play yard and the highchair"

"I'm not sure about the play yard…" Derek said, "Why? It's useful; I can use it at the practice or when we go to the Hamptons…"

"Wait, do you want a play yard at the practice?" he said amused

"Why? Pete had one for Lucas… I can spend more time with William and don't have to stop breastfeeding…"

"I thought you wanted to leave the baby with Teresa, she said to me she has been the Nanny to the Carter's family for years…"

"I know Teresa's references, they're great but I'm not having a baby for him to be raised by someone else…"

"We will buy also the play yard" he said happy

"Well, the travel system, stroller + car seat is $320, the play yard is $190 and the highchairs $150... Are you interested in buying this frontal infant carrier is on promotional offer today $80 instead of $90..."

"Ok" Addison said picking her credit card from her wallet.

Out of the shop Derek said "Why did you pay?"

"Derek come on; is there a problem because I paid for these items?"

"Yes… you cut me off!"

"What? Are you serious? If this is your problem we have still a lot of things to buy, you're free to use your credit card like I'm free to use mine…"

"The problem is that you still think of William as your kid"

"Derek that isn't true and you know that very well"

"You don't even tell me it was my kid; you let me go to Seattle… What if I didn't come back, maybe I would never have met my child… you're selfish!"

"It was supposed to be a quiet and funny day, Derek, but thanks today you've finally opened my eyes, the problem between me and you is all about my fucking money, it isn't Meredith or Mark like I believed… My family money destroys your ego!"

Derek didn't say anything; they went to the car and headed home.

* * *

"Do you think we will ever talk again, Derek? Because it's stupid fighting over this"

"You humiliated me today…"

"Derek, that isn't true…"

"Do you think that because I don't have a $25 million trust found I can't afford to buy my son stuff?"

"Derek…the last thing I wanted do today was humiliate you, trust me, but I spent these last 3 years after our divorce mostly as single woman, learning how to live my life alone, after we spent more than a quarter of our life together…"

"A single woman? You slept with Mark, Alex, Kevin, Pete… god even with Sam! It doesn't seem to me you have been a single woman…"

"Not one of those relationships was stable, I don't even consider for a second marrying those men…and this is what I'm trying to say to you, Derek, you were in a stable relationship with Meredith you worked to create a new family with her, for me it's been very different, even if I had a lot of men I've always been alone , today I paid because I thought that you were like all those other men… but your reaction showed me that what you want and what you're offering to me it isn't just sex and sometimes dates but the possibility to mend the pieces of the life we had before… before I screwed up everything" she tried to hide her tears but a tear betrayed her.

"Don't try to justify my behaviour today, I treated you very bad and I'm not proud…" he sat near her in the couch hugging her tightly and without hiding his tears she said "…If you want you could buy all the furniture for the nursery, you know?" He just kissed her forehead and held her.

* * *

**Review pleeeeeeeeeeease!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - new fluffy (very fluffy) chapter... **

* * *

3 days after

Derek and Addison were in an expensive upper east side store on Lexington Ave, trying to find the right furniture for William's room "I like this one" said Addison looking at a gorgeous, minimalist look crib, "Natural wood and matte white lacquer come together for a clean, modern look that will complement any décor" the shop seller said to them "I think you can also like this Dresser/Changing Table, its simple, clean design, exceptional style at a very affordable price, $585.00"

"Do you like it, Derek?" Addison asked

"Yes, it's simple and has the same style of the crib; it's white and natural wood…"

"Ok, so we bought the crib and the dresser/changing table, do you think we need any other stuff?" Derek said after he paid $1600 for furniture

"Derek, you have no idea how many things we still need for William, sheets, comforter, outfits, shoes, toys…"

"Ok, ok I get it, do you want go to another shop?"

"I'd like to go to that kid's French shop on Madison Avenue…" Addison answered him

"Savvy said is a very nice shop…"

"Yes he has a lot of stuff…" she said and they came in the shop, at first they looked at baby clothes "Look at this, it's adorable" she said showing Derek a grey velour outfit with a blue teddy bear embroidered on the pocket "It's 'Grey'" Derek said smiling, "Shut up, can we please not say her name today?", "I love you when you're jealous…and it's cute, we should buy this item for kiddo… What else do we need for kiddo?"

"Well since we bought crib and dresser, I'd want see other items for the nursery"

They spent half a day in that shop buying sheets, comforter, rugs, diaper bag and wooden letters with animals to write the name William in the room. Derek bought also a small cute blue teddy bear to put in William's crib.

* * *

They arrived at home, Addison was thrilled and they started together to decorate the nursery, "Are you sure you don't want to paint the walls in blue?" Derek said while he was putting to the wall three vintage fabric art walls with a car, a truck and a boat, "Yes, I like white walls, the room is brighter… Honey, I'd like the one with the boat more on the left side… Perfect! Now you should move the armchair near that corner…" Derek picked the navy armchair and set it where Addison said "Do you want I put the crib under the window?" he asked "Yes…about the window I think we should put up the curtains…"

"Addison, I remember you I'm a cardiopathic so I think is better if I put the curtains tomorrow, I'm a bit tired now…Can you pass me the rug?", she picked the indigo/blue/white striped rug and passed it to Derek. They both looked at the room with happiness "It's nice and cute, I'm sure kiddo will love this room…" he said looking at the room satisfied, "Yes and if we put the curtains up also he will love the room even more" she said laughing "Don't worry, tomorrow I'll ask Teresa if she can put the curtains… You did a lot today" she said kissing his lips and put her hand on his chest covered only by an old Colombia university T-shirt "You've great taste for furniture, Dr Montgomery…" he said kissing her back, "Derek I can't wait to hold William in my arms, I'm so happy in this period and I know that you're my source of happiness".

* * *

Next morning

"Any plans for this morning?" Derek asked her kissing her cheek

"Not really!" she said eating her toast "I think I'll meet Savvy later… and remember that at 5 o' clock I have an appointment with Alessandra to perform the ultrasound"

"Is it today?" Derek asked looking at his day planner

"Yes… I can't believe you forgot the appointment"

"I'm sorry, hon, but I've had a busy week… by the way I have an appointment with a patient at the practice at 4:30 pm, I promise you I will be there, I love seeing kiddo" he looked at the clock "I'm late, honey, I have to go" he said kissing her head.

* * *

5:00 pm – Practice

Addison was already in the exam room, ready for the ultrasound, Derek opened the door saying "I'm here, I'm here! Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet" Alessandra said picking the probe to start the exam, the baby seemed fine maybe only a bit smaller than parents and doctor thought "…but the foetal fluximetry is good, about the right kidney I noticed that the kidney is fine but the slight pyelectasis is still here" Alessandra said showing the parents – to be the pictures of their baby, "I'm sorry Addison, I wanted give you better news"

"I was prepared to this news" Addison confessed "and I can live with it because apart from the pyelectasis the baby seems fine", Derek squeezed her hand he felt hurt because he really hoped that the pylectasis would have gone, Addison noticed Derek's unhappy expression and she said "William will be fine, he has 2 parents that loves him more than their own lives", he kissed her lips and put his hand on her belly like he wanted to protect the baby she was carrying.

* * *

**Do u like/dislike it? Please review...**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 - a new cute and fluffy chapter for you, but I promise more twist in the next chaps... Hope you like it! A special thanks to Lydia for the part about photographs... Reviews are always welcome...**

* * *

2 days before

Addison opened the front door and entered in her house "Surprise!" her friends and Derek exclaimed, "Hey, what are you doing here?" she said smiling and happy for their presence.

"A baby shower!" Savvy said

"Hi Addison!" Nancy said to her former sister in law, "Nancy, I'm so happy you're here"

"Me too, Addie… and Amelia and Sam send their best wishes to you, Derek and the baby, this is our gift for you" Nancy said giving to her and Derek a blue Ralph Lauren gift set, "You know how much I like Ralph Lauren" Derek said to her sister, "Thank you Nancy, it's beautiful and we needed these items" Addison said and opened another gift "Oooh Derek, look at this turtle feeding set and at these items with the hippo, the giraffe and the elephant…they're so cute, thank you Teresa" she said to her maid. The doorbell rang and Derek went to open the front door, Captain and Bizzy were there "Don't tell me, we are late, aren't we?" Bizzy said to Derek "The appointment was half an hour ago, but I'm sure Addison we will be very happy to see you, even if you're late". Addison was opening Archer and Alessandra's gift, this time a Ralph Lauren bathrobe "This kid will be a fancy one, thanks, he's beautiful", she saw her parents "Bizzy, Dad, you are here!" she exclaimed happy "Yes Kitten" Captain said kissing his daughter "how are you?" he asked, "We are fine…" she said rubbing her belly "I'm happy to see you both and together…"

"In a little more of a month you will be a mother, we are so proud of you, you are an elegant woman, a brilliant surgeon and you will be an amazing mother, Addison" Addison hugged her father and said "Thank you, you can't believe how important these words are for me". Meanwhile Derek was talking with Bizzy, and then he asked his parents in law and their friends "Do you want to see the nursery? I almost destroyed my vertebral cord to set the furniture…"

* * *

That night in bed "Did you like my surprise, hon?", "Very much we have great friends… and yes you were right about the baby shower, we have a lot of gifts and I'm very happy to see my parents so concerned about the pregnancy and the baby…" she looked at him "I know that face, Derek, it isn't your fault if your mother wasn't here, give her time and she will love William like she loves your 9 nieces and 5 nephews…"

* * *

Addison walked through the door after getting some groceries "Addison come here" Derek shouted from upstairs.

As she placed the groceries in the kitchen and walked upstairs, she noticed Derek surrounded by boxes. "What are all these" she asked completely puzzled.

"Oh I got all my stuff shipped over from Seattle I've found some awesome photographs." She walked over towards him and noticed a photograph in his hand "Oh Derek! These are from med school wow look at Naomi's hair; I can't believe you kept these all this time." As she sat next to him off the floor, she picked up a pile of photos and started browsing through. "Haha I remember this photo I think it was taken just after we started dating, wow you still look as handsome to this day."

He smiled at her and went "I could say the same but your hair looks better now."

Addison noticed a photo of Derek, Carolyn and Amelia "Look at this, you all looked so happy here" as she handed the photo to Derek, he mumbled and put the photograph to the bottom of the pile. "Addison, its Sam with hair" as he showed her the photograph they burst into laughter. "We were so happy back then, carefree and young with our lives ahead of us". A creased piece of paper was left at the bottom of the box. As Addison picked it up and read it she laughed to herself "Our eyes met over the cadaver and I knew I had to have her" Derek took the piece of paper of her and said "and she would breathe the life back into me, from everyday until eternity. At least that line's still the same today because I said in the song also that you would be my wife, I didn't say we would get divorced."

As Derek had completely destroyed the fun atmosphere Addison said "We don't have any photos of us now or even of me pregnant with William, we should make some and put them in his room so when he wakes up he sees a happy mommy and daddy." Derek was silent and was staring at a photograph he just found "It's from our wedding day Addison, you were the most beautiful woman in the world and you were going to be mine, your hair was amazing and you just made the whole room light up as you entered; you were like a shining star that had just fallen from heaven into my arms."

As the hours passed and they reminisced the memories they both realised that the spark they felt for each other in med school was still there. "I'm so glad I have you back in my like" Addison said softly to Derek. He nodded and kissed her hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he replied. "I really like this photo of me, you, Sam and Naomi maybe we could frame it and have it in the living room" Derek said. Addison smiled as she wanted the same thing too. "We could place it above the fireplace, along with some of us. I like the one with you and Sam drunk in the bar also it makes me remember your crazy side Derek."

"I like this one of us at Bizzy's country club sitting on a bench together with the sun shining down on us." She smiled "It's getting late Derek I think I'm going to get some sleep now see you in a short while" she kissed him on his lips as she left him surrounded and smiling at old photographs.

* * *

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 - just few words, I'm sorry I know I had to post this chapter weeks ago, to be forgiven it's a long one (and a very different one, because I think the story needed a twist, please don't hate me for what I wrote, you all know how much I love Addison e Derek together)... I hope you like it and that you'll write me many many many reviews**

* * *

"Hey welcome back at home, honey" Addison said opening the front door of the brownstone and kissing Derek, "how was the conference?"

"Boring, but Collins did a really excellent speech" said Derek "…I miss you!"

"You have been off only for 2 days, Derek"

"They were enough… How are u?"

"I'm good, I felt a little bit nauseous this morning but now I'm fine"

"Sure?" Derek asked opening the fridge and picking something to drink

"I'm great, trust me! Tell me about the conference…"

"I can't believe you want to know about the conference… here your answer there wasn't Meredith, but I saw Cristina with Owen, they got married!"

"Oh, interesting…" Addison said

"Come on you don't care about them, I'm sure you don't even know who is Owen Hunt!"

"Point for you, Dr. Shepherd!...I'm tired, I'll wait for you downstairs" she said kissing his lips and leaving him to wash the dishes.

* * *

"Are you really watching a National Geographic doc?" he asked giving a quick look at the television program Addison was looking at.

"It's interesting, it's about animals' migrations" she answered, he went to bed near her and kissed her head and then he said "I think it's time to turn off the television and try to sleep!".

She moved close to him and put her head on his chest and she asked "Do you think that if there wasn't the baby you now would be here with me?"

"What are you talking about Addison?"

"Give me an answer Derek…Please"

Derek was silent at first then he finally "I don't like talking about hypothetical scenarios, Addie, I'm a concrete man, you know me…"

"It's a way to tell me that if there wasn't a baby in the way you wouldn't chose me?"

"I never said this, Addison…"

"Are you happy to be here with me, Derek, or are you doing this only because it's the right thing to do?"

"I am, but since is questions time it's my turn to ask you something, if I didn't show up in New York would you tell me about the baby?" Derek asked, this time was Addison the one in silent then she confessed "When I decided to have this baby you weren't in the picture, and I knew that I would be alone, so no… I'm sorry Derek"

Derek jumped out of the bed and said "I can't believe you are saying this to me, Addison... What about that poor kid asks you who was your father, what the hell would you answer him?"

"I'd tell him the truth! That his father was the man I used to love!"

"USED TO love?"

"Sorry, Derek, I didn't mean that!"

"Oh, my God, I can't believe this. I can't believe you accused me of not really wanting to be with you, when you were planning to never tell MY SON about the man you "used to love", I didn't think you were so selfish!"

"Derek, you know that this is not true! You can't be serious!" Derek stood in front of her, while Addison stared at him, sitting on the bed. Her eyes were filled up with tears.

"I was wrong about you, Addison." Suddenly, a flashback invaded Addison's mind. "I thought I could make this work, but, you didn't change a thing."

"Don't say that, Derek, don't say that!" Derek started walking away and Addison followed him.

"Derek, come back here! You can't quit on me! We are Addison and Derek, we don't quit!"

"I need my time and my space, Addison, I can't stay here anymore, not after what you said... I can't even look at you in this moment, I'm furious!" Derek was opening the front door, Addison yelled at him "Where do u think to go, Derek?... You aren't leaving only me today, you are leaving also your son, Derek!"

"Suddenly, he is my son? I thought his father was some guy you used to love!" Derek got very close to Addison. "I got news for you, Addie. The world isn't always the way you want it to be."

"If you leave me now Derek, I promise I never let u see this baby!" Derek just looked at her and left the house slamming the front door. He headed towards his car, he had no idea where to go or what to do, he felt angry and hurt, 15 minutes after he was in a bar at the Village.

* * *

The glass doors opened in front of him. He entered in slow steps, sitting down on the bar, he lowered his head, and waited for the night to go by. Beside him, a thin blond girl sat down.

"Scotch." She said, in a high voice, her gloss-covered lips smiling at the bartender. "On the rocks."

"Can I have one of those too?" Derek said, in a tired and sad voice.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm Melanie."

"Derek"

"Nice to meet you, Derek." Her voice was high and hurt Derek's ears a little bit.

"Nice to meet you, Melanie" and as soon as he said this she moved closer to him. Derek felt too tired to be reluctant. "What are we celebrating?"

"I got my first acting job here in New York." Derek's eyes reached her neckline. 'What is she, a porn star?' He tough, silently.

"Congratulations." He said. She put her hand over his.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You like tired, long day?"

"Kind of"

she moved beside him and kissing his lobe she whispered "Sounds like you need to relax." and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

NEXT MORNING – PENINSULA HOTEL NYC

"Morning babe" Melanie said to Derek.

Derek suddenly opened his eyes, he looked at the room, he lift his blanket and wondered "Where I am and where did all my clothes go?" Derek stood up, startled "who are you?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember." she smiled. "you sure seemed to be enjoying yourself last night". He went to the bathroom to wash his face and trying to remember "OMG, I booked a room at the peninsula hotel…"

"Derek babe, I ordered breakfast" Melanie yelled from the other room. He took a quick shower to focus on the last events of this life, 'what the hell I did' he tough and headed to the room.

"Breakfast is here, honey…" she said biting a croissant.

"Don't call me honey and why did u order also a bottle of champagne?"

"To celebrate, honey!"

"To celebrate what? I don't even know you..."

"Oh, I think you know me pretty well, baby" she came behind him, kissed his shoulders and moved her hands on his chest. 'what am I doing with this woman? .. I only hope tonight I wore a condom' Derek though. "Well… can u remember me your name?" Derek said taking off her hands on him

"Melanie!"

"Well Melanie, I think it's time to end this, I'm sure tonight was great… but it was a huge mistake!"

"What? Are you going to leave me?" the girl asked him.

"Leave you? I don't even know you… I'm just a guy in a bar you're just a girl in a bar, end of the story!" at the same time her phone rang, Melanie didn't answer she just looked at the display "We have to go, Derek babe!"

"What? You have to go!" he yelled

"You didn't understand, we have to leave this room now or they'll find us!"

"Who?"

"No questions, it isn't the moment"

In 5 minutes they were out of the room and they were running in the middle of NYC chaotic streets

"Where are we going" Derek asked to the girl again.

"It isn't time for conversation, Derek babe, run! Here there is a metro station!"

Derek and Melanie were finally in the train, there were a lot of people, and suddenly Derek heard a well known female voice calling his name "Derek, Derek!" she was Savvy, 'great' though Derek, Melanie was always near him, "Hi Savvy, " he said, "Hi Derek, how are u? Addison told me you were in Boston for a conference…"

"Yeah" he really didn't know what to say

"How's Addison? Weiss and I would love to have you at dinner one of these nights before the great event"

"It's a great idea…"

"You aren't alone…" Savvy noticed

"She's Melanie… my assistant… I think the next one is your station, Savvy, say hi to Weiss!"

Savvy finally went out of the train, where him and Melanie were "…So, your assistant…" Melanie said, "Shout up!... no wait why don't you tell me why there were 2 man chased us…"

"Your story seems more interesting, who are u? Who's Addison?" Melanie asked him

"No, who are u?" Derek asked

"I'm just a girl in a bar"

"You are not just a girl in a bar…how old are u?"

"I'm 23 years old, I'm from Tampa, Florida and I studied journalism at Cornell University and I also write for New York Post"

"That's a start" Derek said "but you still didn't explain, the 2 men 'followed' us"

"I can't say you more, you seem a nice guy and I don't want put you in danger"

"What? I don't trust you, let me see your New York Post badge", Melanie showed Derek her badge, she didn't lie. "So who are u, Derek babe?"

"Don't call me Derek babe, you're 23!...I'm a doctor, a neurosurgeon…"

"Impressive, doc, I think it's time to see your badge now!" she said while they were going upstairs in downtown Manhattan. "OMG, Derek the two men are here, we should move…TAXI, TAXI!"

she yelled, they quickly entered in the yellow cab and Melanie said to the driver "JFK airport!"

"What?" was the only word Derek said.

* * *

"So can u tell me why we are on flight for London, Melanie?"

"It's a safe place, Derek! I'm sure they'll not find us in London…"

"Maybe they don't, but my wife do, she can see my credit card movements…"

"You are married… so is she that Addison your friend in the metro was talking about?"

"Yeah…"

"You slept with me, so you didn't seem very committed in your marriage vows…"

"It's a long story…"

"We are on a transcontinental flight, we have time…"

"I don't want to talk about this, tell me why we are on a flight to London, what did u do?"

"Nothing, I just wrote an article about racket, I had an appointment with my source at the bar, but he didn't show!"

"You really think that I'm going to trust you, come on?" Derek said

"You're free to not trust me, but the 2 men chased us were real!"

"So, if you are telling the true the first thing to do is call the Police!"

* * *

BROWNSTONE

The 2 men that were following Derek and Melanie for NYC streets now were showing at Addison front door, they rang the doorbell and after a couple of minutes a very destroyed Addison opened it "Hello Mrs Shepherd!" said one of the man.

"Who are you people? I'm really not in the mood for pranks" Addison said to them, and one of the men showed her his gun.

* * *

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 - thanks for reading this story, a new brand new chapter for all you... Please review and let me know what do you think of this change of plot! Suggestions are always welcome!**

* * *

The 2 men forced the door and entered in Addison's house, she was confused she had no idea what was happening to her and who these 2 were.

"What do you want from me or my husband?" she asked

"Shut up!" yelled one of them to Addison "We need the girl, Ugo, not her..."

"I know, I know, let me think..."

Ugo watched Addison and pointing the gun to her saying "Call that ass of your husband!"

Addison didn't do nothing "Are you deaf, I said call your husband!" she was reaching the phone, but than Silvio said "Not with this, call with your mobile phone!", she dialled Derek's number but his phone was offline "...I can't talk with him, he's offline..."

"Are you trying to joke with us, bitch?" Ugo said to Addison slapping her in the face, her lips now were bleeding, Silvio picked Addison blackberry and dialled the last number "She wasn't cheating, his phone is offline", Ugo looked again at Addison and said "Silvio, try to find something to tie her!"

5 minutes after Silvio was back with a rope founded in the cellar, and they tied her on a chair 'Damn you Sheldon when you said that nothing were going to happen to me!' she tough.

Almost 3 hours after the phone of the brownstone rang, this time was Savvy, Addison couldn't answer the phone so after the machine starts she heard Savvy's voice 'Hi Addie, I'm Savvy, are u out to buy the last things for the baby, shopaholic? I saw Derek this morning I didn't knew she has a new assistant! I'll call you later, bye'.

"Where are they?" Ugo ruder than before asked Addison.

"Trust me I have no idea of what you are talking about" Addison said crying she was tired and scared "I have no idea of what do you want from me or Derek, this is a nightmare, yesterday night I had a fight with my husband and now I'm here tied… and stop pointing me that damn gun, do you really think I can do anything against you 2 in these conditions?"

"Ugo, put down the gun…" Silvio said and picking again Addison blackberry he dialled Derek's number, this time the phone was ringing "Derek…"Addison tried to say, but soon Ugo put an hand on her mouth.

"Mr Shepherd, you finally answered your wife's calls"

"Who is talking?" Derek was freaking out

"It isn't important, we want you propose a deal you give us the girl and we give you back your wife…"

"What are u doing to my wife?"

"You aren't in the position to ask something, you have 24 hours to give us the girl or you can say goodbye to your wife ad your unborn child…"

"Don't touch her!" Derek said, his hands were shaking and you could see the fear on his face and his voice, he seated on a chair and he started crying, once again he was so closed to loose everything.

Melanie moved closed to Derek and she admitted "yesterday night I thought you were one of the Palermos, and that you were in the bar to give to the owner the ultimatum to pay... this is why I approached you, I think you could give me news for my article…I let you drank 3 double-scotch, because I think that if you were drunk it was easier let you spill news about your trades in the Village"

"Yesterday night I had a fight with Addison, a very stupid one..." Derek confessed "I treated her bad... you know, we are going to have a baby" he said crying "and now she's with that animals, and... it's all my fault...again..."

"You know what… this was all my fault, I shouldn't get to attached to that story, I knew something bad will happen, everybody told me but I just wanted my boss noticed me and my reports.. You and your wife don't deserve this, you seem good people and good things should happen to you.. let's go back there, I should face the situation" Melanie confessed to Derek "…and Derek, I think you'll love to know that nothing happened between the 2 of us, you fell asleep as soon as you reached the bed"

* * *

BROWNSTONE

"Can you untie me?" Addison asked "I need to go to the bathroom"

"It's 2 hours you look at the telephone…don't try to play games with us" Ugo said pointing again the gun against Addison.

"I just need to go to the bathroom…I'm a 34 weeks pregnant woman, if you didn't notice!"

Ugo did a signal to Silvio to untie Addison and then he said "Go with her!"

"What?" Addison asked

"Do something wrong and you'll say goodbye to your quiet life" Ugo said pointing this time the gun to Addison's belly, "The bathroom is downstairs…" Were the only words Addison said, she went downstairs, she sighed looking at the cordless phone so close to her and than headed to the bathroom.

"What are you trying to do, bitch?" Silvio said looking at the cordless "Do you think we are stupid, go to that fucking bathroom!"

* * *

Melanie and Derek were in the plane back to NYC, Derek was still shocked "What do they want from me?" he asked to the girl.

"I suppose they think you're my source, the one I needed to meet in the bar yesterday… he didn't show"

"God, my life is a mess…" Derek said putting his hands on his face, he was desperate "The first thing to do when we land in NYC will be talking with the police"

"No, Derek, the first thing to do is go to your house and do the change, so you and Addison will be out of this mess I did"

"You are in serious danger, Melanie, we all are… Especially Addison"

"Derek, the Palermos are a very rich family, they have a lot of business in NYC and a lot of friends, also in the Police"

"I know how Mafia works, I saw the Padrino"

"Derek this is not a movie, this is life… I have a great scoop in my hands, that can seriously hit the Palermos and their business in the Village"

"So what is your plan?… Wait you don't have a plan, great…this is just great!" he said sarcastic

"I need to talk with my Chief at the Post… I'm sorry Derek…"

* * *

Addison was again tie at the chair, she was terribly uncomfortable in that situation, she was starving, scared, tired and angry with Derek that put her in a weird situation like that. Now she had spent most of her day kidnapped in her own house by two unknown armed men, without knowing what was her fault, she was sick tired of that situation, she had no idea of where Derek was and with who was. "Please I have been tied for most of the day, I'm a pregnant woman, I'm tired… I promise I'll be sit here doing nothing, if you untie me!" Silvio looked at her and then Ugo, "Ok…" he said untying her, "One move and you're dead, Mrs Shepherd" Ugo said with his usual rudeness.

She was almost felt asleep when she heard someone was unlocked the door, it was Derek with a young girl in her twenties, "You want me, I'm here!" Melanie said, "Forrester kid is finally here, you write a lot of crap about us" Ugo said pointing his gun against Melanie "It isn't crap what I write, it's crap what you do, you're gangsters! You have no moral…"

"I don't think you're in the position to say anything, Ms Forrester… Say your last prays!" Ugo said pointing the gun against the reporter

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Derek said attacking Ugo before he could shot Melanie, he punched Ugo in the face and the man lost the gun "The gun, the gun" Derek yelled to Melanie, but before she could pick the gun on the ground Silvio blocked her, she bit his arm "Damn whore, what do you think to do?" he said to Melanie hitting her again, meanwhile Derek was desperately fighting against Ugo, the man punched Derek in the face twice, Derek's face was bleeding, Ugo's hands were on Derek's neck now. Addison was closed to the gun, she reached it and she shot Ugo in his right shoulder, and then she pointed the gun to Silvio and she said "Let the girl, now!", after a couple of minute the police showed at the brownstone and finally arrested the 2 men.

* * *

**Review please!**

**PS: I know it's a short chapter, I promise I will write more in the next one ;)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 - Hope you like it and review...**

* * *

"Congratulation Kevin, in the 2 months you have been here in NYC you did an excellent job, I'm so proud to have you in my squad, you have been a precious asset for our department… today we inflicted a severe blow to the business of Palermo's family, great job man!" the superintendent Jones of the NYPD said to his golden boy, the agent Kevin Nelson.

"Thank you, sir!... I think now it's time to enter in the brownstone… come on men!" Kevin yelled to his squad.

Kevin entered in the brownstone "Tell Jones we need an ambulance, one of the Palermo is wounded!" he told to one of his men, "Nick, arrest Silvio Palermo before he tries to flee!... Are you fine?" Kevin asked to Melanie, "Yes, thank you…I'm so glad Mr White, the chief of the post, explain you the situation…" Melanie tried to say, "I think you and him" Kevin said looked at her and Derek "have a lot of things to explain at the Police Station…"

"Agent, I'm just a neurosurgeon…" Derek said, meanwhile Addison was talking with a female agent "I think you should go to the hospital, Mrs Shepherd…"

"I'm not Mrs Shepherd and I don't need to go to the hospital…", Kevin heard the unmistakable voice of Addison, he turned to her "Addison!" he exclaimed "What are you doing here?... It isn't the best situation, but I'm so happy to see you! I missed you" he said hugging her, he looked again at her figure and said "I think I should say congratulation to you…and agent Ricci is right, you should go to the hospital…"

"Kevin… I need to tell you something…"

"Is not mine?" Kevin said kidding and putting an hand on her belly

"…I'm the one that shot Ugo Palermo" Addison confessed, Melanie and Derek looked at each other, then Derek said to Addison "Do you know each others?...there is something that I should know, Addie?"

"Mr Shepherd, right?" Kevin said to Derek

"Actually Dr Shepherd…"

"Well Dr Shepherd, as I said before you and Ms Forrester have a lot of things to tell to our superintendent Jones… and you, Addie, should go to the hospital to check if you and your kid are fine, you'll tell me what happened on the way…"

"You're so sweet" Addison said to Kevin, smiling for the first time in that day.

"Wait, wait, wait…" tried to say Derek before an agent picked him and Melanie to go to the Police Station, "She seems more committed with agent Nelson than in your relationship, Derekbabe"

"Shout up, Melanie!"

* * *

Kevin and Addison were at Lenox Hill hospital, she was patiently waiting her turn to be visited "I'm curious, how you put yourself in a dangerous situation like this?" Kevin asked Addison

"Be curious it's your job, agent Nelson, maybe you aren't going to trust me, but I have no idea how this happened, I just opened the door of my house after a terrible night, and there were 2 men with a gun that kidnapped me in my living room, they wanted them, Derek and Melanie I mean, I have no idea how they found where I live, all I know is that they wanted to use me to do a change, me for Ms Forrester…I'm sure Derek and that girl can tell you more"

"Ms Montgomery?" a nurse called her

"It's me…" Addison said.

"You can enter for the visit" she said

Addison turned to Kevin "Can you stay with me? it's been since the last hour I don't feel the baby moves…" she asked almost crying to Kevin

"Sure, I will hold your hand"

The doctor started the anamnesis and asked Addison what was the problem, than she picked the probe and did an ultrasound, the baby was fine, his heartbeat was strong, Addison looked at the monitor and she saw him peacefully sucking his thumb, Kevin was there holding her hand, he said to Addison "He needed to rest, after all today has been an hard day even for him".

The doctor finished to perform the ultrasound and she visited Addison, then she said "After what you tell me, my advice is to stay here at the hospital for the next 24 hours, so we can monitor you and the baby, mrs Gordon will show you your room, Ms Montgomery, ok?"

"Yes" she said looking at Kevin and signing the paper for the admission at the hospital. She was finally in a safe bed in the room's hospital, Kevin kissed her goodbye, he was leaving when she said "Kevin… Can you please say Derek I'm fine?"

* * *

Police Station 3:00 am

Derek spent the last 2 hours at the police station, he was tired, he tried to explain what had happened in the last 24 hours, all sounded so absurd, he felt like he lived a nightmare. He wanted to have news of Addison, all he knew was that they carried her at the hospital. Finally Kevin showed up "Dr. Shepherd" he said to him "I read your statement, it sounded a bit inconclusive... You should know that you are in a bad situation!"

"Agent Nelson, I'm just a victim...I didn't do nothing wrong "

"I didn't say you did anything wrong, I just want you to do give another statement"

"No, Mr Nelson, you did! You think I don't feel bad enough that I wasn't there to protect my wife? You think I don't feel small and impotent that she had to go through all that?"

"She is not your wife, Dr shepherd! You shouldn't lie in a statement"

"Who the hell are you, agent Nelson?... Wait, wait, maybe you're another of the man she 'used to love', you know what, I've been married with that woman for almost 12 years, I know her since I was 18 years old… so this time I'm the one asking, who the hell are you?"

"You should calm down, Dr Shepherd, or I put you in jail for other 24 hours!"

"This is an abuse of your power, officer Nelson and if you want put me in jail, you should at list let me to call my lawyer"

"You know what, I can't believe she spent 12 years of her life with an asshole like you and she felt also guilty for cheating on you with your best friend!"

"How do you know this?"

"Addison told me. Believe it or not, Shepherd, she loved me."

"Loved you?" Derek said smiling "I'm sure she cheated on you after a couple of dates"

"We lived together! The only one cheated on here is you, Shepherd!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

"Wait, you can't!"

"Either charge me or let me go!" Derek said standing up and leaving the Police Station, at his movements Kevin yelled to one of his man "Officer, put Dr. Shepherd in jail!", he was terribly pissed by this man.

* * *

After she has been discharged from the hospital, Addison went to the Police Station "Kevin, what did you think to do? You put in jail without reason Derek, the father of my baby, are you crazy?...God I'm tired of childish men… Let me see him, please" she said paying Derek's bail.

15 minutes after Derek and Addison were finally out of the Police Station "Is it a nice way to tell me you forgave me?" Derek asked to Addison

"You smell, you need a shower and no... I didn't forgive you and I don't think to do it anytime soon, but you didn't deserve to be put in jail because my ex-boyfriend was pissed at you"

"Kevin is your ex-boyfriend, I'm your actual boyfriend…and your ex-husband" he said smiling

"I don't find this situation funny, so stop smiling Derek!...I think we need to talk…"Her tone of voice was serious "Derek, I'm sorry to say this, but we are over…"

"No! No!" Derek said with more fear than anger "I did terrible mistake, but we can't be over, we are going to have a baby, you can't be serious!"

"Derek, don't think it's easy for me…" she looked again at his eyes "I'm going to spend a couple of days in Connecticut with my family… and I also talked with my lawyer about the custody…"

"You can't be serious, Addie…I…I love you!"

"No Derek, it's a long time you don't love me anymore… you're free to live your life with the woman you love and I want to be free to live mine...after all we never had what you and Meredith have..."

"Why are you talking about Meredith now? She isn't even here! I chose you, what do you want more?"

"I want someone that care of me and my baby, I want to be love and love without feeling guilty or thinking that I will be always a second choice, Derek..."

"And you really think that officer can give you this, Addie?"

"I never said he's him the love of my life… and actually you know what are my priorities!"

* * *

Addison spent a couple of days at her parents estate in Connecticut, doing long walk, playing with horses and enjoying baths in their indoor swimming pool. She was going to dinner, when one of the maids of the house said that there was a call from her, "Who is?" she asked to the maid "He said he's Derek" she answered, "Please Michelle, tell Dr Shepherd I don't have time to talk with him, dinner is almost ready, and you know Bizzy, she's at her third gin…", "Ok…Dr Montgomery!" she said with respect.

"I don't understand why you don't want to talk with Derek, he called you thousands of times" Bizzy said sipping her gin "you're clearly in love with him"

"Bizzy, there are people that don't like be hurt by the persons who they love, I don't want spend my life with a man that clearly doesn't love me" he said looking at the captain.

"Are you sure Derek doesn't love you, kitten, did you ever though that maybe you were the one that hurt him the most?...Maybe you and Derek should start to act like to grown people, this is not only about you 2 now…" Captain said.

"Wait, are you both on Derek's side now?" Addison asked confused "He left me, he went to Seattle, he's in love with Meredith Grey, and after just a little irrelevant fight he went in a bar and he cheated on me, again… and you say it's my fault!"

"Kitten…"

"Stop calling me kitten!" she said furious to her father, she sat on the couch and she cried "why I can't never be happy, why I'm always portrayed like the bad person or the cheater, am I so bad?... He called me Satan, did u know that?"

"He called you Satan, because you cheated on him in your bedroom with his best friend…It's understandable…" Bizzy said, "Please, Bizzy…" Captain said trying to console his daughter, he caressed her face and said "Talk with him Addie… I'm sure he'll understand…"

* * *

"Derek, since the moment I'm your therapist I think I'm allowed to say you're a douche bag" Sheldon said drinking his beer.

"I think we were friends" Derek said

"Yes, we are friends but you're still a douche!"

"Hey, is that girl looking at you?" Derek asked Sheldon

"Yes" Sheldon said smiling at the girl

"Pay attention, Casanova, you can put yourself in an international complot!"

"Usually you're the one that picks crazy girls in the bars" Sheldon said moving towards the girl he turned toward his friend and he said "Derek, go back to Addison before agent Nelson does it!"

* * *

The day after Addison was finally back at home, she opened the front door, she was still a little afraid to be there, her own house became her prison for a long day, but when she came in the house was bright, no bloody spots on the parquet floor of the foyer ground or on the couches or the carpets, it was all so normal "Did you clean the house?" Addison asked to Derek, "Yes, Teresa gave me a little help…" he admitted, "You did an excellent job, Derek, thank you" she said.

"I want you and kiddo feel safe here"

"We are!"

"Did you have fun with your parents? I thought you wanted stay more in New Haven" Derek said.

"You know me well Derek, so you shouldn't use the words 'fun and your parents' in the same sentence!" they both laughed loudly.

But soon the atmosphere was broken by the doorbell, it was Kevin at the door "Hi" he said without paying really attention at Derek's presence, I called you in New Haven, but the maid told me you were back at home "How are u, Addie?"

"I'm fine, thanks, we are fine…" she said massaging her prominent belly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to know more about what happens Thursday…"

"Honey, do you feel ok to tell agent Nelson what happened? I think you're still a little stressed…" Derek said concerned

"I'm fine Derek, I'm sure I can talk with Kevin without any problems…" She said

"Can you leave us alone?" Kevin asked

"I prefer stay here near my 'girlfriend', to support her while she gives you her statement about what happened here Wednesday…" Derek said very pissed by Kevin behaviour

"No problem then, after all you were the one that put her in danger…" Kevin said

"What?" both Derek and Addison said at the unison.

"You spent a night at the Peninsula hotel with Ms Forrester, right? You gave to the concierge your document and your credit card to book the room, the Palermos saw the records of the hotel, they noticed your name near Ms Forrester and they went here… Are you feeling guilty, Dr Shepherd?" Kevin asked

"Honey, I swear you that nothing happened between me and Ms Forrester…", Addison was very angry and her only answer was a loud slap in Derek face, "Get out!" were her only words.

"I think is better if I live you two alone, bye Addie " Derek kissed Addison on the cheek and left her with Kevin.

2 hours later Derek was back at home with shoppers in his hands, unfortunately for him Kevin was still there, "Derek, you're back!" Addison said seeing Derek back at home.

"Look at you, you seem a shopaholic lady" Kevin said maliciously.

"What did you buy?" Addison asked curious.

"Toys for William... he had few toys" he said picking what he bought from the shoppers and showing them to Addison "I picked him a teddy bear, an Elmo fluffy toy, 2 books for the night one cloth blue book about a rabbit and one about a dog called Spot, an activity gym for infants, these fluffy ABC blocks, an elephant toys for teething…"

"OMG Derek, you almost buy the entire Fao-Schwartz… I love this stuff they are all so cute…"

"Babies needs toys and all the love possible from their parents"

"Do you like the new toys daddy bought to you, William?" Derek asked putting an hand on her belly "I think this kick is a yes" Addison said to Derek.

Kevin was there watching them "Did u do a kid with your ex-husband? The one that cheated on you on a prom for sixteens with his intern…" Kevin asked,

"I think these aren't your business, agent Nelson!" Derek said with rudeness,

"I think this time Derek is right, Kevin!"

Derek's Iphone rang, he looked at it, it was the hospital, 'damn, not now' he thought "I'm sorry, Addie, I have to answer this call, it's about a patient I need to operate" he said going in the other room. Kevin looked at Derek leaving and he said "He's really an ass, you know, he thought to buy you with some stuff for the kid" Kevin said sitting near Addison.

"He will be an excellent and devoted father, Kevin, you can't judge someone you don't know... I'm angry with Derek but the last thing I want to do is tear him and his son apart... I have a screwed moral compass, but I'm not so bad!"

"Addison, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, so by proxy, I will love also your child" Kevin said opening his heart to her. Derek was back he heard Kevin's words "By proxy?" Derek asked "Really?"

"I'm sorry I don't have your elaborate vocabulary, Dr. Shepherd!"

"By proxy…" he murmured "I'm going to push you in the face! What did you think to do? It's my family you're talking about!", before Derek could punch Kevin he blocked him "Stupid ass, did you really think to start a fight with me?"

"Get out of my house, agent Nelson!" Derek yelled "Get out of my house, now!", Kevin punched him, but before Derek can punched him back, Addison yelled "Stop this fight, now!... I think I just had a contraction…" she said with lower voice.

Derek stopped his fight with Kevin and he asked "Are you sure? Was it hard?...It isn't the right time yet" he puzzled.

"Are you fine?" Kevin gently asked to Addison, but she didn't pay really attention to Kevin, she was seated on the couches, she felt another contractions, '2 in less than 5 minutes… it's not the right time' she thought, "Derek pick the bags, we need to go the hospital, now!"

In less than 10 minutes they were in Mount Sinai ER, "Did you have other contractions" the dad to be asked concerned "Just one" she answered, "Did you think it's time? I think we should call Alessandra"

"I think it's useful talk with my ob/gyn at more than 6000 km of distance" Addison commented sarcastic.

The doctor of Mt Sinai visited Addison and monitoring mother and baby for more than 3 hours, "I have a good news for you, Dr Montgomery, you're not in labour, you're cervix is not dilated, you had just Braxton-Hicks contractions, I prescribe you rest, rest and rest!" Derek much with his relief kissed Addison's forehead "Alessandra and Archer are in their way to New York, they will be there tomorrow".

* * *

**I promise more, a lot more, in the next chapter, please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 - Are you ready to meet William Edward Montgomery-Shepherd? Hope you like and review**

* * *

2 weeks after

Addison was in her bed reading her book, "The book thief", Milo was peacefully taking a cat nap near her, Derek finally showed at home after a long day at the hospital, he went upstairs, he moved close to Addison "Hi honey" he said kissing her lips, he gave a look at the almost finished book she was reading "You have almost finished it…you started it this morning, right?"

"Lot of spare time, I remember you I stand up to the bed only to eat or go to the bathroom… as the doctor said… I'm spending my time mostly reading books and watching movies" she said kissing him back "I missed you, busy day at the hospital?"

"I think you miss more the OR, Dr Montgomery!" he said laughing

"Shout up!" she said throwing to him a pillow

"I met Alessandra at the Mt Sinai, she think you're a workaholic with too many patients, she's doing all your surgeries, she's working hard!"

"She's an excellent doctor and she's humble, she doesn't consider herself a god, this is why a choose her as my ob/gyn…and after all she's your cousin and my sister in law!"

"Naaaaaaa, she's working hard only because Archer is in Boston to promote his new book, you know what, I think your brother he's cheating your beloved Yale with Harvard!"

"Don't say this to Captain… but I think you're right!"

* * *

"I told you Addie, we should have been out of the house 2 hours ago, but you no, you started say 'I'm an ob/gyn I know what I'm doing', and now we are here, stuck in the middle of this mess" he said honking. Derek and Addison were stuck in the middle of a traffic jam on the Madison Ave, they were on the way to Mt. Sinai because Addison was in labour.

"Derek, please... Do you think it's an easy situation for me?" her contractions were regulars, strong, painful and every 5 minutes.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, babe. I'm just worried" Derek put his hand on her belly.

"I wish these cars would just part! Like the red sea!" Addison said, holding both her arms out and making a parting motion. Derek looked at her, and, ten seconds later, they burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, honey. This is gonna be great." Derek ran his fingers through Addison's hair.

"I know, I know." She smiled. "It's our baby- OH!" Addison was interrupted by a moan of pain.

"Damn traffic..." Derek tapped his hands on the steering wheel frantically, making an obnoxious noise.

"Stop!" Addison said. "You're driving me crazy… Look your phone is ringing!"

Derek kept an eye at the display of his iphone "It's the hospital" he said picking the call "Dr Shepherd" he answered, the nurse said him there was a car accident and that they needed his presence in the OR "no today I'm not on call for none, even for the President or the Pope!" he said shutting down the phone.

"Thank you" Addison said with a painful smile "…Look, traffic is clearing!"

* * *

Mt Sinai hospital

"Where the hell were you?" Alessandra said to Derek that was helping Addison with the wheel chair.

"It wasn't my fault, Alessandra, there is a car accident on the Madison Ave, we were stuck in the traffic!"

"Great!" Addison exclaimed

"What?" both Derek and Alessandra asked at the unison.

"My membranes just broke on my Burberry trench coat" Addison confessed.

"You're going to become mother and your problem is your coat?" Derek asked

"It's Burberry Derek" Alessandra said "and the good news is you don't need an amniorexis! Do u remember your AFI (Amniotic Fluid Index) score?"

"It was over 8, Alessandra my contractions are every 3 minutes…" She said in pain.

"Ok, I start the visit…Relax Addie, you know what I'm going to do, first I need to know how dilated you are!" Alessandra said starting the visit "The Amniotic fluid is clear, the baby is in vertex presentation" she said to the parents to be "Addison you're 5 cm dilated" and picking the probe "…and this is the strong heartbeat of your baby, everything seems fine!" she said smiling. Derek looked at Alessandra head and said "I didn't notice you have a St. Patrick Snoopy surgery hat…"

"What's the problem with my surgery hat, do you think your with the ferryboats is less funny?"

"You 2, I'm delivering a baby here, can you stop talking about your surgery hats?" Addison said.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Addison, it's not like you're delivering a baby right now, you're only five centimetres dilated..." Archer said. Addison rolled her eyes.

"OMG, please tell me Bizzy and Captain aren't year... Can I have an Epidural?"

"It could be worse if also my aunt Carolyn was here!" Alessandra said without answering Addison's questions

"She is not here, is she?" Addison asked puzzled

"Good news Addie, Bizzy, Captain and auntie Carolyn aren't here, but unfortunately for you also the anaesthesiologist for your epidural isn't here, they are all busy with the victims of the car accident" Derek said to Addison kissing her forehead.

* * *

3 HOURS AFTER - 22:30

"Where the hell is the midwife? I called her 3 times, 3 times! I need a staff and I can do my job without a nurse or a midwife, god there isn't even a paediatrician... I think this things happen only in Italy but you know what I'm happy to see that in every place is the same" Alessandra was in the delivery room alone with Addison and Derek complaining about the staff of Mt. Sinai Hospital "I told you it was better perform a simple c- section, Addison, but you no, you're a doctor and like every doctor you refuse surgery, you start saying 'I'm young...I'm Zen, I can deliver my baby in the natural way', this isn't true, you're… you're a late primipara!"

"Alessandra, stop complaining...after all you're a doctor, you're an ob/gyn, you study medicine for 11 years of your life, 6 of med school and 5 of residency, you performed hundreds of births…This is just a simple delivery...so shut up and do your job!" Derek said to her cousin.

"Have you ever tried to perform a neuro-surgery without the OR nurse?" She asked to him, he said no shaking his head, so she answered "So shout up and vattene a quel paese, dear Derek!"

"Pleeeeeeeease, take that baby out, Alessandra, because I swear that I'm taking him out by myself if you don't do!" a very tired and in pain Addison said to them.

Alessandra left the delivery room and went to talk with her husband, that was quietly reading a copy of the New York Times "Archie" she said with tired voice "I need your help there!"

"What?... Wait don't tell me that asshole of my brother in law left my sister again..."

"No, no... Derek is with Addison, I need a favor from you… Can you be my midwife? She asked a bit embarrassed.

"Mid...midwife?...Are you serious?"

"I have no staff... and I know it's weird what I'm asking...cause you're a neurologist and you write books, and you don't like see your sister's vagina...and I'm tired and I'm scared because he's your first nephew...the first grandchild of your parents..."she said babbling.

"Honey, honey" he said looking at her with his gentle eyes and kissing her lips "I will help you!"

Archer and Alessandra get back together in the delivery room "What are you doing? Do you expect the baby to just walk out of the uterus?" Derek said looking at them, "Oh, what are you, a screamy teen girl?" Archer said to Derek, "It's everything all right, Derek" Alessandra said trying to calm down the father to be "The baby is fine, you can even hear his heartbeat!" she said showing him the monitor of the cardiotocographic machine.

"Hello! I'm the one in pain here, since everything is fine do you want leave me here in pain for another hour or so?" A very pissed Addison said.

Alessandra put on her sterile gloves carefully and stood still as Archer tied the surgical mask on the back of her head. "You start pushing on three."

"One, two and push with all your strength, Addison" Alessandra said to Addison

"Okay, baby, you can do this!" Derek yelled, holding Addison's hand.

""

"You're going great, don't stop pushing"

"...I'm tired, I'm tired"

"You heard her, she's tired" Derek said to Alessandra

"She can't stop pushing, Derek! The baby is almost here!" Alessandra said touching with her fingers the head of the baby.

"Are you going to do an episiotomy, Ale" Archer asked to her wife

"No,pleeeeeease!" Addison plead

"The baby is little she doesn't need an episiotomy" Alessandra explained

"Little? "Wait, wait, my baby is little, how little is he? Can someone answer me?" Derek said freaking out.

"Derek, he's 38 weeks and he's fine" Alessandra said calming him down

"I need to push" Addison said with a painful low voice.

"Sorry, Addie, another big push!"

"Come one, honey, kiddo is almost here!" Derek said helping her

"Another big push, Addie! one, two, push!" Alessandra said

"I can see his head! I can see his head" Archer screamed "…Sorry, Addie he has Derek's hair!"

"Don't stop push, don't stop push!"

She pushed and then she pushed again and finally they all heard a loud baby's cry, Alessandra and Archer screamed with joy "He's here, he's here! Are you ready for knowing your first son?"

"He's perfect and tiny!" Derek exclaimed watching his newborn for the very first time

"Apgar 10" Alessandra said cutting his umbilical cord and then she gave the newborn to his mother.

Addison saw for the first time her baby, the baby she waited for long time, she cried for joy and she started playing with his tiny little hands. She admired him like he was the best thing she did in her life, she finally understood the joy she saw in every patient she treated when for the first time they saw their babies.

"Welcome to this crazy world, baby William! Mom and daddy love you" Derek said moving looking at his son, that reached his finger to squeeze it in his tiny hand, he couldn't hiding his tears of joy.

Finally the midwife showed up breaking that very emotional scene "I'm the midwife, someone call me?" she asked, "No you are not, I'm the midwife here" Archer said getting her out of there, "...and call the paediatrician!"

The midwife puts her head out the door and screams: "Dr. Parker!"

Dr. Parker walks in the door. "Congratulations, Shepherds." Dr Parker started visiting the baby "his Apgar 10, but I think you know that already". He took a measuring tape and measured the baby, head to toes. "He's 50 cm". He measured the diameter of the head. "32 cm. Pretty normal."

He put the baby on the scale and watched as a number formed on the monitor. "2790 gr. Were you-"

"Yes, I was thirty-eight weeks."

"Everything is fine." The paediatrician said, about to leave.

"No, wait! The ultra sound showed a slight pyelactasis! There could be-"

"Enjoy this moment." He interrupted. "There will be time to look at all the problems. For now, he's fine. Enjoy it."

Dr. Parker gave the baby to the new mother. Addison held him in her arms, knowing that she was the only one who could protect him. It was silent for a few seconds, but Addison was the first one to speak. "I'm gonna start breastfeeding him."

"No! I already saw my sister's vagina, now I have to see her breast too! I think I'm gonna go buy a cappuccino", so after Archer left Addison started breastfeeding her baby.

* * *

**I know that maybe you expected to read a cliffhanger, but I prefer to write this tiny moment in a normal way...Please let me know what do u think, your reviews help me a lot! **

**Review, review, review **


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29 - Sorry people for the late update of the fanfiction, I have a lot of crazy stuff at university and little writer's crisis but apparently I'm back and with a lot of idea... I was also thinking to quit with this fic, but I'm not Shonda Rhimes and I don't own nothing of her show of her character, I just like to write story about them (and especially our beloved couple, I said 'our' because I'm pretty sure that my readers are all addek fans), and since it's pretty obvious that we aren't going to see this 2 anymore I think that the best think we can do is write our fic about them, so to keep them alive... I hope you like this chapter... and I remember that they're a tricky messy couple... read and review (a lot of review, suggestions (and also critic comments) are always welcome! **

* * *

1 week LATER

Derek and Addison were in their kitchen having breakfast "Seriously Addie, we need to find a solution... I need to sleep, I have surgeries...yesterday I was so tired that for a minute I thought to delete the surgeries and go to sleep in the on-call room..."

"Derek, he's a newborn, it's normal he cries..."

"I'm not saying it isn't normal, I'm just saying that we need to find a solution for his colic..."

"you mean a medication..." Addison said sipping her latte "Derek, colic is a condition that occur in babies without any problems, it's just a persistent crying without any apparent reason, he isn't ill!"

"Thank you for the lesson, Addie" Derek said sarcastic "I didn't know what colic was", he looked at his watch "Damn, I'm late again, I have to go to the hospital, take care of William, hon" he said kissing her lips and left the house.

She went upstairs to William's nursery to check if he was fine, the baby was peacefully sleeping in his crib, she looked at him in admiration "hey bunny, are you sleeping finally?" she said remembering the previous night when her and Derek trying desperately to calm down their little boy.

"you know, Will, mommy and daddy love you more than their own lives... You're our special gift, I hurt daddy badly, and I had after our divorce a very screw moral compass, but since he is near me I feel like I'm a good person again... and I swear you that I don't want mess again with my life, I want give you all the love and the stability you deserve" she picked his little hand mostly covered with the sleeve of his velour coverall and the baby squeezed her finger in his little hand.

* * *

Derek finally arrived at the hospital, he was soundly yawning when the chief of surgery of Mt Sinai saw him "You should sleep, Shep!", "Sorry, sir…" Derek said to his chief, "Colic?" he asked giving him a hot coffee, "Yeah" Derek said sipping his coffee, "My daughter had colic too, she spent all her first year crying" the chief confessed, "Oh my god" were the only word Derek said thinking of a similar situation "Was she fine?" he asked, "Perfectly healthy!" he answered patting him on his shoulder.

He changed in his blue scrub and went in the OR to start is surgery. It was only a discal hernia surgery, with a bit of luck he would be off of the OR in a couple of hours and he could finally sleep in the on call room.

* * *

5 hours later

Derek picked his Iphone and tried to call again Addison, after almost a minute a sleepy Addison picked the phone "Hello…"

'Addie, were you sleeping? I tried to call you twice…'

"You know honey, 'sleep when the baby sleeps'… how was your surgery?"

'Longer than I expected, this 50 years old guy have 2 lumbar discal hernias… but after the surgery I slept a bit… How is my little tiger?'

"He's fine he slept for most of the morning, I breastfed him two hours ago… Do you think to come home early? We miss you…"

'I'm sorry honey, I think I will be at home at 7 pm, I'll bring you a red velvet cupcake to forgive me…'

"Red velvet, sound delicious… I love you!"

'I love you too, honey… Sorry I have to go, the ER is paging me… Give a big kiss from me to William'.

* * *

Brownstone 1:00 am

"I can't believe it, he was so quiet during dinner and now he has been cried for 2 hours Addie, 2 hours... and he seems so in pain" Derek said looking at his baby with his legs up and his fist clenched.

"Calm down, sweetie, mommy and daddy are here to help you" she said holding him tight

"You're tired, honey, give him to me"

"What the hell is wrong with him? I'm a baby doctor but I feel so helpless with my own baby..." she said almost crying

"You're a great mother, honey, you're just tired..."

"We should try with the stairs" she suggested

"What?" Derek asked surprised, "I mean going up and down on the stairs" she explained

"Ok, let's try, thank god we live in a brownstone" he said cuddling his kid up and down on the stairs as Addison suggested, after a couple of minutes they both noticed that the baby seemed quieter "You were right, honey... I knew you're the best", Addison smiled looking at her two men, unfortunately that atmosphere was soon broken by the ring of Derek's iphone, he gently gave William to his mother and went to his study to answer the call, he was surprising when he looked that the phone call was by Richard, "Richard? What's up?" he asked, "We need you here in Seattle, Derek...it's Meredith, she was in a car accident…", Derek heartbeats were faster "Is she fine?" he asked scared by Richard's answer, "She needs your help, Derek, she needs you here", "I'll be in Seattle as soon as possible, Richard, I promise".

He went upstairs in William's nursery, he noticed that Addison was breastfeeding the baby, he went close to them and gently caressed William's hairy head, Addison smiled at him and asked "Who was at the phone?"

"Richard… he asked me to go to Seattle… he said he needs me there, because there was a car accident…"

"And he calls you in New York City? You aren't the only neurosurgeon of the Nation"

"I know apparently one of the doctor of Seattle Grace was involved in a car accident…"

"who?" she asked

"He didn't tell me, honey, he only asked me to be in Seattle as soon as possible… I'm going to book the ticket for the plane and prepare a suitcase…"

"Is Meredith, right?" she asked him, but Derek didn't say anything, so she asked "Derek, are you leaving me?"

"I will be back" was his only answer, he packed his suitcase and kissed her forehead to say goodbye and he left the house in the middle of the night to catch the first plane to Seattle.

* * *

Next day - afternoon 5:30 PM

"Addison!" Sheldon exclaimed noticing Addison showing from the elevator, in jeans and in a Yale hoodie, carrying William in his car seat, "What are u doing here? you should stay in maternity leave until next month" but Addison didn't answer Sheldon, she just said "He didn't call me!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Derek!" she exclaimed

"Maybe is in the OR..." he said trying to calm her down

"Yes in the OR... but in Seattle..."

"Seattle? Oh, Addie, that's not good…"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" she exclaimed

"Who is the patient that dragged him all the way to Seattle for a surgery? I mean, I hope it's a patient, cause-"

"He is there for Meredith!" she said without letting him finish the sentence

"Meredith Grey? You mean his 'wife'?"

"Post-it wife!...and I'm his legal ex-wife and the mother of his child...You know, Sheldy, I don't even know if he's there for Meredith, I mean I think he's in Seattle for her, but when I asked he didn't answer me... And William cried for the entire morning...and I'm stressed and tired and I have sleep deprivation…" she said babbling and crying

Sheldon invited Addison to seat on the couch and offered her chocolate "Alright, Addie. You know, there are some obvious issues going on here. Maybe you don't feel secure enough in your marriage that you still feel threatened by Meredith Grey."

"Me? Threatened by Meredith Grey? I'm a double-board certified neonatal surgeon and she is just a resident! I'm not threatened by her!"

"Well, then what is it?"

"I don't know, Sheldy, I don't know" she said eating another chocolate "I just want Derek here with me and Will…"

Sheldon looked at the baby peacefully sleeping in his car seat "He is a little angel, I don't believe you when you say he cries so much" Addison looked at her son with pride, "Don't worry" Sheldon said "Derek will be back!"

"And what do I do meanwhile?"

Sheldon stood up "Be a mommy and enjoy Derek Junior." And patted William's hair.

"Do you think I should call him...again?"

"Gosh, Addison, how many times did you call Derek?"

"Not many..."

"How many?"

"Five... plus 3 vocal messages"

"Ok, stop calling Derek, Addison... he will hear your messages before or after and he will call you back"

"How can you be so sure? The last time he didn't answer my calls he was in a serious

relationship with another woman..."

"Because this time you didn't sleep with another man" he said tickling William's tummy.

* * *

**I promise more in the next chapter...Please read and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - New chapter for you all fellow readers... Are you curious to know what's going on in Seattle?... Read and review!...Suggestions are always very very welcome they help me a lot to find new ideas and keep on writing **

* * *

Seattle 2:00 PM

Derek, Owen and Callie were at the ambulatory looking at the CT-scans of a patient, Derek expression was serious and he was already thinking to the right thing to do, with a very worried voice Owen asked to the neurosurgeon "Do you think she will walk again, Derek?"

"The lumbar cord is seriously damaged, two vertebras are fractured and this is also this fragment that can…"

"You removed a huge vascularised spinal tumour and you're saying to me you can't operate on my wife…"

"I'm not saying this Owen, at the moment I'm only trying to find the right solution… but I don't think Cristina is ready for another surgery, Owen, she already had a surgery to drain her subdural haematoma…"

"What if Meredith was in her situation, Derek? What would you do if you were in my place? She's a surgeon Derek, she needs to walk, she needs to stay on her feet…" he looked at Derek with desperation "she operated on you and gave you the possibility to be here and talk with me, no, Shepherd, you can't say that the best option for her is a wheelchair"

"Owen is right" Callie said to Derek looking at him "Cristina need this surgery!"

"She needs at least 3 or 4 surgeries and a lot of physiotherapy… I promise, Owen, as soon as her conditions are stable I'll operate on her" Derek finally said to Callie and Owen.

In that same moment the chief of surgery came in the room and gave to Derek other CT-Scans, the neurosurgeon looked at them with attention, "She has only a concussion" he said with relief "and some bruises and scars on her arms and legs… How is she now?" He asked to the chief talking about Meredith

"She's sleeping, she is still upset for what happened and she asked several times news about Cristina… She is shocked, Derek…" Richard explained.

"What about the other driver?" Derek asked with concern.

"He died an hour ago, Bailey tried everything to save him but he had an haemoperitoneum and spleen and liver traumas… he lost a lot of blood, he had 2 cardiac arrests during the surgery…" the chief of surgery told them.

"Was he drunk?" Derek asked about the driver of the other car that crashed with Meredith and Cristina.

"Derek, Owen, take a seat, please… Apparently Meredith didn't see the red light and she hit the other car, I think she was distracted because she was talking with Cristina or maybe she was just tired, they are working a lot, doing crazy hours at the hospital…"

"This can't be possible, she's always so shrewd when she drives… she was the one that told me to not run with the car, I can't believe this happens to her" Derek said upset.

"Shut up, Derek!" Owen exclaimed "Just shut up… I need to go out of this room" Owen said running out of the room.

Derek was following Owen out of the room, but before he could exit Richard put an hand on his shoulder and said "Derek, son, it's not only Cristina, also Meredith needs your help now…".

Derek came out of the room and started walking for the hospital thinking about the last events. He was staring at the nursery gallery looking at the newborns, when Callie found him "Seriously, this was the last place when I thought to see Derek Shepherd", he noticed that she was near him and without leaving the eyes from the gallery he said to her "The baby in the crib number 3 looks like William…", obviously Callie had no idea who was talking about, she looked at the baby and she said to Derek "he's name is Paul… Derek, the chief is right, you know I'm not the biggest fan of Meredith Grey but she needs you here…"

"Everyone here he's telling me to do the right thing… you, Richard, Bailey…"

"What is the problem, shep?"

"No problem…" he said to Callie denying what he really wanted answer, than looking again at the baby in the nursery he said "I hope for you the best Paul" and he left that wing of the Seattle Grace Hospital heading towards Meredith's room.

* * *

NEW YORK CITY

Addison was back at home, after the conversation with Sheldon she was more secure, she knew that Derek was in Seattle to do his job and because he was one of the best neurosurgeon of the country, no wonder Richard called him to operate on one of the doctor of his stuff, but even if all these ideas were in her head she had a strange feeling. She had the same feeling after Derek left the brownstone 4 and half years ago, but this time was different, she was different, she went again upstairs in William's nursery she picked the baby from his crib and holding him tight inhaling his beautiful baby's scent, she looked at the window the rain that poured and she felt incredibly alone in that moment.

At 2 am the loud crying of William woke up Addison that soon headed in the nursery "Mommy is here, bunny" she said still sleepy picking her baby from his crib "Do you have again tummy ache?" she asked rhetorically to the baby, massaging his back and trying to calm down the baby "Oh William, what can I do to let you feel better" she said desperately, fighting with herself to be strong enough to not call Derek "I know you miss, daddy, bunny, I miss him like a crazy trust me I'm so sorry honey, but I promise you everything will be fine, we will be fine, just please stop crying, we need to sleep honey, mommy needs to sleep"

* * *

SEATTLE

"I want to see, Cristina!"

"Meredith, please go back to bed" Derek said

"Derek, she's my best friend…"

"You don't want to see her in intensive care, Mer… You are tired and scared and all you need is rest, I promise you tomorrow I will carry you to Cristina and I will show you her chart"

"I'm not a baby Derek… I'm a doctor and I want to see Cristina, I want to know if I can do anything to help her…"

"Meredith, you can't even walk, you have a broken leg…What are you trying to do?" Derek said holding Meredith that despise of her injuries was trying to get up from her bed "Come on, go back to the bed and trying to rest I will do the same".

"Derek, promise me you aren't going to leave the room…Please"

"I promise, Meredith, I promise… I will sleep on the couch!"

* * *

NYC – next morning 9:00 am

Addison did the bath to William and put him on the changing table to prepare him to go to the hospital to do the planned renal scintigraphy "So, bunny, we're incredibly late, we need to get ready and go to the hospital…" the baby did a tiny wail "hey, hey, I promise bunny that no one is going to hurt you, but this is exam is very important to see if your kidneys are fine, I know it's scary, honey, but I did it several times and the doctor that will perform the exam on you is good as mommy… You just promise me that you will be a good baby boy…" then picking 2 coveralls she asked to the baby "which one you prefer, bears or stripes?" she chose the coverall with the stripes, Derek's favourite.

Addison finally arrived to Mt Sinai, "Sorry Karl" she said to Karl Schaffer the urologist that had to perform the scintigraphy "I know…I'm late!"

"You have a week old baby, you don't need to be sorry, Addie…Where is Derek?" Dr Schaffer asked

"He's in Seattle…Richard Webber called him to perform an important surgery" she said telling him only a part of the truth.

"And he left you alone with a newborn… These aren't my business, but if I were your father I would kick Derek in his ass for leaving you alone with the kid! So how are you, little boy?" he said looking at his little patient, then he said to Addison "when the 2 of you are ready we start…Don't be scared, Addiebee, you know it's a simple and just with few complications procedure… Can you show me the last ultrasounds of the kidneys?"

* * *

Derek tried 5 times to call Addison, but every time he tried he found that Addison's phone was off "What's up, Derek? You seem worried…is everything ok? There's something wrong with Cristina?" Meredith asked, "Everything is… good, Meredith… I need a coffee, do you want one too?" he said leaving again her room.

* * *

Addison was wearing again William after the scintigraphy, Karl showed with the result of the exam, "Please tell me you have good news" she said scared.

"William's renal functionality is good, Addie…" Dr Schaffer told her

"…but? I know that tone, it's the same I use it to tell to the parents that there's more"

"…But checking again his ultrasounds maybe I found the reason of the pyelectasis… I think he has an abnormal vessel that tight his ureter, but to confirm my hypothesis I need to do a CT-angiography"

"This is not the best news you could give me, but at least is not the worst, it's something we can fix" she said to him "…William needs a surgery…" she said sadly.

"We don't need to do this exam and the surgery now, we have time" Karl said to Addison helping her to put the baby in the car seat, "Addison, I'm one of your father's dearest friend and you're like a daughter for me, William is an healthy baby don't blame yourself for this problem"

"I know, Karl, it's just that it's different when you're in the other side…"

* * *

"Derek, can you please put down that phone, you're driving me crazy!" Meredith exclaimed looking at Derek that was sending messages "I'm sorry, Mer, but I had surgeries and patients in New York and I have to reschedule… If you want after we can go to visit Cristina" he proposed to Meredith, he needed to do something to not think about William and Addison.

"Yes" she said "I think I need to prepare myself…" she said to him.

"Meredith, Cristina's conditions aren't good" he said helping her with the wheelchair "but we both know her, she's strong…"

They arrived in the Intensive Care Unit, Derek noticed Owen seated near Cristina holding her hand, behind the glass Meredith watched the scene "Derek please, I need to get out of here" she said crying "It's all my fault, my god, I can't believe I did this to my best friend…and… what about the guy in the other car, is he fine? Please Derek tell me he's fine" she couldn't stop her tears "Please, Derek, tell me he's fine, I heard him talking when he arrived in the ER…"

"You need to be strong, honey" he said caressing her head and let her crying. He carried her in her room, she was devastated and she asked him to give her something that could help her to sleep. After Meredith felt asleep he went in Richard's office "Come in, Shep" Richard said, Derek seated in front of the chief of surgery and said "This is an impossible situation to handle, Meredith needs help…"

"This is why I called you" Richard told him

"She needs a therapist not a neurosurgeon…"

"Derek, you are her family, it's true what you say but she also needs your support, you belong here, with her, you're her person"

"Are you sure, Richard?"

"You love her, Derek… and she loves you"

"What about my life in New York?"

"I think stay here with your wife is way better to live with your mother!"

"Richard…" he wanted say to him that there was a family in NYC waiting for him, but apparently Richard wasn't interested about his life in New York "Derek" Richard told him "I promise Ellis to take care of Meredith, I'm asking you to do the same!"

* * *

After his talking with Richard, Derek tried again to call Addison, her mobile phone was still off so he decided to call again but at home this time. Addison was seated on the couch, Milo was sleeping near her, while William was sleeping in her arms, she wasn't really caring at the movie in TV, because she was still thinking at the surgery William needed, but all her worries have been interrupted by Derek's call, she picked up the cordless without looking who it was "Hello…"

"Finally someone is answering my calls back!...Why did you shut down your Blackberry I tried many times to call you… " Derek said trying to find a way to justify his choice to not call her before.

"Are you serious, Derek? I waited for your phone call all day yesterday, I was scared and you, you're a selfish arrogant and egocentric ass too busy with your 12 years old!" she was really angry with him.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down… Trust me, Addison, I have a terrible day too, I wanted to call you, but as soon as I arrived here in Seattle…"

"I don't care about you and Seattle…I have more important thing to take care at the moment"

"Addison, please, would you tell me what is wrong?... How is William? Did you do the scintigraphy? Was it normal?"

"Yes, it was ok, perfectly normal!... Everything is perfectly normal in my life…" she closed the phone, crying.

"Perfect! My life is just perfect" Derek commented.

* * *

**Sorry to end the chapter with a fight between Derek and Addison, but you know they aren't a boring or flat couple but a very messy one...and this is why we love them so much**...**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 - New chapter for you all thank you for your reviews, I hope you'll like it... as always let me know what do you think **

**

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY – the morning after

Addison were reading some surgical stuff on her laptop when suddenly the doorbell of the brownstone rang, she picked her robe and soon went to open the door "You look horrible!" her friend exclaimed looking at her messy hair and her clothes, "Thank you, Savvy!" she answered "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy working at the Kandisky exhibition, it's next week, right?".

"Even if I'm busy with my job, can't I find a day off to visit a dear friend and her beautiful sweetie newborn?…Come on, Addie, it's 10 am let's dress up and go to shopping…Where's that bunch of joy of your son? I want cover him of kisses!"

"Savvy, want you seriously go to shopping? It's 40°F outside and the weather previsions say it will snow in the afternoon"

"Addie, you're boring, you can't stay everyday at home and baby William needs fresh air…"

"Fresh air, not Pneumonia…" Addison commented

"Do you want go shopping with auntie Savvy, Will?" she said picking up the baby and playing with him, then looking again at Addison she said "Girl, you need a very good hairdresser!", Addison looked at her image in the mirror "Oh man, I think you are right! I'm a mess…"

"Get ready, meanwhile I'll bath and dress William… and choose something appropriate, I want go to Burberry and Gucci!" Savvy said to her.

A shower and 30 minutes later, Addison was finally ready "Stella McCartney!" she said to her friend "Do you think is enough appropriate?" then checking on William "Do you wear him with a cachemire coverall?"

"He needs to be appropriate too, Addie… This is upper east side!"

* * *

Seattle

"Where have you been? I missed you" Meredith asked to Derek

"I spent the night at the Archiefield Hotel" he answered her

"You don't have to stay in an hotel, you can stay at my place with the guys you know this" she said to him

"I know but I prefer stay at the hotel… Sorry, Meredith, I need to talk with Nelson about Cristina" he said leaving her room

"Nelson?" she asked "Why? I mean you are Cristina's doctor, why you need to talk with an average neurosurgeon?"

"We'll talk later, Mer… I promise!" he said leaving her hospital room

"Derek…"

* * *

NEW YORK CITY

"What do you think of this?" Savvy asked to Addison an opinion about the camel Burberry coat she was going to buy.

"I like more the previous one, this model has too many buttons" she said without paying really attention of Savvy.

"Come on, Addie, this is shopping not a funeral, you can't have that face… Did you find something interesting?"

"A cachemire scarf and this tote" she said showing Savvy what she bought, "Oh my god, think of little William with that booties, Addie, they're adorable… You should absolutely buy them to your kid!"

* * *

SEATTLE

Derek was at the cafeteria waiting for Jim Nelson, the neurosurgeon attending of SGH, he was examining Cristina's file when Nelson found him "Shepherd, I heard you want talking with me…"

"Yes, Jim, I want talking with you about Cristina Yang's medical case" Derek said offering him a coffee "Do you think she's operable, Jim?"

"Derek, are you seriously asking me a surgical opinion?" he answered him with another question.

"Yeah, Jim, I'm not a cocky arrogant surgeon"

"She has a cauda equine syndrome" Jim said to him "there are bone fragments that need to be removed and then she needs a complete reconstruction of the vertebras L4-L5 and even if these procedures will be good she can also have a serious loss of the sensibility or even a paralysis, to not talking about other problems like the loss of bladder and bowel control… but I'm more than sure you already know all this things… So what do you want from me Shepherd?"

"Do you want be part of the team of Cristina's neurosurgeons Jim?"

"No, she's your patient, the chief called you in NYC so I think it was pretty sure he didn't want me in this case… You know what, Shep, I was the best in my class at Harvard and I was a good chief of neurosurgery before you came in Seattle, but I didn't sleep with interns and residents, I didn't do crazy clinical trials and I'm almost bald, so I don't think I'm good enough to operate on Cristina's spinal cord…"

* * *

Derek entered in the Intensive Care Unit, he saw Owen always seated near Cristina's bed holding her hand as the day before "You should rest, Owen!" Derek said gently to his colleague "I don't even know for how many hours I have been there in this hospital… but I can't leave her, look at her Derek, she seems she's sleeping…"

"I know how you feel in this moment…", the redhead doctor gave a quick look at Derek but he really didn't pay attention at his words, "When do you think you will operate on Cristina?"

"She's still in drugs induced coma, Owen, I think if she's stable we can do the first surgery next week or the week after…"

"Finally a good news" he said squeezing tighly Cristina's hand.

"I'd want to talk with you and Richard about the surgeries Owen, because I think that is better if I perform the surgery in New York, I need the help of another neurosurgeon and I think to ask this to Dr Montgomery"

"Montgomery? Wait do you mean the Yale's Professor?" Owen asked "The president of CNS? Do you really know him, Shepherd?"

"He has been my mentor…" Derek admitted to Owen

"You had an excellent mentor, man… Did you talk with him about Cristina's case? Does he think she's operable? Did he see the CT-scans, Derek?" Owen frantically did a lot of questions

"Actually… I haven't talked with him yet" Derek admitted

"Are you stupid, Derek? How can you say he will operate on my wife if he doesn't even know the patient?" Owen said yelling at Derek.

"Owen, please…" Derek tried to say

"Calm down, both of you" Richard commanded to the two attendings "If you want yell, you should exit from this hospital, or at least from the ICU!"

"Sorry, sir" Derek said.

"What's the problem, now?" Richard asked

"Derek promised me to operate with Montgmery!" Owen said to Richard

"Why do you want perform a spinal cord surgery with an ob/gyn, Derek?" Richard asked confused

"I didn't mean Addison, Richard…"

"You mean 'Captain'? Seriously? Did you talk with him?" Richard as Owen covered him of questions, "Did he promise to come here in Seattle?"

But before Derek could answer half of the questions did by Richard, Owen said "No, because this genius didn't even talk with Dr Montgmery… I wonder even if he's true that he knows him!"

"Call 'Captain' now, Derek!"

"But Richard…" Derek tried to say

"You promised Owen 'Captain'… So pick your phone and call him!" Richard ordered, Derek quickly dialled the number's of his former father in law.

* * *

Captain was at Yale University doing lesson, his phone rang, he excused himself with the students and exited from the classes, he looked again the display of his blackberry and exclaimed "Idiot! What the hell were you thinking to do? You left Addison in the middle of the night to flight to Seattle!"

'Captain…' Derek wanted say something, but he didn't have idea that Captain knew he was in Seattle.

"You promised to stay with her, to be supportive Derek, and all you did was left her a week after your son is born, what kind of man are you? I know I'm a very screwed up man, but I have a moral and I always loved and protected my family…"

'Captain, please let me explain…' Derek tried again to say something

"What the hell do you want explain? Do you know your son need a surgery?" Captain obviously had talked with his friend Karl Schaffer

'A surgery? yesterday she said it was all perfectly normal…' Derek felt so stupid in that moment, he took a deep breath 'Captain, please, what's wrong with William?'

"You're pathetic Derek…" and he closed the call.

"Apparently you have a tricky relationship with your mentor" Owen commented Derek's call "just don't mess things with my wife, we have enough problems!"

But Derek was tired, that day all people day was kick him without reasons "It's always about you and your problems here in Seattle… news for you, I have problems too" he said to Richard and Owen, "and if you search me I will be for the rest of the day at the Archiefield Hotel"

* * *

New York City

"You were right I needed a new haircut!" Addison confessed to Savvy "Thank you for taking care of William!"

"He's so sweet, he loves a lot his blue teddy bear, he wanted it near him all the time…" Savvy said giving William back to his mother "You look so good, Addie, Derek will be very happy of your new look!" Savvy said, she noticed Addison sad face "Hey, honey, what's up?"

"I think Derek and I are over…" she confessed

"Oh, Addie, I'm so sorry for you… It sounds so strange, just few days ago you seemed so happy… you just welcome your baby, what happened between you two?"

"He left me to go to Seattle" she said with tears in her eyes

"Again? Why?"

"Richard called him, because he needed him there…for Meredith… If he, if he really loved me he wouldn't leave me alone with a few old days baby" she said drying her tears "and there's even more, yesterday the urologist told me William needs a surgery… I feel so lonely and weak, Savvy, it's like every time I think things are going god they turn to be bad, very bad… I'm not so strong!"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry for you" she said hugging her friend "Do you want I talk with Derek? Is there anything me or Weiss can do for you or William?"

"Thank you, Savvy, but you and Weiss are already very busy with your daughter Sofia, just promise you will be two good friends for me, like today…"

"We will, Addison, you're family for us, you help us a lot when we welcomed Sofia in our house and we will do the same for you and William"

"You and Weiss are so sweet, I'm so lucky to have 2 good friends like you"

* * *

Derek was leaving the hospital when Bailey found him, "Shepherd, Meredith was looking for you…" she told him.

"I need some time alone, Miranda…"

"Are you fine, Shepherd? You seem a bit upset…"

"No, I'm not fine, I just feel so stupid today, all the things I do or I think are terribly wrong… and I'm tired and I just want go home…"

"Maybe you just need a drink" she said looking at her watch "but you should wait until 5 o'clock, Mcdreamy…"

"Why the chief called me?" he asked her

"You're an excellent neurosurgeon… And he thinks you're the right person to help Meredith, she broke up with Avery and she really missed you… and after all you were a nice couple together"

"Should I stay or should I go, Bailey?"

"You should stay, Shepherd!"

* * *

After his talking with Miranda Derek headed towards Meredith's room "You're finally here, where have you been?" she asked

"I was busy…" he said without really gave her an answer

"Richard told me I can go home… We can finally go home…" she said smiling

"So how many house mates do you have now?" he asked helping her packed her suitcase

"We are April, Jackson, Alex, Lexie and me"

"You're a lot in that house…" he noticed

" I love stay with them, but I miss you Derek, I miss my husband…" she said trying to kiss him

"Meredith, I'm sorry to say this to you, I don't want hurt you but I'm going back to New York…"

"Why, Derek?"

"I told you I have things to do and when I left I thought to stay out only for a couple of days, and I have two Brain's tumor to operate next week…" he said telling her only a part of the truth.

"And what about Cristina? You are her doctor, Derek, she is my person and she needs you here!"

"She isn't ready for the surgery yet, but if she's stable I'll operate her in the next weeks…"

"So you're coming back…" she said

"Meredith" he said gently caressing her face "I'll operate on Cristina, but in New York City with the help of a team of neurosurgeons…"

"You can't be serious… Are you leaving me, Derek?", Derek didn't answer, "Please Derek, are you leaving me? Answer my question, Derek!"

"Yes, Meredith… my life is in New York now, this last 2 days in Seattle I felt like I was in the wrong place"

"Get out, get out of this room" but Derek didn't leave "Are you deaf, stupid jerk? Get out of this damn room now…", and without saying another word Derek left the room.

* * *

He spent his last hour talking with Richard and Owen about Cristina, arranging the things to do when they will be in New York City, the surgeries and the rehabilitation "I can't deny, Owen, that it will be a long road to recovery, but we need to try… The best thing is planning everything before the surgeries so that we have a clear idea of all the steps to do in NYC…" Derek explained

"Ok…" Owen said

"Owen, son, you know you can take all the time off you need to stay near Cristina" Richard assured "Thank you, Richard"

"Owen, you're welcome to stay at my house in New York all the time you need or at least until you find a better accommodation"

"Thank you, Shepherd… and sorry again for the way I treated you in these past days"

"Don't worry, Owen, I understand you, everything will be fine…" he said patting the shoulder of the redhead attending "now if you want excuse me now I have a plane to catch"

* * *

**REVIEW please... I have other ideas for this fanfic, I want explore more theire relationship as a family and I noticed that there are few fanfiction with this plot... If you have ideas write them, your reviews and your advices and suggestions help me a lot... and PS sorry again for the mistakes English is not my first language...**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32 - Dear fellow readers thank you for reading this fanfiction and for the amazing reviews you write, I thank you again for you precious suggestions and advices (they gave me a bunch of new ideas). Sorry for this later than I want update, I hope you like and enjoy this new chapter (it's a quiet one), reviews are as always welcome and I hope to read more and more every time. **

* * *

It was very late when Derek's plane landed in New York City, he picked a Taxi and headed to the brownstone, he entered in the quiet house, he was very careful to not wake up no one, he first went in the nursery, William was quietly sleeping in his crib, he looked at him and picked him "Sssssh" he said to the baby turning off the baby monitor "We don't want wake mommy, we do?... Oh William I missed you so much" he said kissing his son's head, then still holding William in his arms he seated on the armchair and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

* * *

The sun was already shining when Addison woke up, she looked at the alarm clock 8:30 am, she yawned then she looked again the alarm clock, '8:30 am! How is possible I slept so much' she thought, usually William woke up her and the entire family, cat included, at 6:00 am, she started thinking all the apocalyptic scenarios, especially the SIDS (_Sudden Infant's Death Syndrome _), she ran in the nursery scared like she has never been in her life and when she entered in the room, she saw father and son peacefully sleeping in the armchair, she gently picked the newborn from Derek's arm, then she left a kiss on Derek's cheekbone whispering "Thank you for coming back".

Derek felt the absence of William in his arm and woke up, "Hey" he said with a sleepy voice, "Sorry, I didn't want you to wake up" she said apologizing,

"You don't have, I love waking up and seeing you"

"At first I would slap you in the face, but you were so cute with William in your arms… You melted my hearts"

"I know I'm irresistible" he said smiling as mcdreamy

"Don't be so sure of your irresistibility… I was and I'm still furious at you, but after all you came back at home"

"It was the right thing to do" he admitted "and in Seattle I had the feeling to be in the wrong place"

"Are you saying this to amuse me, dr. Shepherd?" she asked him, meanwhile she was putting the baby again in his crib

"Of course not!" he said kissing her lips

"Why don't you go to bed and trying to sleep a little more" she suggested

"Only if you will be there too" he said kissing her neck, but the baby interrupted them with his loudly wail, "I think bunny needs to be feed".

* * *

Derek spent the morning sleeping on the couch and watching sport on the large television in the living room, "Are you watching Yankees?" Addison asked sitting near him "Kind of, I slept for most of the match…" he looked at her again "Did you cut your hair?", "Yes… Yesterday, I went to the hairdresser with Savvy", "I prefer you with long hair, but I like it, it remembers me of the haircut you had when I operated on Archer's brain, isn't it?", "Yeah… I needed to cut because William pukes up every thing and he squeezed my hair…", "Kiddo is evil" Derek commented smiling, he was kissing Addison when once again William started crying and interrupted them, Addison was going upstairs but Derek proposed to check him the baby. He quickly went upstairs, meanwhile Addison changed the channel on CNN.

"What's up, son?" he said checking the baby "Woah, dirty diaper… You need a bath, tiger".

Ten minutes later Derek yelled from upstairs "Addison!", she run in the nursery figuring out what tragedy happened.

"He peed!" Derek exclaimed

"What?"

"He peed on my face… I need a shower" he said showing his face, his hair and his T-shirt wet.

"… this is so funny… I should take a picture of you, ahahahahahah" she said loudly laughing "You definitely need a shower… Ahahah"

"You're Satan, you know that…"

"Yes! And he's definitely my kid…"

* * *

Derek went downstairs after his shower, he was still wearing his navy bathrobe, a towel around is neck and his hair still wet, Addison was talking at the phone "Yes, Bizzie, he's fine… No… I swear you your grandson he is not sick… yes, in the near future he will need a surgery… no, no you don't need to be afraid, you can go without problems in your transatlantic cruise… no, I'm not alone… what do you mean with 'you talked with Captain'? He's my father… Ok… I understand, you have to go… Ok, thank you for calling me… bye Bizzie…", Derek seated near Addison in the couch, he know that he had avoided the subject for all the morning but now was time to talk about it "I heard you were talking with Bizzie about William surgery…", Addison looked at Derek, "How you know of William's surgery?"

"I talked with your father, well we didn't really talk but he told me that there's something wrong with the baby… when at the phone you said that 'it was all perfectly normal', I've never thought you were telling me the truth" he confessed

"It was the truth" she said to him "William is fine…"

"But… I know you, after all these years together you're like an open book for me… What's wrong with William?" he asked gently

"Schaffer thinks he has an abnormal vessel that tight his ureter… so at the moment he's fine, but this problem when he will be older can bring on a hydronephrosis and then in a kidney's loss of functionality…" she admitted "We need to do more test to focus better the vessel and to plan the surgery"

"Poor kiddo" Derek said.

"He's so little… I know, I'm a neonatal surgeon and I operated even on littler kids and on preemies, but trust me this is an all new situation for me, I know that William he's not even in danger but I feel so helpless"

"You're his mother, Addison, not his surgeon… and there's nothing wrong to be scared" Derek tried to reassure her

"You don't seem afraid…" she noticed

"Addison a man almost killed me… If it wasn't for Cristina Yang maybe we weren't here talking about our kid, and if he needs this surgery, Karl will operate on him and he will be fine, he will live his long life with two perfectly healthy kidneys… Addie I don't understand why you live your life like the tragedy his behind the corner… and you, you don't have idea of what really is a tragedy…"

"Are you starting with the old story of how privileged my life was, Derek… It isn't my fault if I'm a Forbes-Montgomery, do you think it's easy carry this name? You have no idea how many times I think it could be better be a Smith or anything else… I lived my the first 35 years of my life, trying to not commit mistakes, showing to my parents how good and devoted I was in my job... and one night, one single night my life changed and I needed to tell me that it wasn't bad, that there was a reason if I did what I did, and then again another mistakes and another and another, I can't even count all the mistakes I did since that night, Derek…" she said crying "I'm a weak person, Derek, and I'm so sorry… so sorry to hurt you badly…", Derek hugged her tightly and kissed her head to console her "I promise, everything will be fine, Addison, we both did many mistakes, but we recognized them and we want be better persons"

"You mean we will fund-raising like Bizzie and Captain?" Addison asked with tiny voice

"Maybe…" he said kissing her lips "Maybe we will join Doctors Without Borders… who knows…".

"…And William?"

"Maybe we will not join Doctors Without Borders, we only fund-raising for the research against Alzheimer"

"…What was wrong with Meredith in Seattle?" she finally asked to Derek

"Nothing… she broke a leg, because she had a car accident… Richard called me for Cristina, she was in the car with her"

"Did you operate on Yang?"

"Not yet" but before she could ask him if he needed to go back to Seattle he said "I will operate her here in New York, but I need your help to have Captain in my team"

"First mistake, Shep, you know the rules if you want Captain you should know that he is not a part of a team but the 'Captain' of the team… did you talk with him about Cristina?"

"Kind of…"

"What you mean with kind of?" she asked curious

"He really didn't let me explain all the situation… He was angry at me" Derek admitted

"I think he was… I mean I needed to talk with someone and I called him… I'm exploring a soft side of my father that I didn't know" she confessed

"Soft side?" he asked laughing

"Shut up" she said laughing and throwing him a pillow of the couch

"I'm happy you and your father have a good relationship, and I notice a soft spot also in Bizzy, when she saw for the first time William…" Derek said remembering the day after William's birth with all Addison's family, but sadly without his.

* * *

Same day – Later in the afternoon

"Are you planning to spend the entire day playing with PS3, Derek?" Addison asked with a polemic voice, but Derek didn't really pay attention to her, he just answered with a "…maybe…" he was too busy playing the game, so Addison picked the remote and turned off the television, "What the hell did you do? How was almost winning the game" h said in a very childish way

"I think that maybe we could talk" Addison said

"Talk? About what?"

"About the weather!" she said sarcastic "…About us, Derek"

"Oh…" he said imagining troubles coming, but he was saved by the doorbell that in that same moment rang "I think, I'll go open… the door".

Opening the door Derek found a very unexpected surprise, her sister Nancy with her younger children Jake and Annie "Nancy, what a nice surprise!" he exclaimed happy to see her providential sister "What are you doing here?"

"We're in town, we want to say hello to Emily"

"You're an over-protective mommy" he commented "I can't believe my first niece started her first year of college at Cornell University… You should be very proud of her"

"We are, she told us she wants become an architect and live in Rome… Speaking of children, where's that cutie of my new nephew? That pic you sent me was so tiny"

"Nancy!" Addison exclaimed very happy to see her former sister in law "I'm so happy to see you here!"

"Come on guys, say hello to auntie Addie and uncle Derek" Nancy said to her kids

"Hi, auntie Addie and uncle Derek" they said in chorus, but soon the attention of the oldest, Jake, was kept by the view of the game console "Can I play, uncle Derek? Pleeeeeease!"

"Of course, Jake, I was playing at PES (_Pro Evolution Soccer_), do you want play with me?"

"Same age" Addison commented smiling watching Derek and Jake playing together

"Definitely… but if I can console you Eric is the same!"

"Where's your kid?" Annie asked to Addison with her cute 5 years old voice

"He's upstairs, do you want know him?"

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

"Jake, we are going upstairs to see the baby, do you want come with us?" Nancy asked to her son

"Mom, I'm busy now…I'm winning on uncle Derek…"

"I guess it's a no" Nancy commented

William was quietly sleeping in his crib "Oh my, he's beautiful, Addison, really... he seems a tiny little angel…"

"Mom, can I see the baby too?" Annie said almost yelling

"Keep down your voice, Annie, or you'll wake up him!" Nancy said admonishing her younger daughter, the little girl went closer to the crib and commented "He's so little…", "Annie why don't you give to auntie Addison the gift we bought for him" she said to her, "Auntie Addie me choose it" she said giving the present to Addison, bur her mother soon corrected her saying " 'I chose it', Annie", the present was a light gray musical gingham crescent moon with a little teddy bear in the middle "It's very cute, Annie, thank you" Addison said to the little Annie "What do you think if we put it in William's crib?"

Derek showed in William's room with Jake "He won, twice!" he said to Nancy "He's so good with video games… Unfortunately, this little guy he isn't so good at school" Nancy commented "What do you think of my little guy?" Derek asked to Nancy, "Congratulation, he's gorgeous… and he seems a quiet baby, Is he?"

"No… no he cries like a crazy, especially during the night, he has colic, poor kiddo" Derek explaining picking his son from the crib "Oh sweety William, this is aunt Nancy and they're your cousins Jake and Annie" he said giving the baby to his sister, "hey buddy, are you happy to meet auntie Nancy? He looks like you when you was a cute little baby boy" Nancy noticed. Addison moved closed to Derek rubbing his back and whispering to him "Give her time and you will see the same scenes with your mother".

* * *

**Review, review, review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33 - Longer chapter so you can forgive me for my previous late update... Hope you like it and as always you review (with many many many reviews) the chap... (I think i wrote this before in the previous chapter but I repeat it once again 'I don't own nothing, Ms Rhimes is the creator of the character I'm just writing a story'... and to be sincere I don't watch anymore the shows...) **

* * *

1 Week later – Seattle

"Cristina's conditions are better, Owen, I think she's ready to go to New York for the surgeries" Richard said to his attending "I talked with 'Captain', he and Derek will operate on her, the only things we need to do is arrange your transfer there" Richard continued.

"Thank you Richard for all you did in these days, you have been very supportive" Owen said thanking again his chief.

"I want go with them!" Meredith exclaimed "Cristina is my best friend and I feel responsible for what happened and…" but before she could ended her speech Richard said "Meredith, I don't think is a good idea"

"But why?" the resident asked

"Meredith you're leg is still broken and you're not fine… and I need you here, Owen and Christina will be out of Seattle for weeks, maybe months, I can't let that another surgeon of mine leave the hospital"

"I know Captain since ever, I'm more than sure he will allow me to be part of his team!" Meredith exclaimed

"My answer is not, Meredith, I'm sorry to say this but if you leave the hospital you're out of the program…"

"This isn't right, Richard, and you know this…" this was the first time her mentor was openly against one of her choice.

"But I promise you, you will be free to visit Cristina when you will be better" Richard said now acting more like a father rather than her chief.

* * *

New York City

It was a quiet chilly morning of December in New York City, Addison and Derek were having breakfast "I can't believe you take a day off" Addison commented at the good news Derek gave her.

"Why? I love stay at home with you and Kiddo… and you Will, are you happy that daddy is at home?" the baby answered with a giggle, "I'm sure that is your way to say yes, tiger!"

"Speaking of home… it's December, maybe we should start to decorate the house!" Addison noticed.

"Do you mean I should go to the basement and pick the Christmas' decorations?"

"Kind of, or maybe we should by new decorations… at least a new tree!"

"Why?" Derek asked

"It was old four years ago, Derek!" she remembered him

"Don't you have a tree in LA?" Derek asked curious

"Indeed no… In the last years I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate Christmas…" she admitted "and to tell you the truth, I'm not in the mood even this year, but this time is different…"

"Why?" Derek asked

"Because William is here… and you are here too" she said smiling "maybe we should buy one of that tawdry baby's first Christmas ornament"

"I guess you're right… well we have at least 4 weeks to feel the spirit's of Christmas and maybe we can ask our family to celebrate it all together…" Derek said to Addison

"As you said, Derek, we have still weeks… Let see what is going to happen!"

* * *

Derek, Addison and the little William were at Macy's searching for decorations for the home, meanwhile Addison was busy looking for a new pair of sheets "They don't look like a Christmas ornament" Derek noticed sarcastic, "Come on, Derek, they're flannel sheets… your favourites", "Do you really think we need all this stuff? since we are here you picked kitchen gadgets, towels, sheets, pillows even a new comforter … When do you think to buy something Christmas' related and finally go home? It's going to snow" Derek pushed to find a way to go back at home, "For once, I think you're right… Lets go buy the Christmas tree and the other ornaments".

"I can't believe you chose a 178 $ tree, Addison…" Derek noticed, "It seems natural, Derek, and speaking of you, you're the one that chose a 95 $ wreath" she said smiling, "Look at that wonderful family!" someone exclaimed behind them, "Savvy, Weiss!" Addison exclaimed looking at their friends, "I'm so happy to see you two together" Weiss said to them, "Me too!" Addison commented, "Addison was scared you didn't come back, Derek," Savvy revealed "but you are here now and you two, ops three, look so good together!" Savvy said, "I've never thought to leave them, never for a moment" Derek admitted "Look at him, how is possible stay away to this gorgeous baby".

"We should go out all together one of this night!" Weiss suggested

"That's a great idea! Saturday night?" Addison suggested

"Saturday is perfect for us!" Savvy said

"For you, Derek?" Addison asked to her partner

"I promise I will be free!" Derek promised

* * *

Finally at home, they were decorating the house "We bought so many stuff!" Derek noticed, "Do you think we overdid?" Addison asked, "Maybe a little… There was a time we loved Christmas…", she went close to him "You did a pretty good job…" she noticed hugging in him from behind and kissing him, "William is sleeping?" he asked, "Finally yes…", he turned to her and kissed her but with more passion this time, she started to undo his shirt "What do you think if we continue this upstairs…", "I think… this is the best idea you could have…" she said not stopping their kiss, but as soon as they were in their bedroom Derek's phone rang "Oh, he's Richard" he said looking at the display "Sorry honey, I have to answer" he said ending their intimate moment with a quick kiss. He answered his phone call and went to the library, so she left the bedroom too.

Ten minutes later Derek found Addison in the nursery "I thought you were going to wait me in the bedroom" Derek said kissing her shoulder.

"William woke up, he lost his pacifier" she said absently

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes"

"So why don't we continue what we were doing in the bedroom" Derek suggested

"I'm not in the mood…"

"Come on, Addie, ten minutes ago you were more in the mood than me, what happens?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm not anymore in the mood, it happens Derek"

"This is for the phone call, isn't it?" but Addison didn't answer, "I knew it was for the phone call… Addison, I'm a surgeon, this is my job, I needed to answer that phone call"

"I didn't say anything Derek" she replied to him, then picked the baby to breastfed him.

"He doesn't seem hungry" Derek noticed looking at his son.

"In these days he's skipping feedings, so I'm trying to feed him every three hours…" she said to Derek, "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked a bit concerned, "Maybe because you spent all this week at the hospital…"

"What is weight actually?"

"Still under 3 kilos…" she answered him

"Did you talk with Helen? What does she think?"

"She visited him and everything is normal for her, she found only an heart murmur, that's very common in newborns…"

"Do you think it could be related to his kidney's problem?"

"No, I don't think… Derek, sorry for my behaviour, but I'm scared that with this case, I mean Cristina's surgery, you are going to be absent… again…"

"No, no, honey, this is not going to happen, I swear..."

"…but?" she asked knowing the answer

"But I have to go at Mt Sinai at 7 pm, because Owen and Cristina are coming… "

"Ok…" she sadly said, she knew that even if he wanted spend time at home with them, his work was his life's reason.

* * *

7:30 pm Mt Sinai Hospital

Derek and Harvey Grossman, the Mt Sinai chief of surgery, were waiting for the arrival of the ambulance with Owen and Cristina "You're a workaholic, Shep, you know that" Harvey commented, "Why?" he asked curious, "This is your day off and you are here waiting for an ambulance"

"This isn't just an ambulance or a patient, I'm waiting for the ambulance that is carrying the woman that saved my life… To not say that she's a very good and dear friend"

"Sorry, I didn't know…"

"This isn't a problem… Now things are very different" he said thinking at his Seattle's life of an year ago and how things had changed.

"Are you enjoying the joy of the family?"

"Yes…"

"You didn't seems very convinced" Harvey noticed

"It's harder than I expected… Sometimes I think to not be as good as I should be… to not be a good parent or a good partner…", meanwhile an Ambulance arrived in the apron of the hospital "Look" Harvey said "You're friends are here!"

* * *

Cristina was finally in her room at the hospital, Derek was checking her pupils and her involuntary reflexes, "She's sedated" Owen explained to Derek and he gave him her chart, then he asked "So where's Dr Montgomery?"

"I think he's in New Haven at his mansion" Derek said not stopping to check Cristina "Don't worry, Harvey called him, he will be here tomorrow morning" he said updating Cristina's chart, then he commended to the nurse to perform for the next morning new labs and to book a new CT-scan, "Cristina seems fine, I just requested new labs for tomorrow" he said to Owen "Next morning with Captain and with the new exams we will decide when perform the first surgery…"

"Ok" Owen said, he was very tired Derek noted "Mt Sinai's disposition don't allow relatives or siblings during the night, I'm sorry Owen… why don't you come with me at my place, so you eat something and rest for tomorrow… I'm sure Cristina will understand!"

Owen nodded with his head, then he kissed Cristina's forehead and left the Hospital with him.

* * *

Derek stopped his Porsche in front of the Brownstone "Do you live here?" Owen asked looking at the Upper East Side neighbour.

"Yes, why?"

"It's very different from Meredith's house… Which is your floor?" Owen asked walking up the steps of the front door of the brownstone.

"Floor?... It's all mine!"

"Unbelievable" Owen commented.

Derek opened the front door and invited Owen to come in, the brownstone looked like no one was there "Addison! I'm at home…" he shouted, then he invited Owen to sit on the couch and drink a whisky with him, "What's up, man?" Derek asked to his friend, Owen looked again at the perfect clean and well ordered house and already decorated with Christmas' ornaments before answering to Derek "Nothing… It's just…You seem different, I mean…you lived first in a trailer, then in a house with other three mates plus Meredith… and now you live in luxury brownstone in NYC…", before Derek could say something to Owen, Addison went downstairs to welcome her guest, she were holding William on her left shoulder "Sorry, I didn't here you coming… I was upstairs with the baby… You should be Owen, Cristina's husband… Addison, nice to meet you" she said to her house guest, "Nice to meet you too and thank you for your hospitality".

"You're welcome, Owen" Addison said, "And who is this little guy?" Owen asked, "He's William" she said, then after looking at Derek she added "he's our son", Derek stand up from the couch and went close to Addison, he gently picked the baby from Addison's arms and kissed his tiny hairy head "You changed him again, this coverall looks a little big for him, Addie" Derek noticed looking the William's yellow velour coverall that covered completely his hands, "He was the only one clean…He threw up everything" Addison told him, "Again?" he asked a bit concerned, "Yes…again…" she said with voice wretched and tired "I also called Helen (the paediatrician), she said it's normal and that I'm an 'over protective mommy'…" she said finally seating on the couch after a long day. "Maybe he just missed daddy, do you miss Daddy, William? Oh daddy missed you so much, Kiddo!" Derek said cuddling his baby. Owen was a little perplex, he wasn't sure if he was assisting was at the normal picture of a little family, "Owen, I hope you like chicken cutlets!" Addison said to the redhead doctor, "Yes, sure… thank you again Addison" he answered admiring, after all, the great normality of Derek and Addison's life.

* * *

Next morning 6:30 am

Derek was taking a shower, meanwhile Addison was with William in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family "Morning Owen" she said greeting her guest "I hope this little guy didn't take you awake all night… he was a little flurried"

"Oh, I slept well, thank you" he said, then he drank his cup of coffee.

"Are you scared for Cristina's surgery?" Addison asked to a very taciturn "When Derek operated on my brother I was scared, I also tried to pray and I'm definitely not a religious person…"

"The night… the night of the accident I was at home seated on the couch, watching stupid programs on TV and suddenly my pager beeped, I thought it was a normal emergency at the hospital… but when I arrived the scenario was totally different from what I expected to find… I remember Mark and Lexie that invite me to take a seat and drink something…I soon understood that something was wrong, so I run in the ER and I saw my wife in the barrow, Richard that tried to reassure me that everything was going to be fine… it's 10 days, 10 long days that I stop to know what means live, I feel like a zombie or a robot…but yesterday night when we were having dinner together, with you and Derek that woke up every two minutes to check your screaming child , I felt like for the first time in 10 days I was alive, that I was doing something normal like a dinner with friends… It was like fresh air…"

"I can only imagine the pain you have experimented in these last days…" Addison said with compassion "You're welcome here and we are happy to help you, Owen"

After his shower an impeccable dressed Derek joined Addison and Owen, he kissed Addison on her cheeks and asked Owen if he was ready to go at the hospital "Usually I go to the hospital later, like at 8 am, but if I know Captain well he's already at the hospital, checking every single patient of the division!"

"Hey he's my father that you're talking about, it sounds like you're talking of Dracula!" Addison said laughing.

"The man that never sleeps!" Derek commented biting his warm croissant

"Don't hear Derek, Owen, Captain sleeps… sometimes in his sailboat… far, far away from Bizzie!"

"We should hire him to baby sit William for the night" Derek suggested

"He's an excellent surgeon, Owen, your Cristina is in excellent hands, Captain and Derek are a great team" she said to reassure Owen.

Derek and Owen were leaving the house to the hospital "Honey, I think I will stay at the hospital until evening, we have a lot of things to plan, do you think to do something?"

"The weather is terrible today, so I think I will stay at home" Addison said seeing at the window the sky was the color of lead "Teresa will be here later to tidy up the house and help me with the baby, if William sleeps I will watch 'the English patient' with Milo… Have a good day, buddy" she added. Addison kissed Derek's lips "…and try to not piss off the 'Captain'!"

"I'll do my best, take care of Will and try to sleep! Love ya" he said leaving the house.

Derek closed the front door and headed to his car with Owen "It's a nice little family you got going in there, Shep. It really is."

"Thank you, Owen, I know" he said opening the door of the car "If it wasn't for Addison I don't know how it could be my life… She was my rock in these past months!"

"I have just a question, is William your son?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Any suggestions or advices... Let me know what you think writing your reviews**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34 - I want thank again all the readers of "mended hearts" and my precious Beta reader Celadechanel for her help and her great suggestions, you will find in this chapter a part that she wrote. The chapter starts right after Owen's question... Read and review! **

* * *

Addison was finally alone at home with William, she was waiting for her maid and her precious help. "Finally you are here, Teresa, I was waiting for you… William is crying and I need to take a shower, I smelled of baby's regurgitation…" she said sniffing her once tidy white robe "Teresa, if it isn't a problem, can you also buy some groceries? there's a list in the kitchen"

"No problem Ms Montgomery, I'll take care of Will meanwhile you do your shower, and trying to relax you look awful… then I'll go to the market!" she said checking the list Addison gave her.

"Thank you for helping" she said giving her the baby "You're my salvation!"

* * *

'I knew sooner or later this question would come' Derek thought thinking at Owen's question, if in an hand he didn't want that his family became the favourite gossip of Seattle Grey's - Mercy West Hospital, in the other hand he still didn't know how really gave this news to Meredith and he didn't want hurt her feelings, "Well…" he attempted to say to Owen, but luckily he was saved by the ring of his iphone "Sorry, Owen, he's Captain…"

'Can I know where the hell you're?' Captain said to his former son in law 'It's half an hour that I'm waiting for you!'

"We are almost there, I'm in the car, give me 5 minutes... try to understand Captain I have a 20 days old baby…" Derek said trying to justify his lateness

'Shut up, I had kids too and you were late even before the baby… Try to be here as soon as possible!'

* * *

10 minutes later Derek and Owen were finally in the neuro-surgery division of Mt Sinai Hospital "Finally my favourite latecomer is here…" Captain said, Derek noticed that as always his mentor was surrounded by 5-6 students, interns and residents.

"Sorry for my lateness…" Derek said not showing a really different behavior from the other younger doctors, "he's cute… look at his hair" one of the intern whispered to her colleague "To not talking about his eyes".

"Can you explain to us, why you commended a CT-scan instead of an MRI, Dr Shepherd?"

"… An MRI…"

"You know Derek, I'd like to use this little briefing with the students to explain them our medical choices and our diagnostic pathway"

"Sure, I well remember when I was a students… The patient had a salpingectomy in emergency a couple of years ago… and I simply thought that a CT-scans was safer"

"Ok, but can you tell me why no one wrote this in her anamnesis?" he said patting his head with the chart "He's a good surgeon even if he never updated the chart during his residency… Well guys" he said looking at his Rolex "I think is time to see the patient"

* * *

An hour later a more relaxed Addison showed again, Teresa was cleaning the kitchen "I opted for a longer bath…" she confessed "I needed it, I feel better now"

"Nice choice, dear… you needed it" Teresa said to not let Addison feel guilty for her few spare moments of relax.

"Did William give you trouble?" Addison asked her

"Of course not, he felt asleep five minutes later you gave me him, he's sleeping in his crib now" Teresa answered gently.

* * *

"So Milk, cereals, Nutella, vegetable, tomatoes, bread, pasta, potatoes, meat… anything else, doctor?" Teresa asked to Addison before leaving the house. Addison was seated on the couch with a sleepy Milo reading the New York Times "Umh…Oh I forgot diapers! Thank you again, Teresa"

"See you later, Ms Montgomery!" she said taking leave.

She finished reading the article and then went to check William. She found the baby still asleep in his crib, even if he lost his pacifier, his favourite teddy blue bear was near him in the crib, she went close and gently caressed his pink cheeks and gave him his pacifier, before leaving she tucked up his bedclothes and she went to the master bedroom to finally rest too.

* * *

"Dr. Larson can you tell me what you see in the scans?" Captain asked to one of his student.

"Watching the scans we can see the major traumas of the lumbar cord, L3, L4, L5, that occurred after the car accident" the student looked again at the scans and said "The scans show a third type fractures of Denis classification, compression of the anterior column, rupture and distraction of the posterior column"

"Ok, Dr Larson" Captain said to his young assistant, "Do you want add something Dr Kingstone?"

"This trauma is a typical indication to the surgery's treatment, because what my colleague didn't say is that the patient has burst spinal fractures" she said looking at Derek's eyes and smiling at him.

"Very well Dr Kingstone" Captain said, "Derek do you want add something?"

"Yes, I'd want say that even if the sensibility is very loss is still present, so we can't say the patient is paraplegic, the most important trauma is on L3, the fractures at L4 and L5 are less serious but always important" he said showing first the image of the vertebra L3, then of L4 and L5 to the students "I want underline that during the surgery we should do an intensive debridement of the intradural bones' fragments, often associated with radicular lesions".

* * *

Addison had slept for almost an hour when the cry of her baby woke her up, she soon arrived in his room to check him and see this time what was wrong with him "What's up, baby? You look so desperate… Are you hungry, honey?" she said trying to feed him "No you're definitely not hungry and your diaper is still clean, so what's wrong with you…Oh William, I should be good with babies, it's my job… but you cry so much and I.. I feel so helpless" she said with desperate and tired voice, she started again going up and down in the stairs, apparently the only thing that seemed to calm down her son.

After fifteen minutes Teresa was finally back to help her "Thank god you're back Teresa!"

"Is he crying for a lot?"

"Just 20 minutes, but I need your help, can you prepare a warm bath for William?" She said gently caressing the baby's back

"Sure, give me just 5 minutes to put the groceries in the kitchen" Teresa said to her, then she prepared the bath for the baby and she left the house.

After his warm bath the baby, as his mother, seemed finally quieter and hungrier, Addison gently dried him and change his diaper, she dressed him with a reindeer velour coverall then she seated on the blue armchair to fed him, "Are you feeling better now, bunny?" she said caressing his tiny head, she tried to put him down his crib, but William soon started crying "Do you prefer stay with mommy?" she said tickling his tummy. After a light lunch Addison finally watched The English patient with the company of Milo and of quieter William in her arms. She was at the middle of the movie, when Derek called her, "Hello" she answered pushing the pause button of the remote, 'Hi honey… sorry I wanted call before but today is… epic… we have thousand things to do and Captain is torturing the students…'

"And what is the news?" she said thinking of her father

'I'm tired and sleepy' he admitted

"I know how you feel…" she said to him

'How was your day?'

"Your son woke up at 10 am and stopped crying at almost noon, but only cause I did him a warm bath… At the moment he's here with me, he's kind of sleeping on my chest, while me and Milo are watching The English Patient…"

"Sophisticated…" he commented

"When do you think to come back at home?"

'I hope for 7/8 pm not later… Owen will stay here with Cristina, tomorrow is her surgery day… Your father booked a room at the Carlyle… and yes I told him that he could stay with us, but he repeated twice he prefers sleep before a surgery…'

"Oh… he's not so terrible our kid, actually he seems a little angel!" she said looking the peaceful baby that were sleeping on her arms.

'Honey, I have to go now, your father is calling me, a big kiss to you and the kid!'

"Derek" she said before he could close the phone "I love you!"

* * *

Derek went back to Cristina's room to check again her and update Owen with the last news, "Owen, I have good news, we operate tomorrow!"

"Thank you! You have no idea how much I waited for this day…"

"Cristina is stable so there is not reason to wait anymore!" Derek said to his friend, while they were talking Owen never stop to hold Cristina's hand.

"Do you want a coffee?" Derek asked changing subject

"Yes… Thank you!"

"There is a Starbuck right in front of the hospital" Derek said inviting Owen to eat something "I'm starving" he confessed.

Owen was drinking a coffee and Derek was eating a turkey sandwich "You should eat something man!" Derek said, "I guess you're right… Too many coffee in these days, is it good?" he asked looking at his sandwich "It's ok… I'll eat more at home, Addison is really improving her cooking skills!"

"She cooks very well! Yesterday dinner was excellent… speaking of family you didn't answer my question…" Owen said remember their conversation in the car.

"Oh… yes… Addison was pregnant when I met her in New York… She works in the same practice of my therapist…"

"You're very altruist, Derek, I didn't imagine, I always see you like a selfish workaholic doctor from New York!"

"I have never been selfish, Owen, my father died when I was 13 years old because a man shot him… So it isn't easy for me trust people, but I take care of the people that love me…" Derek said defending his behaviour.

"Like Meredith…"

"Why are you talking of Meredith? She is not anymore in the picture!"

"She suffered like you and even if you're a good friend for me in this moment I can't stop to think that if you didn't leave her maybe she wouldn't have done the car accident…"

"You can't talk using 'if'… It isn't my fault or Addison's if Meredith and Cristina had a car accident…"

"I'm not saying this Shepherd, I'm ok with your choice, I'm not judging you… I understand you, after what happens you needed stability and Addison is the right person that can give this and I can say this because I saw you two together…"

Derek watched his watch again, he was a bit uncomfortable "It's 2 pm, better if we go back at the hospital, Captain for sure is searching me… and enough with this conversation, all you need to know is that I love with the bottom of my heart Addison and William, period!"

* * *

The English Patient, the movie that Addison chose to see outlast of almost four hours. She had been through several interruptions during the vision, first Derek's call, then William's to feed and change, and after that another call this time from Sheldon about a common patient that she forgot to have.

It was past 5 pm when she decided it was time to prepare something for dinner, but this time she imagined something juicer for her and Derek than the previous nights, so she searched on her cookbook the recipe of the curry chicken madras, one of the oldest recipe she learned since the time of college and that remembered her the good old days of their first years of marriage, now things were very different not only for William's presence in their life but because they were both two grown persons. She picked the recipe thinking that there wasn't nothing wrong if she organized a juicy night for her and Derek, her only hope was that William's quietness last for all the night.

* * *

7 pm

"Whatever you're cooking it's smell delicious" Derek said going near her and kissing his neck.

"I didn't hear you coming" she confessed without leaving the eyes from the casserole.

"I didn't rang the doorbell, I didn't want wake up the baby", she gave him the wooden spoon to taste the dish she was cooking, he tasted it "Umh… Chicken madras" he said kissing her lips "very spicy!"

"….wait for the dessert and I promise it will be even spicier…" she said untying his tie, "I don't think I can wait until dessert" Derek kissed with more passion, so she moved her hands on his perfect body, "Kitchen table?" he murmured, "Everywhere but don't stop", their intimacy as their passion were more intense now "You have no idea how much I missed this…".

* * *

8:00 am - Brownstone

"I'm terribly late!" he said tying his shoes and watching again his watch "Your father is going to kill me"

"Derek eat something!" Addison tried to convince him.

"Honey, I'm late…"

"Derek you have a five hours surgery, eat something!" she said giving him a banana, "Ok, I'll eat it on my way to the hospital!" he said kissing her and left the brownstone.

* * *

A panted Derek arrived in the hospital, he found Captain already in his green scrub waiting for him, Captain welcomed him saying "I hope you have a good reason for your lateness… I prefer if you don't use my grandson as an excuse… go change Derek!"

Derek changed in his navy scrubs and headed with Captain in Cristina's room, Owen was always near her, he was wearing his scrub too, the nurses arrived to carry Cristina in the OR, but Owen never left her for a moment, then Derek went near him and gently inviting him to leave the OR "I'm sorry Owen, you know the disposition…", before leaving the room he squeezed again Cristina's hand and whispered "I love you" then referring to Derek he said "Take care of her, Derek!"

The surgery team started the surgery, it was made by Captain, Derek, Dr Kingstone and Dr Larson. "It's a beautiful day to save life!" Captain said before perform the first incision.

* * *

Addison put William down in his crib carefully. She watched as he breathed slowly, his face contracting a little bit with every gush of air.

"They say when you're sleeping," She whispered "I should be sleeping too. So, I guess I should go." She smiled.

But, all of a sudden, William's face contractions started getting more visible. He was moving his little arms and legs a little bit more.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't wake up!" But before she knew it, he was already crying again.

"Oh, man!" She picked him up again, not able to help a smile. "You really are a handful, aren't you?" She gently kissed his cheek. "Now, it's time to sleep again." Addison started - not so much singing - but humming in William's ear, barely awake. She sat down on the armchair and held him close to her heart, and he suddenly stopped crying. "You like listening to my heartbeat? You really do?" She looked into William's eyes. "Maybe you'll be a cardiac surgeon!" William smiled, as much as he could with his little lips. "Or a neurosurgeon like daddy… In fact, daddy is operating on one right now. Daddy is a great surgeon. He saves lives."

Addison sat up in the blue armchair, feeling herself a little more awake. "Maybe you could be a neurosurgeon like him, but Mommy didn't show you her brain, so she doesn't know if you like it." William had an intrigued face. "Oh, look at you. Maybe you don't like brains after all. Do you want to be a gynaecologist, like mommy? Umh…You don't seem happy to become an ob/gyn…"

All of a sudden, William started giggling. Addison smiled, blissful. That beautiful sound invading her ears was something she was waiting for a long time. She held her baby tight. "Truth is, no matter what you'll be, Will... You'll always be mommy's little boy."

* * *

A Chopin's nocturne was playing in the OR while the surgical team was operating on Cristina's back "Kocher!" Captain said to the nurse, than he looked at Derek for a single moment "What?" Captain asked to him, "nothing it's just strange we are operating on Cristina while we are listening to Chopin's nocturne…"

"Does your friend dislike Chopin?" he asked a bit disappointed, because he didn't think someone could actually don't like that music "I do it every time, with every patient... Didn't you use to do that too in your previous life in NYC?... Seattle changed you, Shep… Klemmer!" then suddenly he ordered to the nurse, "How's family?" Captain asked changing subject

"Good!" Derek said laconic

"Just good? I thought you want show more enthusiasm…"

"I think she misses OR, even if she's happy to spend all this time with William… She's showing a soft side I thought, especially in the last years, she didn't have…" Derek confessed "Motherhood really suites her…"

"It's good to hear, especially since Bizzie and I haven't been two good parents… They asked for genuine feelings and all we gave to our kids was a found trust when they turned 18 years old…It's sad!"

"She calls you dad… In 11 years of marriage I've never heard her calling you Dad…"

"And it's sad that she's starting to call me Dad only now…" Captain confessed "Adson!" he requested.

"Why don't you stay with us one of these days, Addison would be very happy"

"The first time I showed at her practice in LA, she was so disappointing to see me… She thought I was there because I had a brain tumor…"

"As you said, Captain, things change!"

* * *

**Read and review :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35 - thank you for the many reviews. I'm very very happy that you're still interested on the story and to know to have new readers... What can I say? I love this 2 characters, but it's pretty impossible see them together in the shows, so all we can do is write about them, imagine what we can call 'our alternative show'... This new chapter start right after Cristina's surgery, we will meet another well known member of Shepherd's clan... Please read and review (suggestions, ideas and also critiques are, as always very welcome...). Enjoy! **

* * *

Brownstone 5 PM

"Carolyn, what a nice surprise!" Addison exclaimed, indeed she was disappointed and a bit scared by that unexpected visit, she had already planned a quiet afternoon at home with Derek.

"Hi Addison, is Derek at home?"

"He just arrived ten minutes ago, he is relaxing in the living room watching television… He had a very important surgery today!" She said inviting her former mother in law to come in the house.

"Derek, don't you say 'hi' to your mother?"

"Hi mom" he said hugging her "It's nice to see you here… finally"

Addison looked at the scene, she feels like she was in the wrong place and even if she thought was a mistake leaving the three of them, Derek, Carolyn and William, alone, she found an excuse to leave the brownstone.

"Do you want a tea?" Derek asked gently to his mother, "Don't be so formal, son, after all I'm your mother… I know that living with Addison means that you have to pay attention at 'ceremonials'…"

"It isn't 'ceremonial', mom, it's just tea… I had a long day at the hospital, so I thought a cup of tea was a good way to relax… Why didn't you call me to tell you were coming?"

"A mother can't see his son, Derek? I missed you in these months… you didn't call me…"

"You neither called me, mom… It hurts!... Do you want to meet William?" then he asked her

"So William is his name… Did Addison choose it?... I always thought you would call you first son like your father…"

"We chose the name together… and you have already three grandsons with that name…" he said defending his and Addison's decision.

Derek showed his mother William's nursery. The baby was quiet in his crib, so he gently picked him "Hi, buddy" he said kissing his forehead "Say hello, to grandma Carolyn!" and he gave the baby to his mother.

"I can't deny he's a cute baby, Derek..." Carolyn said giving the baby back to Derek

"Come on, mom he's more than cute!" he said playing with his tiny hand,

"Are you happy, Derek?…I mean this is really what you want from your life, or you're doing the right thing, because a woman without neither asking nor even telling you was so desperate to get pregnant with the embryos you created years ago... You weren't involved at first and in my opinion you should be involved enforcing you rights in her crazy decision. What you did it's very altruist, I can't deny that but did you ever thing what would be this situation if you didn't decide to move here in NY?... Is this the life you really want to have? Or are these people the ones you choose to create a family?... As a mother I can't stop to asking me these questions and even if this baby he's your biological son I can't stop thinking you are for Addison the equivalent of a sperm donor that just happen that lives with her. In my eyes you aren't a family, you are just three people that live under the same roof and it's sad especially for this baby that has no fault for this crazy situation... I repeat is this what you really want from your life or are you just doing the right thing, good Samaritan?... As every mother on earth all I want from my children is their best and their happiness... So I have the right to ask you this... Derek, you will be always my kid and I'll love you forever, but as a parent I need to tell you when you make decision or mistakes that I don't understand or I disappoint with…"

After the long Carolyn's speech Derek didn't know what to say, he knew that his mother had few points on her side "There are a lot of unexpected children in this world… but that doesn't mean that their parents don't love them…" Derek said to his mother, Carolyn moved closed to him and gently caressing his face like she did when he was a kid "As I said, Derek, all I want for you is your happiness" she said leaving him alone in the nursery holding William in his arms.

* * *

More than an hour later Addison was back at home "I was with Savvy" she said to Derek, that was seated on the couch of the leaving room drinking a scotch, she noticed the glass in his hand "This mean that with your mother things are still not good, right?", Derek didn't answer he was looking absently at his almost empty glass "Do you think I'm a good parent?"

"When you're around yes" she told him kissing his lips "You're a wonderful father!"

"…Why didn't you tell me anything when you decided to have a baby?…"

"Derek, you really want to talk about this…again?"

"It was my right knowing that I was going to have a baby"

"Derek, please… not again, I'm tired and I'm more than sure you're tired too… you know pretty well my reasons…"

"I… I can't stop thinking that maybe I've never known that I was going to have a baby if I didn't show here… That's sad and awkward Addison and not only for me but also for you and the kid"

"Derek, I know it was selfish, but I didn't involved you in my choice, because I was scary that you could refuse…I know it was a mistake… but try to see my point of view for once… You were my last chance to have a baby of my own…", Derek didn't say nothing, he finished to drink his glass of whisky then sat up from the couch and left the room heading towards the door of the house "I'm going to the hospital, I want to check Cristina…"

"Derek?" she looked at him, her eyes were saying to him to not leave the house "We can talk if you want…"

"I talked enough for today…"

* * *

Derek arrived at Mt Sinai Hospital, he wore his white coat and headed towards Cristina's room "Hey, look at you!" he exclaimed happily noticing his friend finally awake "…hey" she said still a bit asleep, "It's nice finally talking with you… Where's your husband?... he never left you in these days, you know…"

"He went to the cafeteria "I told him to eat something… how went the surgery?" she asked with still tired voice.

"Very good… In no more than 2 months I want to see you walking on your feet!" Derek told encouraging her "We did an excellent job on your spinal cord…"

"Is it true you operated with a surgery cup with Donald Duck?" Cristina asked him finally smiling

"Hey it was a gift from my cousin… It's a lucky surgery cup…I had it…" he was saying that it was the same surgery cup he wore when William was born, but then stopped himself "I used it in many surgeries…"

"Thank you, Derek!" Cristina said.

"You're one of my dearest friends Cristina…"

Owen showed in the room with his usually cup of coffee and a donut in his hand "Hey you!" he said kissing Cristina forehead "Derek, I imagined you were spending the evening at home…"

"You know man, hospital is my drug… Did Captain visit Cristina after the surgery?"

"Three hours ago, she was still asleep, he wrote the visit on her chart" Owen said "He said everything was ok"

"Bad temperament but excellent surgeon" he said referring to his former father in law "Tomorrow he will check again Cristina's condition!"

"I talked with Richard and Meredith" Owen said "I told them the surgery went well and that you were awake… How you feel?" then he asked to his wife

"I'm good… I mean I had a terrible headache and I feel a bit nauseous, but these are common effects of the anaesthesia…"

"Do you want rest, honey?" Owen asked gently

"Yeah…"

Derek looked at his friends smiling at them, then he left the room to give them their privacy. He decided to go back at home, he opened the door and headed downstairs in the kitchen where Addison was seated at the table reading a magazine with a cup of tea near her, he looked at her and said "Chocolate cupcakes!" showing the gift he bought for them

"You're back!" she said smiling at him "How is Cristina?"

"She's good!" he said smiling back "I'm sorry Addison, I was a little stressed, I had a very long day and then my mother…", she moved closed to him "Ssssh…" she said hugging him "You're back!"

"… William is your best mistake, Addison… and you're right… If you asked me to implant the embryos I would said no… Thanks for not asking me…"

* * *

Next - morning

Brownstone 7:30 am

Derek was in the kitchen eating breakfast, he was safely holding William in his arms, Addison was in the other room talking at the phone, 2 minutes after she came back to Derek that asked her "Who was at the phone?"

"The hospital!" she answered "I have an emergency, a patient of mine was admitted 10 minutes ago…"

"So?"

"She's 29, she's pregnant and she's bleeding, so I have to go to the hospital now… I know that a uterus is not important as a brain or a spinal cord, but for a woman, especially a pregnant woman, is important Derek… I need to be there in 10 minutes…"

"Wait, wait, wait, today is Teresa day off, what are we going to do with William?" Derek asked

"He comes with us…"

"What?"

"Come on Derek you have only patients to check, you don't have surgery today for once you can give me an hand with the baby…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the entire family was at Mt Sinai hospital, Addison was already in the ER checking her patient and Derek was in his division with William "Dr Shepherd, this is adorable…" A nurse said looking at the sleepy baby in the car seat, "When he sleeps is adorable, when he screams it's the problem… Can you help me with this?" Derek said asking the nurse to help him with the front carrier, "Isn't the baby too small for this?" the nurse asked, "Maybe yes but I don't have an other solution and Addison is performing a C-section…Is Captain here?"

"Not yet…" the nurse answered helping him with the carrier

"Well, I'm going to check Ms Young…"

Derek headed to Cristina's room and gently opened the door to check her, Cristina was still a bit sleepy so she looked again at her doctor and then she said "What are you doing with a baby in my room?" 'yes, Young was finally back' thought Derek, but before he could answer to his friend Owen showed and said "Look at you, little man!" he said playing with the tiny baby's hand "Did daddy carry you in this ugly place?", Cristina looked astonished at her husband "Owen do you know this baby?"

"He's William, Derek's son" he said focus on the tiny baby, Cristina looked at Derek with a query glimpse and Derek answered "Long story… How are you today?" he said trying to change subject.

"Shepherd, you smell!" Cristina said to Derek, he sniffed the baby "Ohh, sorry I have to change William…" he said picking the baby from his carrier, "wait, wait… Tell me you aren't going to change the runty in my hospital's room, Shepherd" but it was too late, Derek was already opening William's bag and picking a clean diaper.

In the same moment Captain came in Cristina's room "What are you doing with the baby here?" he asked concerned seeing his former son in low with his grandson and without his daughter "No, no, no, you operate on brains and you have no idea how to change a diaper… Let me show how you do this"

"Are you really changing a dirty diaper, Captain?" Derek asked looking astonished at Addison's father, "Do you really think I never changed a diaper in my life...with two kids?"

"You have maids and waiters at the mansion… and nannies" Derek said unbelieving what he was seeing.

"Do you know this kid?" Cristina asked to Captain, the surgeon that operated on her

"First thing, this isn't 'this kid', he is William Edward Montgomery-Shepherd, second thing you need to know is that William is my first grandson!" then looking at Derek he said "Derek since you are here, I need your help to drain an aneurism…"

"I'm an attending, not a resident or an intern" he trying to answering back to Captain

"Beg your pardon?" Captain said looking at Derek

"…I mean Addison is in surgery and…"

"Call the nanny!" Captain said without understand what was Derek's problem

"It's her day off…" he said clearing his voice

"Well, since you know both Owen and Cristina, Mr Hunt can watch the baby while you perform the surgery with me…What is the problem?"

Derek nodded then he asked Owen if he could watch William while he was in surgery, "No problem, man… William will be fine"

"There's a bottle in his bag if he is hungry" Derek said to Owen, he kissed William head and came out of the room with Captain thinking 'This time Addison kills me'

Cristina looked at Owen that was holding William in his arms "Seriously, Owen?"

* * *

**...LIttle note, for me Stephen Collins will be always reverend Eric Camden, I love his character in that show... What do you think of the chapter? Please let me know reviewing the chap**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36 - the chapter starts right after the end of the previous one... Thanks again to celadeschanel for her precious help and for her ideas...and thank you readers for read and review the story! I hope you like this new chapter... let me know what you think...**

* * *

Addison threw the surgical cap on the floor with a rush of adrenaline.

"You are unusually happy about this, Dr. Montgomery." A young blond intern commented, smiling.

"I missed this, you know? I missed coming in, cutting some people up, bringing babies into the world, it's an amazing feeling!" She washed her hands and finished scrubbing out. Her intern followed her.

"But, why did you leave?"

"Oh, I had a baby, William." Addison flashed her a motherly smile.

"Aw, and where is he?"

"He's with his father, Derek Shepherd, he works in the neurosurgery department…Speaking of him, better if I find him, William will be hungry" she said looking at her watch "Have a good day, Dr Smithson" she said walked away from the intern and into the neurosurgery department.

"So, has anyone seen Dr Shepherd?" Addison asked to the nurses at the division's station.

"I'm sorry Dr Montgomery we haven't seen him yet, wait maybe Edna saw him?" the young nurse told to Addison, "Edna, did you see Dr Shepherd?" she asked to her colleague

"I think he is in radiology, Dr Montgomery" the black nurse said to her

"Thank you very much, Edna" she said heading in the other division, but she couldn't stop thinking it was strange that Derek was in radiology with William, her anxiety was growing up every single minute, maybe William was sick, maybe Derek was sick, maybe he has an emergency or maybe she was just puzzling without reason. She found a nurse of the radiology's division and asked "Excuse-me, I'm searching Dr Shepherd, is he here?" she gently asked to a male nurse

"Dr. Shepherd?" he asked back "I've never known of a Dr Shepherd here at Mt Sinai"

"Nevermind" she said leaving the division.

She was frantically walking for the aisles of Mt Sinai looking for Derek and William, when she finally found a resident of the neurosurgery program "Dr Morris, Dr Morris" she said to the young doctor "Did you see Derek?"

"Oh, Dr Montgomery, nice to see you, I saw Dr Shepherd thirty minutes ago, more or less he was with 'Captain', I think this is his name…"

"Was he alone with Captain?"

"Excuse-me?"

"Was he alone or he was carrying a baby?" she asked tired and scared

"A baby?" Dr Morris asked dazed

"Dr Morris, Derek has my 20-days-old baby, where is he now?"

"I think he is in surgery… Dr Montgomery, are you fine?"

"No! I want to know where the hell are Derek and my baby!"

"Addison, calm down, Dr Morris has no fault" Dr Ellen Greene, an old friend of both Derek and Addison, said to her "Derek is operating with your father, he is in surgery now…"

"What about William? I don't care where in the hell is Derek I want my baby back…"

"Maybe he left him at the day-nursery…"

"Twenty days, Ellen. He is twenty days old. I need to find my child! I'm going in there " she said already heading to the nursery, "Sorry Dr. Montgomery, Dr Shepherd didn't leave the baby here…" Addison was almost crying she was tired of that treasure hunt to find William, suddenly she heard the scream of a baby she turned over to see Owen holding William "Oh my god, you look like an angel Owen, you have no idea how much I searched William, I was so scared..." she said reaching her hands to pick William from Owen's arms, "Derek asked me to look after William, while he was in surgery… Cristina wasn't very happy so I left the room to let her rest, I was searching for a nurse to warm the bottle, he seemed a bit hungry a while ago, but 5 minutes ago he fell asleep…"

"Thank you, thank you so much Owen, this was totally driving me crazy…" she said kissing William's tiny hands and holding him tightly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Captain and Derek showed from the OR "Good job, Shepherd!" Captain said acknowledging Derek's surgery skill, "Thank you, Captain I have a certain experience with brain aneurysm" he said entering in the neurosurgery department, Addison was in the hall waiting for him "Do you think it was funny, Derek?"

"Addie…let me explain"

"Let you explain Derek?… I searched my 20 days old baby for half hospital, Derek… I asked you one thing, Derek, only one!" she said more tired than angry

"I know, it was stupid…and I'm sorry…"

"Stupid, Derek? Stupid is an euphemism… What the hell were you thinking? He's a baby not a pack…"

"Kitten, come on… He was in an hospital, this is a safe place, William was safe here even without Derek…" Captain said trying to calm down her daughter

"Safe place, Captain? Derek has almost been killed in what you call 'a safe place' so please stop talking…"

"I'm sorry, honey" Derek said trying to quit that conversation as soon as possible and recognizing his faults.

"You are sorry, Derek? I lost 10 years of life, I was scared like I've never been in my life, I thought that something bad has happened to you…or to the baby…and I know I was irrational thinking this, but…"

"Hey, I'm fine… William is fine too, I only made a little mistake" he said with a soft voice calming her down, 'she cares...' he thought 'it isn't only about William, she cares of me too' and he looked at her with a lovely grin.

"What?" she asked looking back at him "Why that grin in your face?"

"Nothing" he said "Lets go home! William needs to rest it has been a long day for him too" he said caressing the baby's back.

Back to the car on their way home Derek asked to Addison "Were you really scared about me?"

"What are you trying to ask me, Derek?" Addison asked him back

"At the hospital, you were only afraid for William or for me too?...Sincere, please"

"Of course for both of my guys… Derek you have been almost killed last year, you had an important surgery at the heart… You have no idea how many times I woke up in the middle of the night to see if you are fine, if you sleep…I do care for you, like I've always done, even when we weren't anymore together, you will be always my great guy, not matter what happened or will happen… like William will be always mommy's little boy…" she said turning back to see if the baby was still quiet on his car seat.

* * *

Derek stopped his Porsche in front of the brownstone, he picked up William from his car seat and with Addison came in their house "I put William to bed" Derek said to her, that nodded him while she was busy checking the mails "bills, bills, bills… there are every day bills to pay" while she was looking at the bills she noticed a different mail, that looked like a wedding invitation, she opened the envelope and read it 'Together with their families Lexie Grey & Mark Sloan invite you to share the joy as they are united in marriage Saturday the….'

"What's up?" Derek asked looking at Addison's puzzled face "Are you ok?"

"Mark is going to marry…" she answered looking back at Derek

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…look at that" she said giving him the wedding invitation, Derek read it twice "Unbelievable…he's going to marry Lexie Grey this Saturday at Oheka Castle…"

"Did he tell you anything about the marriage when you were in Seattle?"

"No nothing… Actually I didn't see him while I was in Seattle…"

"Maybe he was busy planning the wedding" Addison commented tightening his chest with her arms and admitted "it's something that I didn't expected to see, I never thought of Mark… married…"

"He didn't invite me" Derek said looking at the mail sent only to Addison

"Don't be silly, Derek, you are Mark's best friend… maybe he didn't know where to send the invitation… He knows you live with your mother, maybe he sent the invitation to her"

"He could call me…" he replied

"Maybe he just forgot" she said kissing his cheek and heading upstairs, Derek was still looking at the invitation unbelieving it when suddenly the doorbell rang, he opened the door and "Mark!" he exclaimed, "Man you're the last man I expected to see here" Mark commented, "This is my house!"

"Addison lives here, right?… I sent her the invitation at the practice in LA, but Naomi called me to tell me that she moves back here in NYC…" Mark explained coming in the house

"Yes, she lives here…with me!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah" Mark started laughing "You can't be serious, man, you can't… This is incredible you live under the same roof of Addison, your first wife…that's crazy!"

Addison was coming down the stair, when she saw her friend and exclaimed happy "Mark!... I'm so happy to see you… you look great!" she said looking at the husband to be, "Addison! It's great to see you too…" he said hugging her old friend, "Are you ready for the great day?" she asked picking the invitation and showing it to him "I can't believe at my eyes when I read it… but congratulation, Mark I'm really happy for you!"

"How is possible you live with this guy?" Mark asked looked back at Derek

"You have no ideas how many things happened this year… and Derek is one of this…" she said squeezing Derek's hand, "If you're happy with him I'm happy too…" Mark commented looking at his two old friends finally back together "Addison, I'm here to ask you something important for me, I really appreciate if you will be my 'best man'…"

"wha…what… are you really asking Addison to be your 'best man', Mark?" Derek asked a bit confused for Mark's proposal.

"Yes, why? Is it a problem for you?"

"No, no…It's just… nothing" Derek said

"Thank you, Mark…It's an honour for me to be your 'best man'… I always knew Lexie was the right one" she said remembering that night in LA when he told her he was still in love with the girl.

"Scotch, Mark?" Derek asked to his friend

"Yes, man… Double scotch…"

"Single-malt" Derek finished the sentence for him "So when you guys decided to marry?"

"Derek I didn't know where to sent you the invitation, of course you, your mother and your sisters are my guests… To answer your question, we decided to marry only two months ago… We are going to have a baby, but this isn't the reason why we are going to marry, I love Lexie, I really do, she's the one I want near my side… She is the one I want build to my future, she will be the mother of my kids and she will be my family…" Mark said happy, "I'm really happy for you Mark, I really am… you deserve all these things, you are a bit screwed up… so am I… but you're a great guy, I wish all the best for you…" Addison said hugging Mark, so he whispered on her ear "I'm sorry red, I wasn't the right guy for you!"

"It's ok, Mark… I found my 'stability' now, even if I didn't follow the traditional way"

"Why did you decide to marry here in NYC?" Derek asked

"and you ask me this? Look at this city, it's beautiful… and my family lives here and Molly, Lexie's sister lives in Albany…" Mark explained

"Are you planning to move back here?" Derek asked

"Maybe… Never say never, and after all I'm a plastic surgeon NYC is definitely a better place to practice medicine rather than Seattle"

"It would be great!" Addison said happily thinking at the idea to have another dear friend in NYC "So did you already buy the bands?" then she asked

"Not yet… We have still a couple of things to plan"

"So don't buy the wedding bands, it would be my present… after all I'm the 'best man'" she asserted smiling, Mark looked at his watch "Gosh, I'm terribly late…it 12:30 am, Lexie is waiting

for me to lunch with her sister and her husband… I have to go, guys… I'm so happy to see the 2 of you back together" then before leaving the house he said to Derek "Man, take care of her!"

"I do… And you take care of little Grey!" Derek said smiling him back "At Saturday Mark!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon Cartier Jewellery - 828 Madison Avenue, NYC

"What about this model?" Addison asked to Derek showing him the gold ring in her finger

"Umh… no…" he said looking again at the band

"Why not? It's very close to the band we had…"

"And this is one of the reason why I don't want buy this model for Mark…"

"So what about this other model?" she asked again "Come on you could be more collaborative Derek", Derek stopped to do funny faces to William and looked at the band, not really paying attention "It's big…" he said

"Well Mark has big hands so I think this band in his finger will look fine"

"My hands are better" he said looked at his precious hands "The hands of a neurosurgeon who operates on brains, not the hands of someone that pumps up boops… and after all I refuse to buy 2000 $ bands for a couple that is going to divorce in less than 9 months"

"Derek be positive!"

"Addie, it's Mark we're talking about, I can't be positive"

"I'm positive this story with Lexie will last"

"...ah ah, and why are you so sure about that?"

"Because in LA, I asked him a second chance and he said he was still in love with Lexie...at first I thought it was the 'Grey's malediction' that hit me again..."

"You and your addison centric's world"

"I'm sure Mark loves Lexie… What about you, do you have a soft spot for that girl, Derek?"

"Don't be jealous Addie... but yes, she's a nice girl, even if sometimes a bit childish... I only hope Mark doesn't hurt her, she doesn't deserve that…"

"No one deserves to be hurt by the people that say to love you…"

"You did it, Addison"

"I know and I regret it every day… What I'm trying to say is that I don't want hurt you again, at least not on purpose…"

"Me neither, Addie!" he assured her, then looking again at the bands on the counter he suggested "What about this model?"

"It's classic… and different from ours, I like it…" she said

"Speaking of bands… Where's yours?"

"In the bay of Seattle, under the sea… with my engagement ring…" she told him remembering the day she threw them.

* * *

Dear Maddison fans don't hate me for pairing Mark with Lexie, after all she's a good girl (IMO...better than her sister...)! Review review review!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter - 37 Sorry for this late update... As alway the chap starts right after the previous one... I hope you like it and you will review it... suggestions are as always welcome!**

**You would find a little tribute in the first part to Dempsey's love for cars (that apparently it's something that shares with Kate)**

* * *

Brownstone – 1 hours later

A tired Addison sat in the couch near Derek, "Is he asleep?" he asked her

"Finally yes, he was a bit fuzzy, especially during the bath… who was at the phone?"

"Captain… he will be here in 2 hours… with Bizzie" he told her massaging her back at to give her a bit of strength.

"Do you think this day will ever end?" she said tiredly lying her head on his warm chest.

"I have a little present for you… indeed it isn't a real present, but it's something I want give to you" he said giving her a small velvet blue box. Addison opened it and said "This is your ring… I can't believe you kept it, Derek…" she said wiping away the tears that showed on her face, "You're still beautiful like the day I married you, Addison… I'm a lucky man to have you near my side… I saved this ring as a memory of my previous life with you"

"Well maybe in the last years of our marriage we weren't the perfect representation of a happy married couple… but when I married you I was so happy and so in love with you…"

"And now?" Derek asked with an intrigued grin

"…and now…" she said kissing softly his lips and with a seductive tone "I'm the luckiest woman on the world to have you near my side"

* * *

Brownstone 7:30 pm

Addison was finishing to set the table of the dining room "Do you think the Gin we have is enough for the night?"

"You don't need Gin, Addie…and after all you can't drink it" Derek said helping her to set the table, "Bizzie is coming, we need plenty of Gin Derek… She will be disappointed with everything, she will say William is too agitated or too slim, that the dinner is horrible, that we need a nanny… So we will need a lot of gin"

"Honey relax" he said massaging her shoulders. The doorbell rang "Here they are" Addison commented, she looked her figure at the mirror straitening herself up, "Are you ready?" Derek asked her before opening the frontdoor.

"Bizzie, Captain, what a nice surprise" Derek said welcoming his guests and helping Bizzie to take off her coat "Thank you, Derek!...Where's Addison?" she asked him "She's coming, she is in the kitchen… so how was your cruise?"

"Good not excellent... I didn't really enjoy the company and they presented it as a luxury cruise…" but Addison showed and interrupted the conversation between Derek and her mother "Hi Bizzie"

"Hi Addison!"

"You look very good!" Addison said to her mother "This cruise rejuvenated you"

"Don't joke with me…and looking at you I can't say the same" she commented looking at her figure.

"Well you know with a baby…" she tried to explain

"I told you to employing a full service nanny, but you didn't want listening to me" she remembered her "as you make your bed, so you must lie on it"

"Actually I think Addison looks wonderful" Derek said to Bizzie "and I agree with her, we don't need a full service nanny, Teresa helps us with the house and sometimes with William, we don't need more help!...A gin Bizzie?"

"Oh yes, thank you Derek!" she answered to her former son in love, that soon gave her a gin tonic "So Captain told me you are working together…"

"Yes we are working on a patient with a spinal injury… I missed the time I worked with him, it's always very educational working with Captain"

"Thank you Derek for not saying that I'm an old dotard surgeon" Captain said

"Of course you are not a dotard surgeon Captain!" Derek replied "Speaking of you, are you here with 'the lady'?" Derek asked obviously retailing to Captain's car

"Yes man, do you want see her? Better ask, do you want drive her, Derek?" Captain said showing him the key of the car with a well known Italian trident.

"Are you serious? Can I?" Derek asked smiling, "Yes son!"

Derek came out of the brownstone with Captain and admired for a couple of minutes the blue Maserati Granturismo parked in front of the brownstone "Excellent choice, Captain" he said barely touching the coachwork "it's unbelievable…This car is a dream"

"With 130.000 $ it's more believable" Captain said "Why don't you drive it?", Derek nodded and started the engine "This is a melody… a pure Italian melody" he said fastening the seat bell.

Twenty minutes later Captain and Derek showed again "Man you should drive in formula!" Captain asserted "I'm a neurosurgeon that loves car" Derek admitted, "I still didn't drive your car, Dad" Addison said "When you want you are free to drive it, kitten!" Captain told her "Where is my beautiful grandson?"

"In the nursery sleeping… Derek why don't you pick William?"

"Sure!" Derek went in the nursery and gently pick up his son from the crib "Did Daddy woke you up? Or were you already awake?" he said inhaling his baby scent and heading back in the living room to join the family "Go to mommy, buddy" Derek said giving the still sleepy baby to Addison "He is quieter since the last time I met him" Bizzie noticed "Oh yes!" Addison said cuddling his son "and the last time you saw him he was born from 2 days, he is 20 days old now…" she said giving to Bizzie William.

"Come on, Addison, you know that I'm not good in the role of the granny… and you don't even want to see me in that role, but you really care of him and this is beautiful, not very Forbes' style to be sincere. I'm sure you would be an excellent mother for him and I'll try to be a good grandmother for him too, because he deserves that his family shows him all the love he needs to grow up safe… and brilliant like his mommy"

"And daddy!" Addison added smiling at Derek and playing with William's tiny foot covered by his fancy Ralph Lauren coverall with little dogs painted "This little guy is our source of laugh and joy!" Derek told to his former parents in law "He gives us the stability we both needed"

"The best gift a parent can have is see their kids happy" Captain told them

"Thank you captain" both Addison and Derek told him.

"Isn't William a little bit too slim?" Bizzie asked concerned and sounding more like a grandmother "Are you still breastfeeding him?" Bizzie asked rhetorically "Maybe you should add milk formula"

"As a baby doctor and as a mother I tell you my milk is the best nutrition I can give to my baby and Wil…" but William interrupted Bizzie and Addison spitting in Bizzie's face his pacifier, "Ohh Mommy's buddy woke up" Addison commented looking at his son's finally opened eyes "Look at that, are you happy to see grandma Bizzie?"

"Addison he spit his pacifier in my face…" she asserted

"And what is the problem? After all he spit you up only his pacifier…It's pretty normal Bizzie, kids do this things all the time"

"Now I understand why you look so horrible" Bizzie commented. William was awake and very lively and now he was intrigued by Bizzie's expensive pearls and with his tiny little hands he squeezed his grandmother's necklace "No, no, no William this is not something to play with, those are pearls, good babies don't play with grannies' pearls… they are very expensive" she said moving away his little hands, "Leave him alone, Bizzie… he is a baby"

"And this is a Cartier's Necklace!" Bizzie replied her, "Ok give me William back… so your pearls can be safe!"

"He is attracted by things… He touches all the things he finds" Derek explained Captain looking at William "He really appreciated the plush little elephant you bought him…"

"Ooh… actually nurse Carol suggested me to buy it…" Captain admitted

"Nurse Carol… the OR's nurse?" Derek asked interested and thinking that maybe between Captain and the 26 years old something happened

"Yes… She's a very nice girl" Captain answered but Derek instead of add anything guzzled his Martini and went close to Addison.

* * *

Later that night Derek and Addison were ready to go finally to bed, the dinner with Captain and Bizzie was quieter than they both thought, even if William requested his parents presence several times.

Addison was already in bed when Derek showed with a cup in his hands "Tisane for you!" he said gently and giving her the tisane, "Oh thank you… It's hot" she said sipping the beverage, "Outside is snowing!" Derek said pointing the window of their room "I know, I'm freezing!" she added, "Do you want I turn on the fireplace?" Derek asked, "….Umh romantic atmosphere…" she commented "that will be break soon by our little evil spawn!"

"Speaking about him… Do you think we should carry him…at the marriage…I mean…"

"Derek, I know what you mean!"

"Don't jump at your conclusions, Addie"

"Conclusions? Are you afraid to show your son to this people, Derek?"

"Come on Addie, you know how much I love William… but maybe it could be a bit weird explain them how we had him…" Addison looked at him without saying a word, she was disturbed by that conversation with Derek, then with unexpected calm she said "It isn't weird explain to them how we had him, but it's weird for you showing him to her and tell her that he is your son" he knew she was right "This is why you didn't tell them of William when you went to Seattle…"

"Meredith knew you were pregnant…"

"What she doesn't know is that the baby I was carrying is your… Maybe you're right, maybe we shouldn't carry William at the marriage, I don't want my baby be the centre of the gossip" she told him.

"What do you think to do? It will be a long day… William is little, he needs us or at least you…"

"We can ask Teresa if she can babysit him and I can prepare a couple of bottle with my milk… and maybe we should leave the party before the end…" Addison suggested, Derek moved close to her and hugged her tight "Thank you" he whispered kissing her lips "Don't think, never for a minute that I'm embarrassed to show them my family, please Addie, never for a minute, you know how much I love you… but sometimes I ask me why things can't be easier in my life…"

"You have no idea how many times I ask me the same question"

* * *

The day of the marriage – 8:30 am

"At what time is the marriage?" Derek asked again, he was quiet on the couch playing with his son and watching CNN breaking news

"I told you twice Derek, at 11:00 am!" Addison answered him "…and we are terribly late!... Where the hell is Teresa?"

"Yeah… It's pretty strange she isn't here yet" he noticed quietly looking at his clock "We waited her 30 minutes ago… I call her" he said picking the phone "Usually she's always very punctual" he said while the phone was ringing "Teresa!" he exclaimed

'I'm so sorry Dr Shepherd…I really I am'

"Teresa is everything okay? We were waiting for you… we were scared something happened"

'I should called, but this morning I had the news my mother was admitted at the hospital… I was on my way to your house when I received my sister's phone call…'

"I'm so sorry, Teresa, I really am… How is she now?"

'The doctors are still running exams… They told us she has an heart attack…'

"Teresa, I know this a very delicate moment for you, take all the time you need to stay close and support your mother" Derek gently said to their maid.

"I have a bad news" he said showing at the door of their master bedroom were Addison was getting ready, "What bad news?" she asked not stopping to make up her eyes at the mirror.

"Teresa's mother had an heart attack, she has been admitted at the hospital this morning…"

"Gosh, this is a terrible news… How is she now?" She asked concerned

"She told me the doctors were running some exams…"

"Teresa really cares of her mother, I hope she will be fine…"

"Speaking of us… What are we going to do with William?"

"It's simple Derek, he come with us" she said picking his robe "I'm going to bath and dress William… and you should start to get ready too Derek, I think you should wear the Versace's suit" she said before leaving the room "Put William something warm, it's freezing outside only 35°F" Derek suggested her.

30 minutes later Addison showed again carrying an impeccably dressed William in his cashmere blue coverall "He looked fancy" Derek noticed "Not as much as his father !" she added looked at Derek awesome figure "You're so sexy!", "We wait you downstairs" he said kissing his lips and leaving the room with William.

30 minutes later a beautiful dressed Addison with a black one-shouldered floor-length dress showed, Derek looked at Addison enchanted by her beautiful figure, then he commented "You're gorgeous today and too elegant and classy to go at Mark's wedding!"

"We are all gorgeous today" she replied him.

* * *

Derek, Addison and William were in Addison's black Lexus on their way to Oheka Castle "The traffic is crazy today… I only hope it doesn't start snowing" Derek commented as they were stuck in a traffic jam on the I-495-E, "It's Saturday and we are very closed to Christmas… maybe they're all Mark and Lexie guests" she said smiling, "We are lucky William is sleeping" Derek said keeping an eyes at the rear view mirror to see his baby "He loves sleep in the car…"

"Who of your family will find at the marriage?" Addison asked Derek

"Not my mother, she is in Boston with Kathleen's…" he said knowing Addison would appreciate that news "Nancy and the guys will be present and Amelia too, but not with Sam… they broke up 2 months ago, he is back with Naomi…"

"Oh, I didn't know… but I admit that Nai and I aren't anymore so close as we were once, she is still pissed by my affair with Sam, I think…she doesn't even call me when William is born…"

"That's sad Addie, it really is, I know how close you and Nai were"

"Yeah…things change…"

"I have another gossip, Amelia will be at the wedding with a new boyfriend…"

"Really, do you know who is?" Addison asked intrigued

"I don't know, it wasn't Amy that told me this, but Mark yesterday at his bachelor party"

"I don't want to know more of that party, you came back at 2:00 am!"

"No, why? Actually we miss your presence, you are the 'best man'"

"Very funny Derek… but yesterday I wasn't in the mood for a strip tease!"

"Actually Mark asked for that… But I was a bit drunk so I didn't punch him in the face"

"Who were you yesterday?"

"Not many… Mark, Me, Richard, Alex, Owen, Jackson, Callie, Arizona, Eric and a couple of old friends of Mark"

"and all you did was Drinking?" Addison asked curious

"Yes Drink and laugh mostly…" he answered smiling "and what did you do yesterday?"

"You know what I did yesterday… I read twice clap your hands with Elmo and then when William fell asleep I watched a movie… I think your night has been more intense than mine…"

"Owen carried me home and when I went to bed you told me to take a shower and wash my mouth, this is all I remember"

"So you don't remember you asked me to have hot sex in the shower with you?"

"Oh…and did we do it?"

"When I came in the shower you were less smashed and you told me 'I'm so sorry honey, all I want is sleep'"

"Damn!" Derek commented at his status of the night before.

* * *

**For the fashion addicted I imagine Addison wears the dress Kate actually had at39th Annual NAACP Image Awards 2008 (/tag/kate-walsh/) and Derek wears the blue Versace suit that Dempsey promoted a couple of years ago (sorry I have the pic but I didn't find the link)...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38 - Dear readers, happy belated Xmas, I'm sorry for this late update (to be forgiven it's a long chapter), but I was crazy busy with an exam at university... Hope you all had a great Xmas!...Read and review **

* * *

Oheka – Castle 10:40 am

They finally arrived at Oheka Castle, Derek was parking the black Lexus while he suddenly asked Addison "Do you remember the day of our marriage? It was this same time of the year"

"Yes… The weather was awful that day, it snowed… Bizzie didn't stop to tell me that choosing December for a marriage was a terrible mistake, she was also disappointed for my dress… I think she was disappointed for everything that day, the flowers, the church…even the priest… but I didn't care because I was marring you, you were like the sun in that cold snowy day…" Derek looked in her beautiful eyes raising a smile then he reached her hand to kiss it, he noticed she was wearing his band "Fifteen years… it would be fifteen years of marriage in a week, Addie, the most of them happy"

"We will have a lot of happy years together, Derek… fifteen years ago we were just Addison and Derek, now we are a family… I love you Derek Shepherd, maybe I'm just a privileged wasp woman from Connecticut, but I never loved a man like I loved and I still love you, you're the man I want to see when I wake up, the man I want near my side to learn William walk or ride a bike, the same man I love watch when he is operating on someone's brain… You're the man I want yell to, because I know that after our quarrels the sex is always great… Derek I can't offer you a happy and shiny life, because neither you nor I are easy people, we both love messy with our lives, and trust me I really mess with my life, especially in the last few years… but I'm so grateful to have you and William near my side Derek, you are the reason why I wake up every morning happy and ready to face a new day…"

"I love you too Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery…Shepherd!...You are my family…" Derek gently caressed her cheek he was barely kissing her lips when William ruined the atmosphere with a loud wail "We love you too, Buddy!" Derek said to William than he looked again at Addison and asked "Are you ready for the marriage?"

"With you I'm ready for everything!"

Derek gave her his arm, in his other hand he was holding William's car seat and they entered together in the large and luxury grand ballroom beautifully decorated to host Mark and Lexie marriage. The ballroom was already full of people, ready to start the gossip about them as soon as they entered in the ballroom. "I feel like all their eyes are on us" Addison whispered to Derek "I have the same feeling, it's like we are the ones that are getting married", they easily found their chairs in the first lines, Addison picked up from his car seat and his warm bunting bag a quiet but awake William, she smiled again at Derek and the three of them waited the bride and the bridegroom.

"This was really unexpected" Alex commented looking at Derek and Addison, "Who is the woman near Shepherd?" April asked

"Addison Montgomery, his ex wife…" Alex said to April unbelieving his eyes.

"They look good together" Adele, Richard's wife, commented "Did you know of them?" she asked to Richard that shook his head to say no, she smiled at Addison and coming close to her "Congratulation! He's so sweet and cute and little… I didn't know you… How old is him?"

"Hey William, say hi to aunt Adele!" Addison said moving his tiny arm "He's 23 days old…" Addison said proudly"

"Oh William, what a nice name… I'm so happy for you, Addison… I know how much you want children…"

"Thank you Adele" she said hugging her old friend, Adele hugged her back and whispered in her hear "She didn't come, you can be tranquil today!" than increasing her tone she repeated "Again congratulation, Addison!"

"Is the baby Shepherd's son?" April asked again to Alex "No, I don't think… nine months ago he was still with Meredith… maybe they adopted him…"

"Ooooh he's so cute… and adorable!" Callie commented with Arizona looking at the baby "I'd almost want kidnapped him!"

"Calm down Callie, he's just a baby!" Arizona said to keep Callie on the earth.

Derek came back and seated near Addison and William "Apparently Kiddo has a lot of fans!" he said to Addison "He's the star of the marriage…", Addison was trying to say something but before she could say a word Amelia showed "Can I finally meet my 'brand new' nephew?" she said happy to her brother and her still former sister in law, but Derek and Addison were more surprised seeing her new boyfriend "Sheldon?" Addison exclaimed remembering a very weird conversation she had with Amelia and Violet in the elevator of The Oceanside Wellness, "Hi Addison! Derek…" he said shaking the hand of a more shocked Derek.

"Isn't her Derek Shepherd's sister? I saw her an years ago at SGH" April asked to Alex referring to Amelia, he nodded "I mistake or I heard her calling the baby 'nephew'?" she said continuing the gossip.

"Isn't at 11 am the marriage? It's almost 11:30…" Sheldon said looking at his watch "Do they change idea?" in that same moment the violinists and the organist started playing the nuptial march, Mark showed at the alter waiting for Lexie that was walking the aisle with her father. He smiled with joy at Lexie, Tatcher kissed Lexie forehead and whispered her "I'm so proud of you" than he sat down near Molly and her family "Lexie is beautiful today" Molly said to her father.

The reverend Colton started the ceremony.

* * *

Wedding party

Derek and Mark were talking together drinking a scotch at the bar "Man, congratulations" Derek exclaimed hugging his best friend "Nice ceremony… this was something unthinkable, Mark the man-whore that got married! That's pretty impressive"

"Not impressive as you and Addison together and with a kid, I think people talked more about you than of Lexie and I… I admit Lexie changed me, she's the only woman that I didn't cheat while I stayed with her, as I said she was my 5% of chance to find happiness and I found her… I'm happy, very happy and thrilled of the idea to become a father…"

"When you hold your kid for the first time is one of the most amazing moment of your life" Derek said to Mark, obviously referring at the first moment he held William in his arms.

"So is yours?" Mark asked looking at Addison's table were she was holding William and also talking with Amelia, Nancy and Sheldon, Derek nodded, "The embryos?" Mark asked again, "Yeah…",

"You weren't sure about these embryos thing from the first moment…" Mark remembered Derek, he was one of the few friends that support Derek and Addison when they asked medical's help to conceive "You can't deny it was one of the reason why your story with Addison failed the first time…"

"No, no, no, my marriage with Addison failed because you slept with her in my bedroom… but I'm too drunk to argue with you about this right now…"

"Well, we can say it was just a consequence…" Mark said finishing to drink his scotch "but he is a beautiful and healthy baby… and it's just the way things should went…" he said patting Derek's shoulder "He looks like he is mommy little boy…"

"Addison is crazy about William… and I'm too" Derek admitted "I know he will be one of the favorite gossip of SGH…"

"He is already the favorite gossip of the marriage… I heard Callie saying that he is so cute that she wants kidnapping him, Richard was the one more surprised about him…"

"Not as much as your mother when she saw that your best man was Addison and not I" Derek told him remember Mark's mother face.

"Now I understand why Addison denied to come at my bachelor party, she was at home with William… Is it his name, right?", Derek nodded meanwhile Lexie joined the two man "People are asking of you?" she said to Mark, "Derek and I were talking… How are you? Are you tired?"

"I'm great, happy and great!" she said to her husband "and incredibly in love with my gorgeous and smart husband?"

"Smart?" Derek asked joking "I'm just joking, I know he is a smart doc, but I'm smarter…"

"Don't hear him, Lexie, he's drunk!" Mark said smiling.

"It's all your fault, you chose excellent wines and I'm not drunk maybe just a bit tipsy…"

"The orchestra started playing, can I have the honor to have a dance with my beautiful wife, Mrs Sloan?"

"Of course, Mr Sloan!" she said giving him her hand and both Mark and Lexie left Derek at the bar, Sheldon moved to Derek and commented at Mark and Lexie "They seem a nice couple!", Derek sipped again his whisky "Are you fine Derek? You seemed a bit disturbed for most of the party…"

"It's this place… It's full of memories" he confessed "… so you and Amy?" he asked suddenly changing subject

"Oh, yes… it's a long story, actually not so long… I met her at my conference in LA…but we worked together last year at Oceanside Wellness before I moved here in NYC… Do you really want to talk about me and Amelia?"

"No…It's just I've never thought to see my sister with someone like you…"

"Someone like me?" Sheldon asked intrigued

"Because you're a very careful man and conscientious man, you're like a know all man, ready to underline the mistakes and Amelia is a rebel… Maybe she is searching in you the father authority, you know our story, a man shoot my father under mine and Amelia's eyes and he died before we can do everything…"

"I'm pretty sure your sister is not searching the father authority in me…" Sheldon said patting Derek's shoulder "and I'm also sure you should stop to get depressed alone in a corner of the bar, you have no reason to not be happy today, your best friend get married with someone is not your ex-wife and your beautiful family is here with you… Go to Addison, she was searching you!"

Derek moved to their table and asked Addison "Can I have a dance with the most gorgeous woman of the party?", Addison smiled at him, she gently gave William to Nancy and go dance with Derek.

* * *

It was night when they finally returned back home, Derek opened the front door of the brownstone, so they came in the house "It was a funny nice day…" Addison commented "Incredibly long and horrible for my feet, but I really enjoyed the wedding, the party, the food… the friends…"

"So Mark and Lexie are moving back here in NYC… Did they ask you to follow the pregnancy?"

"Yes… After Christmas I will be back in charge at work, so…"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked

"For go back to work…"

"Oh yes, this is something I'm really missing"

"Changing subject… What do you think of Nancy proposal?"

"Which one?" Addison asked sitting down in the couch and massaging her aching feet

"The one about spending Christmas' Eve all together at her place… Not happens every years to have Amelia with us for the holidays…"

"OK…" she answered "I think it's right… and since we are already in Connecticut, maybe we can move to New Haven to stay also with my parents…"

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" Derek asked concerned since Addison and his mother weren't in good or healthy relation.

She passed an hand in his hair and looked at his blue eyes with love then she said "It's your family Derek… I can do this for you!"

* * *

Christmas' Eve – 11:00 am

Derek and Addison were in Madison Ave searching the last gifts for their relatives, "Kathleen?" Derek asked to Addison, she soon checked her list and answered "Done… we still need to buy presents for the kids… It was a terrible idea choose to do gifts the morning of Christmas' Eve…"

"I'm sorry, but yesterday I had a very busy day at the hospital…" Derek tried to justify himself.

"I know honey it isn't your fault… Are you sure your mother will like the new comforter we bought her?"

"I chose it, I'm sure she will love it…"

"Ok… we need to find only the gifts for the kids and especially for one kid!"

"Any ideas?"

"Not really…but if we go to Fao-Schwartz I'm sure we will find all we need!"

* * *

Few hours later Derek and Addison were on their way to Stamford, Connecticut, where Nancy lived, "You are very quiet…" Derek noticed talking to Addison, "I'm not quiet, I'm tired… You have no idea how I miss my quiet nights when I could sleep 8 hours in a row without waking up every single hour…"

"I know very well this feeling…"

"Shout up" she said laughing "I know you sleep in the on-call room at the hospital…"

"How do you think you are going to schedule your day when you will be back at work?" Derek asked interested.

"For the first weeks I'll work only 3 days for week, maybe only the morning or the afternoon…"

"I think it's good… William is still little and he needs your presence…"

"I know Derek, I planned it very well… I don't want stay away from him or let him every day with a nanny and maybe I could carry him at the practice"

"I know you're not the kind of woman who loves stay at home…"

"I have never been, I can't even imagine me in the role of the housewife…"

"Trust me, me neither!" he said parking his Porsche in front of Nancy's colonial house, "Do you think we are late? At what time Nancy was waiting us?"

"She said 6 pm" he took a look at the car clock and added "It's 6:15 pm".

Derek opened the car door and picked up all the gifts for the family, while Addison picked William and his bag "With all this gift you're competing with Santa Claus" she noticed, "and you two are my elves!" he said ringing the buzzer. The little Annie opened the door "Moooooooooooooom, moooooooooooom, it's uncle Derek and auntie Addie" she said loudly, Derek put all the gifts under his sister big Christmas' tree then he picked up his little niece Annie and said "Don't you give a kiss to your favorite uncle?", Annie kissed Derek's check, he noticed Addison that was looking at them smiling "Aunt Addie is jealous…" he said putting down Annie, then he said hi to Nancy and Eric, his brother in law "My big brother is finally here!" she said ruffling his hair, "Are we late?" Derek asked concerned, "Of course not, you're the first… Addison I settled the guest room for you, do you want put in bed William?"

"Thank you, Nancy… He slept for all the trip, maybe because yesterday night he didn't sleep very well…" she told Nancy, so the three of them went upstairs in the guest-room with "I really hope he will be quieter tonight and let all of us sleeping" Addison said, while Derek was setting William's playard to let him take his naptime.

"I'm sure he will… oh Addie you have no idea how happy my kids are to have you and Derek here for this Christmas, they love you, you're still for them their auntie Addie…"

"I'm so happy to hear this, even after the divorce I never stopped to think of you as my family, I'm grateful that after all we went through we are still friends… Happy Christmas Nancy"

"Happy Christmas to you too" Nancy said hugging both Derek and Addison

* * *

Christmas' Eve night at Nancy house was very quiet, Carolyn and Addison didn't really have a chance to talk together and her former mother in law was busy knowing better Sheldon, Amelia new boyfriend "So, you Dr. Wallace were a college mate of Kathleen…" this meant he was fifteen years older than Amy Carolyn thought, "Yes we were very good friends…" Sheldon told her "just friends" he underlined.

"Mom, Sheldon was also my therapist…" Derek told Carolyn, "You did an excellent job, Sheldon, you gave our guy back" Nancy, that was seated near Derek, told Sheldon, "Not only me, Addison helped a lot Derek too" he said smiling at his 2 friends "If I think at the first time you entered in my office, Derek, I can't believe you are the same person"

"You did a pretty good job, Sheldon!" Derek said to his friend "I don't have enough words to thank you for all you did for me"

"I told you he was a great guy!" Amelia said to her family

The quiet atmosphere of Nancy's living room was broken up by the impatient kids that couldn't wait to open their Christmas' presents, "Mom, pleaseeeeeee can I open one, just one gift?"

"Jake, at midnight you can open all your gifts, you have to wait only half an hour…"

"But mom? This isn't fair…" he yelled "I want open one of my gift now! I don't care of the time…"

"Jake, turned down your voice, I said no… Don't make me angry or I let you open the gifts next morning!", but Jake screams already woke up William, that till that time was quietly sleeping in Addison's arms "See, you woke up William, apologize with aunt Addie, Jake!"

"Sorry aunt Addie, sorry William… What time is it?" Jake said still focused on his gifts, Derek laughed hearing his nephew, so he told him "20 minutes Jake and you finally can open your gifts!"

* * *

**I promise to update soon the new chapter to show you more of the Shepherds Xmas...Read and review (, I love read your reviews!) **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - ...and again another late update, I'm really sorry because I wanted post it before, but this holidays are crazy I'm never at home! The chapter is still set during Christmas and I hope you will appreciate it. Review, suggestions, ideas, critics are always very welcome because they help me to develop the story... read and enjoy it!**

* * *

It was almost midnight, Derek and Nancy left the living room and his sister gave him a Santa's suit "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked "Eric can do it like the previous years…"

"Nancy, I'm happy to do this, it's my first Christmas with my family after years… and I remember you it isn't the first time I wear a Santa's suit!" so Nancy gave him the suit. He was almost finishing to wear it, when Addison showed in the room, she helped him to set the red jacket and before he wore the Santa's beard she asked "Can I kiss Santa?"

"Yes… but this isn't the right place" they moved under the mistletoe and he kissed Addison "Merry Christmas Addison", "Merry Christmas Derek!"

Addison went back to the living room and waited with the other members of Shepherds family Santa to show, "It's midnight, it's midnight!" Jake yelled to all the family, and few moments later Santa finally showed with a sack full of presents "Oh oh, oh, happy Christmas! Have you been good this year?" Santa asked

"Yes!" Annie answered "Did you bring me coal, Santa?"

"Let me see my list…" Santa said picking a list from his pocket "You're not on my list of naughty kids, this is for you Annie" he patted her head and gave her a present "there is a kid named Jake here?"

"It's me! It's me!" Jake exclaimed, "You should be less naughty next year…" Santa said picking up from his sack a coal made of sugar "Is this all I received for Christmas?" the kid asked disappointed, "Let me see..." Santa said searching in his sack and gave him another present "Is there someone named Emily?" he asked searching for the oldest of Nancy's kids "It's me sir" his oldest niece told him, "Happy Christmas Emily!" he said giving her a cool present, Addison was near her and she told her "I chose it, I'm pretty sure you will find it very useful!"

"Oh gosh! This is so unexpected, thank you" she said hugging first Derek and than Addison and showing her new Ipad to the rest of the family.

"On my list I have another name of a kid, can someone tell me who is William?" Santa asked

"It's this cute baby, Santa" Amelia told him indicating the baby in Addison's arm

"Hi sweety, this is for you" he said exchanging a cute smile with Addison and caressing William's back, the baby emitted a tiny wail "Did I wake you William?" Santa asked

"He was almost awake, he's happy for his new fluffy ball…" Amelia commented

"Why did you bring me coals Santa and you didn't bring it to William too, cry is all he does!" a sullen Jake commented, "Don't be such a baby, Jake" his grandmother commented "You have so many presents and your coal is only a candy" she moved close to him "I know you are good kid!" she said kissing his grandson in his cheek and she gave him another presents "You brought me socks? Did you hate me?" Jake said looking at his other gift, "Santa brought me a doll…it's so beautiful!" Annie commented.

Derek finished to give the presents to the kids, so he left the room to change again in his clothes "Did I miss something? I was talking with the hospital…" Derek said finding an excuse, "Look what Santa's brought me, unca Derek!"

"She's beautiful, did you find a name for her?" Annie shook her head to say no "I like William ball…"

"Santa brought William a ball?"

"Yes and coals for Jake… and something boring for Emily…"

"He didn't bring me only coals… I received also this beautiful game for the PS3!" Jake asserted, he moved close to his uncle and whispered in Derek's ear "I know you were Santa, last year was dad…", Derek patted his shoulder and commented "You're growing up, man!"

* * *

Later in Nancy's guestroom, Derek and Addison were getting ready for the night "I can't believe you brought me this bag…" she said admiring her new Gucci bag.

"I know what you like!" Derek said kissing her naked shoulder

"Seriously?" she said picking up her cream night to put it in her face

"Ok… I asked help to Amelia and we chose the bag together" he admitted "Why are you putting this poultice on your beautiful face, you don't need it"

"I don't need it because I use it"

"I love your wrinkles…"

"And I love your few white hair…"

"Did I have white hair?" he asked puzzling and looking at his image in the mirror

"You're dreamy even with white hair!" and she passed and hand in his hair "Your mother seemed she appreciated the comforter we brought her…"

"Yes, we had a good idea, she needed a new one…"

"We need to thank Nancy that gave us the idea of the comforter at Mark's marriage!"

"You didn't tell me if you like my gift…" Addison said reaching her hands on his body.

"I love it… A digital photo frame with all the most beautiful pictures of us and William… You did a pretty good job, I think to put it in my office at the practice"

"I'm happy you liked it… I wanted to do something different this year…Not the same boring tie!"

"I really appreciated it, more than the ties you used to buy me for Christmas the past years…"

"No more ties for you!" she said lying her head on his chest and closing her eyes to sleep, but William's wail broke their quiet "Excellent sense of time, William!" she said standing up from the bed "Mommy is here, what's the problem, bunny?" William cry was more intense, she massaged his tummy to calm him down but without results, "Maybe is hungry…" Derek suggested, "he ate half an hour ago…" she said picking him from his playard "the diaper is clean…"

"He's going to wake up all the house" Derek commented

"Derek, William is a baby, it's normal for him crying…"

"It isn't the first time he starts crying without reason, Addie!"

"Instead of moaning, get out of the bed and give me an hand, Derek!"

"Did he burp?" he said moving close to them

"Yes!", Derek put an hand on William's forehead "It doesn't seem he has a fever…"

Soon also the other members and guest of the house wake up, Nancy was the first that show in their room "Derek, Addison is everything okay? Is William fine?" she said showing at their door, "He's crying again without reasons!" Derek commented, "Thank you Derek, you're very helpful in this moment" Addison said sarcastic. Carolyn showed in the room too "Is he ok?" she asked to her daughter Nancy, "Apparently yes!" Nancy told her, Carolyn moved to Addison and Derek and said "Give me the baby!"

"Mom, are you sure?"

"I had five children and fourteen, with him fifteen, grandchildren, give me the baby!"

Addison reluctantly gave her William "I'm a baby doctor, I know what's wrong…" but before she could finished her sentence Carolyn gently patted William's bottom, that unexpectedly stopped crying "I can't believe, mom…You hit him!"

Tired and sleepy, Carolyn gave William back to his mom and she said to them only "I didn't hurt him and he stopped crying…Good night, guys!"

* * *

Next morning

"So do you really have to go?" Nancy told to Addison and Derek "The kids will be sad to not have you for the next days"

"I'm sorry Nan, but we promise Captain to be at his charity event at Yale- New Haven Children's Hospital…"

"It's so sweet what you're going to do for that kids"

"Why don't you come with us? You can help us" Derek suggested

"Oh, I'd love to do it, but I have the house full of people, Eric's parents and sisters are coming…" Nancy explained them

"Thank you for all you did, Nancy… It was a very nice and quiet Christmas, just like the way I hoped to spend William's first Christmas…" Addison said hugging Nancy

"I'm so happy you decided to spend it with us… We are your family Addison!"

Carolyn showed in the room "Did this little guy sleep well this night?" she said joining Derek and William, "Like a little angel" Derek said to his mom that picked up William from his arms "Granma didn't want hurt you" she said kissing William's head, William raised a tiny smile "It was a smile William, wasn't it? Oh you're such a cute kid" and she gave him back to his mom.

* * *

Yale – New Haven Children's Hospital

Derek and Addison showed in the hospital dressed as Santa and his Elf to give presents to the sick children, "Santa is here, Santa his here… I told you mommy that he would show!" a 6 years old girl in dialysis exclaimed happy, Derek and Addison gave her a present "It's an Elmo's puppet! Thank you Santa… You make me so happy!"

"Sandra why don't you ask Santa and his helper to make a picture all together?" her mother suggested.

"Sure!" Derek and Addison exclaimed, smiling at the camera.

They joined another room with other two kids, they gave them their presents, one of the kids, the older one, asked Addison "What kind of Santa's helper are you?"

"Umh… I'm one of Santa's elf"

"You can't be an elf, elves are short!"

"True, many elves are short, but there are also tall elves at the North Pole, I'm the tallest!"

"She's the best elf of the North Pole" Santa said to the kid, "I think you aren't the real Santa and his elf, but I really like your present…" Derek and Addison looked at each other and smile, then they gave the present to the other kid in the room, this one was littler and sicker than the previous one "Hi sweety" Addison said "Hi" the poor kid said with feeble voice to Addison, "What's your name?"

"Matt" he said coughing

"Santa brought you a gift…" she said giving him is present, Addison helped him to open it "It's so beautiful, Santa brought me Woody from Toy story…Thank you Santa!" the little kid said

Captain entered in the room "Hi Matt!... how are you today?"

The baby coughed again "Good… Look what Santa brought me, unca Captain!"

"Woody! Santa knows how much you love toy story…" Captain said ruffling his hair, "Matt is John' and Mary's son…"

"Oh my god, he is little Matt, my cousin's son…", the baby was born with cystic fibrosis and Addison operated him few days after he was born for an intestinal occlusion, "Where are John and Mary?"

"They're coming… You know, it was their ideas this charity event… Matt is like the mascot of this children hospital"

"I know that elf!" a good looking man in his forties exclaimed looking at Addison.

"John! I'm so happy to see you again" she said hugging his cousin, John Montgomery.

"You met again Matt!"

"He told me how much he loves toy story, he's so cute…"

"Captain told me the good news, congratulation, what is name?"

"William!"

"Mary and I have another kid too, a little girl…Elizabeth, she's one years old… she's fine, we had her with the IVF… Matt adores her and she loves him too…"

"I'm so happy to hear this…"

"Are you stay here in New Haven for a couple of days?"

"Indeed we thought to come back in NYC tonight or at least tomorrow… We spend Christmas' Eve with Derek family…"

"The Santa's dress suits him very well…" John said looking at Derek being perfectly at ease in the role of Santa Claus  
"Dad!" the little Matt called john from the room

"Matt is calling me… I have to go, but I hope to have you, Derek and William as my guests one of this nights" John said to Addison.

"Me too, do my best wishes to Mary and lil Elizabeth!"

* * *

**I know it's shorter than the previous chapters, but I really wanted to post it before was too late... even if Christmas holidays are almost finished! So do you like it? Let me know and write me reviews!**

**PS: Happy 2011 :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Dear readers, thank you for reading Mended hearts... I'm starting writing this chapter two day's after new year's eve, so you can find in it the spirit of the Christmas holidays. I thought to post it days ago, but I was crazy busy and never at home, so to be forgiven I posted a double chapter... I think it's the longest I had updated here on , I hope you like it as I liked to write it... Let me know what you think of it, review and suggestions are as always welcome! **

* * *

**New Year's Eve – Brownstone**

Derek went downstairs in the dining room where Addison was setting the table for the night "So at what time do you say to our guests?" Derek asked helping her with the table

"8:00 pm"

"I think you preferred spending this night outside, not at home… like we usually did"

" 'Usually' we didn't have a month old baby…" she underlined

"So not ball at Times Square this year…"

"Maybe next year…" Addison suggested

"Or better Paris next year?"

"We are in romantic mood, Derek, aren't we?"

"Definitely" he said kissing his lips

"So who are tonight?"

"The three of us, Savvy, Weiss and their kid, Mark and Lexie, Sheldon and Amelia…"

"Mark and Lexie?" Derek asked surprised

"Yes, it isn't a problem for you, we are friends, right?"

"Of course it isn't a problem… and after all it isn't the first New Year's Eve I spend with them…"

"Thank you for remembering it to me…"

"Don't be jealous, Addie… I thought they were still in the Hawaii for their honeymoon…"

"They returned yesterday…"

"Short honeymoon… Are you sure they're still together?" a catty Derek asked

"…I talked with Lexie… so yes!"

"I thought they would be back next week, Harvey told me yesterday that he employed Mark as chief of the burn centre of the hospital…"

"It's a pretty good position…" she noticed

"Yes… better than mine… I'm just an attending…" Derek said sadden

"Come on Derek, you don't need a good position to demonstrate that you're an excellent doctor…"

"I know but… It's frustrating, Addison! I was the chief, now I'm nothing… just a doctor, I'm in the same position I was after I finished my fellowship "

"Derek you have a lot of patients, from every part of the world, and they're happy to have you as their doctor, you cure them, you save them… this is the most important thing, not the position you have in the hospital…"

"It's easy for you, you are Addison Forbes Montgomery… You can be idealist, I can't!"

"Derek what are you saying? I love my job, that's all"

"I love it too, but it's thank my job I can't afford to pay the bills, to buy food, clothes… My job is my identity "

"I do the same, Derek…"

"No you don't! This is why you can't understand…"

"Derek, come on you know me, you know that I've never used my family money!"

"No? Look at this house, when we married your parents bought it for us…"

"And I remember you, that this house needed renovations and we paid the mortgage to renovate it… Like every normal couple! I really don't understand what are you trying to say to me, do you want fight, Derek? Because I'm really not in the mood for fighting today"

"I'm sorry, Addison… Fight with you over this is the last thing I want to do tonight, but I need someone to talk to about this…"

"I understand you, hun, my job is my life too, maybe you don't believe me, but after the divorce I discovered I couldn't have anymore kids, I felt empty, barren and empty, and my job became my only reason to live, to wake up every morning, I desperately longed for the job as Chief of surgery at SGH…" Derek moved closed to Addison and rubbed her back.

"I'm sure that you would have been an excellent chief of surgery for that hospital…"

"I'm sure of it too, but that wasn't the right reason to become chief…" she said putting her arms around his neck and looking in his blue like the water eyes.

"I'm happy you didn't become Chief of surgery of SGH, because I would have finished to hate you more and we wouldn't have been here together" Derek said looking at her too "You were my missing piece Addison and I was so blind to not see you even if you were in front of me… I needed to lose everything to understand what really worth to have, I love you"

* * *

**8:00 pm**

"Mark, Lexie!" Addie joined her guests in her house

"Are we late?" Mark asked looking at his watch

"Perfectly in time… Indeed you're the firsts!" she said. Derek joined his friend too in the foyer of the brownstone. He was holding William with his face down to not let him cry again for his frequent tummy aches "Hey little man!" Lexie said catching William's baby face, he gave her a faint smile that looked more as a grimace "he's so cute, isn't he, Mark?" Lexie said fascinating by the baby, Mark smiled at her, "He has been fussy all day, but he seems quieter now…" Derek confessed caressing William's tiny hairy head "Are you better now, buddy?" he asked gently to his kid, "The parent's role fits you, Shep!" Mark commented looking at father and son "do you think? I have always the feeling that I'm mistaking at something…"

"It isn't an easy role" Lexie commented moving close to her husband "We're a bit scared too", Addison was almost saying something when the doorbell rang again, this time were Savvy and Weiss with their little daughter "Addison!" Weiss exclaimed to her old friend at the door "Weiss, Savvy! So happy we are here together this new year's eve…"

"Me too, dear… It's almost 8 years we don't spend this day together!" Savvy exclaimed to Addison "Where is my beautiful godson?" Savvy asked to Addison "He's in the living room with his daddy… we had an hard time to let him stop crying!"

"I told you, you and Derek should do something for that colic problem"

"Savvy, hun, I'm sure Addison and Derek know how to handle a baby with tummy ache!" Weiss said to his wife, "I can't believe you invite Mark tonight…" Savvy whispered to Addison "Why? Mark and Derek are still good friend… and Mark married Lexie 10 days ago…"

"If you say you and Derek are fine with this, I'm fine too, Addie!"

"Who are we waiting for?" Mark asked

"Sheldon and Amelia!" Derek answered

"Man I can't believe your sister hooked up with a psychiatrist!" Mark exclaimed talking to Derek

"I think they are a good couple!" Lexie commented showing a little jealousy over Derek's sister

"I confess this was very unexpected… but all this year was very unexpected for me, first a man shoot me, then my depression, my new life here in NYC, Addison and I back together, William… I admit this year really surprise me… of course in positive!" he said smiling at Addison, she smiled him back and she take place near him in the couch "I was so desperate at the start of this year and now… now I'm so grateful for the way the life surprise me" Addison confessed, all they're friend smiled at them, "You two are Addison and Derek, you always surprised people!" Savvy said to them. The doorbell rang for the third time and this time were the moment of Amelia and Sheldon, Derek gave the peaceful William to Addison and opened the door "We are late!" Sheldon asserted

"…not so late… I didn't find a shoe!" Amelia told her brother "I'm not interested to know why you didn't find a shoe…" Derek said understanding his sister "and mom called me this morning… and the previous one and the one before!" Amelia continued

"And what is the problem? she calls me every morning!" Derek asked to Amelia

"Of course she calls you every morning you're her perfect child… I'm not, she's like she is studying me… I feel like I'm one of that mouse in the cage for the behaviour experiments, she's driving me crazy!"

"She just takes care of you Amy!"

"This is what I told her all the morning" Sheldon said in agreement with Derek

"I need a drink!" she said walking where usually Derek and Addison kept drinks' bottles "Where are all the whiskies, martinis, tequila in this house? I'm not recognizing you anymore… Are you joining the AA?"

"I remember you, we had a baby and to answer you I'm going to open a Sassicaia of the 1997" he said showing the bottle to his guest and especially to his sister "I'm sure you will appreciate, Amy!"

Derek, Addison and their guest went downstairs in the dining room, the square, glass topped dining table was perfectly set, "Whatever you prepared Addison it's smell delicious… I can call you Addison, right?"

"Thank you, Lexie, and yes you can call me Addison… Even Meredith calls me Addison!"

"Addison is an excellent cooker, she was the one that cook for all of us in college!" Weiss said to the other guest

"Indeed Shep, you look like you gained kilos…" Mark commented

"I'm perfectly slim and I promise you I'll kick your ass at tennis, Mark!"

"We will see!"

Amelia joined Addison in the kitchen "Amelia, please help me with that plates!"

"Sure…"

"Is everything ok, Amelia?" Addison asked concerned

"My mother…"

"What's the problem with your mother? I forgot or you told me once you have an excellent mother… I'm the one here with mommy issues, so what is the problem Amy?"

"She's so present, Addie… I feel like since I'm here in New York City she's spying me"

"Amelia, you were addicted to drugs, all your mother wants is see if you're fine now…"

"It's like she's suffocating me, Addie…"

"Why don't you try to talk with her?"

"Talk with my mother?"

"I talked with Bizzie, I'm more than sure you can talk with Carolyn…"

"You talked with Bizzie, seriously?" Addison nodded "And what did you say to each other?"

"Susan's death changed Bizzie, really!"

"How are things with your father?"

"He loves her, she doesn't… but they are doing again things together! He really supported her, I didn't expect to see my father so committed to my mother"

"So she forgave you…"

"Forgave me? I didn't do nothing wrong to Bizzie to be forgiven for… Susan died because she has a forth stage ovary cancer"

"If it wasn't for this story I'm sure you wouldn't implanted the embryos…"

"It's hard to admit, but you're right…"

"You did the right thing" Amelia said supporting Addison.

* * *

**11:30 pm**

"Are you ready for the new years? It's almost here!" Derek asked to his guests

"30 minutes more, honey!"

"Even William is waiting the new year" Derek noticed surprised looking at a lively William in his red coverall that Lexie was holding "Is this guy bored you, Mrs Sloan?" Derek asked

"I think Derek drank too much wine" Addison commented to Amelia

"He's funny!" Sheldon said

"I didn't believe you were so funny, Derek! You were always so serious, so dreamy in Seattle? I really didn't imagine you and Addison dressed up with Roger and Jessica Rabbit… I would pay to see it!"

"Oh yes, we were amazeballs that Halloween, Addie do you remember if it was the second or the third year of school of medicine?" Derek asked to Addison

"The third! I think I still should have the pictures of that Halloween… We were so crazy!"

"Mark did you dress up too?" Lexie asked to her husband

"…I was Goofy!" Mark admitted

Addison showed the old photos to Lexie "Oh my god, you were so funny, guys!" she said looking at the album Addison showed her "I can believe this is Mark!... Derek did you wear glasses?"

"I was terribly short-sighted, I did the operation at the end of my residency…"

"You were sexy with glasses…" Addison told Derek

"Yes, especially when I didn't see you" he said smiling and quickly kissing her lips

"Hey guys… the new years is almost there!" Weiss said looking at his watch "Five more minutes!"

"Oh I need to get out of the fridge the champagne!

* * *

**11:59 pm**

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" the Times Square ball on the Television went down and all the guests in Derek and Addison house exclaimed "Happy new year!"

Addison moved closed to Derek and William "Oh my men… Happy new years, bunny" she said kissing her baby's forehead "Happy new year, hun!" she said giving him a glass of champagne "You're beautiful… Happy new year, Addie!"

* * *

**Next week, morning - Derek and Addison bedroom**

"So you decided" Derek said looking at Addison that was dressing up for work "This will be your first day back at the practice!"

"Yes, Derek, we already talked about this… What is the problem? I have only a couple of patients at the practice, just routine, William will be fine and with me!"

"I already told you that I think it's early… but apparently you didn't take care of my opinion"

"Derek, come one… I have only a couple of ultrasounds to perform…"

"I'm more than sure I will found you in an OR of the Mt Sinai performing a surgery"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're Addison Montgomery!" he said kissing her lips and leaving the room to go to work.

* * *

**Addison's practice**

Addison was at her desk busy writing the file of one of her patient, someone knocked at her door, without stopping her job she said "Come in!" she raised her eyes from the chart she was writing and exclaimed surprised "Bizzie… I didn't expected to see you here… Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm good, very good… I was here in the city for some business and since I was here I thought to see you!"

"Oh, oh fine…" she said inviting her mother to sit in the couch of her office "So are you here for Susan's foundation?" Addison asked

"Yeah, we are doing a very good job…", Addison smiled at her mother "William is here…" Bizzie noticed surprised

"Yes… it's nice have him with me…" Bizzie's face was a bit disappointed "I don't think a medical practice is the right place for a baby!"

Addison nurse came in Addison's office "Dr Montgomery, Mrs Walkers has been admitted at Mt Sinai hospital ten minutes ago…"

"Mrs Walkers she's still far from her due date… Did the hospital tell you was happened to her?"

"A car accident… The nurse of the hospital asked me if you can go to the hospital too?"

Addison looked at Bizzie grinning at her "Bizzie, since you are here and I have an emergency at the hospital can you watch William for me?"

"Me? It's a joke, isn't it? Addison…" but as soon as Bizzie could say another word Addison said "William is sleeping, this is bag, all you need is here, bottles, diapers, toys…"

"Diapers?"

"Yes, I have to go now" Addison said picking the key of her car from her expensive bag, she quickly kissed William's forehead and left the grandmother and William alone

"Addison, you can't be serious…" but she was already gone

"Hi Will" she said moving close to the playard "it is not I don't like you, I do… but this is really not my role, I told your mother she needs a full service nanny, even when Archie and Addie were kids I had always a lot of nannies… Me and your mother are so different, she's good and fine in this role… I wasn't, she suffered a lot…and it was my fault!"

William was almost crying "No, no, please Will don't cry, you were so quiet 5 minutes ago… If you cry I really don't know how to help you" the baby moved a little in the crib and he fell asleep again.

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital**

Addison entered in the room where a doctor in his white coat was looking at the scans "I was pretty sure you were the doctor of Mrs Walker!" she exclaimed at him

"Where did you leave William?" he asked her

"It's at the practice with Bizzie…" she said looking at the scans

"While you were there you could call Herod to babysit William!" Derek commented sarcastic thinking of Bizzie in the role of the baby sitter.

"He will be fine… Mrs Walker conditions seem serious…"

"Yes she has an hematoma of the right frontal lobe…"

"Do you want operate on her?"

"She's pregnant, I want wait first, it could be reabsorbed spontaneously… Did you check the baby?"

"I'm going…"

* * *

Addison was performing the ultrasounds at her patient, the foetus seemed fine, the heartbeat regular, the patient was awake but she suddenly lose consciousness "Molly, molly! Can you hear me"

"Call Dr Shepherd!" she yelled to one of the nurse

Derek soon arrived in the room of their patient "She lost consciousness…"

"Ms Gamble book an OR! How is the baby?"

"It's stable!"

"Ok see you in the OR… Does someone know if her husband is here?"

"He's coming… we called him!" Ms Gamble informed the doctors.

* * *

Bizzie was still in Addison's office "I know you would find boring the story of the Forbes, Will, this is why I told you it… At least you're still sleeping… I hope your mother will be back soon!" she said looking at her Rolex.

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital - OR**

"It's a beautiful day to save a life!" Derek exclaimed as always starting his surgery, Addison was in the OR too to monitor the baby

* * *

"No, no, no William… you were so quiet two minutes ago, what happens to you?" she said to the upset baby that wasn't stopping to cry, "Oh no!" she said sniffing William's diaper "You can't do this to me! I'm Bizzie Forbes! Ok, ok wait here… I call one of the nurse" and she came out of the room.

"Excuse me" she asked to one of the nurse of the practice "The baby needs a diaper change…"

"Beg your pardon?" the nurse asked again

"I mean my daughter's baby…"

"Your grandson?"

"Yes… he needs to be change"  
"Oh yes, you can change him in the bathroom right after the corner on your right side!" the nurse told her smiling and she went to Dr Wallace's office

"Wait… wait!" she tried to tell her, so she came back in Addison's office "I didn't do this for my kids and I'm not going to do this for you!" she said to William

"It isn't too late to do this…" Sheldon told her showing at the door of Addison's office

"I'll pay you 1000 $ if you do this for me!" she proposed to Sheldon

"Addison asked you to baby sit William because she trusts you… Wait are you serious when you proposed me 1000$ to change a diaper?" Bizzie took out from her bag her cheque-book "Dr Sheldon Wallace, right?"

"I had to imagine you were serious" he said picking up William from his playard and changing him in the bathroom.

Five minutes later Sheldon was back with William "He's clean!" he said giving the baby to Bizzie

"Are you leaving me again with this little devil?"

"I'm a doctor I have patients, Ms Forbes!"

"So we are you and me again" she said to William, the baby attempted a smile "You have your daddy's eyes and thank god you mommy's nose, you remember me when Archer was a baby, but of course with more and darker hair", after few moments of quiet the baby started crying again "What's wrong with you this time?"

* * *

**OR**

"I have almost finished here, the baby is stable, if you want you can go" Derek said to Addison

"Derek, she's my patient… when the surgery will be finished I'll leave this OR…" she said professionally

"You should call Bizzie, or maybe Sheldon, better Sheldon, to know if William is still alive!"

She looked at Derek once again "I refuse to believe that my baby is in danger!"

"Finished!" Derek exclaimed throwing in the trash the gloves and the surgery gown, "I inform Mr Walker about his wife and the baby, and I go back at the practice… Are you happy, now, Derek?"

"Satisfied!" he said to Addison

"Mr Walker, Dr Shepherd operated on the brain of your wife to reduce the bleeding, I monitored the baby while he was operating… the baby is fine and your wife is stable, in a couple of hours she will be back in her room"

"If I drive her this morning all these things would never going to happen to my Molly, it's my fault!"

"Mr Walker it could happen to every one, you or Molly didn't have any fault for this…"

Derek gave him a cup of coffee "She will be fine, Mr Walker, they will be fine!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Addison was back at her practice, she heard William crying from the lounge room, "Since when is crying like that?"

"A couple of minutes… I asked to the nurse if she could warm the bottle…" but Addison was already undo the shirt to breastfeed him "Oh please… Don't tell me you're going to breastfeed him here in front of me…"

"Bizzie you're my mother, what's wrong with me breastfeeding my baby? He's starving…"

"I think I'm not ready for the grandmother role…" Bizzie commented watching her daughter and grandson

"I wasn't ready to be a cheater or the adulterous bitch of the Seattle Grace Hospital, I wasn't ready to be a single woman again, especially in my late thirties, I wasn't ready to hear I was barren, I wasn't ready to know that all I know about my family was a lie, I wasn't ready to lose Naomi's friendship, I wasn't ready to be in a stable relationship with my ex-husband married with a post-it wife… but I'm here, I've never run away from problems or difficult situations to deal with…"

Bizzie looked again at her daughter "I was the worst mother a kid could wish, but you're different from me, William is for you a dream became true, you're so happy, so natural when you're with him and this makes me happy, Addison" she looked again at her watch "it's time to go, at 1 pm I have a reservation at Alto to have lunch with the manager of Susan's foundation"

"Ok…" Addison said softly, not stopping to cuddle the little William, her mother was almost out of the room "Bizzie… thanks for watching William today!"

* * *

**Do you like the chapter? let me know your opinions about it...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - Dear readers, this new chapter will be a little different from the previous ones, I think the story need a twist... I don't know where this storyline can go, so let me now your suggestions, your opinions, your constructive critics or simply your reviews!... PS: you know how much I love them as a couple! **

* * *

**Next morning – morning at the brownstone**

It was a chilly winter morning in New York City, Addison and Derek were still in bed, not really sleeping but hugged to each others "Are you sleeping?" Derek gently whispered "Kind of…" she said a bit sleepy, "It has been a very long night" he said caressing her head, "I loved it" she said kissing his lips.

Derek was kissing her more intensely now but the wail of their child interrupted them "Umh I think he's hungry" Addison said interrupting their kiss, but before she got out of the bed Derek stopped her "Stay here, I'll check William for you"

Few minutes later Derek showed in the master bedroom carrying William in his arms "Go with mummy, buddy!"

"Oh, my beautiful little whining baby… Are you hungry, bunny? Mommy is here for you" Derek move closed to Addison and William, admiring their special chemistry "We do amazing babies!" he commented, "Yeah! Definitely…"

"I'd like to have other kids" he confessed

Addison looked at him raising a smile, but soon her smile became sadder "me too… It's just I don't think I can have other kids…"

"Why not? We have the embryos…"

"Derek, it wasn't easy have William… the process was very complicated, defrost the embryos is a difficult procedure, we lost two embryos in this phase, then my first implant failed…I'm trying to say that we have only two embryos and very low possibilities…" she said with a sad expressions and teary eyes, Derek hugged Addison, that was still holding the baby in her arms, he kissed her head "It's ok, honey… It doesn't matter if we are a family of three, four, six persons the important thing is that we are together!"

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital**

Derek was looking at the surgeries' board of the hospital, when Addison, still in her scrubs, moved close to him and noticed "You have a craniotomy at 11:00 am", he turned to her and then looked back at the board asking "How was your c-section?"

"A quiet, fast surgery due to a praevia placenta, the baby girl is little but she seems healthy and lively…" Derek smiled at her "Your father is searching for you, he should be at the cafeteria"

"Oh, thank you for the news…" she said smiling him back, he was leaving when she asked "Derek, are you fine?"

"Me, yes… See you at home this evening, I have a very busy day" he said kissing his cheeks as he usual did.

Addison went to the cafeteria, she sure could imagine many things in her life but not the scene in front of her eyes, his father and a woman in his early thirties were quietly chatting at their table, Captain seemed to know her very well, between the two of them Addison could see a good interaction, Captain seemed happy, she noticed her father caressing the cheek of the girl. She rapidly moved to their table and exclaimed "Captain!...Meredith!"

"Oh kitten, I was searching for you…" her father told her

"Please, don't call me Kitten… What are you doing with her?"

"Addison, she's…" he attempted to say something but Addison stopped him "Do you really think I don't know who she is? What are you doing here with her, Captain?"

"Nothing, we were just drinking a coffee…"

"A coffee?" she said sarcastic

"Addison, Ellis and I were very good old friends…"

"It's an euphemism to tell me you also slept with Ellis Grey… Great my father slept with the mother of the woman that slept with my husband"

"If you hadn't cheated on your 'husband', none of this would have happened… Don't blame someone else for your mistakes Addison!" Meredith answered her

"You didn't know nothing of Derek, maybe you have been with him for three years, you slept together, you shared an house together, but you never tried to know or to understand him, I'm pretty sure you didn't even ask him what really happened between the two of us!"

"Sorry we were too busy loving each other, Addison, instead to know why his previous marriage failed! And if you really loved him you wouldn't cheated him with his best friend in your bed"

Addison was livid and angry, especially with herself, Meredith was right she thought, she felt so impotent in front of the truth, it doesn't matter what she did, she does or she will do, because she will always have the stigma of the cheater, she took a deep breath and looking at her father she asked like nothing has happened "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Not really, just to have a coffee…" her father said.

"The three of us? I see you have company…"

"Addison… Let me explain…" Captain said trying to not let go his daughter

"It's late to explain, dad!"

"Kitten?"

"I really can't imagine you are Addison's father…" Meredith commented, Captain looked back at Meredith meanwhile Addison was leaving the cafeteria

"Meredith, she's my daughter and I have been a terrible father for her…"

"You? a terrible father? No, not you, Captain, you were always so sweet with me and with my mother… The first time I saw you I was 8 I think, my mother dragged me at that boring conference about… What was the name?" she asked Captain to help her remembering

"New frontiers in surgery…" Captain told her trying to remember

"The laparoscopic approaches in general surgery" Meredith continued

"It was in Boston… I saw Ellis again at that conference after 10 years…"

"You have been a very good friends for me and my mother Captain, I always see you like an uncle or like the father I've never had… I don't and I can't trust you when you said you have been a terrible father for your kids, they had all the need and maybe more they could ask …"

"No Meredith, my children didn't have nothing during their childhood, having a sweet and dedicate nanny, money, good schools and colleges don't mean you have a good family… Bizzy and I never showed them our love and support, Archer stopped caring about it, but for Addison this was like a challenge, she wanted demonstrate us how good she was… I never even told her how good she is at her job…"

"She know very well she is a good surgeon…And to answer you neither Ellis was the best mother in the world" Meredith told him

"If you know the feeling trying to understand my daughter…"

"Captain Addison is a good surgeon…double board certified…"

"She is not just a good surgeon Meredith, she's a good person too! "

"She's a cheater and an husband stealer, when she has a problem she cheats, she doesn't care of the feelings of the other persons" Meredith replied Captain "She didn't care if I was in love with my husband when she slept with him, my husband was sick and she take advantage of his condition, she asked him to raise a kid that is not even his… Sorry Captain I can try to understand but the last thing I can do is forgive Addison"

"Meredith you have always been like a daughter for me, but you don't know Addison…"

"I know her enough Captain…"

"Are you here to take Derek back in Seattle, Meredith?"

"This is usually your daughter's cliché, not mine…"

"So what do you want to do, Meredith?"

"Nothing, I know Derek loves me, he knows I'm here… and Derek will come back to me, as he already did once! I don't need to do nothing to have him back "

"You're like your mother…" Captain commented Meredith's words and no, this wasn't a compliment.

* * *

**Brownstone**

Addison was back at home alone with William, she was tired, angry and with a terrible headache, her eyes were red like she had cried. She took off her shoes and laid out in the bed, she closed her eyes, they were full of tears, but she fought the urge to cry. She didn't want thinking of anything, nor her father, nor Meredith and neither Derek. She was almost fall asleep when she heard William crying, "Please not know, William, not know…You cried all the night, what the hell is your problem?" she said yelling at the baby monitor, she closed again her eyes and put her head down in the pillow, but the baby cried harder, she heard his loud wail again, she tried to not care of the noisy sound "Shut up William!" she said pissed and she turned off the baby monitor. She stayed in bed for a couple of minutes, but she could hear William crying even without the baby monitor so instead to remain in bed, she woke up and went to William's nursery, she moved close to the crib and checked why William was crying so hard. She gently picked up is little child, as soon as her baby was in her arms all the angst vanished. She started cuddling him singing an old lullaby, the baby easily calmed down, mean while tears showed in Addison's eyes, she kissed his head and whispering him "I'm sorry, baby…Mommy is so sorry to let you cry…" she said with a broken voice "Today's been an awful day for mommy, but it isn't your fault… Please don't cry baby, you know how much mommy loves you…".

* * *

**Mt Sinai**

Derek was drinking a coffee after his surgery, Meredith joined him "Cristina seems ok, you did a pretty good job…"

Derek looked at Meredith and smiled at her "I wasn't alone…" he admitted

"I know I talked with Captain…" Meredith told him "He explained me every single moment of the surgery… I always loved his way to teach, you never told me he was your mentor"

"You never asked me…" Derek said finishing to write his patient's file

"I was wondering…" she tried to say, but Derek looked again at her and asked "What?" before she could finish her sentence, "…well I was wondering if you want come with me to Cristina's room…", Derek reached her hand and squeezed it "Your hair is different… I like it!" she looked at his blue eyes and smiled at him "Thank you!", their lips were so close now, but Derek stopped the moment "I'm sorry I can't do it…" he said walking away from Meredith, he was embarrassed and he almost stumbled in a chair while he was leaving "I'm sorry, Meredith, I have to go… I really have to go!"

* * *

**Brownstone – 7:00 pm**

Derek opened the front door and came in the house, he found Addison seated at the table of the kitchen, drinking a tea and thinking "Hey" he said, "hey…" she said with feeble and delicate voice, he took a seat in front of her and she held his hands, she looked at him and with a sad expression she said "We need to talk, Derek…"

"Addison?" he looked at her

"I…I… I love you, Derek…"

"Addison…"

"Please, don't stop me, it isn't easy for me tell you what I'm going to say to you… I think we should break up…"

"What? Are you crazy, Addison?...this…"

"Let me finish please…" she said with teary eyes "There was a time I thought we could last forever, our love was strong enough to face all the obstacles in our lives, that we were Addison and Derek and nothing could hurt us, that we were beautiful together… but we aren't that people anymore Derek, maybe we never had been that kind of people, we never lived in a fairytale… Every time I see Meredith with you or even I imagine her with you I'm sick scared to lose you… and I…I can't live with this feeling because it's like don't live at all… I can't watch anymore you sniffing at her hair in the elevator, or treat me like I'm nothing for you but only an imposition" she stood up from her chairs, she moved closed to Derek "You're my Derek, you will be always the love of my life, but I know you can't hidden your love for Meredith, I see it and I can't deny that! Derek if I love you like I say I have to let you free to live your life with the woman you love, to have a family with her, to get old with her, to let your live your life without impositions…and I… I know if you stay with me I will cheat on you again only to fight the fear to not be enough loved by you"

"Addison…"

"You have my green light Derek… Be happy!" she said drying the tears from her face

"Thank you… Take care of William" he kissed her forehead and went upstairs to pack his suitcases, leaving Addison crying softly and alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**Next morning – Sheldon office**

"Meredith is back and my happiness and quietness are over!" Addison exclaimed to Sheldon "I was hoping that at least he would care a little more about me or our son, I hoped that he would said something, that he would want to stay with us, to hug me and say how much he loves me and that was all in my brain, but all he cares about is her, it's always been Meredith Grey… Sheldon, his last words were 'take care of William!'…I'm crazy angry, he is not a puppy, he's a baby, Sheldon", Sheldon was hearing Addison in his silence without say nothing, "and I'm so damn stupid that I didn't tell him nothing, I let him go, Sheldon… I thought he cared of me and William" she continued crying. Sheldon gave her a tissue.

"Why did you break up with him if you didn't want?" Sheldon asked

"I thought it was the right think to do… but it's hurt, it's hurt like crazy, even more than after the divorce… I'm alone again, in love with a man that doesn't even care of me and not even of his own child…"

"Did you try to talk again with him? Did he call you?" Sheldon asked, Addison shook her head to say no "Addison, I know you a little and you don't seem the kind of woman that decide to spend her life near a man that doesn't love her…"

Addison dried her eyes and told Sheldon "It isn't only about me, I did this already and I know I can do this again, even if it will be not easy… but my heart hurts for William, he doesn't deserve this…"

"Maybe Derek need time and space to think what he really wants, meanwhile you will be strong for both you and William, Addison…" Sheldon tried to be supportive for Addison "and if you need help you know my door is always open…"

* * *

**It was very hard write this part... I can imagine the pain of Addison, and even if Derek is acting like an ass, I think this behavior is more in character... Let me know what you think! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - thank you for reading and reviewing... You gave me new ideas! This will be a longer chapter, and I'm working on Derek's redemption... but it will be maybe a long road? suggestions or constructive critics are always welcome! Thank you again for reading this fanfiction! **

* * *

**Hilton hotel – New York City**

Derek was awake in Meredith hotel's bed, thinking about his life, Meredith was still asleep near his side "Morning" she murmured at him "U have no idea how happy I am to be back together I love wake up with you near my side…" Derek looked at her without say a word, "…We love each other even when we hate each other… we don't run away Derek" she said running his finger on his chest

"Umh, umh… yeah " Derek said absently

"All you're telling me is yes, Derek?" Meredith commented pissed

"Mer, please…"

"Derek I'm trying to tell you I want spend all my life with you, I don't expect to hear a 'yeah' or a 'Mer, please!'"

"You see only your world and your problems! For once ry to understand me Meredith, my life totally changed in less than 24 hours… I need time" he said heading to the bathroom.

"You always need time, even last night you told me you needed time!" She yelled at him while he was going in the bathroom.

He washed his face and looked at his image in the mirror "What the hell I'm doing?" he commented.

* * *

**Addison's office**

She looked again at the display of her blackberry to notice if she had received a message, a call or an email from Derek, but nothing. She tried to read the abstract of a new medicine article on BJOG about pre-term birth, but she didn't really care of what she was reading. The nurse of the practice knocked at her door and announced her that her patient was ready for the visit and she was waiting her in the exam room. She looked at her watch and gave a look at her face in the glass of the door of the examination room before opening it, "You're finally here!" Mark exclaimed at Addison "What happened? Usually you're never late" he said to her, "Things change!" she answered

"Oh oh, someone is in a bad mood here…" Mark noticed "Are you fine?"

"I'm not the patient here…"

"I know, but you look awful today and I'm your friend, a good friend… I take care of you! We take care of you" he said squeezing Lexie's hand.

"Thank you… It's just I had a terrible night… William has been sick all night…"

"Oh poor buddy, is he fine know?" Lexie asked concerned about the baby

"Kind of… he is at home with the nanny…"

"I know you, it isn't William the problem" Mark said to Addison "What's wrong, Addie?"

"Derek and I broke up yesterday… He left the house" she finally said them without stopping the tears that lined her face "He didn't call me, he seemed so relief… He didn't say a word, a single word about his baby or me… What kind of man became Derek? This is not my Derek"

Lexie was shocked by Addison's revelation "You looked so good together how could this happen?", Mark hugged Addison "Whatever happens Lexie and I will always be there for you"

"Thank you, this means so much for me"

"You are not alone Addison" Lexie said showing support to Addison too, she smiled at the neo-married couple "Are you ready to know your kid?" she asked trying to be professional and not thinking at her personal issues.

* * *

Mark and Lexie were out of the practice "The baby is fine… and healthy!" he said happy, "Yes, it's very healthy and maybe the next time we can also know the sex" Lexie continued, "Speaking of sex…" Mark attempted to say, "You never change, Mark Sloan!"

"Never! This is why you love me" he exclaimed malicious, "What did Addison prescribe you?"

"Just pre-natal vitamins, rest and monthly labs… She's good at her job!"

"Lexie is Addison Montgomery is more than good at her job…"

"Maybe we should do something for her… she seemed…"

"Broken!" Mark exclaimed "Addison is a broken woman… maybe I should call Derek…" he said picking his mobile phone from his pocket

"Do you think is a good idea?"

"She needs him, William needs is father… I don't want watch my oldest and dearest friends do the same mistakes again and again. Don't get me wrong Lexie, Derek is like a brother to me, but damn it, he's such an ass!" So Mark tried to call Derek twice but he didn't answer.

* * *

**Brownstone 1:00 pm**

It was afternoon, Addison was seated in the coach of her living room thinking 'I can't stay anymore in this house, not without Derek here', every single particular remembered her of Derek, the thought they were no longer a couple was driving her crazy, she picked up her Ipad and booked a flight for an unknown destination, she came in her bedroom and packed a suitcase then she called Sheldon to inform him she needed two weeks off. She went to William's room, she gently caressed his tiny face "We are going to be fine, Willy baby, maybe at first this situation will hurt us but then we will be stronger! I promise no one will hurt you, baby, your mommy is here to protect you". She finished to prepare all she needs for the trip, she called a taxi cab and she and the baby went to the airport to catch the plane without say to anyone where they were going.

* * *

**Hours later**

Addison landed at the airport, the first thing she did was searching a public telephone and dialed a well known number, the phone rang and finally someone at the other side answered "Archer Montgomery" his brother said sleepy, "Hi Archer, I'm Addison!"

"Addison, what is the problem? it's 1 am in NYC…" he asked concerned and a bit confused for that unexpected call

"I'm not in NYC, I'm here at the airport!"

"At the airport? You didn't tell me you were coming… Never mind, I'm coming, wait me there!" Archer wake up from the bed and quickly he dressed up to pick Addison at the airport, "Hey… were are you going?" Alessandra asked to her husband

"At the airport, Addison is waiting me there…" he kissed her lips "Sleep, hon, you had a long night at the hospital!" Arched said before leaving the house to go to the airport

Arched tried to call Addison for a couple of times, but her phone was off, he arrived at the terminal and he found Addison and William waiting for him, "Hi Archer!" she softly said, "Addie" he said hugging her and gently rubbed her back, tears showed in Addison eyes "Thank you for be there for me" she whispered softly.

"Always Addison, I'm your family… Let's go home, Alessandra is waiting for us".

The three of them Archer, Addison and the little William where in the car on their way to Archer's apartment "William seems quiet…" Archer noticed looking William in the rear-mirror, "Now… He wasn't happy to fly, he cried for almost all the flight, I think the other passengers wanted kill us…" she confessed "thankfully I booked a ticket's in economics' class…"

"William is little to fly" Archer commented "So why are you here, Addison? I mean I'm happy to have my sister and my sweet nephew here, but it is an unexpected visit…"

"Well… Derek and I broke up!" Addison admitted

"Wh…What? Why? I've never been a fan of Derek, you know what is my opinion about him, but I really don't get why you broke up… You guys seemed good together"

"It was unexpected for me too, a couple of days ago we were talking about the idea of having other kids and the night of the same day we broke up… indeed I broke up…"

"Why did you dump Derek, Addison? You always said he was your 'great guy'…"

"Meredith is back… and we broke up… Archer he loved that woman, I can't deny this and this drives me nuts… I can't live with the idea that I can find again Meredith's dirty pants in his pocket again"

"So that ass cheated again on you…" he commented

"No… I don't think… maybe then… oh god, I did something really stupid dumping him… but he agreed with me, it was like he was relief by my choice…" she said without holding anymore the tears "I thought he cared more, that we were a family, when he agreed I feel like I was a rebound for him… I still have feelings for him, Archie!"

* * *

**NYC – Brownstone**

Derek was at the brownstone, Mark and Lexie where there too. It was night and he looked desperate, "Are you sure she left?" Mark asked

"Did you see Addison here? Why you did silly and inconclusive questions Mark, of course she left… and her passport is not here…" he said rudely to his best friend "Sometimes I wonder how you graduated in school of medicine!"

"Do you have idea of where she can be?" this time Lexie asked

"No… I talked with Savvy, Weiss, Sheldon I even called her friends in LA and her parents… no one has idea where she is" he said collapsing in the coach and massaging his temples "You saw her this morning, did she say something about leaving the city?"

"Not really…but she wasn't in the mood to talk, she looked like she has problem… so I asked her what happened, I insisted and she told me…" Mark revealed

"Sorry Mark, it isn't your fault… It's mine, only mine… I don't know what I want, there are days I want run away and days I think I'm a blessed man to have Addison and William"

"Why didn't you tell her this?" Mark and Lexie asked

"I don't know…Meredith has always something that intrigued me, and with her, even if she is a mess, I feel free! I can spend all my day in hospital and I'm pretty sure Meredith will never blame me for this, I feel young with Meredith, but Addison wants me responsible and dedicated…"

"You two spent a life together, you have a baby together, of course Addison searches a responsible man near her side!" Lexie told him taking unexpectedly Addison's sides.

Derek looked at a corner of the coach where he was seated and he noticed something "She forgot 'Shep'!" he exclaimed

"What?" Mark asked confused

"Shep!" he repeat pointing the blue little fluffy teddy bear and picking it "This is William favorite toy!... he doesn't sleep if Shep is not in his crib"

* * *

**Archer's apartment**

Archer opened the door of his and Alessandra flat and invited Addison inside, "Alessandra is sleeping" he told her "She has been called at 3 am for an emergency at the hospital…"

"Hey don't trust him, I'm awake!" Alessandra exclaimed joined Archer and his sister "The only asleep here is William!" she said looking at the baby in the car seat "Why don't you put him in bed?"

"No I prefer take him in my arms" she said protectively, Alessandra looked at the image of Addison with her baby and smiled, "Breakfast is on the table…I think after this long trip you will be hungry"

"I'm hungry!" Archer said

"You're on a diet, Archie!" Alessandra remembered him

* * *

**New York – Brownstone**

"I miss William…" Derek admitted to his best friend "I miss Addison… I'm scared something bad happened to them! If I have no news tomorrow I will go to the police!"

"Why don't you try to call her again?" Mark suggested, Derek quickly dialed Addison's mobile number "See it's off!...What time is it?" he asked again to his guests

"1:30 am!" Mark told him watching his watch, Derek picked again the telephone and dialed another number.

* * *

**Archer's apartment**

Archer, Alessandra, Addison and the little William were seated in the kitchen eating breakfast, meanwhile the phone rang, "I hope is not the hospital again… I have to check my patient I operated this night, she is in intensive care" Alessandra commented reaching for the phone and answered "Pronto"

'Hi Alessandra, I'm Derek… How are you and Archer?'

"Oh Derek" she said loudly and with an interrogative face to Addison "We are fine, crazy busy like always… You know with our work, we have a very intense week, we definitely need a vacation" she told him trying to take time, at the same time Addison was in front of her whispering to not tell him she was with them, "So what about you?"

'Well indeed I was calling to know if Addison contact you and Archer…'

"Us? Why?" she repeated looking again Addison "Sorry, Derek, she doesn't contact us…I'm sorry!" '

If she calls you can you ask her to please call me back…I really need to talk with her…' he said with a sad tone

"Derek, is everything ok?" Alessandra asked pretending to not know the answer

'It's a long story, Ale… I'm not really in the mood to talk about it, our relationship is not going in the way we both want, that's all!' then he said goodbye and hang up the phone.

Alessandra looked at Addison "He's searching you, Addison… he seemed concerned about you at the phone, maybe you should call him back"

"I'm not ready to talk with him… I need time Alessandra!"

"You know you're welcome here, you can consider this your house and stay here all the time you want, but in my opinion you should call Derek!"

* * *

**NYC – morning**

Derek fell asleep in the coach of the living room, the address book was still open on his chest and in his hand he held William's blue teddy bear. Someone rang at his door and suddenly he woke up, he opened the door "Captain!"

"News?" his former father in law asked him

"Not yet… Do you want a coffee?" Derek asked him

"Yes, thank you"

"Do you have other news?" Derek asked

"I talked with Bizzie she is not in Connecticut, I sent one of our workers in the Hampton, but she isn't there…"

Derek looked at Captain with desperation "It's enough, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll go to the police department…"

Captain approved "I have my part of faults in this story, Derek, she saw me talking with Meredith in the cafeteria…"

"No one is innocent in this situation, not me, not you and neither Addison…" Derek commented

"We are all cheaters, we can't deny that!" Captain told him

* * *

**Archer's apartment**

Addison was taking a nap with William in Alessandra and Archer guest room, meanwhile in the kitchen room "If she didn't call Derek, I'll do it for her"

"Alessandra try to be reasonable, she doesn't want see that dumb ass, he left her…" Archer replied

"Well apparently Addison was the one that told Derek they were over…"

"How do you feel if you see me happily with my ex?"

"Archie, this is not about you and me, it's about Addison's family, there is a baby in this crazy situation… and to answer you, I will kick your ass but not dump you!... The problem of Derek and Addison is only one, Archie, communication!"

"No, Ale the problem is that Derek is an ass but Addison thinks he is her Prince charming!"

"…If you don't want tell Derek where is Addison, tell at least to your parents Archie, they are scared!"

"I promised Addison to help her and protect her, I'm not going to tell everybody where is my sister!"

"I want help Addison too, all I'm doing is giving you an advice, this is your family and the choice is yours"

* * *

**NYPD**

"Derek Shepherd?" a detective in his fifties asked to Derek, he nodded

"I'm detective Morrigan, please take a seat, do you want a donut?"

"Oh yes sir… thank you!" Derek said picking a chocolate coconut donut

"So what is your problem?" Detective Morrigan asked

"I'm here for my wife and child, apparently they are missing since yesterday afternoon…"

"Umh, umh… What is your wife name?"

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, well actually she is my ex-wife… we divorced four years ago, but we are back together, and my child name is William Edward Montgomery Shepherd"

"You have very long names in your family" Morrigan commented while he was typing their name in his computer "What was the last time you saw them, Mr Shepherd?"

"Two days ago, more or less at seven pm… we have a discussion and I left the house…"

"Just a simple discussion…or…"

"I've never hurt my wife in twenty years I know her, Detective Morrigan… never ever!"

"Ok, ok… I trust you, you seem a good guy, mr Shepherd…"

"So why did u have this 'discussion'?"

"My ex is in town…"

"Your ex of more than twenty years ago?" he asked confused

"No, she was my partner after my divorce with Addison… I stayed in Seattle after we broke up…" Derek attempted to explain

"I think your wife left the city on purpose… Maybe she didn't want you to find her…we will do our research mr Shepherd, we understand your concern" detective Morrigan shook Derek's hand and invited him to leave his office.

* * *

**Two days later – Archer's home**

"Addison it's since the day you arrived you didn't put your nose outside the house…" Alessandra told her.

"I know it's just I don't want… I don't have the will, I'm not in the mood to meet people or do sightseeing" Addison explained

"This is not good Addison… You are not sick, you have a beautiful baby and a family that loves you, you have a great job and great skills…"

Addison listened to Alessandra's words "Do you want I call Derek, Alessandra, right?"

"He called again, Addison, he is scared, he has no news of you and Williams… I'm not trying to justify him, I know he did mistakes, but I understand his dismay…"

"If you want call him, do it? This is your home, this is your phone, you're free to call who you want, Alessandra!"

"A private jet is waiting you and William at 7:00pm at the airport to take you back in NY… Archer will go with you… I'm sorry Addison but avoiding problems don't solve them!"

"Derek knows?"

"No, he still damns his life searching you and William!"

"Ok…" she said to her sister in law accepting her and Archer decision.

* * *

**So what do you think? Are you on Addison or on Derek side? let me know ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Thank you guys for reading the story, and a special thanks to Celadeschanel for the help she always gave me with this chapters and for my new beta-reader Badassgenius! This will be a darker chapter, let me know what you think... **

* * *

**New York City**

Addison, with the company of Archer and William, was in the taxi that would carry them home from the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay at your place? I can help you with William…" Archer asked Addison again.

"I already told you, Archer. I thank you for all you and Alessandra did in these last days and for all your support, but this is something between Derek and I..."

"I know, but this doesn't mean that you don't need help with this tyke" he said, tickling William's tummy.

"You know I have help, but thank you Archer, you're a good brother!"

"Ok, so that means I have another plane to catch in less than 24 hours… Maybe I will spend a couple of days at the mansion."

"Have fun with Bizzy!"

"Fun with Bizzy, you love to joke!"

The cab stopped in front of the brownstone, the driver helped her with the suitcases. Addison hugged her big brother and opened the front door. She entered into her house and found a sleepy Derek on the couch, with old photo albums opened on the couch, medical articles and the rest of what should be his Chinese dinner. She looked at him with tenderness and covered him with a blanket, then she headed to the master bedroom.

* * *

"Oh my god! I slept again on the coach…" he said, stretching his back. He went to the foyer of the house before going downstairs to the kitchen to prepare coffee and get ready for another day at the hospital, but he noticed a couple of suitcases _'She's back'_ he thought and a smile raised on his face so instead of to go to the kitchen he ran in their bedroom "I know you were back!" he softly whispered to her.

"Derek…"

"Shhhh… don't speak. It's so beautiful to see you again. I was so scared for you and William"

She looked at him without talking.

"Where have you been? I searched you everywhere… I even talked with the police!"

"So you left, then you came back and now you act like nothing happened, Derek…"

"Addie… You dumped me!"

"You didn't seem so destroyed by my choice if you slept two hours later with your slutty intern!"

"First thing she is not my slutty intern."

"Oh she is. I will be forever the adulterous bitch and she will be forever the slutty intern…"

"Ok, ok. I did a mistake, I went at her hotel's room, but nothing happened… I swear."

"Did you think I'm four years old, Derek?"

"Addie please. This time is different, I made my decision, I'm here, I've always stayed here in our place since you left, I've spent my time complaining about you and William…"

"Derek, I know it was a mistake to run away but we can't go back like never happened. I think we both need time to reflect about this…"

"No, no, Addie… I hit the ground, I will not leave this house, I want to spend time with my kid and…"

"Ok, ok stop yelling or you will wake up all the neighborhood. Maybe we can try to find a solution, the house is huge after all, and you have your rights... what do you think if we divide our space?"

"This is the most reasonable thing I've heard since this morning started…" Derek commented "I will sleep in the guest room, so I will give you 'the time and space you need'"

* * *

**Park Regis Garage – Upper east side – Manhattan –**** 3 days later **

She was tired. Long day at the practice, as usual. Her feet were burning from the 5 inch heels, her calf muscles pulsating. Her hands were so full she could barely reach the keys, with a baby boy, and all the baby boy paraphernalia she had painfully gotten used to. In walking to her car, she took a wrong step and felt a sharp pain on her ankle. "Shit." She cursed, but right after, looking at her son's face, she added. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, you're not supposed to hear that. Bad mommy."

The tiny smile on his face made her forget about the pain and relax her face muscles for a while.

"That's because mommy is tired. Mommy is so, so tired." She flashed him a sad smile. "Now, who wants to go home? Mommy does! Car, where are you?"

Addison kept on walking until she found it. She fidgeted with her whole set of keys trying to find the one that opened her car, unsuccessfully. But all of a sudden, her entire body froze. Her heart rate rose up to one-seventy, her pupils dilated and the adrenaline rushed into her veins faster than she could think or say anything.

"Freeze." A deep voice said to her ear, and she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back. " Or else you'll die."

Addison's muscles contracted involuntarily and she brought her baby closer to her chest. She feared for that little boy's life more than she feared for her own. In an unbelievable leap of consciousness, she moved her hand behind her back, as if giving the man her car key.

"Take it." She whispered to an almost cry, pressing William even tighter against her skin. "Just leave the baby out of this."

"Well, it's not that easy peasy, doc." Addison froze at the realization that it was a different voice this time. Her brain function came to a near stop. "We're gonna need more than that."

"What else do you want?" Addison asked, not worrying about how shaky her voice sounded.

"You're a doctor, aren't you? You must have money."

"I do." Addison said, more fearlessly than she had ever imagined herself to be. She dropped her purse to the ground. "Take that too. And silently leave."

"You think you're the one who calls the shots here?" A third voice spoke, to Addison's utter astonishment. "Hey, Johnny, she thinks she is the one who calls the shots here!" The guy finished with a laugh that brought a chill through Addison's veins.

"I think this doctor needs to learn a lesson." When the fourth voice spoke, Addison slightly turned her head to see how many guys were there. Her chin dropped when she realized there were four incredibly muscular men, with a combined weight of seven hundred pounds, armed with military issue pistols, which Addison knew they should had been illegal.

"Well, I'd be happy to teach her one." The tallest one spoke again. He was the one holding the gun to her back.

"I have a baby son. Do not hurt him."

"Oh, he doesn't plan on hurting anyone." The short one who had been called Johnny spoke again.

"Infact, you'll kind of enjoy it."

Addison felt the tallest man's hands reaching for her thigh, and, all of a sudden, she knew what was about to happen. His nails ran through her legs, lifting her skirt as he went. The others just laughed, and Addison's eyes filled up with tears at every second. If she had been alone, she would've reacted. But turning around now would put her baby in danger. She felt an urge to vomit when the man's hands moved on to her hips and he walked closer to her, his alcoholic breath inebriating her.

On an unexplainable leap of boldness, Addison turned around and punched the muscular man in the face with her bare hand. Holding William closer to her than he had ever been, she watched for a moment at the even angrier man that touched her. Johnny was blind by the rage for the punch she gave him, she tried to run away, but it wasn't easy. The man grabbed her and started kicking and punching her with incredible wildness.

"Please stop!" she implored but the man answered hitting her forehead and nose with the back of his loaded Walther PPK. She dropped rather quickly and hit the back of her head on the floor.

William falling on her chest and her body breaking his fall enough for him to stay alive was the last thing she remembered before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Is she dead?" the youngest of the gang asked to Johnny

"Pick her bag! Pick her bag!" Johnny yelled to the guy still frozen by the scene he assisted. Johnny moved to Addison's body to predate her, he pinched her Rolex from her wrist and her rings from her fingers, then he picked the key of the car that Addison was still holding in her hand, he looked again at Addison's unmoving body "Bitch!" he murmured and the gang left the garage in the black Lexus car with a screech of tyres.

* * *

Bert, the homeless that usually find a less cold place to sleep in the garage during the chilly winter days, was woken up by the loud cry of a baby. He tried to understand where that noise came from and he found a woman on the ground, he moved closer to her and noticed that she was covered by blood, especially on her face, lot of blood.

"Ma'am, Ma'am!" he asked loudly "Can you hear me?" meanwhile the little baby boy didn't stop to cry desperately. e seemed fine but Bert noticed some bruises and scratches on him "Oh my god!" he exclaimed "Help, help! There is a woman here…" he put a finger on her carotid to notice if there was still heartbeat "Thank god she's alive" he ran to a public phone and quickly dialled a number "911? There is an unconscious woman and a baby injured … she seems like someone hit her badly, she's loosing blood, send an ambulance!"

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital**

"Are you on-call again?" Mark asked surprised.

"Better here than at home…"

"Still problems with Addison?"

"She's avoiding me… Mark trust me, I try everything, she is like a wall…"

"She's a woman and you aren't a Saint."

"Are you going home?"

"Yes, I promised Lexie something 'romantic'…"

"Don't let the lady waiting then…"

* * *

Derek went back to the on call room, he checked his pager and sit on the couch reading a book, but as soon as he seated on the coach the nurse told him that an ambulance with a woman and a kid was on the way.

"Gilman check the woman! I'll check the baby…" he told the resident.

He heard the loud and inconsolable wail of a baby.

"Car accident?" he asked the nurse while he was wearing a pair of sterile gloves before entering into the emergency room.

"The paramedics told us it was an aggression…"

Derek wasn't prepared to see this scene: on the table of the emergency room there wasn't just a desperate baby, but his baby. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline pervaded his body, his heartbeat was faster and faster, his hands trembled imagining the worse.

"Oh my god!" the nurse exclaimed recognizing mother and child "Call Dr. Romberg now!" she exclaimed asking for the other attending.

"She's in Vermont, Ms. Robbins!" Derek was petrified unbelieving what his eyes were showing him. He found the strength to fight the fear and moved closer to his baby to check him. He noticed blood on his body, he froze.

"Calm down, William, calm down. Daddy is here to help you and protect you…" he noticed bruises and scratches in his little body and what apparently seemed a more serious wound in his head, he gently cleansed them "I need a cranial CT, move, move!"

He entered into the other emergency room where Addison was, he suffocated his urge to cry for the desperation to see the woman he loved on the bed of an ER.

"How is she, Robert?" he asked moving closer to Addison and squeezing her hand.

"She's stable Doc, apparently she has a nasal fracture and her nose was bleeding pretty bad, bud the haemostasis is holding for the moment. I'm performing a spleen ultrasound to investigate if she has spleen damage…"

"This is not an exam!" he yelled desperate "I'm asking you, how is she?"

"She's still unconscious Doc…they hit her pretty bad, sorry Doc!".

Derek couldn't stop the tears on his eyes anymore "Did…did that animal… violated her?" his voice was broken and he couldn't think at that possibility, he squeezed her hand tighter as to give her strength.

"We still don't know Doc."

Addison moved her head as she was waking up from her unconsciousness.

"Addison, Addison, do you hear me? Please, honey…I know you hear me, please honey" he cried holding her hand tight.

"Derek…" she whispered with a faint weak voice.

"I'm here Addie, you will be fine…"

"Dr. Shepherd…" the nurse interrupted him "We have to take her in radiology…"

"William…" Addison whispered "Stay with him please…"

Derek nodded to her request. Now in that cold empty emergency room, he was even more alone. Suddenly he felt nauseous, he went to the bathroom, washed his face and looked at the mirror and with more rage than he could imagine he picked the metallic trashes and dashed it on the mirror to get out this feeling of impotence that was oppressing him since the moment he saw Addison and William brutally assaulted.

* * *

**Review please!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - Dear readers, thank you for reading this fanfiction and for your reviews... and a special thanks to badassgenius that beta reading this new chapter! **

* * *

"Shep, she's bleeding! We need to take her to the OR as soon as possible!" Dr. Braunwald, one of the general surgeons of the Mt Sinai, explained Derek the situation after he performed an ultrasound on Addison. Everyone in that hospital could see how devastated Derek was in that moment. "She's in good hands, Derek. I will take care of her in the OR…"

"She's the love of my life, Bruno…"

"Take a coffee and stay with your kid, Derek… Addison will be back safe and sound in her room in a couple of hours" he gave a pat on Derek's back to sustain his friend and went to the pre-op room to get ready for the surgery.

* * *

Derek was sleeping on a chair near Addison's bed, a feeble ray of sunshine lighted the room. An asleep William was resting safely in his arms.

"Ouch…" Addison moaned, waking up from the anaesthesia.

"Honey…" he whispered

"Derek…" she noticed the drip on her arm, but her first concern was for William. She looked at her baby "How's him?"

"He's fine, Addie, he was just scared…"

She looked at the stitches on his forehead "Oh my god…" she exclaimed with a teary voice.

Derek moved closer to her bed and with his free arm hugged her. "Sssshh. It's ok, it's everything ok honey… You will be fine"

"I'm a bit nauseous and my face hurts so badly"

"It's a side effect of the anaesthesia, you know that… and about your face, you have bad nose fracture. I already talked with Mark, he will fix it, you know even if it's hard to admit he's the best in his field …"

"What else?"

"You had an internal bleeding. Thank God it wasn't massive… Dr. Braunwald did an explorative laparoscopy…"

"They did a splenectomy…" she continued for him.

"It wasn't necessary. He did a splenorraphy, the bleeding was due to a simple laceration only … those animals hit you pretty bad, but you're the strongest woman I know…"

"I'm not so strong, Derek" she said, crying "I should have protected my baby, myself better … maybe I should have called for help… he touched me and I was like petrified…"

"You have no faults, honey… You've protected Will in the best way you could …" he hugged her tightly to comfort her "Look at our baby, he's fine, just some bruises and a wound on his little head" he said showing her William. The baby protested a bit "You've protected him… you are good mommy, Addie!"

She dried the tears from her face "I was tired, I only wanted to go home and rest… Oh my, that man... I still feel his hands on my body and his rage against me, he robbed me and tried to touch me, I wanted to react but I was holding William…"

"You're safe here Addie. I will protect you with all my strength, I promise…"

She looked at his face, he was tired. It had been an hard and a long night not only for her and William, but for him too so she held his hands "Thank you for being here with me…I've treated you so badly in these last days, I'm not proud of my behaviour. You were trying to explain and all I did was pushing you away, Derek, but now that I need you, you are still here. You haven't left me alone in this nightmare. You're my great guy, no matter if we hit us badly, you're my strength and at the same time my weakness…"

Derek held Addison tightly, she closed her eyes for a moment but in her head there was still the memory of the night before.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Mark knocked at Addison's door.

"Addison?" he asked gently "I brought you flowers…" he said showing her a bouquet of red amaryllis.

"You shouldn't have… but they're beautiful, thank you Mark."

"Lexie suggested it to me!" he touched her face while looking at it, especially her nose.

"Ouch…" she moaned "It hurts Mark!"

"I know…" he said showing her the CT-scans "Look, did you see the fracture?"

"I see it and I feel the fracture…" she commented, sarcastic "I really need a painkiller!".

Mark looked at her file "Sorry, lady, but you already had painkillers a couple of hours ago…"

"Come on Mark! I feel awful, I can't even breath…"

"This is why Derek called me… I will fix your nose, so you'll have your beautiful face back. I think we can schedule the surgery for Thursday, ok?"

"Thursday…Can you do it sooner?"

"Two surgeries in a row? No, I think it's better if you rest for a couple of days."

She whispered "We can fix the nose, the spleen… but how can I fix the fear, the pain of the last night? Mark they knew me, they called me 'Doc', they robbed me, they have my keys, my documents, my credit cards, my car, they know where I live... I'm scared…"

"Have you talked to Derek or the police?"

"Not yet…" she confessed "Oh Mark, what if they hurt William or me again?" she asked Mark.

Derek entered in the room, in his hand a cup of coffee while with his other arm he was holding William. At first he was a bit jealous looking at Addison and Mark so closed but he fought this uncomfortable feeling understanding that all Addison was searching for in that moment was a good friend. He moved closer to them.

"Hey" he said, kissing her lips "Are you better?"

"Addison asked me for another painkiller…" Mark told him.

"Last night we gave you benzodiazepine to let you sleep and you've already had a painkiller this morning, Addie… Honey I know it hurt**s**, it hurt**s** like crazy, but this feeling will pass…"

"Derek can I talk to you?" Mark asked him

"Sure…" he gave William to his mother and left the room with Mark.

* * *

"You should talk with the police... those men have your address, your house keys, your car, you are in danger, Derek…"

"They are not men, Mark they are animals… I'm so full of rage in this moment that I could explode at any time"

"There's more Derek. Addison told me they knew who she was, maybe they planned the aggression…"

Now Derek felt the urge to sit, he put his hands on his face feeling miserable "A wealthy woman, always alone, with a baby… she was the perfect victim! They could have killed them, Mark"

* * *

Addison held her baby tightly, she gently caressed his tiny head, inhaling his baby scent "Did it hurt?" she kissed his head near his wound "I know mommy's kiss can't heal it… Mommyshould have protected you better, William… I'm so sorry those ugly men hurt you too!" William, with a grimace on his face, looked at her "You aren't scared to see mommy with this ugly nose!" she said finally attempting a smile.

"Hey, you two… Seems like you have a good time!" Derek commented watching mother' and son's interactions.

"I think Will is a bit tired…" she told Derek.

"Yeah, he needs to rest and he should eat something… maybe it's time to take him home. I will call my mother to take care of him, ok?".

She nodded, a bit reluctantly, then she added "Derek, you should bottle-feed him…"

"I know, the paediatrician gave me a bottle. I tried to feed him with it but he threw up everything, I tried again an hour ago same story… Any ideas?"

"Carob flour"

"What?"

"Carob flour, you can use it as a thickener for the milk…"

"I think he prefers your milk…" Derek commented, playing with William who was still in Addison's arms.

"I'm under drugs, I can't feed him, at least not for the next days… Be a good baby for Daddy!" she said kissing him goodbye and gave the baby to Derek.

"I will be back in a couple of hours!" he gave her a smile and left the room with baby William.

* * *

**Brownstone**

"Finally at home, Will" he said opening the front door "Are you happy to be at home, to finally sleep in your warm crib?" William giggled to his daddy "Was it a yes? Daddy is so happy to be…" but in the moment he opened the door and turned on the light he saw a grief scenario of what once was his tidy and clean house "My god!" Derek exclaimed, the foyer and the living room were in a total mess, books, picture frames and a lamp were broken on the ground. He noticed blood on it, maybe one of the robber injured himself. Paintings were gone as well as part of the silverware and some Addison's jewels, the television and all the home entertainments and other minor furniture of the house. They also tried to open the strongbox without success. "This is a nightmare… This can't be real" he held William tight to his chest, he looked for the phone, but instead finding the phone a red cat escaped from his shelter and hissed at him "Milo, calm down, it's me!" Derek said petting the cat. He sat on a rickety couch and dialled a number "911…" he said at the phone "I need to report a theft…"

* * *

**Mt Sinai – Addison's room**

"Ms. Montgomery, I'm detective Terry Cain of NYPD" she said showing her shield to Addison. "Can I ask you a couple of questions about last night?"

Addison nodded.

"I know this is an awful moment for you" Detective Cain said, understanding Addison's feeling**s.**

"It was a gang…" Addison started telling her "I think they were four and they were armed with guns, the one that..." she stopped and took a deep breath. She felt a rush of adrenaline in her veins remembering the night "the one that approached me was called Johnny by the others. I think it was his name, he was a Caucasian, he was a stout man and he looked older than the other guys of the gang… At first I thought they only wanted my car, so I gave them the key… but it wasn't enough for Johnny, he said they wanted money, they knew I was a doctor. He started touching me, I froze… and even if I was terribly scared and I was carrying my 2-monthsold baby, I found the strength to punch him in the face... I wanted to run away, but he stopped me and he started punching and kicking me hard…"

Detective Cain noticed how shattered Addison was "Ms. Montgomery, if you want we can take a break…"

* * *

**Brownstone**

After talking with the policemen to report them the robbery, Derek tried to clean the house, for what was possible. He picked up an old picture of him and Addison from the floor, it was from an holiday in Swiss they took the first year of their residency, they were skiing and they looked so happy. He tried to remember who of their friends took that picture, for a moment he stopped thinking at the awful 24 hours they were going through, but William woke up from his more or less restoring nap and so Derek from his thoughts.

"Hey little man" he said entering in his baby room, that apparently hadn't been robbed by the thieves.

"Did you rest a bit?" he picked the baby up "Oh, oh, oh…Why are you crying baby? I know mommy understands you better than me…" he said to his baby, he knew that often William cried without reasons "Do you miss mommy? I miss mommy too, baby, but she will be soon with us…" he gently cuddled the baby to let him stop crying and to reassure him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, holding William with him, he showed at his mother's house.

"Derek!" she opened the door, surprised "I'm happy to see you here, come in!... I admit this visit it's a bit unexpected..."

"Mom, I need your help… Can you take care of William?"

"Sure!" she said taking the baby from Derek's arms "Are you fine, Derek?"

He sat on the coach and started telling her all the events.

"That's incredible… I'm so sorry, for Addison. How is she?"

"Seems like you care about her" he commented, sarcastic.

"I do, Derek. There's been a time where she was like a daughter to me… She hurt you so much, Derek, but that doesn't mean I cannot be sorry for the awful moment she's leaving. You have always been so judgemental Derek… I know you, you're my kid... this aggression have opened old wounds for you…" she said hugging tightly her son.

"Why mom? Why? It's every time the same old story… I need to be the strongest one in this situation…"

"We both know this story could have finished in a very terrible way, but thank God all the three of you are fine, Derek! No one is asking you to be strong, especially Addison. She just wants you to be supportive for her and William and when she's ready she'll support you too."

* * *

**Mt Sinai**

Derek gently knocked at Addison's hospital room "May I?"

Addison was reading a magazine "Derek…" she smiled.

"I'm happy to see you better" he gave her his usual kiss on her forehead "Even if I think you have a couple of lines of fever!"

"It's common after surgery, but I really feel better… Where's William?"

"I want to talk with you about William… I asked my mother to look after him for the next couple of days…"

"It wasn't necessary, Derek… After Mark's surgery I will be back at home"

"Please Addie, let me finish. I took William to my mother because I think he's safest at her place…" he took her hand and kissed it "I also have a bad news. Addie, I think the people who assaulted you yesterday night this morning have robbed our house…"

"Oh my God, did they hurt you too?" she asked more concerned about him and William than about the house.

"We are fine honey…"

Addison puzzled at his news, she frantically started looking for something in the room "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Honey, honey, calm down, you can't leave this bed… What are you looking for?"

"A business card… Today I've talked with a Detective of the NYPD, she told me to call her if I remember something. I think we need to tell her what happened, if we are in danger they are the ones that can protect us!"

* * *

**Reviews, suggestions, constructive critics are welcome ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45 - New chapter for you readers, thank you for all your reviews... This new one starts right after the previous one. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

At the hospital Derek and Addison were talking with the detective Cain about what happened previous in the morning.

"Ms. Montgomery, we think your aggression is related with another one to a lawyer two weeks ago in the same district, at the same hour. She was going home, alone, they approached her but she ran away and asked for help…"

"She wasn't carrying a 2 month old baby…" Addison sarcastically commented Detective Cain's words.

"Honey, it wasn't your or William's fault" Derek told Addison again.

"I know, Derek, but…"

"Ms. Montgomery, this isn't your fault" Detective Cain repeated "It was four of them this time, the previous time they were only two… You did your best to protect you and your baby , you have nothing to reproach yourself for…"

"Addie, honey, Detective Cain is right… this aggression could have ended in a very bad way, but you are here talking with us…"

"Ms. Montgomery, you are doing an excellent job, you are helping us to arrest this gang, you gave us so many precious information and we are positive with this case, thank you! You aren't helping only us with this information, you are helping all the New York population" Detective Cain gave them a genuine smile and left the hospital's room.

"You are so brave!" Derek whispered to Addison.

"I just want to raise my family in a safe place" and she squeezed his hand to find strength.

* * *

**Carolyn's house**

Later, that afternoon Nancy and Annie joined the house of Carolyn.

"You spend more time here than in Connecticut, Nancy… You should move back here in New York!" Carolyn said to the oldest of her children.

"Connecticut is a quieter and nicer place to stay than the city…"

"It's hard to admit but I agree with you… Yesterday night a gang assaulted Addison, while she was coming back home" Carolyn told Nancy.

"Oh my God, Mom, is she fine?" Nancy asked concerned about her former sister in law.

"She is in the hospital, thank God she's fine now, they operated on her, she was bleeding…"

"Oh my, this is horrible… Did they…?" she asked refusing to say that word.

"No, no they only beat her…Derek asked me to look after William"

"I should have imagined that something bad happened to them since William is here"

"Nancy!" her mother exclaimed disappointed "You know I'm good with kids, your children love me, especially Annie…I'm their favorite granny, why it's so hard for you to think that I could be good with Derek's son too?"

"Because for you William is Derek's son, not your grandson!"

They went to the kitchen to check on William and Annie who was having a snack with juice and slices of bread and peanut butter, but apparently Annie wasn't only having a snack, she was also trying to feed William with it.

"Come on William eat another bite, it's good" she was saying to the baby in the car seat.

"Annie what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Nancy scolded Annie.

"Mommy, I was only sharing my snack with William…" she excused herself even if she still didn't understand where she was wrong.

"Annie, William is a baby he can't eat bread and peanut butter…"

"Why not? It's so good!" the five years old girl responded to her mother.

"He is little, Annie, he eats only milk, period!" and she picked the baby up to see if he was fine, he had still bread in his little mouth that his aunt gently removed, "It's okay, baby…Ssssh!" Nancy packed the baby to console him because he was now crying

"He could suffocate Mom!". Nancy felt responsible for what happened to William.

Annie moved closer to her mother and William and said "Sorry William!".

Carolyn looked the scene without saying a word.

* * *

**Addison's hospital room**

Addison tried to sleep a bit after her talk with the police, meanwhile Derek took a look to his patients to see if at least them were fine. In less than an hour he was back to Addison's room. "Hey sleeping beauty!" he said kissing her forehead.

"I'm not really sure I'm 'sleeping beauty' with this nose fracture, I snore like a broken truck!"

"You don't snore" he lied, she looked again in his eyes, "Well maybe a little" he amended smiling.

"I talked with my mom, Nancy is there with Annie, they will spend the night at her place… There's

more... apparently Annie tried to feed William with bread and peanut butter..."

Addison looked at Derek with an interrogative face.

"I know what are you going to ask me, William is fine…" she looked back at him and they both start laughing together.

"Actually I think this is the best news you've given me today"

"Still four hours and this horrible day will be finally over…" Derek said looking at the big watch on his wrist.

"Do you remember the poison oak?" Addison asked him.

He looked at her not sure what she was talking about.

"What?"

"Seattle, the trailer…" she reminded (remembered) him.

"Ooohh… Your poison oak!"

"I think it was one of the most awkward moment**s** of my life! I mean who wants a poison oak, especially 'there'… but that night in the trailer you were so cute… like you had never been in months, so I have a good memory of that moment of my life…"

"…I was an ass, I mean I was absent when we were married, but just that. In Seattle I acted like an ass, I'm not proud of the man I was there, especially because I know that I was only trying to hurt you, I was acting like a child…" he sat on the bed near her.

"I have my part of faults in that story Derek…"

"This is true, you destroyed our vows, you told me that you were never going to hurt me, but you actually did and with my best friend… but you didn't do anything to be blamed for in Seattle…"

"I yelled at you in the trailer" she replied.

"And do you really think this is something to blame yourself for?" he smiled "If you didn't do that, I could think there was something really wrong with you"

"Derek…I love you…"

"I love you too, Addie…I love you too" he said cuddling her.

* * *

**One week later**** - evening**

Derek opened the front door of the brownstone and invited Addison to enter their home, the first thing she noticed was the furniture missing.

He put down her case and moved to the fireplace where Addison was looking astonished at the mess the thieves left in their house.

"They were only material things, Addison"

"I know… It's just that how can these men enter and turn people life upside down… This is violence, Derek. What they did to me is violence even if they didn't…" she stopped.

Derek hugged her tightly "Whatever happens to you, Addie, you are not alone".

She laid her head on his chest and said "I know, I have my beautiful and strong man to protect me"

Teresa, their maid, showed from upstairs carrying an awake William "Someone heard mommy's voice here"

"Oh, sweety" Addison exclaimed happy, she reached her baby from Teresa's arms "Did you miss mommy?...Mommy did!" she said admiring her baby who she hadn't seen from the day after the aggression "You have no idea how much mommy missed you!"

"He seems happy to see you too" Derek noticed "He was a bit bothered by your absence…"

"Staying far away from William was the hardest part of my recovery… Derek, he looks like he lost weight in this week"

"I know, feeding him was a tragedy everyday… I've weighted him early in the morning, he lose 300 grams this week…" Derek confessed.

"This is not good, Derek, this was the last thing he needed" she said like every scared overprotected mother.

"I know, but I'm sure with his mommy back he will gain his weight back…"

"Did you drive daddy crazy, Mr Dummy?" she demanded rhetorically to William, taking away his pacifier from his little mouth, the baby protested a bit "You are a dummy addicted, William!" she said giving him back his beloved pacifier.

"You are so cute together" Derek commented, looking at the dearest persons he had in his life "He has your smile…" he said looking at his baby.

"…and your gorgeous eyes, brown straight hair and thank God not your nose…" she added.

"My mother thinks he looks a lot like me when I was his age…"

She looked better her baby "…the ears are mine too!"

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked Addison "It's almost time for dinner…"

"Yes… Hospital's food is awful, except for the chocolate pudding. Are you going to seduce me with a romantic dinner?"

"I was just thinking to prepare a carbonara…" Derek confessed to Addison.

"Speaking of food, while you prepare dinner I want try to feed William…"

"Give me a minute and I'll prepare a bottle for William" Derek told her

"No, no, honey… Actually I want try to breastfeed him" Derek smiled at her and gave her the privacy she needed.

* * *

Later that night Addison and Derek were in bed sleeping, even if Addison wasn't really sleeping.

She tossed and turned in their bed to find the right position to sleep, but it was like something was disturbing her. As soon as she fell asleep a loud noise woke her up and she started in fear "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, what happened?" a sleepy Derek asked her concerned.

"Didn't you hear it? I heard something, it was loud… What if they are back?"

"Stay here" he reached his robe and went downstairs to see if everything was okay. It apparently was all right, he looked better and he noticed that one of the window shutter of the library room was opened. He closed it and turned back to his room.

"I'm upset for nothing, right?" Addison told him.

He nodded "It's normal to be scared, Addie. Now try to close your eyes and relax" he tried to calm her down while cuddling her.

* * *

**Next Morning – Brownstone**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Derek asked again while he was trying his tie "I can take a day off", he knew that she had had a terrible night and he wasn't sure if leaving her alone for the all day was a good idea.

"Honey you've already taken a week off, I don't want Harvey to fire the best neurosurgeon of Mt Sinai" Addison told him.

"So, plans for the day?" Derek asked giving her one of his best smiles.

"I don't know yet, maybe playing with William, read a book… Watching a movie… Search on the Internet for new furniture for the house, since our living room and foyer seem a desolated land. What about you?"

"I will be in the ER" he kissed her and recommended "Take care, Addie"

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital**

Derek was talking on his phone "…I know… You are right, it was a huge mistake leaving her alone today, but she pushed me to go to the hospital… Savy, why don't you go to the brownstone and stay with her? You are one of her dearest friends, I'm sure she will be happy to see you…Thank you, Savy…and don't tell her it was my idea… Say hi to Weiss, bye"

Mark looked at his friends talking on the phone "Are you fine, man?"

"Yes… Well no, I'm scared for Addison, tonight was awful. She was upset for every single noise…"

"You should understand her better that anyone here, don't tell me you were fine after Clark shot you…"

"You are right…"

* * *

**Brownstone**

"Seems like you really appreciate the bath Will…" she laughed playing with the baby while she was dressing him up and the baby answered her with a cute giggle.

Someone rang at the door. The tranquility that Addison had until that moment vanished. Her heart beat faster, the doorbell rang again. She told to herself 'That's nothing to be worried about, Addison… nothing to be worried about' and then she went downstairs and headed to the door, holding William tightly.

"Addison, it's me Savvy…" her friend reassured her.

"My god, Savvy you gave me an heart attack…" she said opening the door.

"I only rang the doorbell Addison…"

"I know, but… never mind… I'm happy you are here" she said, hugging her friend.

* * *

**Evening – ER Mt Sinai Hospital**

"Dr. Shepherd, car accident, five injured…" the nurse of the ER informed Derek, "OK I'm here…" he said going to wait for the ambulances outside.

The paramedics arrived and opened the doors of the first ambulance.

"What we have?" Derek asked.

"George Kowalski, sixty years old, suspected head injury, after a car crash at high speed on the Harlem river Drive, he is stable now, blood pressure 100/70 mmHg,"

"That car was so fast, faster than a speeding bullet…" the man on the stretcher told them.

"Don't worry, sir, we will take care of you" Derek told him, in order to reassure his patient. He checked his head and his eyes "Normoreactive pupils! Sir can you clench my hands?... Perfect" then he checked the legs sensibility "Gilman we need a cranial and spinal CT, move! What about the others?"

"The rescuers were still trying to pull them out of the car when we left for the hospital… God I've never seen a Lexus in that condition, it looks like a tin…" the paramedic started to tell him.

* * *

**So what do you think? let me know, please**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - It starts right after the end of the previous one... Hope you like it! Thank you all for reading**

* * *

**Brownstone – 17:00**

Addison put William in bed for his nap and went to the bedroom to pick the book, "The Name of the Rose", on her bedside table and finish to read it. Suddenly the ringing of the phone broke the quiet of the house.

"Hello" she answered.

"Ms. Montgomery, I'm detective Cain… I have a good news for you… We found your car and maybe also your assailants…"

What Addison felt in that moment was a rush of emotions relief, fear, happiness, gratitude.

"Oh thank you, Detective Cain…" maybe this nightmare was going to finish she thought.

"You reported the theft of a black Lexus GS hybrid, right?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Apparently they had a car accident on the Harlem River Drive… Addison, we need your help to identify them…"

"I…I'm not sure to be ready to do this…"

"Addison, you have nothing to worry about. The NYPD will be there to protect you and your family, but now we need your help to put these beasts in jail…"

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital – OR**

Derek was operating on his patient, George Kowalski.

"He was quietly driving on his side and bang! Now he is here in an operating room fighting to walk again…" he commented bitterly "This is a crappy world!"

Mark entered into the operating room where Derek was performing his surgery. He put a surgery mask on his mouth and moved to Derek.

"Man, Connors is coming to finish the surgery…"

"Why?" he asked disappointed "What the hell happened now?"

Dr. Connors entered into the OR, ready to take Derek's place.

"Shep, you can go, I'm ready!"

"Mark, what's going on? Why would I need to leave my patient in the middle of a surgery?"

Mark carried Derek out of the OR and gave him a bottle of water.

"Sit!" he commanded and sighed "Now listen to me, the other car, the one that hit Mr. Kowalszi was a black Lexus GS, like Addison's car, and it seems it was driven by the gang that assaulted Addison and William. The Police have already contacted Addison, she is on her way to the hospital to identify them…"

Derek put his hands on his face "This is the end… This is finally the end of this awful nightmare!"

* * *

Addison arrived at Mt Sinai hospital, she came along with Detective Cain and a policeman. They stood in front of the room where Johnny and another member of the gangwere, the other two were in surgery.

"Are you ready, Addison?"

"I want to see Derek, first…" she was almost trembling for the fear.

"I'm here, Addie" he reassured his wife, taking her hands and holding them tightly in his ones.

"I'm not so strong, Derek…"

"You are the strongest woman I have ever known, Addison"

She looked in his eyes and found the calm she needed to identify the man that attacked her.

She entered into the room, the policeman escorted her. She looked at them for a couple of minutes, then she looked at Johnny with more intensity, he was the one that beat her, and with incredibly coldness, exclaimed "That's him!...The guy in the bed near him was there too".

Then she moved to Johnny's bed and with rage she hissed "I hope they put you in jail and they forget the key… You are not a man, you are not even an animal, you are a vile that attacked a woman alone with a baby…" but while she was speaking her mind out, Johnny started spitting blood.

"Red code!" she yelled at the nurses and the doctors of the Emergency Room. She picked the stethoscope near the bed and auscultated his chest "He has his lungs full of blood…"

"Why are you helping me?" Johnny muttered.

"I want to see you in a jail, not dying in an hospital like a normal person!"

Nurses and doctors broke into the room. Derek was there too now, he hugged Addison tightly.

"…and you were the weak one... Addison I'm so proud of you…"

"Carry me home, Derek, carry me home" she cried.

* * *

**Brownstone **

Later in bed Derek was cuddling Addison in his warm arms.

"Seriously, honey, you've surprised me today… You called for help…"

"If he had died… If he had died in front of me I should have carried not only the memory of the assault but also the memory of his death and maybe also the regret to have not done anything. I'm a doctor, Derek, not an executioner, I can't replace the justice, this is not my job…"

"I don't know many women that would have done what you did today…"

"I do. I know women that would have done what I did today, Derek, and I'm proud to say they are my friends."

"Charlotte and Violet? Sooner or later I should meet these friends of yours…"

"Maybe when William is older we could plan a trip to Los Angeles" she suggested to Derek.

"This is actually a great idea. We need a good vacation" he held her tightly and started kissing her but William broke the atmosphere, like he always did.

"I think William is ready to go to LA" she laughed.

"Hold on, I will be back in a minute with our little evil-spawn."

Waiting for Derek, she picked her book and started to read it. Ten minutes later Derek showed up again with William this time.

"This little guy needed a diaper change, and now he wants to see his beautiful and strong mommy"

"Hey honey, do you want to stay with mommy and dad?" the baby giggled happily "It's a yes!"

Even Milo joined the bed with the rest of the family.

"Milo!" Derek exclaimed to the cat on his bed, that sniffed at him disappointed "I think Milo hates me…"

"Come on, Derek, it's just a cat"

"Your cat… I think he has a thing for you!"

"Yes of course, he is my cat… Say hi to Milo, Will" she said, playing with William's little arms.

"My family…" Derek commented, Addison kissed his check and added "Yes, your family!"

* * *

**A couple of days later**

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Addison and William joined Derek in bed.

"Oh no, today is all but a good morning" he grumbled with a sleepy voice

"Come on Derek… This is…"

"No please, don't say it… I'm old and my hair, my beautiful dreamy hair, are turning white… Look at you, you look 33 years old and you have my same age…"

"Well not really, indeed my birthday is in October…" she noticed "however, thank you for saying I look like a 33 years old…"

"It's the truth…God, you are beautiful…" he started kissing his neck "Why don't you put William in his crib" he whispered with a seductive voice.

"Umh, Dr. Shepherd I like this idea…" Addison agreed.

A couple of minutes later, without William.

"So, where we were?" she said joining again Derek in bed.

"Here…" he whispered kissing her again.

"Happy birthday, honey".

**Same day 6:00 pm – Brownstone**

"Did I already tell you that I don't think this is a good idea?" Mark commented while he was helping Addison to set the table.

"I still don't get why you are so against this idea, Mark! Personally I think Addison had a great idea" Lexie added "I've always loved surprise parties"

"Lexie you loved surprise parties when you were seven… Do I have to remind you Arizona's birthday?"

"Surprise party or not I will have half Derek's family here tonight… and I still have a lot of thing to do " and she moved to the kitchen to finish to prepare the food.

"Why didn't you call a catering service?" Mark asked Addison.

"I did. They will be here at 7:30 pm, but I had to prepare something because Emily, Derek's niece, is celiac… so to be sure to have gluten free food I'd prefer to prepare something…"

"Since you became a mother you are so overprotective…"

"I'm not 'overprotective'" she protested

"Oh yes you are" Lexie asserted "this is a good thing I guess, Derek is overprotective too…"

"Poor baby" Mark commented, thinking of William "…What did you buy to him?" he asked curious "I mean what can you buy to an old man in his 40s?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you will turn 40 next year, Mark!" Addison underlined "…and to answer you, I bought him a new pair of skis… and a journey to Aspen"

"It's nice! Did you find a nice hotel?" Lexie questioned.

"Actually my mother has an house there"

"Skis to an old man" Mark shook his head and laughed "Terrible idea, Addie, terrible idea!"

* * *

**8:30 pm – Brownstone**

A tired Derek opened the front door of his house.

"Addison I'm back at home" he thought it was a bit strange to find the light of the foyer turned off "Addison?" he called again "Are you at home?"

_'Maybe __she__ is in William's room'_ he taught so he went upstairs. Nothing. He checked in the master bedroom '_at least she isn't cheating on me again in my bedroom with my best friend',_ he headed to the bed and changed in more comfy clothes than the suit he wore at work. He looked again in the mirror and said "Hey man, you are forty today…"

"What the hell is he doing?" Mark whispered to Addison.

"I don't know… he is drifting in every single room of the house but in this room" she answered always whispering.

"Maybe we should call him" Nancy suggested.

"To say what? Go to the dining room?"

Derek finally went downstairs to the kitchen.

"He's here, he's here!" Jake adverted.

Derek turned on the light of the dining room and all his guests exclaimed happily "Surprise!"

"Oh my God!" he said with joy for that unexpected surprise "You are all here… I had to imagine you were thinking about something this morning " he told Addison.

She smiled at him "I confess I thought you uncovered me…"

"Not really, I was too busy to think that I was getting old…" he smiled this time "To all the guests here, I'm so happy to have you here and for this marvelous surprise, I love you all guys, thank you for spending this day with me… Addison I don't know how you did it, but even after twenty years we know each others you always find a way to surprise me" he picked a glass of champagne and exclaimed "Cheer!"

"_For Me, Formidable"_

_-Charles Aznavour-_

You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable  
You are my love very, very, very, véritable  
Et je voudrais pouvoir un jour enfin te le dire  
Te l' écrire  
Dans la langue de Shakespeare  
My daisy, daisy, daisy, désirable  
Je suis malheureux d' avoir si peu de mots  
À t'offrir en cadeaux  
Darling I love you, love you, darling I want you  
Et puis c' est à peu près tout  
You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable

You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable  
But how can you  
See me, see me, see me, si minable  
Je ferais mieux d'aller choisir mon vocabulaire  
Pour te plaire  
Dans la langue de Molière  
Toi, tes eyes, ton nose, tes lips adorables  
Tu n'as pas compris tant pis  
Ne t'en fais pas et viens-t-en dans mes bras  
Darling I love you, love you,  
Darling, I want you  
Et puis le reste on s'en fout  
You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable  
Je me demande même  
Pourquoi je t'aime  
Toi qui te moques de moi et de tout  
Avec ton air canaille, canaille, canaille  
How can I love you

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it? Let me know...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - Dear readers thank you for keep on reading this story and sorry for this late update, I hope you will like this new chapter, the first part is more medical, the central part is a bit fluffy and it's similar to what we saw last year in Private Practice in the episode where Addison/Pete/Lucas where all sick at home, I liked that episode and since the first moment I saw it I wonder how it could be if Derek was Pete... at the end Addison will confess something to Derek...**

* * *

**February - A week after Derek's birthday **

The holiday in Aspen had been an important moment for the Shepherd's family. Skiing, snowmen, SPA, nights and kisses in front of the fireplace without calls in the middle of the night from the hospital, were apparently all Derek and Addison needed for healing. It was like they had been waiting for this moment of peace and quiet since years.

"You know Addie, we should pull off the plug more often…" Derek said, driving back home from the airport.

"Definitely!... All the times we want, Derek" she kissed his cheek to not distract him from the drive "But I'm sure we can find a way to relax even at home…" she added, naughty.

"Insatiable woman!"

* * *

**Addison****' and Derek's Practice**

It was Addison first day at the practice after her assault and the holiday and Derek decided to spend this day with her. She was visiting a patient in her 12th week of pregnancy "How are you, Ms Riley?"

"Please call me Michelle. After all, you will be the woman who will take care of me and my baby for these months, Dr. Montgomery…"

Addison genuinely smiled at her patient "So, Michelle, then…" and she opened her patient's file "Your labs look good… Let's take a look at him or her…" and she started the ultrasound "Look at the heart" she pointed her finger at the image on the monitor.

"Indeed Dr. Montgomery… I had again epileptic fits… I suspended the therapy for the pregnancy, I have been fine during these last two month, but a week ago I had a fit and yesterday another one… I'm scared for the baby… And Tom is again in Afghanistan…"

"Michelle, Michelle…" she understood the desperation of her patient and she tried to console her "I will help you". She finished to perform the ultrasound and she went to Derek's Office "Derek, I need a consult…"

"Sure…" he said putting a sleepy William in his car seat "Mommy needs Daddy's help, but I will be back soon, sleep well Kiddo" he kissed William's head and left the room with Addison

"I thought you had patients…"

"I did… I finished all my appointments for the morning, and I have only two patients for the afternoon, I wanted to spend time with my kid… So why do you need me?"

"30 years old, pregnant in her 12th week, epileptic, she had two epileptic fits in the last week"

"Is she under drugs?"

"She suspended them for the pregnancy…"

"Ok, let me talk to her… You said two fits in a week…" he raised an eyebrow "I think we should start again the drugs therapy…"

They came in together in Addison's office "Michelle, this is Dr Shepherd. He is a neurologist and a neurosurgeon…"

"Oh no, no, no… I don't want take the pills again, they can hurt my baby…"

"Michelle…" Addison whispered with a sympathetic voice "I understand your hesitations, but the fits, the seizures, can hurt the baby too…"

"Michelle, we will find the right drug for you in this delicate moment of your life and we will follow you in every single month of your pregnancy… The most delicate period for your baby was the first trimester and this is almost over, you don't need to be scared, 96% of pregnant women with epilepsy have babies perfectly healthy…"

Michelle nodded at them and dried her eyes "I know the risks for my baby…I don't think I have other choices, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Michelle… We should start the therapy with Carbamazepine…" Derek informed her.

"What about surgery?" Addison suggested.

"We need time to plan a surgery, Addison. Labs, CT-scans, anesthesia… all things you can't offer so eagerly to a pregnant woman…" Derek protested.

"I'm just saying that is an option, Derek"

"Dr Montgomery, If you were in my condition, what would you choose?" Michelle asked to Addison.

"This is not something about Dr. Montgomery, Michelle…" Derek told quietly to the patient

"Answer me, Dr Montgomery, please"

"I'd choose the drug therapy, Michelle, but I agree with Dr. Shepherd, this is not something about me…"

* * *

**Afternoon**** – the practice**

"Hi Trevor, how are you? It has been a while since the last appointment" Derek asked welcoming his 8 years old patient and his mother.

"Oh Trevor is good, Dr Shepherd" the mother answered for him "He's doing the exercises you suggested, twice a week!"

Derek started the visit "Seems like in these months you've gained some centimeters, Trevor", he measured the kid and took a look at his chart to see how he was tall in the previous appointment

"Congratulation, Trevor, you gained 3 centimeters…Let's take a look at your back" and he checked Trevor's scoliosis "Excellent Trevor, you're doing a great job with this physiotherapy's sessions".

"I don't like physiotherapy, I want to play baseball" the kid protested

"You have been so silent during the appointment that I thought you lost the tongue" Derek noticed "Another one little effort and you can play baseball and all the sports you want, Trevor, I promise!".

"Trevor is a bit tired today, Dr Shepherd, he sneezed all day" the mother explained again for the kid.

"Eeeeeeeetchie!" the kid sneezed in front of Derek

"Next time hand in front of the nose!" Derek said smiling to his patient "Go home and take some rest!"

"It's always a pleasure see you Dr Shepherd!" the mother said goodbye and she and Trevor left the office.

* * *

Later in the evening Derek and William knocked on Addison's office door "Ready to go home?"

"5 minutes. I have to finish updating this patients' files…" and she finished writing

"Eeeeeeetchie…Sorry" Derek excused himself for the loud sneeze

Addison handled him a tissue box "Are you fine?"

"Two hours ago I felt good, like a foetus… Now I feel like shit…"

She moved to him and put her hand on his forehead "Derek you are burning hot… Wait here" she came back two minutes later with a thermometer.

"I'm fine Addie…" he said refusing the thermometer.

"Derek, let me do my job!" and she put the digital thermometer on his ear. She looked at the display and told him "39°C! Like a foetus, huh?"

"Oh no, one of my patient had the flu…" he remembered the 8 years old he visited in the afternoon.

"You know what this means… that in a couple of hours we will be all in bed with the flu!"

"Speak for you, I have good antibodies!"

"Don't be so sure, Ms 'running nose'!"

* * *

Later that night Addison went upstairs to check Derek's conditions

"Honey, how are you feeling?" she put an hand on his face.

"It hurts everywhere…"

She looked at him with pity, _'he is a mess'_ she thought "Drink this, honey!"

"What is it?"

"Paracetamol…"

"My personal nurse…" Derek commented "How is our kiddo?"

"William's fine… " she laid in bed near him. She was more exhausted than she wanted to admit "I gave him a warm bath, I cuddled him for a while and now he's sleeping… finally!"

"And you?" he asked

"I'm fine…"

"Your eyes are watery" he noticed "this is my time to ask you... how are you feeling?...the truth"

"You want the truth? I feel like crap, I'm dizzy and I have a terrible sour-throat"

"Oh, my poor little princess" he hugged her "Come close to me so we can share viruses and drugs"

they both laughed.

* * *

**Brownstone 3:00 am **

Again for the third time in that night William cried loudly.

"Oh my God, again?" Addison moaned.

"Stay in bed honey, you've woken up twice…It's my turn to pick him!" he woke up and went to William's room.

"So what's wrong Kiddo?" he asked, rubbing William's tummy "It's all Daddy's fault, first him, them mommy and now you" he said picking up the baby and sang something to sooth him.

"I've never thought of you as a singer" Addison moved closer to Derek and William "But this version of 'Wish you were here' is funny"

Derek turned to her not stopping to cuddle William, who now seemed quieter "Oh, sorry I didn't think you were listening to…"

"You forgot the baby monitor on" she admitted "but I think William is appreciating your efforts".

* * *

**Next morning**

"Oh my, I feel like a train went past on me" Derek groaned squeezing the pillow.

Addison put an hand on his forehead to check his fever "Stop complaining, Derek, your fever is lower than mine"

"I think I'll take another paracetamol"

"First try to eat something honey… you didn't eat anything yesterday"

"Are you joking, Addie? If I eat something, I'll throw it in less than 2 minutes"

"You men are like kids when you are sick…"

"You won, I'll try to eat the chicken soup Mark brought us… This wasn't exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to spend the weekend with the family"

"When did Mark bring us chicken soup?" Addison asked curiously, because something wasn't under her control.

"A couple of hours ago, you were busy with William… Speaking of our Kiddo, how is he doing?"

"Since his temperature is under control we have nothing to be worried about…"

"He is little, if the temperature gets rapidly high he could suffer seizures" Derek told her, concerned.

"Can you try to be positive for once?" Addison groaned at him laying her head on his chest to rest.

Derek gently caressed her hair "I'm positive, honey, but I feel responsible for this situation…"

"It's just the flu, Derek, not the Ebola virus"

"I know, but William is little and…" he didn't really wanted to say this to Addison.

"And?"

"And fragile…" he admitted.

"Our kid is not fragile" she protested at first "… Well maybe you're right, William is not an easy kid… the colic, the kidney's problem, the low weight…"

Derek held her tightly to console her.

"I'm good with kids, Derek. You know I'm damn good with them. Especially with babies, but with William is different... it's like all I've done was a mistake, I'm scared to hurt him… I'm a surgeon I shouldn't be scared, I operate on preemies!"

"I have the same feeling, even if we are doctors it isn't like we are perfect parents" he gently told her "I'm scared as you"

"Doctors' kids have always problems"

"This isn't always true…" then, totally changing subject, he asked "Speaking of children, what kind of parent do you think Mark will be?"

She stared at him, she didn't know if it was the best moment to tell him this "Derek I have to tell you something… Mark and I… this is something personal" this was a very awkward moment for Addison "After you left, we've been together for almost two months"

"I know that… I don't get what are you trying to say, Addie"

"…You've left me alone, Derek... and I felt like my own world was crashing. I knew what I was doing was wrong... trust me, I had never cheated on you before that night. I've always known you were my great guy, the one I wanted a family with and to get old with… but, but… I needed to know if that situation was the greatest mistake of my life or something that was worth my marriage and my love for you" she cried and bubbled.

"Honey, I still don't understand what you are trying to tell me"

She sighed "… when Mark and I were together, I got pregnant and I told him about it… he was happy, but I wasn't... I aborted the baby two days after finding it out and a week later I got on a plane to Seattle… You know the rest of the story"

He stepped up from the couch where he was sitting "This is something hard to deal with" he was so upset by that unexpected news that he didn't really know how to handle it.

"Derek, please…"

"Don't tell me please, Addison!... I need time to deal with this!" he exclaimed, leaving her alone on the couch in the leaving room, crying.

"I chose you after my own child" she whispered at him meanwhile he was going upstairs.

* * *

**How do you think Derek should react to this confession? Let me know... Reviews are very appreciated**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - Hey guys thank you for reading and reviewing this story, your last reviews gave me a couple of idea for this new chapter. It starts right after Addison's revelation. I would appreciate to know what you think. Read and enjoy it**

* * *

She laid on the couch alone, with puffy eyes due to the tears she was desperately trying to hold. She was hurt by Derek's reaction. She could picture him packing a suitcase and leaving the house once again, _'run away from problems is what he does best'_. She finally found the strength to go upstairs, she was surprised to not find Derek in the master bedroom ready to leave. She checked in the library room but he wasn't there either. Instead, she found him in William's room, he was at the crib looking at the baby sleeping. She noticed he was holding a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You shouldn't drink scotch when you're sick" but Derek didn't seem to pay attention to her words "I didn't expect to see you here" she continued.

"Where do you think I could go in this condition?... The last thing I need now is pneumonia…"

"Derek, I told you that story because I thought you would understand me…"

"Beg your pardon, Addison?... My best friend screwed you and impregnated you in less than two months and I should be fine with this?" he shook his head disapproving and he sipped his scotch.

"Do you think it was easy for me, Derek? That is something I tell about eagerly… I told you this because I thought we were mature enough to deal with this… my umpteenth mistake. I love you Derek and I don't want to fail also at this chance… I don't want secrets in this relationship, I tried to be sincere with you"

"It's always about you, you almost had an illegitimate child and I'm the bad guy now… That's enough Addison, enough… as I said before I need time to deal with this"

"One day, a week, a month, an year... how much time do you need, Derek? I confessed you this story because I consider you not only my partner but also my best friend. This is not something about you, this is just about me" Derek listened to Addison's words without saying anything. He looked at her then he turned again on William's crib.

"Derek are you listening to me?" she questioned, raising her voice. In that moment William started crying, "You woke the baby up" he answered.

He was picking William up when Addison noticed, preoccupied "Derek, he's turning blue… his lips are blue!", he soon gave the baby to Addison "Hold him!" and in a couple of minutes Derek was back with a syringe "Sssssh, you're going to be fine with this sweety pie"

"Thank you" Addison told Derek.

He answered her with a simple smile.

"We should go to the hospital" she suggested as soon as she was less scared.

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital**

"Hi Helen"

"Addison, Derek…" the paediatrician exclaimed, joining her two friends and their little baby "Let me see what is the problem of the little boy"

Helen started studying the baby, "I think he has a bronchiolitis…" Addison suggested

"Scary mommy with already the diagnosis!" the paediatrician answered her back

"He couldn't breathe. I injected him a dose of betametasone" Derek added.

"I heard an expiratory whistling at the auscultations" Helen explained "It's probably a bronchiolitis like you suggested, Addison. I think we should take some X-rays and, also, we should hospitalize him"

Addison and Derek looked at each other and nodded at the doctor.

* * *

A couple of hours later a tired Addison was in the nursery of the hospital looking at William naked in the incubator. He had an electrode on the chest to check is heart rate and a pulse oximeter on his little foot. Derek went next to her.

"He needed oxygen twice and he's under antibiotics" she informed Derek.

"I brought you a coffee" he said, giving her the cup

"Thank you..."

"I hate to see him in so much pain"

"Maybe since I'm an adulterous bitch and an awful mother who aborted her child, you think it's easy for me"

"This is not what I mean… Why are you starting again?"

"Seriously? Since this morning you've been looking at me in a way that makes me feel like the worst human being on earth"

"I just wanted to see how my sick son was going…certainly I don't want to start a fight in a nursery of an hospital" he counteracted, leaving the NICU room.

* * *

"Hey man!" Mark exclaimed, finding Derek in the corridor "I heard of William. How is the little boy going?"

"Go away, Mark. The last thing I want to do today is talking to you!" Derek answered rudely to his best friend

"Derek, I understand this isn't an easy situation. You and Addison are scared for the baby, I'm only trying to be a good friend for you!"

"Were you trying to be a good friend also when you screwed her?"

"Derek this is an old story, we are all over this"

"Over this?… You lived with her"

"You have no idea of the mess you left, she was devastated…"

"And you were the good Samaritan! I know about the baby", Mark face was gloomy now "The world is not only about Derek Shepherd "the perfect guy"… That baby is none of your business! It's something about Addison and me, not you! What do you want more? She aborted my baby, I wanted that baby, I desired that baby, but she wanted you, she chose you, she picked you! She loves you so much that she doesn't recognize the jack-ass she's living with, you always find a way to treat her like shit. You should stay with Meredith, she is perfect for you! A selfish woman for a man with an unlimited ego! You are such a narcissist that even today, with your son in an incubator and under oxygen you bother about something that is not even about you… I've considered you my brother for years! What a terrible mistake!" and even Mark left Derek alone.

* * *

**Almost an hour later**

Derek went again to the nursery. Addison raised an eyebrow looking at him again there. He moved closer to her and hugged her tightly, Addison hugged him back.

"What does this mean, Derek?"

He placed his head on her shoulder "I'm sorry Addison!"

"Thank you, Derek. You have no idea how important these simple words are for me!"**,** they both turned to look at William "Hey sweety, sometimes happens that mom and dad argue…"

"He will be fine… We will be fine, Addison" he caressed her face and left a kiss on her forehead.

Helen Crawford, the paediatrician, entered the nursery to check her little patient's condition. She ausculted his lungs and checked his chart.

"Your little-boy is stable for the moment. Do you want hold him?"

Addison picked William up from the incubator. She wrapped the naked baby with his blanket, then she gave him to Derek who cuddled him on the rocking chair.

"He looked even more little in that incubator" he told Addison "Is it normal that he looks so weak?"

"The weakness is due to the disease..." Helen explained to Derek

"We were so scared for the seizures that we didn't focus on the airway problem"

"Derek, Addison you have nothing to blame yourself for. It's a very common situation, especially in babies of the age of William and we are in February. I have a division full of sick kids with the flu…"

"It was my fault… I infected him and Addison…"

"It isn't your fault, it's virus' fault" Helen smiled at his friend "Derek, you and Addison are good parents. It isn't your fault or Addison's if William is sick. This isn't the time for blaming somebody for his disease. It's the time to stay here and support your kid!"

* * *

**Mt Sinai hospital 8:00 am**

Derek was in the corridor talking at his mobile phone "He's fine, Nancy… I swear your nephew is fine now…yes Addison is fine too, she spent the night here at the hospital… the doctors didn't tell us when we can take him back at home yet… I'm not mysterious…Why are you telling me this? It's not true that I don't want share news of my family with you… Nancy, I know you're a good aunt and you love William… yes, if you want to come here to visit William you're welcome to do so. I'm sure Addison will be happy to see you. Bye Nancy, love ya"

Mark looked at Derek talking on the phone. Usually, he would've stopped to ask news of William but it was still mad at his best friend, so he walked away without saying a world.

* * *

"Coffee for you!" he gave Addison an hot cup of coffee and a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey, thank you… you seem in such a good mood" his happiness contrasted a bit with Addison's exhaustion.

"I'm… looking at my beautiful son finally out of the incubator it's something to be grateful and happy for, look he's so little but so strong. I can't wait to carry him home"

"Me too, but I think it's early… You have no idea how many kids seem good and suddenly they have a relapse, babies are fragile…"

"And William is fragile, right? This is what you are trying to tell me…"

Helen joined them and asked to Addison "Did you tell him?"

"What should you tell me, Addison…" he questioned a bit scared now

"Early in the morning, while you were still at home I asked Helen to perform a kidney ultrasound…" Addison explained

"The dilatation of the renal pelvis is worsening… I'm sorry, Derek" Helen finished to explain.

Derek felt the urge to sit. He put his hands on his face, the happiness of few moments ago was gone now "Do you think we should operate on him?" he asked looking at Addison and Helen

"First we need to cure him for his bronchiolitis. When he will be better we should start to talk about

surgery" Helen's pager started beeping so she said goodbye to her friends and left them alone in William's room hospital.

"I need an hug, Derek" Addison confessed "I feel so awful, and all I want to do now is crying"

Derek hugged Addison "It isn't like Bizzie is in front of us... you can cry all the time you want for all the time you need. I will be here drying your tears, Addison..."

"Why can we be happy like a normal family, Derek? It's like every time we are fine something bad happens to us…"

"It's life Addie, but we are strong enough to face these situations…"

"Can you promise me that you will not run away again, Derek?"

"I don't need to run away, all I need is to stay here with you and William… There was a time I thought you were the love of my life, certain things don't change Addison. You are still the woman I fell in love with during anatomy's classes twenty years ago. You're my family"

* * *

**Few Days Later – Mt Sinai Hospital**

Lexie met Derek in the Cafeteria of the hospital "Lexie! It's nice to see you… How are you, both of you?" he added

"We are fine" she answered and rubbed her little bump

"You look great, really! Can I offer you something?" he offered gently

"A latte, you know the caffeine is not good for the baby…"

"When Addison was pregnant, she couldn't give up her morning espresso…"

"Speaking of Addison, how are she and William?" she politely asked

"Addison is fine, just a bit tired, you know we went through a terrible period…"

"Yeah, I heard. Mark told me that William has been sick"

"He's still hospitalized but he's getting better every day… He's such a good baby!" he told her proudly

"You should be proud of your family… I loved it when you were with my sister. You seemed so made for each other, but looking at you there in a totally different contest, made me think that this was really what you were looking for. Meredith wasn't ready to give you this"

He knew Lexie was right "Do you miss the Emerald City?"

"New York is great and I love staying here and working at the Mt Sinai but I miss my friends" she admitted

"I understand you. speaking of friends, how is Mark?"

"Derek, sometimes you and Mark are so stubborn. One of you should talk with the other, he felt awful after your discussion, he didn't really want…"

"No Lexie, he did… but that discussion opened my eyes, Mark was right and he is a good friend…"

"Why don't you tell this to him? He misses you Derek"

Derek nodded at the young doctor "Please tell him I'm sorry and that I overreacted for something that happened a long time ago. It was a delicate moment and I was scared for William, I used him to take the anger out. I'm not proud of my behavior!"

Neither Derek nor Lexie noticed that Mark was behind them and that he heard Derek's words.

"Man you know I wasn't serious when I told you I wouldn't consider you as my brother anymore, right?" Mark asked Derek.

"Mark! I'm sorry! You are right! I'm an ass but you opened my eyes with your 'speech'"

"We are just two very screwed up persons… but man, you are my brother. I can't be mad at you!"

* * *

**Do you like this chapter and the characters? Review and let me know. Thank you for reading ;)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 - Dear readers thank you for being still in touch with this story, for your reviews and your precious advices. I need to admit that it's hard find new ideas watching the promos of both shows, but since it's clear to all that this couple doesn't have any chance in TV, why give up with them even in fanfictionland? Hope you'll enjoy this chapter...I would appreciate to know your opinion! As always read and review ;)**

**PS: finally a quiet moment for Addison and Derek... or not?  
**

* * *

**A week later**

"So, are you leaving me?" Addison looked at Derek packing a suitcase.

"Just for three days, honey. I've been working on this conference for months" he tried to justify himself.

"I know, but I will miss you…I'm a bit jealous, indeed. Tomorrow you will be in London, you will sleep in a fancy hotel, talk with people older than eighteen years…" she said with a seductive tone. She unbuttoned his shirt and he started kissing her lips. Quickly the passion grew between the two lovers. They laid in bed and they made love to each other.

"Wow!" Derek exclaimed "The Addison and Derek of the good old times are finally back!"

"We've never stopped being that, Derek".

He raised an eyebrow, not really convinced by her words.

"What?" she asked, looking at Derek's expression.

"You're beautiful, Addison!"

"You shouldn't lie to a lady" she replied

"Seriously, Addison. You're beautiful and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…and William of course!"

They were hugged together in bed, Addison was lightly touching Derek's chest' scar with a finger and placed a soft kiss on it "You can't even imagine how much I want to stay with you…"

"This three days in London without you will be so long, I will feel so lonely…"

"It's London, Derek. Not a jail sentence!"

"I know but I will miss you…"

"At what time is your flight?" she asked.

"I should be at JFK airport at 4 am" he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table "It's almost midnight, we should try to sleep…"

Addison kissed again his wet lips and agreed with him. She laid her head on his chest and as soon as she closed her eyes she felt asleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

Addison spent her morning with a still convalescent William. She did some research for her baby's surgery and a couple of calls.

"Hello" she answered at the phone "Hi Naomi!" she was really surprised by her friend's call "I'm so happy to hear you…really…You're here in NY! That's so great! … So Maya's been accepted at Columbia University, you and Sam should be so proud of her. This is a great news… At noon at Mulino? I'm sorry but I don't think I can join you… I know I'm not a French chef but why don't you come here? We could have lunch together… and there is also a certain person that wants to know his Auntie Nai… Ok… See you later here at noon!"

After the phone call with Naomi she went upstairs to check on William, he seemed fine. She prepared him for a warm bath "Do you like bubble bath, sweetie?" William giggled at his mother "Yes, you like bubble bath… We are getting pretty for Auntie Nai, your mommy's best friend… She was the one that helped mommy to have you" William continued to giggle, more for the bath rather than for what she was telling him. She dried his little body and wore him with a warm cotton jersey set.

* * *

**Brownstone – at noon**

Punctual as always, Naomi and her daughter Maya showed at Addison's front door.

"Is this Aunt Addie's house?" Maya asked to her mother.

Naomi looked at the number of the house before ringing the doorbell "Yes, it's the right one"

"I remember it was different"

"It has been years since the last time you came here" Naomi rang at Addison's door.

"It's auntie Nai" Addison told to her son. She headed to the front door to open it.

"Naomi, Maya" she exclaimed, happy to see her guests "Oh you brought presents and toys!"

Naomi hugged her old friend "Is this little guy William? Hi sweetie!... He's beautiful, Addison, really. How old is he now?"

"He will be three months old next week!" she answered proudly "Where's little Olivia?"

"She's with her grandpa!" Maya answered while her mother was sitting on the couch, playing with the baby. "He's so little…" Maya noticed.

"He's still a little weak. We are dealing with a bad bronchiolitis… This is one of the reason why I asked you to come here"

"I'm so sorry Addison, really…" Naomi was very sorry to hear this.

"William is such a strong a baby… but yes, it's been a very scary moment for Derek and me!"

"You look a lot like your daddy!" she said with a childish voice to William "Are you guys happy, Addison?" she questioned "When I agreed with the embryos' implant, I confess I was a bit scared by Derek's reactions… I remember you didn't even want to tell him about your decision"

"You did the best thing a friend could do, Naomi, and Derek loves William more than you can imagine… We are family!"

"Oh Addie, I'm so sorry for treating you in that silly way."

"I'm sure if you slept with Derek I wouldn't treat you in a different way, Nai… I understand, now, how you felt in those months!"

"It was awful… and I feel so bad Addie, I was so angry with Sam and you, the dearest persons I had in my life. I felt b**etrayed**!"

Addison looked at William safe in Naomi's arms "All I needed was him… He changed my life in a good way and made me a better person! He was my miracle Nai…"

"The chances to have him were very low, the first implant failed… You didn't even want to try again" Naomi remembered.

"Thank you for pushing me to not give up!" .

Did really Naomi push Addison to have a baby? Or did Naomi try to push Addison away from her ex-husband?

* * *

**Lunch at the brownstone**

"Seriously, Addie. I didn't think you became such a good cook"

"Mom is right. Aunt Addie, this is pasta is great!"

"Since William is so little, Derek and I don't have many occasions to go out… So I'm improving my cooking skills" she smiled at her guest**s.**

"Where's Derek?" Naomi asked.

"He's in London for a conference… lucky him! He didn't really want to leave me alone, especially since William is not 100% healthy. When he wants, he is such a good guy… but sometimes he acts like a child or worse like an ass!"

"I know what you mean… I remember when Sam wanted to climb the Kilimanjaro!"

"Sam is a good guy… With or without his inhaler?" both Addie and Naomi laughed

"We have another news for you…" Naomi informed her friend "We are moving back to NYC!"

Addison didn't really know if she was happy about the news or not "Back to NYC?... That's great!" _'Oh my… my two ex, Mark and Sam, are living in my same town… this is gonna be a very weird situation!'_ "Have you already found a house?"

"We are looking for it… We want something big enough for Sam and me... and for Maya, Dink and little Olivia. It seems such a quiet neighborhood here. Do you know if there are houses on sale? A brownstone like this would be perfect for us."

"Are you going to open a practice?" Addison asked.

"Well… I thought that, since the practice you're actually running is under the Oceanside Wellness Group maybe Sam and I could work with you… And Pete and Violet and Charlotte and Cooper can running the LA base…"

"That's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, not really happy about that news.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Addison was finally able to talk on the phone with Derek "I still don't understand what is your problem… Sam and Naomi have been two our best friends since our very first days back in Med School"

"Derek, it's going to be a little awkward… Not to mention that Naomi is surely meaning to take over the practice and steal my job!"

'You're a surgeon, Addison. Running a practice is not your job, you love bitching in a OR and cutting people… Try to see the positive side. You will have more time for William and more time for your surgeries!'

"Maybe you are right… but…"

'But what? Addison, do you still have feelings for Sam?'

"Me? No, are you crazy? … It's just that, I've always had the feeling that after my story with Sam my friendship with Naomi was impaired…"

' So the problem is about you and Naomi, not about you and Sam?'

"Of course, Derek. Why do you think I'm telling this?"

'Why don't you try to talk to Naomi about this? What she's done today is a very big step for her…'

"Why? She has waited almost one year to talk with me.."

'Maybe she needed time…and today she was finally ready to talk with you!'

"I didn't think you were so positive, Dr. Shepherd!"

'So... how is my beautiful kid today?'

"He's quiet, he's taking a nap now…" she smiled at the phone

'God, I miss you…'

"I miss you too, but I'm pretty sure that in London you're not so alone… Tomorrow is the day of your lecture. Are you working up to that?"

'A little… It's a very important Congress'

"You will rock tomorrow, honey!"

**London – next morning**

Derek was looking at himself in the mirror while tying his blue lucky tie, "Thank you for giving me this important opportunity to explain this innovative technique about the spinal cord injuries' surgery…Nooo…What the hell I'm saying?…try again Derek!… Fellow chairmen, fellow doctors…" he was trying his speech when his mobile phone rang, "Addison! Is everything ok? It's 2 am in NY!"

'Honey, calm down! We are fine, I just wanted to hear you… William woke me up for his night nursing time, since I was awake I thought to call you to wish you good luck! Are you scared?"

"Like always…" he affirmed "I've never liked talking in public… I'm scared the Power Point will not work… You are the brilliant one in conferences not me! You're even better than an actor!"

'Why don't you repeat your speech to me?' she suggested.

"It's late over there… I'm pretty sure you prefer to sleep and not hearing a boring neurosurgery lecture!"

'It's not late. William is still awake and I'm not tired at all…especially since I've spent all my day relaxing at home! I would like to hear your speech Derek!'

"Ok" he smiled and started his speech "Fellow doctors, thank you for inviting me to the 6th London Spinal Trauma Symposium. My presentation is about the surgical e non-surgical management of the lumbar spinal traumas. We all know that the early management of a patient with an acute spinal cord injury is one of the most difficult tasks in trauma cases. The first few days after an acute cord injury represent an hard challenge for all the physicians, surgeons and nurses that work on the injured patient. These very first days represent a very important moment, because the final outcome of a spinal cord injury depends upon the accuracy, adequacy and speed of first aid management, diagnosis and treatment within the first few hours…" he continued his speech at the phone welcoming all Addison's suggestions and advices.

At the end he thanked Addison for the help and the support she gave him, even if they were miles away from each other they were so closed. He was a lucky man to have Addison back in his life.

* * *

**So what do you think? Are you happy to have also Sam and Naomi in the picture (after all this is a crossover...) Let me know. Reviews are very appreciated **


	50. Chapter 50

**Woot woot! - CHAPTER 50! - When I started writing this fanfiction I couldn't imagine that I would have written it so far, I need to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and advices and for being so interested in what I wrote (I like to joke about it saying this is my own little show, where Addison and Derek are the leading characters!). **

**This new chapter will be all about friendships and even after what we saw in the show I still have the idea that friends are important in Addison's life... **

**It's a quiet chapter, only at the end you will find a little cliffangher (yes I love dramas!). Read, enjoy and let me know what you think! Reviews, advices, suggestions are more than welcome and they help me find new ideas.**

**Little disclaimer (sorry I know I should have written this before) I don't own anything, the main character are Shonda R's properties (sigh!)**

* * *

**Next morning – NYC – Brownstone**

Addison was playing with a jaunty William. He finally seemed to be recovering from his illness and he was lying on the padded of the baby gym. He seemed intrigued by the light and the melodies of his toy and he giggled every time he touched the two rattles on it.

She tickled the baby's tummy, she couldn't explain how much she loved the smile of her baby "Do you think we should call daddy, William?... Do you want hear daddy?" he giggled again hearing his mommy funny voice, she was picking the phone to dial Derek's number, but a new call anticipated her, "Hello!" she answered.

'She's bleeding!' the person on the other side of the phone exclaimed and she soon recognized him.

"Mark, calm down!"

'I don't need to calm down, I need you here now!'

"Mark…" she tried to say something but he wouldn't let her.

'Don't go Mark on me, Addison,come here to Mt Sinai!' and he closed the call.

She looked at her baby, "I'm sorry, buddy, mommy has been called to play doctor" she picked William up from his baby gym and he protested a little "This happens, honey, when you are the kid of two doctors!" she kissed his head and tried to let him stop crying "We have to go", she wore something professional instead of her old Yale hoodie, she picked her coat and covered William with a warm blanket, then she searched Derek's Porsche key and soon mother and child were on their way to Mt Sinai.

* * *

In less than 10 minutes she was at the hospital, she entered in the maternal- foetal medicine division

"I'm here, I'm here!" she reassured Mark "I came as soon as I could… How is she?" she asked to her best friend.

"You're the double board certified doctor in this field…"

"Ok… Where is she?" she changed question

"Room 113!" and they both headed to the room.

"Hi Lexie" she smiled to reassure her friend and patient, she gave William to Mark "I'm sorry, I was home alone and there was nobody there to look after William"

"You don't have to justify to us, Addison!" Addison squeezed Lexie's hand and reached the probe to see what was wrong with Mark' and Lexie's baby. She waited that the ultrasound scanner was ready to perform the exam.

"Twelve weeks, right?" Mark confirmed nodding at her "When did the bleeding start, Lexie?"

"This morning…"

"Was it red?" she asked again

"Not really… but it was enough to scare us", Addison moved the probe on Lexie's abdomen, she easily found the baby's heartbeat "Here it is the galloping horse!" she moved the screen to the parents to calm them down, and she moved the probe to check better the uterus' condition "There's a little area of detachment of the placenta… It should be the reason of the bleeding"

"So?" Mark asked concerned

Addison smiled and replied "Do you want to know the sex of your child?"

"What?" both Mark and Lexie were confused. They shared a look and nodded at the doctor's proposal.

"It's a she…and she seems healthy" then looking at Lexie she continued "But I suggest some rest, and you know what I mean with rest… and I recommend a therapy with progesterone vaginal suppository"

"Thank you, Addison"

"Double board certified surgeon, uh? A first year ob/gyn resident could do the diagnosis without problems" Addison told Mark

"I know, but I was scared and you're our doctor… I trust you better than an agitated, restless first year resident…", looking at Mark she thought he looked like every other scared father-to-be in that moment.

"Will you give me my son, Mark?" she stretched her arms to pick a not happy at all William to stay with Mark up "…and to answer you, I wasn't either agitated or restless during my first year residency!" they both laughed.

"Right! you were the silent one" he turned to Lexie "She said three or four words during the wholefirst year…"

"Come on!" she punched him friendly "It's not true… and that was my first year as intern not as resident, I was a badass doctor then!"

"Uh Addison, I guess William is spitting up on your shirt" Mark warned Addison looking at her once clean green silk shirt.

"Damn!" she exclaimed trying to clean her shirt with a tissue "I loved this shirt… Every time I wear something new or clean he spits up everything!"

"He's a baby…It's normal!" Lexie said.

"Yeah it's a baby… Sometimes I wish he was eighteen already" she noticed both her friends were looking at her with a disappointed expression "Don't get me wrong, I love William… but there are days where I feel so lonely raising him up…"

"Same old story, right?" those Addison's words soon reminded Mark of the Addison's condition some years ago.

"This time it's different…I'm different!" she placed a soft kiss on her baby's tiny head "I'm just tired…"

"You went through a lot in the last few months" Lexie tried to be supportive "It's perfectly understandable the way you feel. Did you talk with Derek about this?"

"He's more scared and tired than me, I don't want to upset him even more!"

"Addison, we don't really know each other, but if you want someone to talk with I will be happy to be there for you"

"Thank you, Lexie. You're such a good person and a good friend for Derek and I!"

"Addison, thank you for coming and for reassuring us about the baby" Mark thanked her again.

"I'm happy there wasn't nothing to be worried about" she hugged them and left the room to let Lexie rest.

* * *

She was heading to the black Porsche Cayenne when her blackberry rang '_Excellent sense of time!'_ she thought trying to answer the phone without dropping her job bag and all the baby's paraphernalia "Dr. Montgomery!" she answered

'Addie!' Derek exclaimed from the other side of the phone 'Where have you been? You have no idea how many calls I've done to find you! I even called Naomi and Bizzie to know if they had news about you'

She could hear by his voice that he was truly scared "Honey, calm down, I'm fine… and William too, I was at the hospital for an emergency…"

'Is everything fine? I mean you were at the hospital for a patient or because William is sick?'

"William is fine, he came with me because I had no idea who I should have called to look after him" she reassured Derek "How was your conference?"

'Excellent, they were enthusiastic… Professor Garner asked me if I could repeat it to the students of his class at University'

"Oh…Congratulations honey" meanwhile she tried to fix William in his car seat "This is a great news! I'm so proud of you… So when?"

'When what?'

"When are you going to do your conference to the students?"

'Oh… the day after tomorrow…'

"The day after tomorrow?... You promised me to be here the day after tomorrow!"

'I know, honey, I know… I'm sorry… I already said yes to Garner, I didn't think it was a problem for you'

"It isn't a problem Derek, really. As I said, I'm happy for you… It's just that I miss you" she didn't want ruin this moment to Derek.

'I knew you would understand me, Addie! This means a lot to me… I have to go now, the afternoon session of the conference is starting! Love ya… and take care of William'

"I love you too, honey!" she said turning down the phone.

She sat on the driver seat but before starting the engine she dialled Naomi's number.

'Addie!' her friend answered.

"Hi Nai, busy moment? Since I'm not at home and William is fine, I was thinking if you and Maya are in for a day of shopping!" she proposed

'That's great idea!'

"Ok, see you at Sheraton hotel in ten minutes then, ok?"

'Great, see you later, Addie!'

* * *

In less than 30 minutes the three ladies were already in Saks Fifth Avenue.

"I'm not sure, mom. Do you think it suits me?" Maya asked looking at her image in the mirror

"You should take it, Maya" Addison suggested

"Why don't you try also this dress, Maya?" Naomi suggested, giving a blue dress to her daughter

"I don't know mom, I already have a blue dress"

"What about this one?" Addison picked another dress from the stand

"Oh my, Aunt Addie! This is an Armani dress, it's beautiful" Addison smiled at Maya "Try it!"

She tried the dress and came out to let see it to Addison and Naomi "This is your dress Maya, really! It perfectly suits you" Addison told her

"What do you think mom?"

"I agree with aunt Addie, you look beautiful in it, but I think a 1,125$ dress wasn't exactly what we were looking for" she told to the girl looking at the tag

"Come on, mom!"

"I was the one who forced Maya to try the dress. I'd like to buy it to her, think of this like a late Christmas gift!"

"Addie, really, you don't have to…"

"I insist Naomi, and after all I don't have a daughter to buy dresses to… so I'm more than happy to do this for Maya!"

"Thank you, aunt Addie"

"You're welcome, Maya!"

* * *

5 hours and many, many shopping bags later the shopaholics were in Addison's living room admiring all their new things.

"I love this, Olivia will look great in it" Naomi said looking at the tiny madras dress she bought for her granddaughter.

"I love it too, and even more this" she replied to her mother picking the other dress they bought and Naomi gave to Addison a small packet "This is for William, Addie. A little thing for thanking you for the great day we spent together"

"I've missed moments like this, Nai. I'm happy that we are trying to fix our friendship".

She opened the gift, it was a silver tooth box with a teddy bear on top "Nai, thank you so much! This is beautiful!" she showed his gift to the baby "What a cute gift, William! Do you want to thank auntie Nai?" the drooling baby attempted to kiss Naomi, "You're so sweet William!" she exclaimed, squeezing his little cheeks.

Looking at William and Naomi, Addison thought, for the first time in this strange and a bit unconventional year, that maybe old wounds of her life, like her relationship with Derek and her friendship with Naomi, were finally healing. She didn't think to find stability and happiness in this moment of her life.

"There's a brownstone on sale a couple of couple of blocks south from this house, it's very new and totally renewed, why don't you talk with the seller?" and she gave to Naomi a business card.

**Two days later, 10 pm**

Addison was watching a movie in bed, Milo, as usually, was sleeping near her.

"I knew you had a thing for Marlon Brando!" Derek exclaimed showing up at the door.

"Derek!" and she jumped out of the bed to hug him "I didn't think to see you here until tomorrow…"

"I wanted to surprise you… I took the plane right after my conference… Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea… Thank you" she kissed his lips with a soft kiss, Derek untied his tie, "Gosh, you have no idea how tired I'm, these last days havebeen so intense…" he confessed "Really, it seemed like it took this flight an eternity to land!"

"Do you want a massage?" she proposed

"This is really a nice proposal…" he smiled at her and she started massaging his shoulder "Oh my personal gorgeous masseur…"

"Derek you are incredibly contracted!" she noticed massaging him

"I know, and my head hurts so bad, I think I'll take an aspirin before going to bed" Addison kissed his shoulder and let him headed to the kitchen.

* * *

It was almost 3 am when she noticed Derek sweating in pain, helping his breath with an hand on his chest "Derek, honey, what's happening?" she was clearly scared like she had never been in her life. With a painful voice Derek replied her "Take me to the hospital, Addie!"

* * *

**I promise I'll update soon, let me know what you think of this 50th chapter!  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 - Hello readers, ready to know what's up with Derek? You will be (maybe a bit surprise...). After the GA musical episode (there aren't spoiler about it in this chapter) I have an idea and I wrote it, I hope you will appreciate it, it's going to twist a bit the story... Let me know what do you think, reviews, suggestions, advices, critics and all you want writing or asking me about the story is more than welcome. Read and enjoy it!**

* * *

Addison jumped out of the bed and without changing her pajamas she reached her coat and she carried Derek to the hospital. The three of them were on their way to the hospital, "I'm sorry…" Derek attempted to say, "You don't have to, a couple of minutes and we will be at the hospital, you will be fine Derek…"

"If I die…"

"Derek, what the hell are you saying? You are not going to die…" she yelled

"Please Addison, I love you, I needed to lose you… to understand how much you mean in my life…"

"Derek you are just scared, calm down, breathe!"

"Tell William he is the most beautiful gift life has ever given to me, please Addie…"

She noticed the tears in Derek's eyes, she felt like she was lost in that moment, this couldn't be happening to them. Derek was fine, the last cardiologic check-up didn't show anything wrong. She hit the gas to be faster, they were almost there.

* * *

**Fifteen**** minutes later**

Addison was in the hall of the hospital waiting for news of Derek. She could feel the adrenaline in all her body, she even tried to read a magazine to stop worrying about him but she couldn't. He was in her mind and she was dying to have news.

She continually thought '_I should have called 911, I should have called 911' _but when she saw Derek in so much pain the only thing she thought was to carry Derek to the nearest hospital.

Naomi arrived as soon as Addison called her. Addison was seated on the couch of the hall, she had a tissue in her hand and red puffy eyes, Naomi noticed how devastated she was, she went to her and hugged her tightly "Addison? How's Derek?"

"Thank you for coming Nai… I'm waiting for news from the doctors, they are still checking on him…"

"Why don't you ask them to enter? I'll watch William…"

"No relatives allowed in the Emergency Rooms…" she said absently "I didn't think I could really lose him until I came into this hospital…" she was crying again "I can't lose him Nai, I feel sick every time I think to not have him near my side, we have still so many things to do together…"

"Mrs Shepherd?" a young doctor called Addison

"I'm here" Addison answered drying the tears from her eyes, she didn't know him and he obviously had no idea of who she was, "We performed an ECG that didn't show new ischemic areas, no alterations of ST segments or of the T wave… We are waiting for the results of the other markers, they will be ready soon… For the moment we've put your husband under oxygen and morphine… but I need to know something more about your husband's health. Can I ask you a couple of questions about him?", she nodded.

"Do you know if there's familiarity to heart diseases in his family, especially his father, his mother or his siblings?"

"His mother suffers of high-blood pressure…"

"His father?"

"He had been killed when he was 42… his sisters are all fine", the resident wrote on Derek**'s** chart all the news Addison was giving him

"I noticed a scar on his chest…" the doctor informed "Do you know if he had a thoracic surgery and what was the problem?"

She sighed and informed the young doctor that he had needed a thoracic surgery an year and half ago because a man tried to kill him.

"Do you know what kind of operation they did?"

She didn't really know the details of that day, she had never really talked about the shooting with Derek, she just knew what happened. She remembered Mark told her that he had a bullet very close to his left ventricle.

"Doctor Perry," a nurse moved closed to them and gave them a couple of papers "The labs are ready!"

"Thank you, Ms Foster"

"The troponin and the myoglobin are negative" he explained to Addison

"Thank God, he has not an heart attack!" she said with relief "Can I see my husband now, please Dr Perry?"

"Ok… Room 3, right in front of you"

She opened the door of the room and moved closer to the bed.

"Hey, you've scared me like hell tonight" she ran her hand through his messy hair.

Derek tried to remove his oxygen mask "Where's William?" he asked.

She put him under oxygen again "No, no honey, even if you don't have an heart attack the oxygen is good for you! William is with Nai, he's sleeping... I have good news, the ECG and the markers are negative, your heart rate and blood pressure too…" she smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you…"

"I prefer being here knowing that you're fine rather than be at home crying because you had an heart attack…"

"Mr Shepherd" Dr Perry came into the room "How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

"The morphine helps…" Derek answered with a low voice.

"Was it the first time you've felt this sensation of pain?"

"In this way yes, after the shooting I suffered of panic attacks, but tonight the feeling was different, it seemed more real" the young doctor nodded at him, "I felt nauseous and dizzy, and I have this terrible pain in the middle of the chest…"

"Did you take any drugs?"

"Just an aspirin, I had a slight headache last night…", the young doctor looked again at him

"Had you ever have reflux problems?" the doctor asked suspicious.

"Sometimes, but it has never been an issue…"

"We should take a gastroscopy, OK?" Dr Perry suggested, thinking of a possible reason for his patient's pain.

"Beg your pardon?" Derek looked at his doctor not sure of his diagnosis "Are you trying to tell me that I have been carried in an hospital in the middle of the night for a tummy ache?"

"Honey calm down, the doctor is only doing his job"

"I feel like an idiot in this moment" he laid his head on the pillow, Addison wanted to be more supportive but suddenly she agreed with the doctor and for the stress of the moment she looked at Derek and started laughing.

"Don't laugh, please, in a couple of minute I will have a tube down my throat"

"This is funny, honey, really…" she kissed his head "You have no idea how happy I'm in this moment!"

"Stop laughing, please!... Poison oak!" he throw the pillow to her.

* * *

**Evening**** – Brownstone**

Derek was on the couch talking with Mark "Man, you're old!" he looked at Derek in his house clothes, "I thought my life was finishing this night, Mark, try to understand me!"

"GERD!" Mark exclaimed "Gastro-Esophageal Reflux Disease… Tell me the truth, the neuro God couldn't imagine he had something so common!"

"A man shot me, Mark… trying to see my point of you!"

"This is a good news, you need only a couple of pills every morning to feel better" Mark told him.

Addison joined the two old friends "You're right Mark… and this man" she said looking at Derek " was kind of frustrated to know he has just reflux!"

"I'm a doctor, I should recognize these symptoms…" he replied to them

"It's perfectly understandable you didn't, you were scared Derek… You have no ideas of how many people die because they think to have a simple heartburn when indeed they have a posterior myocardial infarction!" Addison explained

"Carrying him to the hospital... you did the right thing Addison, really!" Mark agreed with Addison, he looked at his watch "It's time to go, I promised Lexie to be at home early today…"

"How is she?" Addison demanded news of her patient.

"She's good, we are following all your advices Doc…"

"Seeing you in a stable relationship was the last thing I expected to see in my life, Mark" Derek commented.

"People change, Derek!... I can say the same for you and Addison, I've always thought you were over, but look at you, you're back to Addison & Derek, life sometimes surprises us!"

* * *

**Brownstone – 9:00 pm**

Addison was busy with William's night routine, she was bathing him "Do you like the duck? Quack, quack" William giggled happily, he really enjoyed this moment of the day.

Derek showed at the door, he didn't come in, he stayed there admiring them playing, he smiled hearing Addison's funny voice and his heart melted watching his baby so happy. She put William in his bath robe and dried him, Derek was still there looking without disturbing that perfect harmony between mother and child, she wore William in his night coverall and she noticed Derek rested on the door frame "Hey, I didn't notice you were here, I think you were already in bed…"

"I didn't want to disturb the two of you, you were so cute to watch"

"Peeping tom" she commented

"Do you mind if I put him in bed?"

"Not at all, honey… Nighty night, Will" she kissed his head and gave him to Derek "Go with daddy!" she yawned, she was even more tired than Derek "Thank you honey, I'll wait for you in bed"

* * *

Fifteen minutes and screams later William was finally asleep and Derek was ready to finally go to bed. He expected to see Addison busy reading a book but instead he found her already asleep. He came in bed and whispered to Addison "Goodnight Addie, sleep well" he kissed her hair and then he soon felt asleep.

* * *

"Are you happy, Derek?"

"Who is talking?"

"I'm here, don't you see me?"

Derek shook his head, he was baffled _'where am I?'_ he thought

"Here!" the voice talked again _'Come on with all the crazy thing I could dream I'm dreaming an exterminate meadow with a voice from nowhere?'_

"Look down Derek!" the voice ordered

"Milo?" he exclaimed surprised "What the hell are you doing in my dream? You're Addison's cat… and Why am I in the dream of a 5 years old?"

"Follow me!"

"What? I'm not going to follow you, you're a cat…"

"I said, follow me Derek."

A bit reluctantly Derek followed the cat, "Can I at least ask where are you taking me?"

"You're really whiny, you know?" Milo answered him

"Whiny? Me? Have you ever seen yourself when you are hungry?... Oh my God, I can't believe I'm talking with a cat" Derek followed the cat, they were walking when he noticed "Hey, hey, Milo, this is Seattle Grace Hospital, why are we here?" the cat continued walking meanwhile he changed aspect "Stop complaining, Derek"

"Dad…" Derek's voice now was more similar to a kid's one, the man in front of him looked like the perfect copy of his father. He was even wearing the same shirt of the day he died "Oh dad" he was going to hug him but as he tried to tight him in his arms he disappeared "No, no, please don't go again, dad…" but he wasn't there anymore.

Without having any other choice, he decided to enter the hospital. It was exactly how he remembered it, same walls, same people, same elevators, only himself seemed lost.

"Late again?" a man asked approaching him, Derek nodded , he was Richard, "Today is the great day, are you excited?"

"Sorry, Richard, excited for what?"

"Are you fine, Derek?"

"Not really…"

"It's the emotion… Today you're going to know if you will be the next Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital…"

"I've already been the Chief, Richard. I don't think I want to do it again" he answered even more confused

"I don't really know who are the other candidates, but you're my man, Shep", Meredith ran to the two men who were talking waiting the elevator "Derek!" she exclaimed "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you"

* * *

"Fellow Doctors, the Seattle Grace – Mercy West Hospital is proud to present to you" the Administrative Director of the hospital was talking to the hospital's audience "the next Chief of Surgery, Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery!"

* * *

Addison was in what once had been Richard's Office, Derek came in without even knocking at the door, "Can I do something for you, Dr. Shepherd?" she asked him in a very professional's tone.

"Addison, why are we here?... Oh right this a dream…"

"Beg your pardon?" she asked confused

"This is crazy… I just talked with your cat that turned out to be my father…"

"You talked with my cat? Uh uh…now I understand why the board didn't choose you…"

"No, no Addison…this is a dream, actually my dream, right now we are in bed together sleeping…"

"In bed together sleeping?…that's actually funny, since the last time we saw each other was for a couple of minutes when Mark discovered he had a pregnant teen daughter…"

Derek felt lost, he knew it was a dream but now it was so damn real. He was leaving the room when he suddenly stopped and turned to her "You've a kid… his name is William, he looks a lot like me…"

Addison looked right in his eyes, she was surprised and not happy at all that Derek's knew her 'secrets' "How… how do you know I have a kid and his name is William? Who told you? No one here knows about my son…"

* * *

**So what do you think about this weird Derek's dream? let me know**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - Dear readers, I'm very sorry for this late update, unfortunately I was busy with university and I couldn't write this part before, so I wrote it yesterday and it's a little different to what I planned, however I hope you like it... **

**Do you remember the previous chapter? This new one starts right after that! Yes, we are still in this crazy dream... Read it and enjoy it! **

**Every suggestions, advices and critics is very welcome like always **

* * *

"I know about your son…" he said firmly

"Get out!" she commented "Get out from my office now, Dr Shepherd!"

Derek didn't expect a similar reaction "Addison, why are you yelling at me?"

"Even if I'm a single mother, it doesn't mean I'm not qualified for this job! I know how much you desired to be Chief of Surgery… You have no idea how wicked you're acting using my son to steal my job!"

"Addison?" he was even more confused now._ 'What the hell is going on?',_ it was obvious that it wasn't the right moment to talk with Addison. She looked scared and mad, even if he didn't understand why "We will talk when you calm down" and he left her office.

"Hey" Meredith met him "Were you congratulating with Satan for her new job? I'm sorry, Derek, you were the right man. We all think this, Cristina, Owen, Alex, I…I'm sure she will leave in a couple of months and you will be again the Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace – Mercy West hospital" she quickly kissed his lips and ran away because her pager started to beep.

He walked on the bridge of the hospital, the same bridge were Gary Clark shot him, and he stopped in the middle of it admiring the Seattle's cloudy sky and repeating to himself _'it's just a dream Derek…just a dream… but damn it seems so real…'_. He was about to pinch himself to wake up from that weird dream when Richard showed up "I'm sorry Shep, you have always been my man, but Addison…"

"You don't have to be sorry, Richard…"

"Trust me, Derek. I didn't even know she was on the list, the board didn't tell me anything…"

"Why does she hate me?", Richard seemed surprised by that question

"Derek… I think you know why, you left her, you didn't even consider her since you chose Meredith… and you seem very happy and in love with Meredith so I don't get why you bother about Addison… You're an excellent surgeon Shep, just focus on your job and your family" and he walked away from him.

"She's my family, Richard…" Derek whispered.

He roamed around in the hospital trying to find something to do, but he didn't seem focused on his job "Don't you have a patient to operate, Dr Shepherd?"

"Callie!" he exclaimed, _'finally a friend face'_, "You're in good terms with Addison" he attempted to say

"Are you trying to ask me if I voted for her?" Callie asked "Yes, Derek. I voted for her because she's my friend and she was the one who saved my child…"

Derek was even more confused "Wait, do you have a child?"

"Are you blockhead?"

"Oh yes, your child…" he pretended to know what she was talking about "Please, Callie, since you and Addison are good friends tell her… that I send her my best wishes for her new job…" it wasn't what he really wanted to say to her but, for sure, it was what Callie expected to hear.

He was frustrated, he felt like a dog kicked by every one, he only hoped to wake up. He was at the pit now, Meredith was there "Finally I found you, I have a patient who needs an MRI…" she gave him the patient's chart, Derek opened it "35 years old, cranial injury while he was working, he's stable, but we think the left eye is seriously damaged!" Derek nodded "I want that MRI as soon as possible and book an OR!"

* * *

He operated on the patient for 3 hours _'I still can't believe this dream… Where am I? In the Inception movie?'_ he thought while he was performing the surgery.

Suddenly he raised his eyes and he saw a redhead in a white coat, he smiled at her but she didn't smile back at him and as soon as their eyes met, she left the gallery.

* * *

After a long surreal day at Seattle Grace Derek showed at Addison house. She lived in a flat near the hospital, she opened the door, she didn't expect to see Derek at her door, with a bouquet of flowers "What are you doing here, Derek?"

"We are doing progress. This morning I was Dr Shepherd to you…"

"I'm your Chief, I called you Dr shepherd because it's more professional, and again… why are you here?"

"I brought you flowers… and I want to say that I think you will be an excellent Chief for the Department of Surgery of the hospital!"

"They are very nice, Derek" she reached the flowers and invited Derek in.

"It's nice here!" Derek noticed

She was looking for a jar "It's only temporary…I'm looking for… something different"

"You mean something better for a baby…" Derek suggested.

"We are not here to talk about my child, Derek!"

"Addison… I just want to see him…" he said sincerely. He still didn't get why Addison was so reluctantly to talk with him about their son, "Come on, Addie, it isn't like he has two heads!"

"Derek, what's the problem with my kid? You have your own family. Why do you bother about me and William?"

"Because I care, Addie" he moved closer to her, he was almost kissing her shoulder when a loud wail broken the atmosphere "It's typical" he commented knowing the perfect sense of timing of his son, "I think it's time to go, Derek…" she seemed upset about that little moment they shared "You're married…with Meredith and she's waiting for you…and I'm not that kind of woman, at least not anymore"

* * *

He was in bed with Meredith, she was telling him something about Cristina, but he wasn't really listening to her. He suddenly interrupted her with a question "Do you know that Addison has a child?" she stopped talking and looked at him. He noticed her sad and tired face, "Even Addison has a child, Callie has a child, Bailey has child, everyone but us…", he was surprised by Meredith's reaction, this wasn't what he thought to hear from Meredith, "We have Alex, we don't need a kid" he said, trying to make her smile.

* * *

Derek went to bed the next days with the same hope this was his last day in this awkward dream, "_sooner or later this nightmare will come to an end"_, but nothing. Every morning the same story and the same day in Seattle.

One morning he was unusually late for work, he ran to the elevator "Hold on, please" and he got into it "Addison!" he exclaimed. She was already wearing her coat, _'how can she be punctual every damn morning?'_ he thought looking at her, "You should try to dream more, Chief!" he suggested, "Very funny" she answered him back but the elevator soon arrived at her floor.

He had been there for almost a week now and still he hadn't had the chance to meet William. He was in the gallery looking at Addison performing a laparoscopic hysterectomy. Meredith and Cristina were few chairs ahead; he heard Cristina's voice "She's a Cyborg, she's always present… Owen likes her. Oh my God! Owen likes Satan. Do you know if she's going to finance his trauma's project?"

"She always looks perfect… and I look just like…me!" Meredith commented looking at the surgery. Suddenly the pagers of all the three of them beeped "It's the pit!" Cristina exclaimed.

They soon arrived in the ER, Owen was already working on one of the victim. Meredith helped him and Cristina joined Derek's team "She's bleeding, her blood pressure is low… page Bailey! Young, and help me to stabilize her…"

"Derek, she has a spinal injury!" Cristina advised him, "The abdominal bleeding is more important for the moment!"

* * *

A couple of hours later Derek found Addison in the Intensive Care Unit looking at his patient's chart "Do you think we didn't do a good job, Chief?"

"She's under sedatives, she has a spinal injury and she's a single mother of a two years old daughter. Her closest relative is a sister who lives in Quebec, she has no one… like me"

"You are not alone, Addie!"

"Oh right… I have my son's nanny… Derek, my mother died. My father joined Doctors Without Borders. I don't even know where he is right now, and Archer… well Archer is Archer… I mean if something happens to me my son will be alone…"

"Addison, you are not alone…"

"Please, don't start again with this story of the friends. People are more selfish than you can believe, Derek…" she was leaving the room when Derek blocked her "Addison, you've got me,. I will be there for you… This is not real, Addie, I told you, this is just a weird dream. We live in NYC now, we have a good life, good jobs and the love of family and friends… William is our little miracle and we love him more than anything… and maybe one day we are going to marry again and we will live happily ever after doing long walks on the beach and playing with our children…" he entwined her wrist with an arm and started kissing her neck.

"Derek… are you sure you feel ok?"

"Why did you break the atmosphere?" he protested

"Derek, we are in an Intensive Care Unit, I'm your boss, you're married… and you talk about the atmosphere?"

"We want the same thing, Addison!"

"I asked you a second chance and all you gave me was treating me like crap and cheating on me in front of the entire hospital… I'm pretty sure we don't want the same thing"

She was right, he had been a total jerk in their months together in Seattle "I know my mistakes, Addie. I'm not proud of what I did to you and I know you're not proud too about the cheating story back in New York. I needed to forgive you before giving you a real second chance and now I'm ready!"

"You're ready! You're ready like your wife who asked me a consult because you can't conceive!", this was the last thing he expected to hear "Oh this is heavy!"

* * *

The next morning Meredith and a very uncomfortable Derek were seated in the Chief's office waiting for Addison.

"He should be her son" she looked at the pictures on the desk.

Addison came in the office, she had a patient chart in her hand. They could clearly read Meredith Grey on top "He seems such a sweet baby" Meredith told her about the baby.

"He is" Addison smiled.

"How old is he?" Meredith asked her.

"Three months" Addison answered proudly "and he would be even sweeter if he let me sleep during the night!" she quickly closed the conversation about her son and told her patient "Meredith, I read your file… apparently the problem is a myoma of the fundus…" she took another look at the ultrasound "this is old, I think we should perform another one and pick again the dimensions…"

"What do you think Addison? You don't seem very persuaded about it." Derek noticed

"You're right, I'm looking at the dimensions, at the position of the myoma and it really doesn't explain the infertility… and I don't understand why you didn't remove it…"

"What do you suggest, Dr Montgomery?"

"Please Meredith, you're married with my former husband, call me Addison… and to answer you, I want to run a couple of exams."

"Now?" she asked again

"Yes."

Now Meredith was the one uncomfortable one, but her pager biped "I have to go" she kissed Derek and left the room.

"So, he doesn't make you sleep…" he commented

"You and your wife can't have kids and you bother about my sleepless night?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"I care, Addison. I do care about you and William"

"Why, Derek?"

"You have been my wife for over a decade, Addison. We were young when we met and crazy in love. Every time I see you, you're a source of emotions for me… life changes, but you can't delete the memories, especially the good ones. We can't deny we were happy together… there was a time I thought you were the love of my life, Addison. We are still in time to go back to where we were…"

Their lips were going to meet when all of a sudden the scene changed again. Derek was back at the start of the dream and again he saw Milo "Are you going to end this nightmare?" but the cat didn't answered. He was busy playing with a butterfly _'at least it's a common behavior for a cat…', _he followed the red tabby that didn't seem to pay attention to him "Where are you carrying me this time, Milo?… Hey, this is my house in the Hamptons" Derek looked through the gate. He caught the sight of what it should have been a two or three years old, brown haired, child busy playing with his tricycle "William, William" he tried to call him. Milo turned again into his father who moved closer to Derek "He can't hear nor see you, son"

"I want to come in, I want to see him, dad… He seems all alone and sad. Where's Addison?" he asked concerned. His father didn't answer, he noticed a man near the baby "Hey, I know him! He's Sheldon!... I can't believe it, Addison and Sheldon?" Derek was confused. His father put an hand on his shoulder but he didn't add anything "Wait… that woman with William is not Addison… she's… she's Amy"

"Derek, son, you're dead…"

As soon as his father uttered those terrible words, a loud thunderbird woke up a scared and confused Derek. He was not even sure where he was. The view of his alarm clock showed him it was 5:00 am and the image of Addison's figure peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed calming him down. He hugged Addison tightly afraid that she could disappear, that all of that wasn't real. Feeling Derek near herself, Addison turned to him and caressed his face "You should have been very tired, you didn't even hear William crying" he kissed her hand "I'm sorry honey, I had a terrible nightmare and I couldn't wake up, it seemed so real… I dreamt about my father… at the end of the dream he told me I was dead"

"Honey, what happened to you yesterday scared you. This is why you dreamt this" a rational Addison explained him. He nodded, he knew she was right, "It's raining outside…" he commented looking at the window

"It's never ended. It started raining yesterday night… the thunder-birds scared William, didn't you hear them?"

* * *

**A totally different contest, more similar to what we see in Ms Shonda Rhimes' show... Do you like it or not? Let me know :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 - I'm sorry for the few updates during this month, but I had exams at university... I think the Shepherds have been threw a lot in the last chapters, so I opted to write something fluffy, I hope you appreciate this... let me know what you think, enjoyed it ;)**

**PS: as always it starts right after the finish of chapter 52 :)**

* * *

Another loud thunder shook Addison' and Derek's quietness.

"This last one was pretty bad!" he noticed and apparently even the little William heard it because he woke up again, "Oh no, not again!" a very tired Addison commented "With the storm tonight I've slept more or less two hours, thank God today is Saturday!"

"Stay in bed, hon, it's my time to check on William…"

* * *

"Hey boy, this bad storm scared you… but Daddy is here now" he cuddled his son gently "It's so good to hold you in my arms again… You have no idea how much I've missed you" he inhaled his baby' scent that he had missed so much in the previous hours.

Since the storm didn't seem to stop and William felt safer in his arms, Derek carried him back into the master bedroom.

"Oh, mommy's boys!" Addison exclaimed looking at father and son.

"He doesn't like to stay all alone in that big room when it's raining outside"

"Oh poor buddy" and she reached for the baby from Derek's arms

"Maybe we should move his crib here…" Derek suggested

"You're over-protective, Derek. William loves his room, he's safe there, he was just scared for the storm like every kid, that's normal!" she tried to reassure him "I'm almost forty and tonight I was scared too, you seemed the only one fine with all that mess, nothing could wake you up, sleepy-beauty"

"It was terrible, Addie. It was so real, I wanted to wake up, really, but I couldn't... It was like I was stuck there!"

"It's over now, Derek. It was just a nightmare, maybe a really weird one", William protested a bit because he wasn't anymore at the center of the attention.

"I think he's hungry… and speaking of hunger, pancakes for breakfast?" Derek proposed

"You're spoiling me, honey"

"Yes, and I'm proud to do it… I'll be waiting for you downstairs" he kissed his son's head and Addison's lips and went into the kitchen to set everything for breakfast.

He prepared coffee, pancakes and orange juices for Addison and himself and arranged the table.

"Maybe the weather will not be really fine today but this day has started in the best way it could have" she commented looking at the breakfast ready on the table.

"Did you feed William?" he asked and served the pancakes to Addison "Umhh, they smell delicious honey…" she nodded and added "After I've fed him he soon fell asleep"

"He must be tired too… I took a look at the weather, they say it will be a wet week-end"

"It's typical. We don't have to work and the weather is bad… It remembers me of our first years of marriage, every time we had a free weekend it rained…"

"But we knew how to have fun even in those days" he remembered

"Didn't the doctor tell you to recover and be quiet?"

"Well maybe we can watch a movie or…."

"…Or…" she repeated malicious.

"We can have fun like when we were young" he proposed with a seductive tone

"I like this second option a lot more" but as she said those words and the situation was becoming more intriguing the telephone rang "Hello!" she answered "Close it!" he whispered in her ear, "When did they break?... Ok I'll meet you at the hospital in fifteen minutes" and she closed the phone call "I'm sorry, honey… I have to go, one of my patients is in labor… take care of Will"

"You didn't even finish the pancakes…" he noticed, looking at her plate.

She ate another couple of bites of her breakfast and went upstairs to change her clothes in something more formal.

"Be careful!" he recommended her, kissing her cheek before leaving the house.

She smiled at him and caressed her baby tiny hairy head "Take care of daddy, baby".

she kissed Derek's lips with a quick lips "I hope to be back at home soon" ans she left the house.

"So, buddy, we apparently are alone this morning" he took another look outside the window "… and it's raining hard, so no park for us, but we will find a way to have fun!" he sniffed the diaper "...Maybe better after a warm bubble bath"

* * *

**20 minutes later - Brownstone**

Someone rang impatiently at the doorbell of Derek's house "I'm here! I'm here" Derek yelled from the stairs "What the hell is going to happen now?" he commented opening the door "Mark?"

"Don't say a word… I need a place to stay and to watch the match for the next hours, better if it's quiet and without relatives from all the country" his friend said, heading to the living room and sitting on the coach in front of the television.

"Don't you have a TV in your house?"

"Yes, but yours is bigger and, especially, you don't have an ex-alcoholic father-in-law and a crazy sister-in-law with a three years daughter that are turning your house upside down…"

"Get it" Derek simply told him.

"…Don't you have something to eat, chips, popcorns?" he asked without leaving his eyes from the big flat TV.

"Hey, hey…" Derek tried to say something

"Sssh… Cubs – Yankees is starting in ten minutes"

"Mark, are you seriously planning to watch the match here in my living room?"

"Yes, why?" he looked at his friend like it was all normal "You've always been a great supporter of Yankees" he put his baseball cap on Derek's head "Where are Addison and the baby?"

"Addison had an emergency at the hospital… William… gosh I forgot him on the changing table" he ran upstairs picturing any kind of apocalyptic scenarios, like the baby on the floor without consciousness with a trauma head, but instead William was quietly enjoying playing with his foot while he was waiting for his dad to finish to dress him "Oh boy, Daddy is so sorry!". He dressed the baby with a warm striped coverall "Come on, buddy, Uncle Mark and all the yankees' team are waiting for us"

* * *

"Since this is my Television and this is my living room, it's better if I hold this one" so Derek snatched out from Mark's hand the remote.

"Hey man, I'm still waiting for popcorns!"

"Shut up, and focus on the match!"

"At least you should offer me a beer…" Mark protested friendly

"Mark, it's morning…"

"Trust me, if you had Lexie's family at home I'm sure you would understand my needing for a beer" he laughed.

"I know them, they aren't so bad…"

"Trust me, you only know the good part of the family… and for good part I mean 'Meredith'"

* * *

**Meanwhile – Mt Sinai Hospital**

"It's too early for the baby… You need to do something to stop this!" Addison's patient cried at her.

"I'm doing my best, Laura, and if this baby comes to the world today, I swear, I'll take care of her!"

"She can't, Dr. Montgomery… Philip will be here tomorrow, I need him to have this baby… his baby"

Addison took another look at the cardiotocographic chart.

"Dr. Montgomery, you are the same doctor that a week ago told me that everything was regular..."

She didn't say anything and took another look at the chart, the nurse came into the patient room

"Ms Hutcher, we should administer corticosteroids to Mrs Goldenberg" than she turned to her patient "and absolutely bed rest, Laura. I don't want to see you walking for the aisles of the hospital!"

"but…"

"No buts, Doctor orders!"

* * *

**Brownstone**

"Hungry, uh?" Derek noticed, looking at Mark staring at his almost empty fridge.

"Man, you should go to the supermarket. This fridge sucks. You only have two lemons and half sandwich…"

"It was on the list of the things to do today… I was wondering, since you are here maybe I can go to the grocery to buy something…"

"What do you mean with that 'since you are here', Derek?" Mark raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend.

"Babysitting William" Derek confirmed Mark's fear

"I heard from someone you have a well paid nanny…"

"Yes…she's excellent, and she isn't here, so you're the one in charge, man!" and so he gave William to Mark

"You can't be serious…"

"Just twenty minutes Mark, come on, man, you're going to be a father in few months..."

"Five months to be exact…"

"Stop complaining, and take care of Will… I will be back in a few… I'll buy you chips and beer!" and he left the home.

"Please don't drool at me!"

* * *

"Where have you been? You stayed out for almost an hour" Mark yelled at Derek "Your kid never stopped for a single minute to cry!"

"He seems so quiet now!" Derek noticed looking at his baby "News for you, Mark, kids cry!" and headed to downstairs to the kitchen to put the groceries "I talked with Addison while I was out, the situation with her patient seems tricky, she is not sure she can come for lunch… and she told me to thank you for looking after William"

"Now she's the workaholic…" Mark commented

"It's part of the job, you can't decide when the babies born… How was the match?"

"Yankees lost"

"We knew it was a difficult match…" Derek commented, finishing to set the groceries in the fridge and on the kitchen's shelves "I bought you chips" he threw Mark the potatoes "…and beer! Give me a moment to put William in bed and then we can have snack together and watch the highlights of the match"

"This is the best idea you've had in the last two hours… meanwhile you are upstairs with William, do you mind if I call Lexie to have news of her and the crazy family?"

"You're welcome" he passed him the cordless phone.

* * *

**Late in the evening – Brownstone**

A very tired Addison arrived at home after a long day at the hospital checking at her patient and terminated with a pre-term c-section. She went upstairs and found Derek in bed reading a book. She pulled off her 10 cm heels black Manolo Blahnik and lied in the bed near Derek.

"Long day at work?" he asked still reading his book.

"Just one patient… but she was like ten" Derek kissed her head and closed his book then he gently massaged her neck and shoulder, "How was your day?"

"Quiet as every rainy day spent at home… I hadn't seen William playing with his feet yet, he's so funny"

"He's growing up, our little man…"

"Do you think we don't spend enough time with him?"

"Derek, I think it is not about the quantity of time you spend with your children but the quality. I'm the happiest person in the world when I'm with William but at the same time I know I can't stay with him 24 hours for each day. We are not evil, Derek, we are just two parents who work, that love their jobs and their family and that want to desperately find a way to let all these things work together and be happy…"

"You didn't think I could be this kind of man when we were married…"

"The family man, you mean?" she showed him a gently smile

"Yes…"

"You have always been the family man in my mind... I've always pictured you like the good guy to have a family with, Derek. I can't imagine a better father for William, it's really a role that suits you, but with my dysfunctional family I wasn't sure I was ready. The last thing I wanted for my kids was to be a mother like Bizzy, who let a nanny raise her children …"

"You're a better person than you believe, Addison…" he looked at her tired eyes " and you look like you need a long warm bath"

"I do, Dr Shepherd" she enjoyed this moment of quiet and peace "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this moment… and a warm bubble bath, better if with a good company"

* * *

**Too fluffy? Do you like it? Thank you for reading... any suggestions for the next chapter?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 - ...And finally a new chapter of this long fanfiction! I wrote it right after the episode 4x20 of Private Practice, it gave me a couple of ideas... As usual it start the day after the previous chapter, and to remember the disclaimer I don't own nothing, the characters and the shows are properties of Ms Shonda Rhimes. **

**Read and enjoy **

**PS: if you want me gave suggestions they are very welcome and appreciated :)**

* * *

**Sunday – morning – Brownstone**

A very nervous Naomi rang the brownstone's doorbell.

"Naomi!" Addison exclaimed surprised "I didn't expected to see you today. Come in!"

"I'm sorry, Addie. I descended on your house without tell you in a Sunday morning" she came into the house "but I have something important to show you"

Addison looked at her friend's face, knowing she didn't come with good news. Naomi picked a mail from her Prada totes "It arrived yesterday… I already talked with Pete, Violet, Charlotte, Cooper, Amelia and the lawyers"

"I thought this story was only about Violet" she commented, reading the letter "It's incredible..."

"I know, unbelievable…"

"Nae, this happened an year ago… Violet went through a legal suit"

"Now it's about the entire LA practice, they said we broke the doctor patient confidentiality several times and not only with Katie…" Naomi told her

"Wait, wait, we just shared information, like every good doctor should do with theircolleagues, they can't suit the OWG… it happens even in the hospital…" Addison remindedto Naomi "These patients" she said, reading again the notification "They are suiting us for almost 10 millions $, Nae, OWG doesn't have all this money, neither the one in Los Angeles nor us in New York"

"Who's asking you 10 million bucks?" Derek asked joining the two women.

"Patients!" Addison answered giving him the legal notification

"It's an old story, Derek, that I don't think you know" Naomi explained to Derek "Years ago a patient of the Oceanside Wellness Group in LA, Katie Kant, brutally attacked Violet"

"Lucas' mother?" he asked, Addison nodded, "Addie told me something about this"

"…and Violet wrote a book about this horrible thing that happened to her…" Naomi continued "…but she broke the doctor patient-confidentiality, so Katie suited her…"

"A book?" Derek asked confused, Addison went to the library and came back "This book!"

"Wow!" he exclaimed looking at the book's cover showing a woman in her forties with a long laparotomic T scar in her abdomen "I'm pretty sure it isn't in the list of your ten favourite books"

"There's also a part about your sister…" Addison informed Derek

"I definitely need to read it"

"Have fun, then!"

Derek went upstairs meanwhile Addison and Naomi remained in the living room talking about the notification "If this is about money we should give it to them, if that's what it gets to get rid of this story I'd give the money by myself"

"Is not only about the money, Addison… We risk to lose also our medical licenses" this last information changed all the picture, this was going to become a very serious situation.

* * *

"Why you don't understand the seriousness of this situation, Derek? What the hell is not clear to you?"

"I don't want to minimize, honey, losing the license is one of the worst nightmare a doctor can have and I feel you… but you didn't receive that notification" Derek underlined

"Not yet… I'm pretty sure it will be on my desk tomorrow morning!"

"Why are you so sure about this? It's been one year since then and you don't even work in that practice anymore"

"Maybe you're right… I'm overreacting" she sighed, lying on the couch "You have no idea how much I'm hating that book right now! Instead of writing a book she should've picked an hobby or doing years of psychoanalysis!" she was babbling, Derek seated near her "I'm reading it and I find it interesting… Violet went through a terrible drama, she had a PTSD, the book helped her to heal, it should had been a very cathartic moment writing this book for Violet, her way to start again with her life. Since I'm someone who suffered of PTSD I understand Violet and I'm glad she wrote it…"

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Derek gave Addison one of his best dreamy smile.

"For not writing a book!" she answered him sarcastically.

"I'm serious Addison… Violet did a great job with the book!"

"I'm wondering if you will say the same after I lose my license"

"Addie" he held her hand "You're one of the best doctor I've ever met and I've the pleasure to work with, you're too damn goodat your job, you are not going to lose your licence!"

"Do you think I will be one of those desperate housewives that spend all their morning tittle-tattle about the neighbours?"

"Honey we live in the upper east side of New York not in Fairview…"

"Maybe I could couch a kids' soccer team..."

"Better if you continue performing surgeries" he smiled again at her and pat her arm, then he returned reading avidly his book.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Still with the book, Derek?" Addison noticed "Reading that book is the only thing you've been doing today"

"Sorry, I can't stop it" he said, closing it for just a moment, but withoutforgetting to sign the page "Amelia needed a filter… That's so true!... And you almost stole a kid from a mother"

"I didn't steal him, I was just there for him!" and stealing the book from his hands she added "You've read enough pages of this damn book this morning!...and I remember you Nancy is waiting us for her birthday"

"Oh, Nancy's birthday! I forgot it…" he jumped from the couch were he has been seated for all the morning "Ten minutes and I will be ready to go!"

* * *

The trip in the car was too quiet, even William was sleeping "You didn't say a single word since we came in the car" Derek noticed

"I was thinking…" she broke up her silence "Derek, my job has been always everything for me, mostly because Bizzie told me to not set for second best, but on the other side even because I wanted it, I sacrificed everything for it, my desire to have a family, my marriage, even my holidays, I can't lose it now, it isn't fair…"

"Addison, I already told you this, but maybe you need to hear this again, you aren't going to lose your license, people can't lose a double board certified surgeon who saved mothers and babies like Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery"

"For a minute Derek, for a single minute try to be in my shoes, think if you are the one that he's losing his license…"

"It could be even worse" Derek commented

"Even worse?"

"Yes, Addison, because I don't have a personal 25 millions $ trust!"

"So, since I'm rich and privileged I can lose my job without questions… That's typical"

"You're putting me words I didn't say Addison" he said raising his voice

"You will wake William up! Thank God we are almost arrived"

* * *

**Nancy****'s house**

"Guys, you are here!" an happy Nancy exclaimed seeing her brother, Addison and little William, she hugged them tight and invited them to come inside "There's a piece of cake waiting for you" she looked again at her little nephew "Every time I see him, he's more beautiful! He looks a lot like you Derek at his age, I prepare a copy for you of an old photo with Dad holding you and me, give me a minute and I'll show it to you" and she left alone the two partners.

"This is supposed to be a party, Addison, can you show an happier face?"

"Sorry this is the only face I have" she commented

"Please, Addie!"

Nancy came back with the photo inher hand, she noticed that somethingwas wrong looking at Derek' and Addison's face "Is everything ok, guys?"

Addison' and Derek's eyes met and putting a smile on her face she said "Oh yes, everything is fine, Nancy, thank you for asking. We are just a bit tired for the trip in the car"

"I've always envied this…" Nancy commented looking at them

"What?"

"You talk with eyes… It's amazing!"

Later in the car on the road back home "Thank you!" Derek suddenly said "I think it hasn't been easy for you tonight to pretend everything is fine in front of my family…"

"I did it for you and William… and also for Amelia, she's in my same condition"

"You're right. Mom, and also my sisters, were so happy. I think Amy didn't say anything to them"

"It isn't something to talk eagerly"

"Whatever is gonna happen Addie, remember you will always have William and me on your side, we are family, we support each other… Violet needed to write a book to heal, I needed you!"

* * *

**2:00 am – Brownstone**

Addison woke up in the middle of the night after a restless and fitful sleep tossing in bed. She headed to the kitchen for a glass of water then she went to William's room to see if her baby was sleeping fine. She stared at his crib, admiring William peacefully sleeping. She caressed the baby's face and tucked the comforter in, she didn't notice Derek was there until he whispered toher "I woke up and I didn't find you. I knew I'd find you here" he put a soft kiss on her shoulder, "I couldn't sleep..." and she added "We should've had him years ago, when we were young. What is worth waiting so many years for degrees, residencies and fellowships, we destroyed our marriage, we both have became cheaters, for what, Derek? For a piece of paper on our wall? For the prestige?… We could have lived happily even without all these certifications, having three, four kids, a Victorian house in a good suburban neighbourhood with a tree house and a swimming pool, maybe also a dog called Lucky"

"But we wouldn't have been Addison and Derek…"

"I would have been a great Mrs Shepherd, the one your mother desired for her only son…"

"I love you for what you are Addie, not for what you would or should have become… I will be near your side and I will fight with you. This is just an obstacle like the many others we've been through in our life together!"

"Tuesday I have the flight for Los Angeles…"

Derek was surprised she was telling him this only in that moment and not before. She had had an entire day to tell him, but he knew it was a very delicate moment for Addison and he didn't want to put herunder pressure, so he tried to be supportive "Ok, we will go together. I just have a couple of minor surgeries this week, I can defer them at the next one"

"Derek I appreciate your support, really… but this is something personal, and I prefer you to stay here with William. It isn't like I don't want you, but… this is just about me, not about us"

Derek's face looked annoyed "If it's what you want, Addison… I was only trying to help you, but obviously you don't deserve my help" and he went back to bed.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? Do you agree with Addison's way to deal with this problem? Do you think Derek should be more understanding to Addison? Let me know, your reviews help me to find new ideas**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter - 55 Dear readers, thank you for staying in touch with this story and sorry again I thiught to update sooner... In this chapter we will see Addison back in LA dealing with her old practice problem, it will be a very hard situation! Read and enjoy it, as alaways reviews, comments, suggestions, critics are more than welcome, so let me know what you think...

* * *

**Los Angeles – International Airport**

The American Airlines flight New York JFK – Los Angeles finally landed at 10:45 am. The weather was very sunny compared to the cloudy and rainy day in New York City.

Addison unfastened her seatbelt, she wore her beige raincoat, picked her hand baggage from the hatbox and headed to the finger. Outside the airport she found a cab waiting for her.

"Oceanside Wellness Group, Ocean Ave!" she told to the driver while checking the emails on her blackberry 'Have a safe flight, honey! We love you, Derek and William' finally a little smile appeared on her face, she typed back 'Landed! The flight was good, just a little turbulence at the start. Miss you!'.

In twenty minutes she was at destination. She paid the taxi driver and before getting inside of what once was her practice, she stared at the ocean. She was surprised to discover that indeed she didn't miss that place at all "the magic…" she sighed.

* * *

"You're late!" Amelia exclaimed looking at Addison "… and alone! We did a bet with Sam that Derek would had been here with you, I lost!" she picked ten dollars from her wallet and she gave them to Sam.

"Indeed, he wanted to be here, but I asked him to stay in New York with the baby" she confessed, then she showed to all the doctors the notification "They sent me this yesterday! What do the lawyers suggest to do? A negotiation?"

"A negotiation?" Cooper echoed Addison "I'm going to be father of twins, how do you think I can raise them if I negotiate a 10 millions $ indemnification?"

"Cooper, please, calm down!" Charlotte tried to calm him down, "Maybe Dr Montgomery is gonna give us an allowance" he continued

"So twins?" she asked "Congratulations then!" everybody could feel Addison coldness, especially Naomi, "Addison, could you join me in my office?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Naomi closed the shutters of the office to have more privacy "What the hell is wrong with you? You have been so rude with Cooper"

"Rude with Cooper? Actually I was very polite to him, he attacked me for what I said without reason!"

"He is as scared as you are, maybe even more! We are all in the same ship, Addison, not just you, stop being a cold bitch!"

Addison laid on the couch, and she hid her face in her hands "I'm sorry… I really am, but since you've told me about the notification I've been feeling like I failed in everything… I'm a loser"

Naomi seated right next to her and this time she tried to be supportive for her old friend "Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery is everything but a loser" she offered her friend a piece of chocolate "Take one of these, they'll make you feel better"

"I've never had a supportive family… my father and my mother asked me to match up to my important surname, and I did, because I knew it was the only way to show them I was good…"

"I'm sure that the Captain and Bizzy will understand this situation, and speaking of supportive family, you have Derek… your great guy, and a wonderful child that you love more that yourself, isn't that enough? Do you really believe you're still a loser?"

"When I divorced, when you told me that I was barren, my job became my everything, Nai…"

"Not anymore, Addison…"

* * *

**Next day 11:00 am Santa Monica – Courthouse **

The judge stood up and so the rest of the court and the people there "The court declares Doctors Naomi Bennet, Sam Bennet, Addison Forbes-Montgomery, Amelia Shepherd, Pete Wilder responsible of unethical conduct in their practice, condemn them to pay an indemnification to their patients for psychological damages of 5 millions $ and suspended their medical licenses."

Cooper and Charlotte were both in the Courthouse and at the news they hugged each other and she whispered to him "I told you, we didn't have anything to be worry about, changing lawyers has been the smartest thing we've ever done!"

Amelia was seated near a very upset Addison, as the judge declared the verdict she commented with a simple "I need a drink…"

"I need one too, maybe an entire bottle… How can I give this news to my family? 'Hi mom, I lost my medical license, cheers!"

"Amelia, please, this is something serious"

"Derek will be incredibly happy to have the perfect wife waiting for him every day at home"

Addison looked at Amelia and commented what she told her with "Filter, Amelia!"

"Hey…" Pete joined them, he moved near Addison and gave her a strong hug "I'm sorry, Addison!"

"It isn't your fault, Pete… Amelia and I are going to take a drink, do you want come with us?"

Pete looked at his watch, perfectly conscious it wasn't the right time to start drinking, and answered them "Yes!"

* * *

"You know what, Pete. I don't understand why only us? What about Cooper, Charlotte, Sheldon, even Violet! In this moment I hate her like no one in my life" A very drunk Addison sipped again her gin, "Because we are badass doctors!" Pete answered and looking at her almost empty glass offered "Another one?"

"Definitely yes!... and than lets dance on the table"

"you're drunk girl!" Amelia commented

"No more than you little Shepherd!"

"Now that we are unemployed, what do you think to do, guys?... What about dog-sitter? Amelia, the best dog-sitter of Santa Monica!" Amelia exclaimed amused by the idea of her possible new job.

"Open an herbalist's shop?" Pete proposed for himself "What about you, Addison?"

"I have no idea" she laughed "Wait, wait I'll run across the country like Forest Gump!"

"This is an excellent idea! We will run with you, Addie! At our unbelievable, amazeball, incredible, badass future! Cheers guys" Amelia, Pete and Addison toasted at their future without medicine.

* * *

**New York City **

It was night when Addison finally landed in NYC. She arrived home and opened the front door. She left the luggage in the foyer and went upstairs to her bedroom. Derek heard the unmistakable sound of her heels, he smiled looking at her figure showing at the door "You should've called me. I would have been at the airport to carry you home"

"It doesn't matter" she undressed herself.

"Why didn't you answer back to my calls, Addison?"

"It's something I learned by you, Derek" and she headed to the bathroom, she turned on the water of the shower

"It's almost 3 am, Addison. What are you doing?"

"A shower! I'm tired, I need something to relax…"

"Seriously Addison, why are you acting this way? You have been so rude in these last days…"

"Derek, stop talking. Go to bed and let me take a shower for god's sake!"

"No!"

"No? I'm taking a shower, Derek. I'd like to have a little privacy here"

"It isn't the first time I see you naked…"

"You know what Derek, I'm tired of you! I'm tired of this fucking life! All I'm asking is a little time alone" she yelled at him and without hanging the tears she continued "You did a fucking medical trial about brain cancer where dozens of people died, you killed a pregnant woman in the O.R., you privileged your intern girlfriend in the SGH residence program and all her friends… and I'm the one who has her license suspended for a damn fucking book! I have my reasons, to yell, to be angry and tired! I was goodat my job, I loved my job, I've never done anything wrong, just saving lives!" she collapsed in the shower crying hard.

Derek looked at her, he thought she was so miserable in that moment and obviously she

drank, "You're right, you need time alone!" he told her coming backto the master bedroom.

* * *

**Next morning**

Addison woke up very late that morning. She took a look at the alarm clock and read 11:00 am

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed she run upstairs to check on William, she noticed his empty crib

"Derek, Derek!" she cried out, but it was obvious she was alone in the brownstone. She soon dialed Derek's number, she heard it ringing "Derek! Where are you? I woke up I didn't find you and William at home… I was so scared"

'Yesterday you didn't seem to me so interested in family…'

"Beg your pardon?"

'You asked for time alone, I'm giving you the privacy you're looking for"

"Come on Derek, where are you? I have the right to know where my son is"

'Do you really care?'

"Of course, I'm broken but I love my family. You can't take him away from me!"

'He's safe with me, this is all you need to know'

"Derek, come back at home, now!" she ordered yelling at the phone

'Addison, when you arrived home you were obviously drunk. I'm not going to give you William'

"Derek, please come back home… I need you, I need William" she begged him, but he hadalready closed the phone call.

* * *

"Derek, I didn't want to hear your phone call…" Nancy moved close to Derek

"Liar!" her brother told her

"How is she?"

"Broken… Did you have news of Amelia?"

"She didn't answer at home, and her mobile phone is off! I'm scared, Derek"

"Me too. Please Nancy, don't talk with Mom about this story. Amelia has already given her enough pain. What do you suggest to do, Nancy?" she looked at her brother's blue eyes and gently pat his back "First of all you have to go back home, Derek. Then we should talk about this whole situation with Kathleen and help Amelia!"

Derek shook his head "You're right about Amelia. If Addison yesterday showed at home in those conditions I don't want to imagine how Amelia is now"

"This is why you should go back home and help Addison"

"She needs time alone to deal with what happened to her, she refused my help, and after yesterday I'm not sure she deserves my help"

"Derek, she was destroyed at the phone. I've heard her" Nancy tried to take Addison's side

"She was drunk yesterday, Nancy. We have a three months old baby and she was drunk" he emphasized "I don't let her touch William in these conditions. She can be dangerous for Will"

"Addison is not an alcoholic or an addicted, she's a devoted mother and even if they suspended her license, she's a brilliant surgeon! She lost a lot, Derek. She can't lose also you and William, you have to help her, not leaving her alone dealing with this huge changein her life"

* * *

It was evening when Derek finally arrived home from Connecticut. He found a very quiet situation at home, all clean and tidy like always, but his eyes caught the imagine of an almost empty bottle of gin "Montgomery's way to solve problems" he commented picking up his sleepy son from the car seat. Then he headed to the kitchen where Addison was cooking something.

"You guzzled an entire bottle of gin!" he accused Addison.

"Derek don't jump to stupid conclusion only watching a bottle! Captain and Bizzy came here this afternoon, I told them everything… You know them, they are wasp and love gin! I had just a cup of tea, happy?"

"I don't trust you! How can I trust you, Addison, after last night?"

"Again, Derek? I already told you I'm sorry and that was a mistake… What the hell you want from me?" she took the cordless from the coffee table "If you don't trust me, talk with them!" he grabbed the phone from her hands "This is what I'm going to do!" and he moved to the kitchen to call them.

Ten minutes later he was back to Addison "Did they confirm my version?" she asked

"They did… but that doesn't change anything, Addison! Listen to me, taking William away from you it's the last thing I want to do, but as his father my job is to protect him!"

"From me? From his own mother? Derek, please stop with this crap! It happened one single time, I was broken and I had a couple of drinks, this is not a big issue, every time you have a problem you do the same thing!"

"You're breastfeeding, you have a baby… You have responsibilities!"

"You talk about responsibilities now? Do I need to remember you the time you left me to go to Seattle, a week, Derek, a week after your son was born? You've thought of leaving William and me so many times that I lost the count, and now you play the card of the devoted and the careful father with me?" she tried to hold her tears but she couldn't "Why are you hurting me so badly? Every time you find something to accuse me! I'm tired of this whole situation, maybe I'm not the best person in the world, but I care, I do care formy family, and I'm so stupid, so damn stupid to love you, but there's no one like you that hurts me so badly like you" she dried her tears with a tissue. Derek had no idea of what to say, he spontaneously hugged her "It's just… It's just that I hate to see you so broken"

* * *

**Do u like the chapter? I wrote it before the PPP season finale... What do you think of Addison's behavior? Do you understand her or are u more on Derek's side? Let me know, I really appreciate if u do... I promise to update very soon :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 - Hi peeps, thank you for the amazing reviews you sent me for the previous chapter! This is one a bit quieter with only a little cliffhanger in the end... It's mostly about Addison and William, I hope you will appreciate it as I did writing it. Suggestions, comments, critics are very welcome.**

**PS: there's a little tribute to a wonderful song by Mercedes Sosa "Todo Cambia", I think it fits very well to this big change in Addison's life. **

* * *

**Next day – 7:30 am – Brownstone**

Derek was finishing to get ready for work, Addison was still asleep in bed and so was William in his crib, but before going to the hospital he waited for Teresa, their maid. He knew he should trust Addison but he was still a bit afraid to leave her alone with William after her little alcohol problem the previous night, plus he still didn't have news of his sister Amelia and he was starting to worry about her.

Finally Teresa arrived at the brownstone, she wondered if everything was all right in the Shepherd family, since it was the first time he had asked her if she could come home before 8 am even if Addison was at home.

"Teresa…" he said before leaving the house "Addison and William are upstairs sleeping… and Addison didn't feel very good yesterday…"

"Bad news from Los Angeles?", Derek nodded "I'm scared shecould do something stupid and put herself or the baby in danger"

"Dr. Shepherd… maybe this is not my business, but I've been working for your family for almost an year, even if I know it isn't a very long time, it has been enough to start to know you. I'm sure Dr Montgomery is a strong, smart woman and she would never do something she'd regret"

"You're right, Teresa… but I would appreciate if you could take a look at her and William, and especially if you couldremove all the bottles of alcohol in the house!" she noticed he was seriously concerned.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Addison woke up "Good morning, Teresa!"

"Good Morning, Dr Montgomery!"

"Teresa, I've told you thousand times to not be so formal, it isn't necessary call me to Dr Montgomery at home… and apparently also outside of my house…" Teresa looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"_Todo cambia… __Cambia lo superficial.. cambia también lo profundo… cambia el modo de pensar, cambia todo en este mundo"_

"I didn't know you knew Spanish"

"I don't, Teresa. This is just an old song of an Argentinian singer, nothing lasts forever, everything changes, the world changes and us change with it…", she sipped her coffee and took a quick look at the application forms her father gave her to teach somewhere she didn't really care. She left them onto the kitchen table and went upstairs to check on William.

* * *

"Oh, mommy's sweetest boy is awake!" seeing his mother the baby soon stopped to cry "Are you happy to see mommy, little monster? Ah, that's a smile, that's a smile! Yes, it's definitely a smile!" she tickled his tummy and played a little with him "Do you want toplay with 'Shep'?" she searched for William's favorite toy, a little blue teddy bear, that apparently wasn't in William's crib, "No Shep, buddy… Do you wantto play with the fish?" she said, imitating a fish with her face and William seemed to appreciate it, since he giggled and screamed happily at his mommy's funny face. Teresa took a look at mother and son as Derek asked her, but that wasn't nothing to be worry about, "Ms Montgomery, I finished to clean the kitchen and I'm going to the supermarket. Do you need anything?"

"Finally a good day… It's sunny outside. I think William and I will go to the supermarket… 'Do you want go to the supermarket with mommy?'" she made a funny voice for William "Also I have to buy something for William" Teresa smiled at Addison, she knew she wanted to spend some time alone with her baby and there was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Addison, in her Yale jersey hoodie, old jeans and messy hair, was taking a look at the list of the things to buy "What do we need more, Will? Pasta, tomatoes, fruit, you know mommy's passion for pineapples, don't you? Daddy's favorite cereal, milk… of course diapers, baby wipes…" she listedpushing William's travel system to the aisles of the supermarket.

"I can't believe my eyes… A double board certified surgeon talking alone in a supermarket. Oh, sorry, former double board certified surgeon…", Addison recognized that obnoxious voice, _'this is the last person I wanted __to meet today, I hate karma'_ she thought while she turned to her and saw an impeccable dressed Vanessa Hoyt, "Hi, Vanessa… I didn't know you were back in NY…"

"Yes, I moved back few weeks ago. Lenox Hill Hospital offered me a good position in their Center of Maternal and Fetal Medicine"

"Interesting… What kind of good position?"

"I'm the Chief!"

Addison cleared her throat "Uhm, so… Congratulations!"

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm enjoying the joy of motherhood… This is William, my son"

Vanessa looked at the baby "He's a cutie, the boyfriend of whom did you steal this time?"

Addison was livid, "I think now you will have more time to spend with him!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Since your license has been suspended you can spend more time with your family"

"How do you know this?" she was seriously pissed

"Good news travel fast, Addison… You have always been considered the smart kid in our field, all my career has been behind the shadow of the great Addison Forbes Montgomery… This is my time to shine… Hero to zero!" Vanessa's phone rang "Hospital's business" she told her looking at the display "… and you should clean the baby, he puked up the milk, bye Addison!"

* * *

**Evening - Brownstone**

"You can't believe what's happened to me today... I've met Vanessa Hoyt at the supermarket! With more of 10,000,000 people in this city, I**'**ve met that viper… Karma hates me!"

"Vanessa Hoyt?" he raised an eyebrow not sure about who she was talking about

"Yes, Vanessa Hoyt… the new Chief of the Center for Maternal and Fetal Medicine of the Lenox Hill Hospital, the same Vanessa Hoyt who knows that my license has been suspended..."

"Oh, that Vanessa Hoyt! Rough days happen, honey" he offered her some chocolate to make her feel better.

"… and you know what was even worse" she said chomping one of the sweets Derek offered her "She was standing right in front of me, in her perfect camel Burberry coat, Prada shoes and Gucci bag, and I noticed only at home that I had a spot on my hoodie because your son throws up everything he eats" she was obviously babbling.

"So when Will does something wrong he's my son" he smiled at her "When he's good, he's mommy's little boy!"

"You have no idea of the rageI'm feeling in my body right now…"

"For the spot or for Vanessa?"

"Both, but more for Vanessa… lots more!"

"You should play boxe" he said in a boxer's pose

"Seriously, Derek!"

"Seriously?" he laughed and kissed her cheek "You have another spot on your hoodie, honey" she looked at her hoodie "Oh no, and you wondered why I don't wear anymore my fancy clothes!"

"Are you a little quieter now?" he said looking the almost empty chocolate's box

"Me, quieter? Are you joking?"

"Come on, Addison… she's an arrogant bitch! She's always been…"

"Turn on the fireplace!"

"What?"

"I said, turn on the fireplace, Derek!"

"What do you have in mind, Satan?" he asked malicious

"You turn on the fire" she kissed seductively his lips and left him alone, five minutes later she was back with a book in her hand, "Addison, what are you going to do?" Derek asked perplexed

"Something to feel better!" and she began to tear apart the pages of Violet's book and to throw them into the glowing fireplace.

She was almost at half book when he asked "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, definitely better! I think I will save the rest of the book for another moment of rage…"

* * *

Later that night, after a light and quiet dinner, Derek and Addison were quietly watching a movie on TV when suddenly Derek's phone rang "Dr. Shepherd" he answered.

"I'm Charlotte King, Chief of the staff of St. Ambrose Hospital, in Los Angeles" Derek stood up from the coach, Addison looked at him trying to understand what was going on, "Your sister, Amelia Shepherd, tried to attempt suicide…"

* * *

**Do you like Addison' and William's moment together, what about the one with Vanessa (do u remember her, Sam's girlfriend in s3 of PPP)? And How do you think Derek's will deal with the news of her sister? Let me know and thanks again for reading the story**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 - Hey Peeps thank you all for your amazing reviews and sorry if you wait a bit for this update, are you curious to know what's going on to Amelia or how the Montgomery-Shepherd's family is going to deal with this news? ...read and let me know what do you think of it, as always you're free to tell me what you think of the story, it's really important for me know your opinion**

* * *

After the shocking news, Addison made a rapid call to arrange few things and in less than an hour the three of them were at the airport where the Forbes' family Bombardier Challenge, its Pilot and the rest of the crew were waiting for carrying them to Los Angeles.

William was disturbed by all that strange and sudden situation, it was supposed to be a quiet night at home. Addison had an hard time to calm him and Derek's was so absorbed by his sister's news to help her at all. No one in the Montgomery-Shepherd family was happy to take that flight in the middle of the night for Los Angeles. Finally William fell asleep and Addison collapsed in the airplane couch holding him on her chest.

Derek didn't say a single word for half flight, he couldn't believe what his sister had done.

'_Why, Amy, why? Wasn't enough what we went through?'_. He got up from his seat, "Is there anything I can do for you, Dr Shepherd?" the hostess asked him

"Uh… A glass of water, please" he answered absently, he stood at the image of Addison and his son sleeping, he caressed her face and whispered "thank you"

"You don't have to thank me" she said with a tired voice

"I thought you were sleeping… Sorry I didn't want to wake you up"

"I wasn't really sleeping, just trying to calm down. I'm scared for Amelia, maybe I should call Charlotte again… How are you feeling?"

"I'm broken… I'm feeling like she did this to punish me!", she hold his hand to comfort him.

"You have no fault in this situation, Derek…"

"How can I tell to my mother what she did?... And to my sisters?" he said almost crying.

Addison felt responsible for that situation, she should had noticed what was going on in Amelia's head and supporting her not pushing her in that vortex of suffer that lead her to commit the same old mistakes and put herself again seriously in danger. Seeing Derek in so much pain for his sister made her feel even worse.

"It's my fault Derek… it's all my fault. I wanted to ask her to come with meto New York and stay with us, but something stopped me. I've been selfish, I've dealt with this whole situation in the worst way I could have… I should have been the adult one…"

"That doesn't change anything Addie. Amelia is just fragile, she would havedone the same thing in New York, it's her way to solve problems… creating new ones!"

"Derek, you love your sister…."

"I love her, my sisters love her, you love her, my mother loves her… so why? Why did she have to do this to us again!"

"Because when you're broken you see only your problems and you feel alone even if there are hundreds people ready to help you and show you some love"

"I'm scared, Addison. I'm scared she will not survive this"

"We need to be strong…"

* * *

They finally landed in Los Angeles. It was very early and the weather looked cloudy. Addison sighed, she was again there after only a couple of days and this time, if it was possible, for a worse situation. Cooper was outside the airport waiting for them, Charlotte and Amelia were good friends and they had been the first to know about Amelia's condition.

"Thank you for calling us, Cooper" Addison told him.

"Derek is Amelia's person to call…"

Derek was silent, he didn't say anything. He was shaking only thinking of the idea of Amelia in that condition again.

"How 's Amelia now?"

Cooper didn't have thestrength to look at Addison and Derek in the eyes, "She took a cocktail of drugs…"

"Oh no, no, it can't be possible…" he felt the urge to sit. He was devastated by that news. Addison tried to comfort him.

"What's wrong with her?... I was there too when my father died but I've never ever acted like her, she does this topunish my mother and me, why is she so blind to not see that we love her? Addison, we are in the same situation of ten years ago! She hasn't grown up at all! I'm not so strong to help her again, I can't help her again, not this time!"

"Derek, this isn't the time to be disappointed… She needs us now, period!"

"Charlotte is waiting for us at St Ambrose…" Cooper told them.

* * *

**St Ambrose**

He looked at Amelia from the window of the hospital room. "I can't go in that room" he confessed to Sam.

"Addison and Amelia have always been two very good friends" Sam commented, looking at Addison in Amelia's room holding her hand.

"She isn't just a friend, she's a sister to her, she understands her… more than me, more than my sisters, more than my mother…"

"Don't blame yourself, Derek. Amelia has never been an easy person!"

"I saw her during Christmas' holidays, she seemed fine, and finally serene…" he shook his head.

"Derek Shepherd?" a blond woman with a south accent asked. Derek turned to her "Charlotte King, Chief of Staff of the St. Ambrose hospital" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Dr King, even if I would have preferred to meet you in a different contest", she offered him to take a sit and explain him what happened, "Amelia is a very good friend tome. Cooper and I live near her house, I wanted to check on her and I found her collapsed on the couch, motionless with an empty bottle of tequila and… this empty" she gave him an empty barbituric packaging, "Derek… Can I call you, Derek?" he nodded, "I know your sister is a drugs addicted…"

"This is not something she talks about easily… Did she take other pills?"

"Oppioids… When I found her she was breathing… Cooper and I soon carried her to the hospital and we performed a gastric lavage… and also toxicologic blood test" she showed him the charts, "She really wanted to kill herself this time" he commented reading the results of the blood test, "I think you should go to her, Derek" Sam suggested

"Sorry, sorry, no I can't… I can't go in her room and tell her everything is going to be alright" he picked his jacket and went outside the hospital

"Does he usually react like this in front of bad news?" Charlotte asked

"Always…" Sam told her

"Unconventional behavior for a neurosurgeon"

* * *

Derek was in the park of the St Ambrose hospital, it was almost raining but he didn't care. In that moment he needed fresh air and quiet to find the strength to say this really bad news to the rest of his family. He quickly dialed her sister's number.

"Hello" a child's voice answered the phone.

"Hi Annie, I'm uncle Derek!"

"Mommyyyyyy! Uncle Derek at the telephone… Mommy is coming, uncle Derek. How's baby William? When can I see him again? "

"Very soon, honey. I promise"

Nancy finally picked the phone "Derek!"

"Hi Nancy, take a seat please. I have to tell you something important."

"What's going on Derek?"

"I'm in Los Angeles at the moment. Addison and I took the plane yesterday night…" he sighed "as soon as St Ambrose called to inform usthat Amelia attempted suicide…"

'Oh my God, oh my God… this can't be happening, Derek! This can't be true! How is she now? Please tell me she's fine, not still awake, but she's stable'

"Her friendssaved her… She has been very lucky, she mixed oppioids and barbituric with alcohol, she's breathing alone, but she's still unconscious… Nancy, please, don't tell what happened to mom. I want to be sure that Amy is fine before talking to her"

'I'm going to take the first plane to LA' she announced.

"Nancy, Nancy, please stay in New York with mom. As soon as I know news of her conditions I'll call you again"

* * *

In the hospital Cooper was taking care of William. The baby seemed intrigued by Cooper's funny face, while Addison was talking with Charlotte about Amelia's conditions, even if mostly about Derek, "He ran away, Addison. I was talking to him about his sister and he left the hospital" Addison reached her hands to pick William from Cooper'sarms. She gently cuddled her baby and tried to explain to Charlotte Derek's behavior "Derek is not a bad person… He's very concerned about Amelia, it's just that…" she was finishing when Sam butted in the conversation "Derek runs away every time things turn worse"

"Sam, please. His sister hasattempted suicide for the second time, he has his reasons to be scared and angry"

"Sure, scared and angry. This is way he left the hospital without even seeing his sister… Don't try to justify him"

"I talked with Nancy, I told her what Amelia did…" Derek told to the four doctors. Addison' and Derek's eyes met and then he said "I do beg your pardon, but I'd really appreciate to talk alone with my wife"

Charlotte and Cooper left the two of them alone "Sam, are you going to come with us to the cafeteria?" Cooper told him to grant Addison and Derek the privacy they needed.

"Honey…"

"It isn't easy… but she needs me and I'm going to give her all the support she needs to survive this" Addison nodded at his words "She's a good person, a good kid… she hasjust suffered a lot. I should have protected her better" he finally cried "It's just not easy for me to see her in an hospital bed"

"You don't have to handle this alone, Derek. I will be on your and Amelia's side… Are you ready to go into her room?" he nodded

* * *

**Naomi's house, later in the afternoon **

"Thank you Nai for hosting us!"

"Are you kidding me? You're my best friend, Addison. I can't let you tostay in a hotel. Especially with a cutie like him" she was playing with the baby "I love that smile. Do you have news of Derek?"

Addison checked again her Blackberry then turning to Naomi "He's still with Amelia, he doesn't want toleave her. I think he will spend the night atthe hospital with her."

"Poor Derek, he didn't deserve this" Nai commented not stopping to play with William and his toys, "Why don't you try to sleep? You look tired", Addison showed Shep, the little blue teddy bear, to William to make him giggle, "Come on Addie, you have nothing to worry about, I'm good with kids. Go upstairs and sleep, I will take care of him"

"Thank you, Nai" she kissed her child's head

"Bye bye, mommy, bye bye" Naomi said for William moving his little tiny hands "Baby smell. I love baby 's like heroin. Its making my uterus hurt" she commented inhaling William's subtle scent

"Why don't you have another child with Sam?"

"Are you kidding me? No, it's not time to have another baby. Not anymore. We are already grandparents, not to mention that our licenses have been suspended…"

* * *

**St Ambrose Hospital**

Amelia finally opened her eyes. Derek was there, tired and sleepy, seated in an uncomfortable hospital's chair.

"You came" she mumbled, he moved to her and caressed her arm, she was so pale. In that moment there were tons of things Derek wanted to say to his sister but "Why?" was his only word. He couldn't even look at her, he had the same feeling of when he found Mark and Addison together, but this time he fought the urge to leave the room and stayed there for Amelia, "Are you alone?"

"Addison stayed with you all the morning… she's better than me at this…"

"I'm sorry"

"You are sorry? This is a joke! You tried to kill yourself and you say to me 'I'm sorry'! You have no idea of the pain you caused to me, to Addison, to your friends…"

"Does mom know?"

"No! How can I say this to mom?. I spoke only with Nancy, she wanted to come too. I told her to stay in NYC… again Amy, why? Wasn't enough for you the first time?" he knew it wasn't the right moment to attack Amelia, but he needed to know "For God's sake, Amy you could have died!"

Charlotte came into the room, she checked Amelia's drip and gently asked "How are you? You really scared us"

"Ouch…" she moaned "I'm nauseous"

"You took oppioids, alchool and barbiturics… How did you think to feel? It's a miracle you're alive, Amy" Derek muttered

"Can you come with me outside, Derek?" out of Amelia's room "Do you think you're helping her, Derek?"

"Dr King, I know you're a good friend of Amelia, but with my all respect, this is a family thing. She's my sister, I know what is the right thing to do, she has to understand how wrong is what she did!"

"Is it wrong what she did because she put herself in real danger or because she disturbed your quiet life?"

"Beg your pardon? How do you talk about my life, you don't know anything about my life!"

"I can hear you!" Amelia shouted from the room.

Without saying another word to Charlotte, Derek came into Amelia's room "You don't know Charlotte, she's a good person, she cares…"

"She said my life is quiet, mine?" he commented sarcastic.

"You're like Atlantis, you think to carry the world on your shoulders. It isn't everything about you, Derek."

"This is about me, Amy"

"Oh sure, I forgot you're the perfect child."

"She loves you, she loves all of us…"

"For sure it's for all this love that she's even recognized your son as her grandson."

"This was rude"

"…and true" Amelia added "It was better dying than tell her that, after all the sacrifices she made to let me study medicine, my medical license has been suspended."

"Oh Amy" he looked at hissister with soft eyes, he held her hand and added "I'm sure she would have understood and this is just something temporary. All of you guys will have your licenses back in a couple of months…"

"This can be true for Addison, but look at me… I failed, Derek. I don't see any future prospects" tears streamed down her white face.

"I promise you, I will be there and I will support you, but you have to swear this is the last time…"

* * *

**Later at Naomi's house**

Addison finally woke up "I can't believe I've slept for five hours…" she joined Naomi in the kitchen "Did he cause you trouble?"

"Who? William? Of course not. This little angel is just adorable. Derek called, Amelia woke up, he will spend the night with her at St Ambrose"

"How is she?"

"She's fine for someone who attempted suicide" Naomi commented, meanwhile the doorbell rang "This is Sam with Olivia"

"Oh my god, this is little Olivia!" Addison exclaimed looking at the almost two years old baby.

"Say hi to auntie Addie, Liv!" Sam told her grandchild putting a big kiss on her cheek "and this is William, I guess" Samadded, looking at the baby inAddison's arms "You and Derek should be really happy"

"We are… alive!"

"Trouble in heaven?" Sam asked

"Who said this is heaven?" She laughed

"So you are not happy…"

"Don't misconceive me, Sam. It's just that in the last weeks we've been through a lot. Amelia has been the last straw."

"So you and Derek are in a stable relationship?"

"Yes, why are you asking me?"

"When you were pregnant he told to Amelia and I that he wasn't in love with you and he stayed with you because he was sorry you had to deal with the pregnancy alone, so it's strange and unreal to see you as a couple…"

* * *

** What do you think of Sam's behavior at the end of the chapter? and how Addison should react at Sam's revelation?...let me know, I love your suggestions**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 - _Dear readers, after weeks I'm back and so the story, with a new chapter. You're finally going to know something about Sam' and Addison's _**_"**talk", here you can find the last part of the previous chapter **_

_**Later at Naomi's house**_

_Addison finally woke up "I can't believe I've slept for five hours…" she joined Naomi in the kitchen "Did he cause you trouble?"_

_"Who? William? Of course not. This little angel is just adorable. Derek called, Amelia woke up, he will spend the night with her at St Ambrose"_

_"How is she?"_

_"She's fine for someone who attempted suicide" Naomi commented, meanwhile the doorbell rang "This is Sam with Olivia"_

_"Oh my god, this is little Olivia!" Addison exclaimed looking at the almost two years old baby._

_"Say hi to auntie Addie, Liv!" Sam told her grandchild putting a big kiss on her cheek "and this is William, I guess" Samadded, looking at the baby inAddison's arms "You and Derek should be really happy"_

_"We are… alive!"_

_"Trouble in heaven?" Sam asked_

_"Who said this is heaven?" She laughed_

_"So you are not happy…"_

_"Don't misconceive me, Sam. It's just that in the last weeks we've been through a lot. Amelia has been the last straw."_

_"So you and Derek are in a stable relationship?"_

_"Yes, why are you asking me?"_

_"When you were pregnant he told to Amelia and I that he wasn't in love with you and he stayed with you because he was sorry you had to deal with the pregnancy alone, so it's strange and unreal to see you as a couple…"_

**_...and here you can finally find the continue of their conversation, let me know what you think, your reviews and your suggestions inspire me_**

**(little note I suggest you to read again chapter13 especially the part when Derek, Sam and Amelia are in the car on their way home) **

* * *

"Why are you telling me this, Sam? We made our choice, I decided to have a child and you...you slept with Amelia! So, please, don't even attempt to bring up how bad Derek is as partner, you weren't any better than him!"

Sam looked at the sleepy baby in Addison's arms "You finally have what you wanted…" he got up off the couch and went into the kitchen where Naomi was cooking dinner and he took a glass of red wine.

"Amelia is awake, Charlotte and Derek asked for EKG, she had respiratory problem this evening, but lungs and heart seems fine…" he informed her

"How's Derek?"

"He's like a bomb that can explode at any time, I mean Amelia is his sister and this is the second time she has acted in this manner…"

"Maybe I can stay with Amelia tonight so he can rest a little" Addison got involved in the conversation between Sam and Naomi.

"I don't think Derek wants leave his sister" Sam replied

"It's so frustrating!" Addison exclaimed "I still think I should go to the hospital and be there for them both…"

"Your phone is ringing" Naomi noticed, Addison looked at the display "It's Derek…" and quickly walked into another room to answer her phone, away from the ears of Naomi and Sam.

Sam and Naomi were alone now "What were you talking about with Addison?" she asked

"Derek… I'm not sure is what Addison needs" Sam replied

"Why not? They have a history together and he cares, he really cares about Addison and the baby…"

"Maybe it's just a middle age crisis"

"Are you saying this because you still care about Addison or because you have still feelings for her?"

But before he could answer Naomi's question, Addison re-entered the room "Amelia is fine, now, she is breathing without problems" she informed them. "Derek will spend another night at the hospital with her, he told me also that there is no need for me to go and visit. He wished that I call Nancy and explain the situation and how Amelia is doing now, I know she was eager to get on the next plane to LA".

* * *

**Next day - evening **

It was almost 10 pm before Derek finally showed up at Naomi's house, he found Addison in bed who was gently whispering a lullaby to William; he looked very peaceful lying on her chest, "Oh, I have missed this; you two are the most beautiful people in my life and together you make the cutest pair." he commented looking at mother and son, "Thank you for talking to Nancy" he changed out of the clothes he has slept in at the hospital and put on his pyjamas before climbing into bed and lying next to Addison .

"I just did what you asked me, I explained the situation to her…"

"You cheered her up! Do you think we should bring Amelia back to NYC with us so we can keep a proper eye on her?"

"I don't see any alternatives Derek, we are her family and Nancy will help us too. The next time is finding a way to tell your mother about what has happened, I understand your reasons for not telling her but a part of me wished you had enlightened her." Derek nodded and added "If you weren't with me I don't know how I would have handled this situation" he picked up William from Addison's chest "It seems like an eternity since I last spent time with our son"

Addison smiled "Just a couple of days Derek" she looked at two of them bonding and instantly felt gleeful and happy of her beautiful family "Hey buddy, do you miss daddy?" The baby tried to touch his father's nose with his tiny hands "Aaaah you like daddy's nose!"

"Daddy's nose? Maybe he wants be sure that he hasn't inherited your nose!" she joked.

Derek looked at William's profile and commented "It's definitely my nose!", she looked again at William and said "It reminds me of the Captain's nose!"

"Apparently the best part has been taken!" Derek joked, he caressed gently William's back, he kissed his forehead "William looks tired"

"These last few days have stressed him out too…"

"Grab a thermometer, Addie!" he was concerned

"Why?"

"His forehead is burning hot, pass me a thermometer", she picked up the digital thermometer from William's bag and she gave it to Derek; then waited to see her child's temperature "

Derek showed her the display "38°C! I'm going to call Cooper!" she said extremely concerned for her child.

"Addie, Addie, honey, even if they suspended your license it isn't like you forgot twenty years of medicine… it's just a fever, he will be fine!"

"Usually he cried when he's sick"

"Honey, calm down… William is sleepy and the temperature is not so high, he needs only mom and dad's snuggles, sleep and if the fever is still high in a few hours we will run him a lukewarm bath. Now it's best if all the three of us try to sleep, especially Kiddo"

* * *

**Next week NYC**

As soon as Amelia was better Addison and Derek decided to go back home to NYC, it was easy to convince Amelia to come and stay with them, what she needed more than anything at this time was her family close by her side.

"Do you really spend your nights watching the History channel or Nat Geo?" she commented looking at Addison and Derek peacefully watching TV in the living room. She huffed and looked at the four walls "and when you aren't tired what do you do, play Scrabble? I'm sure even mom has a more exciting life.

"Amelia… Filter!" both Addison and Derek exclaimed

"Come on, I'm bored… What am I going to do here?"

"Read a book! Watch a movie!" a tired Addison suggested

"You're not in the position to say anything Amy, you attempted suicide by mixing drugs and alcohol!"

"It's worse than Alcatraz here, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry Derek…"

"Amelia we flew all over the country to be with you, we spent sleepless nights at your bedside praying for you to pull through. My son has been affected by your actions these past few days whilst we were at your bedside in Los Angeles, so 'I'm sorry' isn't enough, you have to prove yourself to us and give us a reason to trust you again. If you really want to change we will show you all the support you need, but if you do a mistake I swear I'll call mom and I'll tell her everything…"

"Ok" she gratefully accepted and sat near them on the couch, "So what programs do you have for tomorrow?" she interrupted again

"I have three surgeries that I couldn't perform last week because I was with you in Los Angeles… I don't think Mr Trevor brain abscess can wait any longer…"

"You're always so rude! What about you, Addison?"

"I have to take William to the Paediatrician"

"Again? I thought Cooper checked on him and he told you he was fine… Come on he is fine, don't stress him with doctors, if he wasn't fine I'm sure Cooper wouldn't have allowed you to fly home."

"I know he's fine Amelia, but I have an appointment with the paediatrician for his monthly renal ultrasound…"

"About Cooper, did you explain to him about William's problem?" Derek asked concerned.

"Yes, I really trust Cooper, I get that he has trouble communication with people over the age of 5, but he's very professional in his job, he told me to wait and see if the situation is stable we can wait to operate on William and perform the surgery when he's older"

"You already knew this, Addie, you just needed confirmation" he gave her a soft kiss on the temple to lift her spirits and hugged her tightly in his strong arms. Amelia looked at them and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing" she answered. "This was actually something I didn't expect to see."

"A moment ago you said we were boring"

"You know me I change my opinion swiftly" she smiled and left them alone.

Addison took the chance to finally talk with her partner "Sam told me something in LA… something about you and me!"

Derek seemed surprised "Really? What did he tell you?" from Addison's tone of voice it wasn't

something good.

"Did you choose to stay with me because I was a pathetic single pregnant woman?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" he was pissed "Addison, again? When did he tell you this?"

"A week ago… I was at his house and he literally told me that you said to Amelia and him that you weren't in love with me and you stayed with me because you were sorry I had to deal with the pregnancy alone, so it was strange and unreal to see us as a couple… Derek, was I just a pathetic pregnant single woman that you felt sorry for?"

"Come on the queen of Passive Aggressive is back now? Why are you only telling me this now?" he was seriously pissed and angry at his friend's revelation.

"What the hell has changed Derek"

"That I could kick his ass, this is what changed. After what has happened these past few days I can't believe Sam is spirting all this crap when he knows you are most vulnerable."

"Derek, answer me, please, is it true?"

"Of course not! How many times have I got to tell you, to prove myself to you. Are you not reassured of our security after these few months?" he stood up and headed to the stairs.

"We are talking, Derek, where are you going?"

"I'm angry, no I'm not angry I'm furious, I'm going to bed I have a long day tomorrow…"

"Go away, Derek, this is what you do best!"

* * *

**3:00 am**

Addison was seated in the comfortable blue armchair singing gently to William that after a rude awakening was finding peace in his mother arms "_So you can hear the rhythm of the ripples on the side of the boat, as you sail away to dreamland. High above the moon you hear a silvery note, as the sandman takes your hand. So rock-a-by my baby, don't you cry my baby, sleepy-time is nigh…"_

"Addison's singing is enough to make everything better" Derek commented the tiny scene

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I missed you in bed… What was wrong with kiddo?" he moved to them and sat on the arm rest.

"He just needed mommy's snuggles", he looked at her with his amazing blue-green eyes, then again at his baby and he finally confessed "It's hard to talk about this after months and it's even harder to admit what Sam's told you was" he lowered his voice "…true! It was a completely different situation, Addie, I was confused and at that time I didn't know what I really wanted, but at the same time my feelings for you were growing and I could feel my love for you in my heart, in the months we stayed together I fell in love with you again, but it wasn't an old feeling, it was something different, deeper and mature, you changed a lot in these years, I was smitten by a new side to you that I had not seen before, and I was a different person too, for sure more fragile and confused. We were both broke but we mended each other, Addie! I don't regret nothing and I refuse to consider you an imposition, a rebound or the right thing to do, I chose to stay with you because I wanted stay with you, you were the one who made me feel good, and now I can't live without you, I can't even imagine not being with you, to not wake up with you near my side, you're the one who helps me when I fall, you're my lover and my best friend! When we met a year ago I was so miserable and lonely… but with you I became a better person, this is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Addison Montgomery"

"Derek... are you... are you going to propose me?"

* * *

_**What do you think of this new chapter? and what about Derek "proposal"... I promise you a brand new chapter will be ready**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 - As always the new chapter starts right after the previous one... Are you interested to know Addison reaction to the proposal? **

* * *

"Derek…" she was really surprised and amused by his declaration "Are you… are you proposing to me?"

Derek's expression was perplexed, he really meant the words but a proposal wasn't what he was thinking or had in mind. "We are happy and… shiny!" he exclaimed trying to hide his embarrassment "We don't need a contract to formalise our love" he tried to save the situation but the damage was already done and Addison's face showed she wasn't happy at all by his behaviour, she put the asleep baby in the crib and left the room, "Addie, honey…"

"It's late Derek, I think it is better for both of us, if we go to bed and we act like this conversation never happened…"

He shook his head looking at her as she left the room "Honey, I meant what I said, really, why are you acting like this?"

She stood at the door "Me? This is typical of you, Derek, typical!"

* * *

**Next Morning**

During breakfast both Addison and Derek were unnormally cold to each other, Derek was all tense and couldn't wait the time to come when he could leave the house, as the tension between him and Addison could be cut with a knife. As soon as he left the house, Amelia who scanned that unconventional behaviour for two people whose seemed so fine with each other the night before, asked suspiciously what was wrong between them "Come on, I know you… both of you, what's wrong this time?"

"Amelia… no offense but it is none of your business!"

"Are you sure? Because evaluating this situation using my Harvard educated brain, you two are as tense I have ever seen you and if you expect me to live with you two when it looks like you could kill each other then you are very, very wrong. Is it trouble in paradise." "Derek proposed to me last night…"

Amelia was shocked "I take it from your reaction that it has not all gone to plan."

"Well no, your brother is amazing but retracted his proposal two minutes later!"

"Are you sure he was proposing, maybe you misunderstood his words!"

"Amelia he used these words 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Addison Montgomery' coincidentally they were the same he used the first time he proposed to me, only that time he didn't retract his words the moment after"

"I didn't think you were that kind of woman" Amelia commented

"What kind of woman?"

"The woman who dreams house, husband and children, compared to the old Addison, the badass one?"

"What's wrong living the dream and being married? A marriage is stability, confidence, a marriage is not just about the glitz and glamour, it shows the dedication between two people who deeply love each other, it's not something you take lightly. Amelia… and about the badass Addison I don't think we will be seeing her anytime soon."

"Addison a marriage it's just a piece of paper, a contract…Derek isn't going to love you more because you married him"

"I don't know what to think… In this particular moment of my life is my family the most important thing I have, but your brother doesn't seem to understand this?"

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital – pre-op room**

"Are you staying or are you leaving, stranger?" Mark said to Derek in the lavatory

"Staying… Brain aneurysm, you?" he said scrubbing his hands and arms

"Mastoplastic in a 25 years old!" he said smiling smugly like a proud plastic surgeon

"Another unnecessary surgery, Sloan" Derek commented.

"Estheatic surgeries aren't unnecessary, they make people feel good with their bodies! When you need a rinoplastic my doors are open!" he joked

"Me and my nose are fine, but thank you Mark"

"I know you, what's wrong Derek?"

"I" he took a long pause "sort of proposed yesterday…"

"To Addison?"

"No Mark to Pippa Middleton… of course to Addison, Mark, don't play the fool!"

"Congratulation man" but he could tell by his friend's facial expression that congratulations was not the right word to use "…I can't believe she said no…"

"No, she didn't, I did! I retracted the proposal almost at that exact same moment!"

"Sorry Shep, but you're the fool one here… Addison will be furious at you! You're her one true love, her knight in shining armour on a white horse guy… how can you hurt her like this?"

"She barely spoke to me this morning!"

"Why did you take back the proposal?"

"I'm scared to screw things up again, Mark! I want to stay with her, I really do, but… "

"Doctor Shepherd" the nurse interrupted them "Your patient is ready for surgery"

"I have to go, Mark!"

"Derek, be smart this time… she's a great woman who really loves you and is completely devoted to you, she always has!"

"Did you love her, Mark?"

"I did, but I wasn't the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with!"

* * *

**Practice – 10:30 am**

"So this is your new practice and I suppose this is my brother's office" she said pointing to the door

"Addison!" Helen, the paediatrician exclaimed walking over to them both and admiring baby William who was looking more and more like Derek each day "Hi sweetie!"

"Helen Crawford this is Amelia Shepherd, Derek's sister" Addison introduced the women to each other

"Nice to meet you Amelia… So what's wrong with this cutie?" she said inviting them to her office.

Addison put the baby bag down on the couch and undressed William "He was sick last week, he had an Entercolities, but now he's fine" Helen weighed the naked baby on the scales "5,5kg at 4 months, right?" Addison nodded and Helen checked the biometry scale "He's under the 50° Centils… Are you still breastfeeding him?"

"Yes but I was thinking about starting him on solids next month"

"Addison, you know better than anyone about babies, you are just over thinking an worrying because it is your own child, you don't need my approval. When you and William are ready we can perform the ultrasound, come next door when you are ready; ever thing will be set up waiting for you!"

"I've never thought I would see Addison Montgomery showing hesitation towards something medical" Amelia commented

"I'm William's mother, Amelia, not William's doctor"

"Are you scared for the ultrasound?"

"A little… if this ultrasound shows that the kidney problem is stable we can postpone the surgery"

* * *

**Evening**

Derek headed to his black SUV, which was in the Mt Sinai car park. As he got in the SUV he looked at this watch and thought to himself 'I'm still in time'. He started the engine and drove down the chaotic streets of New York. Meanwhile the radio was playing an old song by The Police, he turned up the volume 'Oh my, so many memories with this song' and he hummed the song.

"_Though I've tried before to tell her _

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart _

_Every time that I come near her _

_I just lose my nerve _

_As I've done from the start" _

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh my god, you're going to propose to Addison, Derek, I'm so excited!" __Nancy was congratulatory after hearing Derek's good news__, "You're the first to know!" he confessed._

"_Oh my, oh my… I need to call Kathleen" she tried to find the phone "did you tell mom?"_

"_Nancy, __have you listened to nothing I said after I told you I am going to propose Nancy-Pants, I will repeat myself in saying – you are the only person that knows__!"_

"_Oh right!" she was still holding the phone __but smiled and let Derek continue._

"_I need a favour…"_

"_Oh sure, everything, I'm so happy, I've always known Addison was the right one for you, you should see your __glow__ when you two are together. Where are you going to propose? On the top of the Empire State Building? Oh no, wait at the Rockfeller Center, umh, without the big Christmas tree is not so romantic….oh, oh, I found it, Central Park… I love Central Park in this season!"_

"_Well you see, I am not sure of where to pop the question yet__ but thank you for the suggestions, Nancy Pants… Lets do a deal, when I find the perfect location I promise you will be the __first__ to know. Yeah, about the favour, I'm sure mom is not going to give me the ring, she thinks Addison is too 'privileged' to wear, so I need to buy one, do you want help me to choose the ring?"_

"_And you ask me, of course, I will be ready in a minute!"_

* * *

_**Flashback - Staten Island Ferry **_

_Addison and Derek, were on the __top deck__ of the ferry looking at the view of Manhattan at sunset "It's amazing the city from here", Derek gently posed his jacket to her shoulders, "I understand why you love ferries so much" he kissed her neck and reached __for__ her hand "I want to show you something" he lead her to the bow "Addison, I love you…"_

"_I love you too, Derek"_

"_I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" and he opened the little blue velvet box "Addison Montgomery, __will__ you marry me?" _

* * *

**Madison Avenue – Damiani Jewelry**

"Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you?" the salesman asked to Derek

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for an engagement ring… something classic and elegant!"

* * *

**Brownstone – evening**

Derek opened the front door of his house, in his hand a bouquet of red roses, he put them on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen where he found Addison cooking "Where is Amelia?"

"She's out for dinner with Kathleen and Nancy" she answered absently continuing to cook

"Whatever you're cooking it's smell delicious! So do we have something to celebrate?"

"Do I need something to celebrate to cook for my family?"

"Of course not" but he looked at the pans on the hob and something was looking nice in the oven "But this doesn't seems to be a light dinner!"

"I was in the mood to cook… William is fine, the ultrasound showed that his kidney problem is stable, we don't have to plan a surgery for Kiddo anytime soon, I guess it's something that's worth celebrating, don't you think?"

"Best news ever" he put his arms around her shoulder and kissed his lips "Wait here, I have something to show you"

He appeared again with flowers in his hand "Flowers, for me?"

"Red roses for our passions and diamonds for our life together" he opened the velvet box "I know our kitchen is not the most romantic place to say something like this but Addison Montgomery do you want to be my wife… again...for every day until eternity…"

Addison was speechless, her heart melted with happiness "Derek, you have no idea how much I want this and how much I love you, I was so afraid you didn't feel the same… Yes I want to be your wife, for everyday until eternity"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, even though I should have chose a more romantic location" she said smiling

"You have no idea how romantic is this kitchen right now…" and she kissed his beautiful lips with so much passion.

"…_Every little thing she does is magic _

_Everything she do just turns me on _

_Even though my life before was tragic _

_Now I know my love for her goes on…"_

* * *

**_I don't know you, but in my opinion Addison is not someone to marry with a post-it, so any ideas for the wedding? _**

**_PS: I didn't forget about the license... Addison has a lot to do to take her job back..._**

**_Suggestions, comments, critics are more than welcome_**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 **

**Dear fellow reader, first of all thank you for still reading the story! Second, sorry, sorry and again sorry for this very late update of the story... but I have a good news I graduated last month! YAY... **

**After the spoiler I read yesterday about our beloved Addek I seriously needed to post a new chapter of mended hearts. I wrote it almost a month ago but it wasn't (and it isn't indeed) checked by a beta reader, ergo you will find errors! I hope you'll like it, there's everything in it, addek, the baby, amelia, maddison's friendship, etc, etc. Enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Addison was busy at her laptop, "Honey, it's 2 am, come back at bed" Derek gently kissed on her shoulder "What are you looking for in the middle of the night? Are you starting to plan the wedding? Why don't we ask Bizzie to plan this one, she did an amazing job with our previous one…" he sit near her in the couch.

"Not really… I'm searching a way to have back my license…" she replied too absorbed to really taking care of what he was saying.

"I thought you would have showed more enthusiasm at the news I want to marry you again"

She turned to him "Wha…What Derek? I'm ecstatic at the news… It's just…"

"Medicine is all for you and you want your license back" he continued the sentence for her "I get it, honey"

"It wasn't fair, Derek, it was just a book and I didn't do nothing wrong in my job" she closed her laptop and asked "Would you support me?"

"I promise Addie, I will be by your side, even if I'm more than sure the board will open soon your case" he cuddled her in his arms and she laid her head in his warm chest "Did you find anything in these websites?"

"Maybe…"

"It's not like you haven't anymore your medical skills, hon… you're still a double board certified surgeon with a master in genetic, you save mothers and babies, we can't lose a doctor like you"

"I can practice in Europe if I want…"

"Are you telling me you want move in another country?" he looked suspicious

"Yes, remember when years ago I took the license in Italy?"

Derek nodded "Umh… and if I well remembered I wasn't happy at all, you spent six months at Meyer Hospital in Florence and you left me alone here in this big cahotic city… with Mark…" "I'm pretty sure you two had fun in that months… What I'm saying is with that license I can practice medicine in every countries of the European Union" she said serious

"Addie, honey, you will have back your license, you will continue to practice medicine here, in our country, just wait!"

'_You talk like this only because you are not in my position'_ she thought.

* * *

**Next morning at the Brownstone house**

Addison was trying to feed a fussy William "Come on, Will, this is your favorite" she picked another spoon from the still full plate, meanwhile the phone rang "We are not over, Will, mommy will be back in a couple of minutes" and she answered at the phone "Hello"

'_Don't you have a great news to tell me?'_

"Savvy!" she exclaimed

'_I met Derek on the metro this morning… I told you I was positive towards you two'_

"Savvy, you were positive about my marriage 5 years ago"

'_Time heals everything… So, when the great day? I want to be your maid of honor this time'_

"We didn't decide yet, Derek proposed me two days ago, but I swear you will be the first to know about it"

'_You should marry at the Plaza… That place is perfect for you, so classy, oh, and I saw a dress that is perfect for you' _

"What dress? Oh wait, that dress"

'_Of course that dress… Hello Addie, you're going to marry! It's Maxmara, you adore Maxmara!'_

A cratter came from the kitchen "Savvy I have to go now, I call you back!", apparently William knocked over the plate from his highchair, Addison rushed in the kitchen she noticed the plastic plate and all the baby food in the floor and her baby looked at her from his highchair with angelic face "You're evil, you know that!" the baby smiled happily at his mom "Let's clean this mess!"

* * *

It was night when Derek finally showed at home, Addison was already in bed trying to read an article on a medicine magazing, but she was disturbed by Derek's absence. It was like years ago, with the only differences that now she was anoccupied and there was a baby in the picture. "Sorry, I should've called" he whispered to her "You can't believe the day I had at the hospital".

"I didn't know you have a personal assistent, is she young? Judging by the voice at the phone she seems young… What's her name? Oh wait, Angie, right? She told me you were in the OR…"

"You're jealous!" he untied his tie and paced a kiss on her lips

"I'm not!... I'm curious… how is she?"

"Very efficient!"

"You know this isn't what I mean…"

He laughed and added "She's ugly, very ugly!"

"How can you say she's efficient, she had no idea of who I am, a double board bla bla bla…"

"Stop talking about Ms Hooper, I have other ideas for the night" he started kissing her neck.

She tossed her finger on his chest "are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it so evident?" he said without stopping his kisses

"Yes…and to inform you it's working very well!"

"We should move to base 2" he said undressing the shirt of her silk pajamas, he reached out his hand to her breast and started kissing his nipples "Damn, I missed this!"

"Oh Derek…" she murmured "Derek… Derek"

"Shhhh"

"Derek, your phone is vibrating"

"Let him vibrate" he switched off the phone and put her on top.

* * *

**Ten minutes later **

"We are good at this, aren't we?" he commented breathless, she turned to him "We are the best at this!" and she kissed him with passion, "You're insatiable!"

* * *

A sleepy Amelia joined the rest of the family in the kitchen for breakfast "Next time remember me to deafen the room, with age you became a little too loud!"

"Filter Amelia" Addison and Derek both exclaimed at the unison

"You have a night of passion, there's nothing wrong with this" she looked at brother and sister in law, sipping her cup of milk "What?"

"We are going to marry… again" Derek blurted out, Amelia couldn't stop smiling at them "Get out that smile on your face, Amy!" he quickly kissed Addison and William as usual and went to the hospital.

"Congratulation!" Amelia exclaimed to Addison "I can't believe you and Derek are back together, you seemed so over with each other when I met you in LA, but now looking at you… You are so in love!"

"I didn't plan to go back with Derek, it happened…" Addison confessed to her former sister in law "We were over, we had different lives…"

"Seriously, Addie? You implanted your frozen embryos in your womb because you were over to him?" she raised an eyebrow to Addison "Derek has always been in your mind".

"This is not true, Amelia! When I took that decision Derek wasn't in the picture and you know this very well…"

"Does Derek know of Jake?"

"Of course not!"

"…It wasn't an easy decision, even Naomi said NO to your request, and we both know Jake did it, because he had a big crush on you"

"Amelia, Jake or not, I had all the rights to do what I wanted to do with my embryos"

"Your embryos? If I well remember embriology, to make an embryo you need an egg and a sperm. Derek was part of them too, he had all the rights to know he was gonna be father…"

"Why are we talking about this? Derek knows all the story and he chose without any coercion to stay with us… there's been enough talking!" she was pissed for what Amelia said, she picked the baby from his highchair and headed in the master bedroom.

10 minutes later Amelia showed at her door, a cup of coffee in her hand, she found Addison in bed with William on her chest, busy looking for something interesting in TV "What do you want Amelia?" she asked absently "I'm sorry Addie, you know sometimes I talk without thinking"

"No, no, Amelia, you perfectly knew what were you saying" she switched off the television and went outside the room.

"We are talking Addison, where are you going?"

"William needs to be changed, I'm not avoiding you, Amy!"

"Amelia!"

"Amelia, right… All your sister and your mother already hate me because I cheated and I lied to your brother, who are you? Another member of the Shepherd clan who hates me?" she put William on the changing table and prepared him for a bath.

"I don't hate you, Addie, but you can deny I cought you with Mark"

"Enough with the cheating story! I dealed enough with that story and I remember you he was in Seattle doing pretty much the same thing with his intern, we are both cheater, we are human we did mistakes all the time, sometimes we learned by them… I personally learned by mine! Do you think it was easy to me watching my marriage decomposing like a sandcastle? Do you think I'm so stupid to do the same errors now?"

"Of course not, Addie, it's just you don't seem thrilled to married again, that's all!" she gave her the tiny white bathrobe to dry off William.

"Amelia, I have a baby to take care, a medical license to get back and I'm not 25 anymore, sorry if I don't believe anymore in the prince charming… Did I answer you?"

"I'm sorry Addie, it's just I want the best for you both… and my mother doesn't stop to say how scared she's of you and Derek… It wasn't me who was talking, they were my mother's fears"

"You can tell her I will not hurt him this time, at least not on purpose, I love him, and Derek is a grown up man, he knows what is best for him"

"Don't be so sure of this, Addison"

"Well, sometimes it's like having two kids!" both laughed.

"Your phone is ringing!" Amelia noticed

Addison looked at the blue display of her blackberry, she didn't expect that call "Mark?"

'_Addison, I called you twice, where the hell you were? I need you here at Mt Sinai as soon as possible'_

"Mark, what's going on?"

'_Lexie is sick… Addison I don't want a worked up shaking intern, I don't trust any other ob/gyns' _

_near my wife and my child, they're running labs but no one is telling me what's going on… Red, I _

_need you here!'_

"Everything will be fine, Mark! I will be there as soon as possible"

'_You're a friend, Addison'_

* * *

In less than 5 minutes Addison was ready to go to the hospital, Amelia was holding William in her arms, she gave her a list "Here there are mine and Derek's phone numbers and the one of the pediatrician, William eats at noon… Amelia, don't drink, don't take pills, don't do nothing that can hurt you or William, call me if you need anything!"

"I operate on brain I know how to take care of a baby"

"Last famous words" Addison commented leaving the house.

* * *

**Mt Sinai Hospital**

"I'm here, I'm here!" Addison announced to a very nervous Mark, he was relief to see finally a friendly face, she hug him tight and tried to confort him "let's take a look at what is wrong with 'little Grey'… ok?"

"I don't know Addie, she was fine, then yesterday started the abdominal pain and the nausea, at first I thought it was food poisoning and I minimized the symptoms but this morning she was really in pain…" They talked while walking to the nurses station "What do you think?" Mark asked really concerned for his wife and unborn- baby.

"I need to see her or at least her labs, look Mark, maybe you're right and it's just a food poisoning, but I can't do a diagnosis without the patient".

Addison didn't recognize the nurse who was working at the station, maybe she was new she thought, "I'm Dr Montgomery, my patient, Lexie Grey, was admitted this morning… Can you give me her case history?"

"I'm sorry, I'm new in the hospital and I've never seen you here, can you show me your badge, I need to be be sure you're a real doctor?"

"Beg your pardon?" This was so unexpected and awkward for Addison, but the nurse had a point and her badge, as her license, was gone, so Mark tried all his mcsteamy charm with the young nurse "Mary" he read her name in the tag on her scrub "Did anyone tell you your eyes are beautiful, they remember me the color of mediterranean sea", Mary's face blushed, Addison was amused at the scene , "When did you start working here at Mt Sinai?" Mark asked

"This is my second week, do you work here too?"

"What a bad mannered person I am, sorry Mary, Dr Mark Sloan, chief of the burn centre of Mt Sinai hospital!" he introduced himself.

"Chief of the burn centre… Very impressive, Dr Sloan!"

Mark smiled at her and trying his best to persuade the young nurse to give Lexis' file to Addison "Dr Montgomery is a very dear friend of mine and one of the best surgeon I've ever met, if you search on google you can see her curriculum vitae, she saves babies! Can you let her see the file of her patient, I guarantee for her!"

"Lexie Grey, room 106, but at the moment is not in the room the doctors are running some tests" she added giving them the file.

They thanked nurse Mary and moved away from the nurses' station "You're incredible Mark, you talked with her for what, 2 minutes? And she was already in love…"

"Don't think you're exempt from my charm, Dr Montgomery!"

She opened Lexie's file and start studying it, "When was our last appointment?" she asked

"A month ago, maybe more… You said her blood Pressure was a little high, but it was her only problem!"

"Did you control it?... Mark, high blood pressure in pregnancy it's a serious problem"

"It was under 140/90 mmHg Addie" he again minimized the problem. Addison continued reading meticulously Lexie's blood labs _'haemolysis, elevated liver enzymes, low platelets… How can I tell this to Mark …'_ he noticed her serious expression, he recognized it "What's wrong with them, Red?"

Derek showed at their floor, he was looking for Mark and was surprised to see Addison there "Addison? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean with 'What are you doing here?' I'm Lexie's doctor and my patient is sick, I'm doing my job" she replied him raising her tone.

"Hey, hey, queen of Passive Aggressive, trying to calm down and don't raise your voice with me, I was just surprised to see you here…"

"Ah, you seemed to me more pissed than surprised!"

"Man, my wife is sick, we have no idea of what she has and you're arguing about Addison here, what's wrong with you Derek?"

"Shut up, Mark, this is not your business!"

"It is, Derek, I was the one who called Addison…"

"Her license is suspended, she can't work here, you're put her in a very weird situation…"

"Since when practicing medicine is a very weird situation for a doctor?"

"I'm only trying to protect my wife and not causing her other problems!"

"I'm old enough to protect my self Derek, I don't need a nunny… I want to see Lexie!"

"Addison, please, this hospital it's full of excellent doctor, Lexie is in good hands…" Derek tried again to convince Addison.

"Derek, I'm her doctor, she TRUSTS ME, Mark called me not 'another excellent doctor' of this hospital, I'm doing the right thing.

Harvey the chief of the staff of Mt Sinai, surprised to see a knot of doctor in white coats arguing exclaimed "What's going on there? This is an hospital, lower your voice and show a little respect for the patients! Very well" he looked at his doctors "Dr Shepherd, Dr Sloan, Dr Montgomery,can I join you coversation? It seems very interesting"

"My wife, Dr Grey, she's a resident, has been admitted this morning… and Dr Montgomery is our doctor…"

"Maybe you aren't informed Dr Sloan, but Dr Montgomery's license has been suspended…"

"This is what I meant when I told you I was protecting you" Derek whispered in Addison's ear.

"Shut up!" she said angrily but in a very low tone.

"But…" Mark tried to replied.

"Harvey I have all the right to know what's wrong in my patient!" Addison asserted "I didn't do nothing wrong in my job, they suspended my medical license for a book written by someone else…"

"Sorry, Addison, they suspended your license because you broke the doctor patient confidentiality several times… And you're doing it again, Addison, give me the file of the patient!"

"NO! I need to figure out what's wrong with her then you will have your beloved file"

"Give me that file, Dr Montgomery or I will call the security!"

"Oh no!" Derek commented looking at the scene, he knew how stubborn Addison was.

"What do you think you're doing Montgomery? You have no right to practice medicine here which means your privileges in this hospital are suspended…"

Addison was trying to reply him but Derek stopped her before she could open her mouth "That's enough, Addison! I think it's time for you to go home", she was mad at Derek right now.

A couple of hourse after, Dr Dressler, the ob/gyn resident, confirmed to Mark Lexie was fine and they were going to discharge her.

* * *

**Sloan's house**

Mark lied in bed near Lexie "Are you feeling better, baby?" he gently put his hand on her forehead to check if she has a fever.

"Not… much…" she said tiredly "I… home…"

"What's wrong, Lexie?" her words were totally disjointed.

* * *

**If you leave a review it will make me very happy, your suggestions like also your critics and comments help me a lot to find new ideas for the story.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 - Dear readers, thank you for still reading this story and sorry for another late update. It wasn't easy to write this chapter because I couldn't find a good idea to end Addison's license storyline, the good news is that she should have it back soon. I thank my new betareader IsabellaKach for the help she gave me and the good suggestions. I hope you will read it and if you want let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Derek came back at home almost five hours later than Addison, he found her looking absently at the news on television, "How's William?" he asked trying to start a conversation with her .

"Fine, he's upstair with Amelia…" she answered without really paying attention at him. Derek left the room and returned a few minutes later sipping a scotch "I didn't want hurt your feelings today, Addie, I just wanted to protect you…"

"You have a strange idea of protecting people, Derek, you made me sound like an idiot today at the hospital, I was just taking care of my patient!"

"I know… it was Mark's fault, he shouldn't put you in that awkward situation, he knows very well you can't practice at the moment!"

"He was just scared, Derek, I'm sure if you were in his position you would have done the same…"

He looked at her and drank up the rest of the scotch "Tell me the truth Addison, you came today not because he was a scared husband but because he's Mark…"

"Derek what are you insinuating? This isn't the moment to play the jealousy card! Mark is our friend and his pregnant wife is sick…"

"She has just a food poisoning, Addison, and you were risking your back and your possibility to practice again medicine for a bellyache…" he raised his voice.

Meanwhile Amelia came downstairs carrying with her William "Oh oh, mommy and daddy are arguing" she whispered to the upset baby not happy at all of that adult screams "It's normal adults do it all the time!"

"Ok, maybe it was just a bellyache, and I'm an idiot who has no diagnostic skills, but what if it was something more serious, honestly Derek, in my position what would you have done?"

"I would have suggested another specialist…"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you are the perfect guy" she remarked sarcastically.

The phone rang but neither Derek nor Addison wanted to answer "Are you deaf? Hello the telephone is ringing!"

"Answer Amelia!" Derek said tiredly.

"It's the hospital, Lexie has been admitted again…" Amelia told them, both Derek and Addison exchanged glances, Addison's eyes seemed telling him 'happy, now?'

"I'll take the car" Derek said, "I come with you" she added.

"Addison, I don't think it's a good idea, you heard Harvey!" Derek remembered her what happened just few hours before.

"I don't want to butt in your conversation" Amelia said "but Derek is right, your chief will not be pleased to see you again"

"This isn't your business, Amelia!"

"Addie, we all know you're an excellent doctor, you don't have to prove us" Amelia tried to reassure Addison "I know perfectly well how you feel right now, rememberI'm in your same situation, and I know how incredibly hard is can't help a friend when he or she is in pain".

Addison nodded, they were right "Go with Derek, Amelia, at least Mark will have a friendly face near him, he needs a good friend right now…" Amelia and Derek was almost leaving the house "…and Derek, please, inform me about Lexie's conditions, ok?"

Derek nodded, he reached for the key of the car and left for the hospital.

* * *

Derek and Amelia arrived at Mt Sinai hospital as soon as they could. They found Mark and Lexie in an emergency room, waiting for news "Mark… what's wrong?"

"Lexie was confused and her vision started blurring… I decided to bring her back here and call you for a consult. Where's Addison?"

"At home with the baby!" Amelia answered for her brother.

"Mark after what happened this morning Addison is the last person who can enter in this hospital…" Derek added.

"I'm sorry, I was scared" Mark tried to justify his beavior, Amelia and Derek noticed his voice was tired.

"Don't be sorry, Mark!" Derek looked for Lexie's file chart.

The nurse came in in the room and informed Lexie she was taking another sample of blood to run more testes, Mark squeezed her hand to support her.

"Ouch!" she moaned feeling the needle inside her vein "Even if I'm a doctor, needles and I always had a strange relationship, especially when I'm the patient!"

"How are you feeling now, Lexie?" Derek asked after the nurse finished to take the blood sample.

"Better… much better, my vision is normal again, I'm not confused, at the moment my only problem is this abdominal pain…"

"We will fix it too…"

"Relax**,** honey… I'm in good hands" she reassured Mark.

Derek went out of the room and asked Mark to follow him "I don't know why you are so scared, Mark, she seems good to me… maybe you are a little too scare to become a father".

"Me? I'm thrilled and ecstatic at the idea of becoming a father and I care for them… It's normal! But I lost too many children in my life, I don't want do any mistakes this time, Derek…"

"You aren't ecstatic you are overprotective to them, Mark!"

"And you seem like an ass to me, Derek! What if was Addison in Lexie's condition?"

"I live in real world Mark, not in alternate universe…It didn't happen and you have no right to talk of my family"

"Exactly Derek, and you have no rights to talk about mine or judging me"

Amelia joined them "What the hell are you doing here? This is not the moment to start a fight, Lexie is in that room!"

"Finally a not blockhead Shepherd!" Mark commented "since Lexie started to be sick all Derek did was throwing a monkey wrench in the works!"

"Say another word and I put you and your wife in the hands of a very nervous intern!"

"Derek!" Amelia exclaimed "Mark is your bestfriend, you can't tell him these kind of things! What do you want to do with Lexie?"

"We should monitoring her… and…" he sighed, he knew very well he needed Addison's help "I'll talk with Addison".

* * *

Derek and Amelia were finally alone and free to talk "She's pre-eclamptic, right?" Amelia asked.

Derek nodded "I'm afraid the situation can getting worse… What did Addison tell you?"

"She's coming…"

"Good!"

"What about Harvey?"

"Mark and Lexie decided to take the risk…"

"What do you mean?"

"The hospital has not responsibility for what Addison will do on Lexie…"

"It's risky!"

"Amy, I really don't understand if she's doing this because she's stubborn or because she needs to demonstrate to her that she's still the best or maybe she just takes care for her friends… If she does a mistake her career is definitely over and maybe not just it!... Practicing medicine without license is a crime…"

"I know!" Addison showed in her perfect Satan's style surprising brother and sister "Which is why I called Vanessa Hoyt and I asked her to take Lexie's case… She will be transfer tomorrow morning at Lennox Hill"

"Oh Addison" he hugged her tight "I know it was so hard for you, but you took the right decision"

"She's a bitch but at least she's a good doctor!" she admitted.

"Do you want see Mark and Lexie?"

"Yeah… I need to explain them the situation…" she stood at him like she expected something, "What?" Derek asked

"There's nothing you need to tell me Derek?"

He paused, he sighed again and finally told her "You were right, it wasn't a bellyache…I was negligent"

"Thank you!" Derek's admission was very important for her.

"Take back your license soon, Addie, I don't like working with Vanessa Hoyt or seeing her doing your job!" they exchanged a familiar look and a little smile was painted in both their face, "I think no one likes working with her!"

* * *

**Later in Lexie's room**

Both faces of the parents-to-be were very concerned, they listened without adding a word what Addison explained to them, sometimes their sad eyes met each other, "I don't want to lie to you, this is a very delicate condition, we have high risks for the mother as well for the baby… but you will be in good hands, Vanessa knows how to do her job and she promised to inform me of your condition every day"

Lexie was the first to find the heart to say something "I don't care about me, I want the baby to be alright…" her eyes keep hardly the tears,

"Honey…" Mark said softly"

Please Mark, she's too little to born now, she needs time" she looked again at Addison "A month more and she will be fine…"

"Lexie, you heard Addison, your blood pressure is high, your vision is blurred and your losing proteins… we couldn't have a month… Pre-eclampsia is a serious condition"

"Lexie, even if your condition apparently doesn't seem so severe, if the situation gets worse we should consider the possibility of a preterm- birth…".

Derek was there, suddenly he needed to get out of that room, he felt like he was suffocating there , Addison noticed that, she excused herself with her friends and went to check him, "Hey, are you okay?", he unbottoned another button of his shirt, "No… I feel like destiny is slapping me in my face once again, I already lost a patient with this, I can't risk to lose Lexie too, to not talk about she's my bestfriend's wife, a good friend…and… Meredith's little sister… Addison, I… I can stay there telling them if we wait she risks seizure, brain hemorrage and other several complications, if we deliver the baby she will have the problems of a premature baby… I just… can't! It's so unfair… I don't know what to do…" Addison knew how much Derek cared for Lexie and that the wound left by the death of their patient years ago was still open.

"It's an all different situation Derek, you have no fault this time…"

"I minimized it, Addie… I'm the bad one and you… you are the one who lost her license!"

"… not for so long, honey…" she showed a letter "The board decided to open again mine and Amelia's case… I was waiting to arrive at home to tell you the news, it isn't the best timing".

Derek read the letter with attention "When did this notification arrive?"

"10 minutes after you left!"

* * *

**Next day**

Before her meeting with her lawyers Addison had an appointment with the chief of Mt Sinai Hospital.

Grant Harvey was a good looking man in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair, a genuine smile and turquoise-blue eyes, before becoming chief of one of the most important hospitals of NYC he was a well known general surgeon, with a very good worldwide reputation , specialized in organs' transplant. Since his very first days at Mt Sinai he has been in a genuine respectful competition with another well known surgeon, Richard Webber, even if he was a couple of years younger than him.

"Thank you for coming, Addison" he welcommed his former employee, "You know I have always had a deep respect for you and for the job you did, and I hope you'll be able to return to work soon and continue to boost the repuation of this hospital. You are a number one in almost every field you've specialized in, I've never thought, not even for a single minute, that you deserved to have your license suspended, it was an abuse…"

Addison looked at the chief, she was perplex, she didn't expect to hear anything like this from him, especially not after what he told her 24 hours before "Dr Harvey, I'm a little surprised…"

"I really mean it, Addison… And I think you deserve an explaination from my previous behavior, being a Chief of an important hospital isn't an easy job. My first concern, since I was an intern and especially now that I'm chief, has always been to protect my patients and by proxy my hospital! Even if I know you're brilliant in your field I can't allow a doctor with a suspended license to treat patients, but at the same time I think suspending your license was, as I said before, an abuse and an incredible mistake, this is why I testified for you in court…"

Addison was speechless, she didn't expect this by Grant Harvey, especially because in the past years there were little clashs between them, mostly because of his and Richard's competition.

She thanked again him shaking his hand and left his office.

The medical board officially re-opened Dr Addison Montgomery's case and she started a legal battle to have back her license.

* * *

**Now that she's on her way to have back her license, we can finally think at the wedding... Any ideas? If you want suggest me your ideas or advices about the wedding or anything else about the story please let me know, it will help me to write this fanfiction. Thanks again for reading **


	62. Chapter 62

******Chapter 62 - It's a short chapter and I didn't betaread it, so sorry if you'll find mistakes, but I really wanted update, especially after the promo for the AU episode. Read it and let me know if you like it**.

* * *

**A week later**

Christine, the wedding planner was showing to the crowd of women present in the room a moltitude of pictures of New York perfect locations for a marriage. The usually tidy living room was full of samples of tableclothes, table napkins and several other decorations. "Addison, did you decide if you want a morning wedding or an evening wedding?" Christine, asked to the bride to be.

"Addison? Christine asked you a question, she's waiting for an answer" Bizzie tried to catching her daughter attention, who was looking again at her mobile phone rather at the arrangements for the ceremony "Wh-, what?"

"You don't even seem interested in planning your own wedding" Bizzie remarked.

"Sorry, it's just I'm waiting for a very important news from my lawyers" she excused herself, she put down her phone on the coffe table and forced herself to look again at the pictures Christine had shown her just few minutes before.

"The previous marriage was in the morning, so why not change and marry in the evening?" Savvy suggested.

"That's an amazing idea!" Nancy exclaimed, sipping again her tea.

"So, this is your second marriage, right?" Christine asked again catching Addison's attention.

"Yes" an embarassed smile showed on Addison's face "Second marriage, same husband! This time Derek and I prefer a little wedding, something private with our families and our dearest friends"

"So why not a post-it, at least is cheaper!" Amelia commented sarcastic.

"Oh can we please not consider my brother's marriage ideas…" Nancy suggested.

"I'm with you, Nancy!" Savvy said soon followed in the agreement by Amelia.

"If we don't consider the grooms idea we should at least listen the ideas of the bride" Christine told to the women, "I promise you, Addison, it will be an unforgettable moment!"

"As I said, Derek and I are looking for a small ceremony, so I think Savvy's idea of an evening wedding is interesting, there will be more intimacy", Christine noted down on her tablet 'evening marriage', "What about the location, there's something you like?" Christine asked to Addison

"Indeed Derek liked the idea to celebrate here in the brownstone the marriage…"

"Here we go with the post-it!" Amelia sarcasm was back again.

"Didn't we say a moment ago to not consider the grooms' idea?" Savvy remembered them.

Bizzie gave Addison a look of disapproval then asked to the other women in the room "Ok I think I'll take another Martini, who's with me this ride?"

Christine and Savvy exchanged a look to each other "Here? Addie, honey, this is your house!" Savvy said orrified for Addison's opinions for the marriage "What happens to you? Where is my friend? You married in Oheka Castle, you have an orchids as decorations, did you forget? You can't marry here, with baby toys in every corner of the house, a cat… What dresses are you going to use? Scrubs and coats…"

"What's wrong with my son, my cat and my house?" Addison tried to defend her and derek's choices for the marriage "if we talk a little more you will even change the groom!".

"Oh gosh, I think I need something stronger than a Martini" Bizzie couldn't deny her disapproval for Addison' and Derek's ideas for the wedding "and tell me Addison, are you thinking at McDonald for the catering?"

"Bizzie…"

"Are you trying to give Savvy and your mother an heartattack?" Amelia whispered to Addison.

Nancy moved close to Addison and looking at her saying "Addie, you're Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, not the new whiny, dark and twisty Meredith Grey, you're a bad ass surgeon and you're so evil to have more Prada's clothes and shoes of the devil, you don't deserve a low profile wedding!'"

"Addison, I get you are looking for a different wedding this time…" Christine try to talk with Addison.

"Please, all of you listen to me, the first time Derek and I got married it was a dreamy, big wedding and I loved it, it was one of the happiest moment of my life. We all thought it would had last forever, but not, it ended badly! We become a miserable couple, we lost interest for each others, we stopped caring… I cheated on him and he cheated on me, we hurt each other so much, until we divorced and we started our own lives apart… And then suddenly when everybody thought we were over, like a twist of fate we met again. It was like a serendipity moment. So, I don't need a big plushy wedding to show Derek how much I love him and how lucky I am to have him by my side again. We don't need a dreamy wedding to stay together, all we need it's a private ceremony to share this happy moment with the people we love and care!"

"Addie, this is so sweet…Oh Christine!" Savvy exclaimed ready to show to the wedding planner and to all the rest of the women in the room her idea "I found it!"

"You founded what?" all the women asked together

"The location! The central park boathouse, it's perfect for Addison and Derek, we should book that place?" Savvy said.

"Why not the Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, there's an amazing view of the Hudson River, I'm sure Derek will love this place!" Nancy talked back, pouring the tea on her cup.

"There's a beautiful cocktail area at the Lighthouse, excellent choice, Nancy, very classy! What do you think of the Lighthouse, Addison? Is it too 'dreamy' for you? " Bizzie asked to her daughter.

"The Lighthouse is perfect Bizzie..."

Christine took note again on her ipad '2weeks! – evening wedding – the Lighthouse at

Chelsea Piers', "Ok, Addison we have 2 weeks to arrange this wedding, I've never

organized a wedding in such very short time, but I like 'mission impossibles', we can

do it… I'll meet you and Derek tomorrow afternoon at the Lighthouse to choose the

menu!"

* * *

At 7 pm the guests left Addison's house. Bizzie was very satisfied for winning the round about the choice of the location. Addison reassured Savvy she was free to choose all the decorations and Nancy and Amelia were happy to spend finally time together after years. But at the end of the day what made Addison very happy was the time with her child. She had spent mostly of her week working with her team of lawyers to plan the right strategy to have back her license and now she really needed a moment alone with her family. Playing with her baby had been her favorite part of the day. She looked proudly at her 5 months old baby, who was playing with his toys on the play mat, "Hey sweety pie, can mommy join you?" the baby answer with a little smiled that warmed Addison heart, she sat near hi and held him. William raised his tiny hands to reach a stuffed toys "Do you want play with the lion? Roarrr…or the ball, do you want the ball?" William lengthened his tiny arms to the lion "Here the lion… li-o-n" she said giving the stuffed animal to him, who soon put it on his mouth, "No, no, this is not good for the mouth" and at the same time she tried to find William's plastic teddy bear.

"He loved that suff", she recognized Derek's voice from the door.

"Hey, I didn't hear you coming?"

"I think he was sleeping and I didn't use the doorbell"

"He woke up ten minutes ago, I wanted feeding him but he seemed more in the mood to play than to eat…"

"He sleeps a lot during the day, he should sleep more in the night" he noticed

"This is a delicate moment, Derek, he's teething…" she picked another toys "Do you want the ball?" the baby agreed with a giggle "How was your day?"

"Boring… How was the meeting with…"

"Christine, the wedding planner…" she continued for him.

"And the girls…"

"They refused all our projects for the marriage!"

"So, are we going to marry in Buckingham Palace?"

"Kind of… The Lighthouse!"

"I liked better our house, but The Lighthouse is a very good place, people say the catering is delicious" he noticed

"Do you really like it?" she asked

"Umh, umh… You know, I like the Hudson river and there are boats! "

Derek picked up William from his play mat and seated in the armchair rocking the baby "That's a pity he's still too little to carry our bands at the marriage!"

"I thought you didn't want a spoiled marriage…" she was a little surprised by Derek's reaction, he was the same man who celebrated his previous marriage with a post-it.

"Honey, I don't care when or where, I only know I want to marry you again and spend the rest of my life with you… Let's give some fun to the girls"

Addison was touched by his words, she got up from the play mat and moved close to the armachair. She kissed him softly and in an undertone she said "Option 3… I just know I still love you…", Derek was a bit confused but truly grateful for the kiss "Option 3…?" he murmured, "Don't you remember?" she gently caressed her baby tiny head, safely in his father's arms "…We were in the nursery at Seattle Grace, you were seated in the rocking chair, I kissed you and then I listed you several options to deal with our marriage and our cheatings"

"I remember… You didn't know what option 3 was… But if it's this one, I can't imagine a better option for us… I love you Addie!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Dear readers, thank you all for still reading Mended Hearts, I have been very busy in the last months, but finally I have a some spare time and I really wanted write a new chapter of the story. Finally the great day for Addison and Derek arrived, I advert you it's a little fluffy (there's so much drama in both shows!), only in the end there's a little "cliffhanger". Read and let me know what you think.**

**Saint Peter Roman Catholic Church, Barclay Street, Manhattan, New York**

"She's late", he looked again at his watch and sighed, "Do you think she changed idea, Sheldon?"

"Who, Addison? Are you serious?" he shook his head and tried to reason with Derek, "she's only ten minutes late, Derek, this is Manhattan she will be stuck in the traffic"

Amelia moved closer to Derek, holding William in her arms "Sheldon is right, Derek, plus I don't think Addison would leave New York without this cutie"

"Calm down, Shep, in less than an hour you and Addison will be husband and wife… again!" Kathleen reminded him a little sarcastic "It's like living a slashback!".

Derek sighed "I don't remember I was so excited the first time…Was I?"

"You were!" both Amelia and Kathleen answered him, well remembering that day "You're a little emotional in these situations".

"The Limo is here! the limo is here!" Nancy, Naomi and Savvy, the bridesmaids, exclaimed thrilled.

The guests came in the church, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Carolyne straightened her son's tie one more time and gently smiled at him. They walked together St Peter's nave, she softly kissed Derek's cheek, before leaving him at the altar waiting for the bride.

The organist started the first notes of the nuptial march and the bride with a touched Captain at her side showed in the church, followed by the bridesmaids Savvy, Naomi, Nancy. Captain and Addison arrived at the alter, he looked again proudly at his daughter and then took a seat near Bizzie, Archer and Alessandra.

Addison' and Derek's blue eyes met each other like so many other times, demostrating a familiar habit and an absolute complicity, "You're stunning, Addison" he said to the bride, "You too, Derek" she replied.

The priest started the function "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate the sacred union of you, Derek Shepherd, and you, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery. The vows that you are about to exchange with one another should neither be taken lightly nor in jest, and only after much consideration, for entering into the bonds of marriage with someone is to affirm your commitment to create a lifelong partnership based on love. Knowing this, I ask these questions of you:

Do you Derek, take Addison to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, please answer: I DO"

"I do!" Derek answered

"Do you Addison, take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so, please answer: I DO

"I do!" Addison answered

"What tokens of love and respect do you offer each other?"

"Is it my moment, Granny? Do I have to go now?" Annie, Derek's niece, was so excited of her role. She asked Carolyne if it was her moment. She presented the bands to Addison and Derek, who smiled at her before she ran coyly back to her granmother.

"Very good. Now Derek, if you would, please place the ring on Addison's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed"

"Addison, with this ring, I thee wed"

"Addison, if you would, please place the ring on Derek's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"Derek, with this ring, I thee wed"

"Addison and Derek, inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in marriage, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings, it gives me great joy to pronounce that you are now husband and wife.

Congratulations! You may kiss the bride."

* * *

**Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers**

Sheldon, the best man, and Naomi, the maid of honor, invited all the guests to drink a toast to Addison and Derek. Mark arrived late at the ceremony, Lexie was still in hospital and even if her condition was stable, she and the baby she was carrying were still in danger, but Derek and Addison were still two of Mark's dearest friends and he wanted to be present and celebrate with them.

He showed with a guitar in his hand and looking at Derek, he said "Play it again, Shep!"

"Oh gosh!" Derek was a little embarassed

"Yes, Derek, play it again!" all his sisters exclaimed. He took the guitar and looking at his old friend he asked "Is it tuned?"

"It is tuned, bro!"

"So, apparently I have no choice…"

"Sing it, Derek!"

"_Our eyes met over the cadaver" _he looked straight in Addison's eyes_ "…and I knew I had to have her... _What was the next verse… oh right_ …Had his mitral valve grown too thick? Is that what made our cadaver so sick?..._"

Mark, Savvy, Weiss, Naomi all start singing with Derek the refrain of the song _"Addison Montgomery, I met her in the summer…She was cutting up a very dead body…"_

"_And in her eyes I saw my life I know that she would be my wife…" _Derek sang emphasizing_ "…For every day until the eternity…"_

* * *

At the end of a very long day, Addison, Derek and a very asleep William returned at home.

"Oh gosh, I've never been so tired and happy at the same time… Oh wait, maybe when William is born"

Derek opened the front door of the brownstone, and with a grin, told Addison "Wait here…"

"Derek…"

"Wait here", he took William's car seat inside the house and went back to Addison picking her up to enter together in their home, "I told you to wait here…"

She laced her arms around his neck and looking at his eyes she whispered "I love you and I will always do!"

He returned her 'I love you' with an intense kiss. They stood up at each other smiling and thinking, 'maybe we should continue this in the bedroom'.

Derek put William in his crib and 10 minutes later showed at their bedroom, barefoot, wearing casually his white shirt and his black pants, holding a bottle of moet & chandon and two champagne flutes.

Addison looked at her husband biting her lips and fantasizing on him.

"A penny for your thoughts" he said pouring the champagne in the glass.

"They are a little dirty" she confessed sipping her champagne.

"How dirty?" he asked starting kissing her neck and her breasts

"Very dirty" she mumbled kissing and licking his earlobe. She felt so safe in his strong warm arms. They knew how to touch them, their movements were so familiar but not out of passion.

It was a long night of love and passion, when they discovered each other, their bodies and their feelings, all over again.

Addison open her eyes, she found Derek already awake "Good morning" he whispered her and he kissed her forehead, "when did you wake up?"

"One hour ago…"

She gave a quick look at the alarm clock, 7 am, "I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully" he admitted, she moved closer to him her hand gently caressed his bare chest "Thank you for the amazing night", she moved on top of him and pressed her lips on his, he breathed her beautiful scent, he loved it so much and kissed her back with a growing passion, but that moment so intense was soon broken by the well known cry of the other member of the house, "7:15 am, William is awake!" Derek commented, "It's my turn, you put him in bed tonight…" Addison added leaving the room to check on her son.

"Good morning, sweetiepie!" she picked up William from his crib, "Did you sleep well tonight?...shh…shhhh" she whispered while rocking him to make him stop crying, "It's okay, it was just a bad dream, but now mommy is here with you and everything is fine. She opened the curtains to let the sun through in the room, it was a beautiful day.

She carried William in the kitchen where Derek was preparing breakfast. He gave her a warm bottle to feed William and a cup of coffee for her, "Pancakes?" she asked looking him busy at the rings.

"Uh-uh"

"The smell is delicious! You're spoiling me, Mr Shepherd…"

"Do you have any plans for the day?" he asked her.

"The weather is good, we could go to central park, spending time all together… Derek…" she paused looking at the baby in her arms and playing with his tiny hand

"Yes, honey…"

"I think we should carry William with us!"

"Wh… what?" he said surprised

"Derek" she tried to explain her reason

"Addison, it's our honeymoon, a week in St Barths, just you and me"

"Derek, I'm not ready to leave him…"

"Addie, he's 5 month old, you can't carry a 5 month old baby in an honeymoon!"

"Yes, Derek, he's 5 month old, it's too soon to leave him alone…"

"But honey William will not stay alone, Teresa, the nanny, will stay with him and take care of him in our absence, like she always does"

"Yes, but for a day not for a week, Derek, he is not ready… I'm not ready…"

* * *

**So what do you think, should they carry William with them or spend their honeymoon just the two of them? suggestions are really appreciated **


	64. Chapter 64

_****_**Chapter 54 - Finally time has come for a new chapter of mended hearts. I had this last chapter stuck in my mind for months but I really didn't find time to write it. It's a short one, but I promise to write more in the next one. Thank you so much for reading this story. Comments and review are really appreciated and give me more ideas for new chapters.**

* * *

_**Previously in last chapter Derek and Addison finally got married… again! And they had a little domestic about carrying or not their baby with them in the honeymoon**_

"_Good morning, sweetiepie!" she picked up William from his crib, "Did you sleep well tonight?...shh…shhhh" she whispered while rocking him to make him stop crying, "It's okay, it was just a bad dream, but now mommy is here with you and everything is fine. She opened the curtains to let the sun through in the room, it was a beautiful day. _

_She carried William in the kitchen where Derek was preparing breakfast. He gave her a warm bottle to feed William and a cup of coffee for her, "Pancakes?" she asked looking him busy at the rings._

"_Uh-uh"_

"_The smell is delicious! You're spoiling me, Mr Shepherd…"_

"_Do you have any plans for the day?" he asked her._

"_The weather is good, we could go to central park, spending time all together… Derek…" she paused looking at the baby in her arms and playing with his tiny hand_

"_Yes, honey…"_

"_I think we should carry William with us!"_

"_Wh… what?" he said surprised_

"_Derek" she tried to explain her reason_

"_Addison, it's our honeymoon, a week in St Barths, just you and me"_

"_Derek, I'm not ready to leave him…"_

"_Addie, he's 5 month old, you can't carry a 5 month old baby in an honeymoon!"_

"_Yes, Derek, he's 5 month old, it's too soon to leave him alone…"_

"_But honey William will not stay alone, Teresa, the nanny, will stay with him and take care of him in our absence, like she always does"_

"_Yes, but for a day not for a week, Derek, he is not ready… I'm not ready…"_

"I can't believe it, Addison, this is our last chance to be alone, to share a little intimacy", but soon their argument was interrupted by William crying on the baby monitor.

"William needs to be changed" Addison replied to him showing she had already made her choice, she headed to the nursery room, so Derek followed her "Don't use William as an excuse!"

"I'm not, Derek! He is screaming, he needs my attention and a clean diaper!"

"This is exactly what I mean, Addison, I will not spend my honeymoon changing diapers"

She removed William's dirty diaper and gave it to Derek to trash it. She tickled her baby's tummy "Let's do a warm bubble bath, sweetiepie, do you want to do it?...oh yes, you want to do it, you love bubble baths, playing with the water and all your gummy toys…"

"Are you even listening to me, Addison?"

"Derek I'm listening to you, and to answer you, we are not 25 anymore, we are two grown people in their forties, parents of a 5 month-old! He is our priority" she said bathing a very happy William, "Listen, Derek, you can't even imagine how much I desire sharing a little intimacy with you, spending 24 hours in bed making love, remembering our romantic weekends in Cabo... but look at him!.. if I have to choose between tequila, sex, sun and him, my choice is easy, I choose him!"

Derek picked up the sponge and helped Addison with William, he smiled "I think I don't have any other choice, right?"

She lifted up her eyes and looked at him, then she returned to bathing William.

"I will add William's playard on the list of things to bring on holiday"

"That is very generous, Dr Shepherd"

"…but I have a request please stop arguing" and he pressed his lips on her.

"I can't agree more with this last request!"

"…Wait, it's just the three of us, right?" he asked

"Uh?"

"I mean, you don't want take the nanny also, right?"

"Are you kidding me?...It's still our honeymoon, Derek!"

"It was just to be sure!"

A little squirming by William caught his parents' attention "and you, little man, do you have any other requests?...I think he is gonna enjoy the jacuzzi!".

"I don't remember the trip being this long" Addison said coming down carrying William in her arms from the little ladder of the private jet.

"Maybe because years ago we didn't have the joy of an infant in the air!"

"Stop complaining, Derek!"

"Why I shouldn't I complain… William spent the first five hours of the flight crying and screaming!"

"If you had an earache you would had done the same, Derek!... Did you pick get everything from the cabin?"

"Sure! Do you think I'm retardard?" She looked at him saying nothing.

"Mr Shepherd, you forgot the baby's bag!" the cabin's hostess told him. Derek looked at Addison, she was trying her best to not laugh at him "I didn't say anything, Derek…Well, maybe just a little… "

"Very funny!"

"Was it here?" he asked her, while the car was carrying them to the hotel "Le Village".

"What?" she asked not sure what he was talking about

"The place with the boat"

"You mean… the place with the big bed?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes, it was here…"

"When did we go here?"

"It was right after the end of the residency..."

"Are you sure? We went to Belize after the residency…"

"No, Belize was the year after the residency…"

"What about the boat?"

"You hired out to make it a surprise for me"

"…and did you like the surprise?" he whispered using a seductive tone

"Very much!" she said pressing her lips on his.

"Mr and Mrs Shepherd, welcome to our Jacuzzi Suite, thank you for choosing our hotel for your honeymoon, we hope you have an unforgettable holiday here, for every need our staff of 'Le Village' is at your beck and call! Your baggage has already been put in the closets"

"Thank you, Martin!" Derek said giving him a rich tip.

"This place is amazing" Addison commented looking at the view on St Jean Bay from the terrace of their apartment.

He joined Addison in the terrace and put his arms around her waist "William is sleeping, why don't we enjoy this time in the jacuzzi or in the bed" he proposed her.

"I like that idea… somewhere I saw a French champagne bottle and a basket of fruit waiting for us!"

"We should get married more often"

**2 days later – New York City**

"Did you check the patient in room 606 blood pressure?" A nurse asked to her collegue.

"Yes, 170/90 mmHg, it's still high after the therapy! Page Dr Hoyt!"

"Mark, I told you that Lexie's condition is under control, you have nothing to fear about it" Dr Hoyt tried to reassure her patient's husband.

"I know you have the situation under control, Vanessa, but after we improve the therapy for hypertension and we changed drugs, Lexie's blood pressure is still high, and she may have brain damage, to not talk about the baby, did you do a flussimetry? A Biophysic profile of the baby?"

"We did, Mark, a couple of days ago, and there was nothing wrong with your baby, and they are constantly under monitoring!"

"Maybe, you should call Addison, Mark" a young brunette suggested to Mark.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, Dr. Amelia Shepherd" She presented herself.

"I know who you are! The triplets case in Los angeles…"

"Yes,and if I'm not mistakan I saved the situation" Amelia told Mark smiling

"I bet you are related to the other Shepherd"

"His sister" Mark said.

"I'm gonna call Addison, I will be back in a couple of minutes"

Five minutes later, "Did you talk with Addison?" Mark asked concerned to Amelia

"I tried several times, apparently both Addison and Derek turned their phones off!"

"It's their honeymoon, what did you expect they'd do?"

"Don't know, maybe high profile research for Cochrane library" Amelia laughed and offered Mark a cup of coffee

"I'm pretty sure what they are doing involves a Jacuzzi or a bed… They are like horny teens!" and he sipped his coffee.

"Shut up, Mark, you are exactly like them!"

"Maybe once, look at me, I'm a desperate husband of a pre-eclamptic woman and a father-to-be of most-likely preterm infant…"

"Lexie is under control, Mark, nothing bad is gonna happen to her and the baby"

"I don't know, Amy, I have a bad feeling" he sighed, Amelia took a seat near him on the couch, she rubbed his neck to reassure him "You know, I deal every day with bad feelings… I'm a wreck but I'm a good friend, so if you need me, I'm here Mark"

A resident rushed out from Lexie's room heading to the nurses station "Page, Dr Hoyt, there are problems with the patient in room 606 and book the OR for an emergency C-section!"

Amelia looked at the scene, she was a little baffled "Mark, what's going on?"

**5 hours later - ****Saint-Barthélemy**

"Don't you think we should get out of this pool?" Derek suggested, softly kissing Addison's earlobe.

"Why?" she whispered, "Water is great, you are amazing… and William is sleeping, I love to stay here especially with you"

"I'm a little hungry" Derek admitted, "Yeah, me too" she replied tightening up around his waist and kissing him with passion, "The insatiable Addie!"

"That's because you're too good!"

Only 5 minutes later, their idyll time was interrupted by the ringing of the apartment telephone, "I thought you turned off your phone" he said not stopping the kiss, "I did" she moaned "…it's the apartment phone… maybe we should answer or.. it will wake up William…". She got out from the pool, put a robe on her and luckily picked up the phone before the other side hung up.

"Amelia!" she exclaimed recognizing her sister in law's voice "What's wrong?... Oh my god!"

Derek got out of the pool too, and put a bathrobe on him, he moved to his wife trying to understand what happened, Addison was really upset, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Lexie died"

**Surprised by the end? I confess that I was thinking to kill Lexie months before Shonda did, actually this idea come to my mind when I started writing her high risk pregnancy (almost an year ago... yes my timeline is even more screwed than the one in Ga and PPP). Another reason was the idea of Mark and Amelia, that really grew in me since ****GA/PPP's ****x/o when they slept together, but before any romance between these two I think Mark has a lot to process. **

**What do you think? Read and review**


End file.
